Fire Emblem The Casting Shadow
by indogma
Summary: An original Fire Emblem Story: The Casting Shadows. In the world of Dranlis civil war and unrest is tearing the world apart. Is there is an underlying cause to all of this? And can the world be saved? Only time will tell... Note: map of Dranlis found on deviantArt (Just look up indogma or Dranlis and it should be there).
1. A Skrimish in the Woods

Authors note:

This story is not related to a specific _Fire Emblem _game but rather inspired by the _Fire Emblem _universe. Hopefully none of these characters are from any of the other games but they may be inspired by and similar to other characters from previous games. Anyway, here it is! Don't fell shy to give me your two cents on the story and other ideas. Thanks!

-Fire Emblem, The Casting Shadow-

The road was quiet, undisturbed and lonely one early morning. No one had been on it for a day or so, and nobody blamed them. The road from Edge to Noy was notoriously known to be a harvesting ground for bandits. One particular group was lead by a ruthless bowman called Tun and is famous bow, Greybow. Needless to say travelers avoided traveling on the road unless no other opinion presented itself.

By late morning however the silence was broken by a lone traveler. He showed signs of his long journey. His long green over cloak was full of dirt, his brown hair hide some dried mud, and his dark brown eyes showed exhaustion of a long walk. Under the clock hid a suit of light metal armor with a short sword on one side of his belt and a book with a chain through the spine of it.

As he continued to walk a low grumble sound whispered in his ears. Startled, he opened his cloak, his hand on his sword looking in the forest for any signs of movement. After a minute he relaxed and heard the source of the sound. His stomach made a louder sound then before, now that the cloak was not diminishing the sound. Knowing the source of the sound the pain of hunger followed. He reached for some dried meat in his satchel, only to recover the last piece less then no bigger then a inch. He sighed and chewed at the tough meat, knowing it would only quiet his hunger for a little bit.

Down the read he caught sight of a tower of smoke followed by the smell of meat cooking. He took out the book and looked up a page that showed a map of the road between Noy and Edge. His fingered followed the road until it came across a little dot indicating an inn. "Bax's Place" the map said. The young man closed the book and smiled, "finally some warm food." As the smell got stronger the quicker his pace got until he saw the outline of a building in the tree line.

Bax's place was one of the rare taverns that survived the bandits in the Free West. One of the reasons was: Bax himself being a former legendary fighter helped scare off the lesser bandits who would try to grow in influence, and the skill he had obtained stayed with him through all these years, allowing him to best any man who thought he could beat him. And the smart bandits (sounds contradictory I know) knew well enough not to fight the hand that feeds them, especially ale and liquor. So he ran a profitable business.

Today's crowd was the usual, a few of Tun's gang and several other bandits from other groups. It was unclear whether or not Bax supported them just didn't care about what they did out the inn. Most of the bandits used the inn as a meeting place between leaders and fellow bandits. It was the one place of peace between the bandits where they could go and be safe. The one rule was, "no fighting," and everyone, including Tun, followed that rule.

Bax was standing behind the counter polishing a pitcher, occasionally glancing up at the few bandits that where there in the morning. Most where drunk or passed out. The ones from Tun's gang where all aware and sober, Tun often used the inn as a scouting post for well-stocked travelers and merchant caravans. When the traveler in the green cloak entered into the inn, all sober eyes were fixed on him. Bax raised a curious eyebrow to the young man—it was strange that a young man would wander alone in the dangerous land. The young man walked up to the counter, "Excuse me, may I have a room?" Bax stared at the young man trying to get a story from the young man's eyes, but all he could see was that he was tried. "15 worths, for a room." Tun's bandits watched the man carefully until the 30 copper coins exchanged hands. Then they went back to there drinks.

"Pick any of the rooms, you're my only guest, broth is served at lunch and dinner, want something special, make it yourself. I ain't no chef or maid," Bax grunted and added, "Watch out for the rats, them buggers bite hard, and there's lice in them beds."

"Beats the cold ground any day," replied the young man. Bax grinned and returned to finishing his pitcher. In his room the young man went to his bed and fell asleep instantly.

Later that day the young man came down from his room drawn to the smell of a pot of chicken broth. He saw Bax still standing being the counter now cleaning several ale mugs. Tun's men where still there some were different then the original men he first walked in. "How much for a bowl of that broth and a mug of ale?" "'Nother 10 worths" Tun"s men shifted in their seats and looked at the young man. When the young man paid 20 copper coins, they relaxed in their seats. He was given a bowl and he grabbed a bowl full of broth and returned to the counter and sat by Bax who had placed a full mug of ale on the counter. Sitting on a high stool, he looked around at the inn. He noticed the axes that hung on the wall, they where big, looked heavy and each wall had at least on them, "Sir, why do have axes on all of the walls?"

Bax looked hard at him, "Most folks call me Bax, as should you boy. N' I have on the walls because I need both hands to run this inn, carrying n' axe 'round would make my job 'lot harder. Better to have close at 'and n' ready." Bax pointed to the closes ax, "Look at 'em, each one weighs 2 or more stones," (stone= 14Ibs), "and not many can swing one easy. I've been around axes all my life, 'n a 2 stone axe is nothing to me." The young man, his question answered, feasted on his meal in peace, Bax returned kept to his mug wiping and the inn's other guests returned to their business.

The door opened and everyone's eyes turned to the new guest amongst them. The stranger wore a long dark cloak that covered any distinguishing features of their face. The stranger pointed to the broth, Bax looked with understanding, "10 worths." The stranger handed Bax a silver coin and he then gave the stranger a bowl for soup. The cloaked being filled the bowl and sat at a table near the corner.

One of the bandits whispered something to the other two and got up and left. After the stranger had finished the broth, the stranger placed the bowl on the counter and left the inn. The two remaining Tun's gave a quick glance at each other and followed the stranger. The young man looked at Bax, puzzled. "'You've heard of the sayin' "Copper cheap, silver fair, and gold rich"? Well boy, you paid in copper, that stranger paid in silver." Then it made sense to the young man. "Just doesn't seem fair."

"Three or more against one man, poor guy."

"Son you need to get out more, that was no guy, n' I was talking about the bandits. That is if they do not get their leader involved."

"And if they do?"

Bax looked up, "Then it's anyone's guess."

The young man looked at the door, finished his ale and went up to his room. Leaving Bax all alone on the first floor. A few minutes later the young man came down with all his gear. Bax looked at him, "Don't tell me that you're gonin' after 'em."

He grinned, "Just watching. Besides I want to show those bandits I'm not cheap." He said placing a gold coin on the counter, "As much dry beef and water that that coin pays for and a vulnerary or two if you have any." Bax got the items and handed them to the young man then watched briskly leave the inn after them. He laugh quietly, _Interesting boy, _he thought. The only regret was that he did not ask for his name.

The young man had being jogging for a haft hour trying to catch up to them. He was about to give up and return to the way of his destination, until he heard a loud yell. It was a man's, the fight had begun. He ran until coming to a clearing and took a vantage point behind a tree..

The cloaked figure had did most of the bandits in, the original three were on the ground, bleeding or dead, and another fifteen standing around the figure, all carrying axes, (all about half the size and weight of Bax's). Then one of the bandits them rushed at the figure and swung his ax at the figure, An in the next second the figure was gone, and reappeared behind them and knock the bandit into the ground with a quick and powerful kick. The other fourteen bandits now hesitated to attack the figure, not wanting to end up like their fellow bandits.

The young man agreed with Bax's prediction, it was unfair, to the bandits.

_Whoosh._ The sound had came from the tree line. The figure let out a winch of pain and stumbled, an arrow through what most likely was their leg. The figure tried to stand back up but the surrounding him rushed and seized the cloaked figure. Then a large man caring a bow with ten more men behind him came trough the tree line. Tun himself had gotten involved. Things were getting interesting. As he and the new men approached the figure, the figure struggled to break free but the arrow in his leg and the bandits holding him down making it impossible to escape.

Tun approached the figure to examine the prey that he just caught. "Lookee was we have here. 'Nother traveler that needs to be relieved of their purse." He looked at the four men on the ground, "You were a fighter, I'll give ya that, but full what one little arrow can do to the best fighter." Tun nodded at one of the men who ran up and pulled the purse off of the prisoner's cloak belt and threw it to the closest one to Tun. He poured the coins and summed the total, "About 100 worths boss."

"That's it?" He glared at the figure. "Take off his cloak, see if he's got anything else." The figure struggled again but to no avail. Then the hood was removed.

Bax was half right, it was a girl, but not human. Her wolf-ears stuck out of here head like a one lone tree on the plains. She looked young, but no older then 20 years old. Even Tun was surprised. She had short dark hair and bright yellow eyes. "None more money on her boss." Said one of the men after searching her. "Tie her up and take her with us." But the wolf-girl was quicker, the bandits loosened their grip and she was and to slip through her cloak and pulled two knives and slit the two bandits throats that were holding her. Before the others could react and Tun strung his bow she took off into to words. "Find her and kill her!" Tun shouted, pointed at her. "This ain't worth my time," Tun said walking back into the woods.

The young man waited until Tun and a few of his men walk back into the tree line then took off in the direction of the girl and seventeen bandits. He knew if he wanted to get involved he needed to move now.

The girl was limping through the woods. She was regretting running at full speed into the forest, now her leg was cramping up and her pace slowing down. Her leg was burning and the arrow in it nearly blinded her with pain with every step. She looked behind her, she had gained a lot of distance between herself and the bandits, but she could see a trail of blood coming from her leg. If the bandits were far behind, it would not take long for them to find her by the blood trail.

She leaned by a large oak and readied her knives. If she was going to fight, a tree to her back would be a big help. She could hear the bandits coming in front of her. Eighteen of them. One was different from the other, his scent was different, he moved ahead of the group, not with the other seventeen. He would catch up to him sooner then the other. She prepared to fight the first one, the one ahead of the pack.

He approached her slowly, with is green cloak open with is sword, sheathed, in is right hand and a vulnerary in the other. She looked at him confused. He continued to walk towards her, slowly. As he got closer he saw the desperation grow in her eyes mixed with confusion. "Look," he said "I know you don't know me, but I'm here to help." Her look did not change. "I'm not asking you to trust me. Just let me help you. Now you can accept my help and I can heal that leg," raising the vulnerary, "or take your chances with that leg and no help against seventeen bandits. Your choice." She held her defensive stance for a beat, then reluctantly lowered it to let him approach.

The young man when to work. He saw the wound clearly for the first time. The arrow had missed the bone and the head was sticking out on the other side of her leg. He handed her his sword still sheathed, "bite on this." She took the blade and placed it between her teeth. "This will hurt," he took the head of the arrow and broke it off. She grunted in pain, "this will hurt more," he said before pulling the rest of the arrow out. She would have screamed if the sword had not been in her mouth. The young man opened the vulnerary and placed drops of the liquid on both sides of the wound, instantly the wound began to close. The wound itself would need more time to recover but she would not lose any more blood. "You are going to need to not use that leg as much. I may have closed the wound but the muscles still need time to heal."

"I am called Quint, and you?" She removed the sword and tossed it back to him. She gave him a silent stare, and he dropped the conversation. He drew his blade, she readied her knives, the battle was about to begin.

The seventeen figures brushed trough the trees and surrounded Quint and the wolf girl. They looked surprised to see a second party was now involved. "Kill the girl," the leader, (probably because he had the biggest ax), "and the whelp if he helps her!" The girl charged at the closest bandit to her at full speed, disregarding Quint's advice. He himself charged the other direction taking on the closest bandit to him. The bandit raised his ax to strike but only to be pierced by a sword when the ax was behind his back.

With Quint in the fight now the match was rather unfair. Even with the girl injured, both he and the girl were quicker and had training with their weapons, while the bandits only knew how to swing an ax at a tree. All but their leader were easy fights. When it came down to the leader, the girl was the closest to strike.

She lunged at him with a ferocious speed, until her wounded leg cramped up and she fell on the ground, grabbing her leg in pain. The last bandit saw his chance, he yelled, "Got you now, bitch!" he raised his ax up to strike her. She raised he knives to protect and shielded her face. She heard a deadly scream and expected the worst, but it ever came. She looked up and saw the bandit with a sword through his chest. He fell on his knees and hit the ground, dead, to relive Quint behind him, his blood sword in his hand. Sheathing the blade he walked to her, "I warned you not to over work your leg," he said picking her up. She struggled, not wanting to be picked up, "if I wanted to kill you don't you think I would have done it already? I'm taking you back to the inn where you can recover better, ok?"

She pushed him aside, "I don't need your help," and tried to stand, only to fall down. "That remains to be seen," she shot an angry look at him. "Just let me take you back to the inn, then you can go about your business."

She glared at him, like a proud lion, showing no signs of weakness. After several more attempts to stand, she looked at him, and extended her hand for help, reluctantly. He bend down and had her hop on his back. He supported her weight by his sword under her body, holding her body on his back.

The girl said quietly. "I am called Shadow."

"Quint, I believe we've met," he said sarcastically. She grunted as he picked her up and began to head in the direction of Bax's inn.

Ending Notes

Wow, the chapter was longer then it needed to be. Five pages…yikes. I hope I didn't scare anyone away. Please, share me your opinions. Keep enjoying fiction!

Cheers!

Indogma


	2. Bax's Inn

Authors Notes:

This chapter is being put on a rush order for two reasons. (No time to proof read sorry). First, I what people to get another helping of what I am writing to see if I am good enough to engage their interest. And secondly finals at university are coming up and needed to get this chapter out of my system so I can focus on the tests.

Since this is a fictional story and not based on any _Fire Emblem_ game, I thought it would be necessary to go into more detail with the characters, to help better make a mental picture of them, since one cannot merely look up a specific game to get an image of them. So after introducing a character I will leave description of them on the next chapter. If they resemble any other characters from previous games or have characteristic of clothing I will mention it, and describe how I see them or how they differ in my mind's eye. Please, let me know if I am too descriptive or not enough.

Also I have drawn a map of Dranlis to help me place where the characters are at and where they need to go, (it makes writing a little easier knowing where they can and cannot go and not just making up random places). Would it be helpful to post it, if I can find a way? (I know it will be helpful, I just want to see if anyone else wants to see it).

Characters:

Quint: He is an 18-year-old young man, with light brown eyes with a touch of green in them. He is about above average height, but not by much. He has short dark brown hair with the bangs standing up. His face resembles Ephraim's from _Fire Emblem Scared Stones._ He wars a dark green cloak over the rest of his clothes (which I might write out shortly), he wears a set of dark blue light armor with a black under coat. Quint carries a typical iron sword with is on the left side of his belt, and a book attached his belt (I'll show it's use soon, other then a map).

Shadow: She is about 17 years old. The correct _Fire Emblem _term for her is a Laguz, a wolf Laguz to be specific. She has short black hair that only goes as far as her jaw line, her ears poking through her hair. Her face is pretty but lacks warmth to it. For clothes she wears a dark cape that covers haft her body (like all of the thieves in the game), under that she wears a dark tan sleeveless shirt. Her belt is also that of a thief, (her class is a thief, if you didn't pick up on that), with two long foreign looking knives on either side of her belt. Her dark pants go down to the bottom of her knees, with sandals similar to Volug's from _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_, as well as similar type tattoos across her arms like Volug's, (I'll leave the exact detail to your imaginations).

Bax: He is about 45 years old (subjective to change). He is a mountain of a man, pure muscle, and like a rock with his emotions and physicality. His body is covered in scars from previous battles and enemies. His hair is a dark red, showing signs of grey in it. He wears a simple red shirt and tan pants with short heavy boots. His class in the actual game would be a warrior or berserk, (I have yet to decide, it might not matter in the end).

Tun: I'll him to your imaginations again. Really, it will not matter. I will say this; his bow "Greybow" is actually brown. It was going to be a joke last chapter but I could not fit it in. Oh well.

-Fire Emblem, The Casting Shadow-

-Bax's Inn-

Very few things surprised Bax at this stage in his life. He had a life fuller than most, which had conditioned him to many unexpected amazements. And his inn had seen its share unforeseeable events. Sometimes when bandits would select a target, the intended victim would win, most of the time they'd lose, and on rare occasions the victim become the leader of the bandit gang leader or made that specific gang no more. None of these outcomes phased Bax in the slightest. But when he saw that brown haired young man carrying an unconscious wolf-girl, he had to do a double take.

He looked at the stairs, and showed a small grin. The young man had requested another room to put his passenger in to recover. After putting her in the room he came back down for a bowl of broth for her. After that he had not come down again or asked for anything else. But the young man was the least of Bax's worries. After arriving, Tun's scouts were missing. Bax knew they were going to Tun himself. Tun wouldn't try anything in the inn. But outside, there was no mercy. Bax left the counter and entered the kitchen. "Oi, Brath!" He shouted to a youth of about seventeen, plucking a chicken for the next broth. "Get Hartz for me will ya'?" The youth took of like a shot down the pantry and Bax returned to his counter.

The rest of the guests continued to drink and talk freely, and Bax returned to drying a pitcher. The kitchen door opened and the youth walked behind the counter dragging something heavy that it took all of his might to drag it. Bax took the object and lifted it up like it was nothing, revealing a giant black ax, scared and worn, like Bax. Placing it on the counter he sent the youth back and returned to the pitcher. Every bandit looked at the ax and grew silent. Some got up right away and left, while others finished their mugs of ale and then left. Soon the entire inn was empty besides Bax.

Up the in the room, things were all quite as well. Shadow had passed out on the way to the inn, due to the fatigue of the vulnerary's recovery. A vulnerary heals wounds quickly and prevents infection, however those not used to the effect were often exhausted after receiving it. After a while the body builds a resistance to the fatigue that vulneraries cause, but not their healing properties. It was not clear when she would wake up, but when she did she'd have movement back in her leg.

Quint had gone down to get a bowl of broth for her, hoping that that the smell would help Shadow to awake. When she did not, he placed the bowl side her and sat by the wall and tried to drift of to sleep, only to be kept up by the sound of his stomach. The skirmish had made him work of the broth he had earlier, and the smell of the broth in the bowl was intoxicating. So he got up to get a bowl for himself.

Coming down the stairs he noticed the lack of sound and saw that the inn had been cleared out apart from Bax who was still behind the counter with Hartz on his right and a bowl of broth to his left. Quint looked at the bowl, then back at Bax, "'Figured you'd want some, saved you a bowl 'fore throwin' the rest out."

Quint grinned, "You know you're not as dumb as you look."

"What that 'supposed to mean?" He snorted. "Whatever you want it to mean," Quint answered coolly. Normally Bax would have been insulted and angry at a statement like that, but Quint's tone did not have a hint of insult behind it, but rather admiration. So he let it side, besides he was starting to like the young man. Quint took the bowl and began to feast on the warm broth. "Expecting trouble," questioned Quint, pointing at Hartz.

"Just bein' ready." Bax said evenly. Then he put down the pitcher and looked at Quint, "Now I'm not one for questions, but I got one or two of 'em."

"And I am good for answer for two."

"First, your name," "Quint," he said extending his hand to shake, only for it to remain empty. "Bax," the innkeeper answered. "Where 'er from, and going?" "No where important and down the road, to Noy." Bax was tempted to ask, "what for?" but knew enough to leave it be.

"One more question, why'd ya' help the girl?" "Is it important?" "I'd like to know," Quint looked up and hesitated, then haft smiled, "I was not planning to, but when she took and arrow in the leg she looked like she could use some help." Seeing Quint's hand tense on the handle of the blade, Bax felt that there was a deeper reason why, but did not pursue it any more. "You, better finish your meal, 'cause it's gonna a be a long, night." Bax said, ending the questions. Quint followed his advice, slowly finishing his supper.

Outside the inn, Tun had arrived with his men. Needless to say he was not happy. After leaving the pursuing girl that only produced 100 worths, he had gone to bed not expecting to be disturbed, a new member of the gang reported that all the men he left to find her were dead; the recruit left the tent barely alive, and now they reported that a young man had entered Bax's with a wolf-girl. She had help. Now both would pay. "Das, take you men and surround the inn, if either or both of 'em come out, kill 'em!" Das nodded and took off to position his men. Tun then added, "come back with there heads or not at all!" Then motioned his men to return to their camp with him. "I'm not in the mood for this," Tun said going back into the tree line.

When Tun had disappeared in the darkness of the night, Das puffed out his chest, (I mean that figuratively), and started roaring commands. "All right, surround the inn. When the boy and the girl come out we kill them at me signal! If you see them I want you signal where they are and get me right away. Archers!" Five men with bows stepped forward, "I want you to follow me. Once they signal where the girl is, I want you to race over there and rain her with arrows till she's dead. She was wounded by an arrow before, lets see if we can't do it again!" (Wow a bandit with a brain cell, a rare sight).

One of the bandits stepped up and asked, "What 'bout Bax?" Das reflectively place his hand on an old scar across his right eyebrow. A memory of the reason he was not allowed back in the inn. Bax had said his life and that scar where gifts, because Bax was "feeling generous." Das never backed down from a challenge, but Bax was another matter entirely.

"Pray he does not come out. I've never known him to pick up someone else's fight. If he does, I will take care of him." Das knew he couldn't take on Bax on his own terms; he had to throw him off. If he did show. He doubted it, but tonight Das felt like taking a gamble.

The same bandit stepped up again and asked, "Boss, why don't we just rush them. Strom the inn and kill them all?" Das looked at the bandit, "How long have you been in the free west?" "Less than a month." "And have you heard about Bax?" "Yes, doesn't seem that tough." Das picked up the bandit and pinned him to the tree, "and what would you know 'bout Bax? I've been here for three years, Tun about four, but Bax has been here for ten years! Have you ever fought him?" The bandit shook his head, "no? I have, he left me with this scar," pointing to it, "I have never gone back. And you know what, I doubt he used all of his strength against me. Tun won't even fight him! Those axes in his inn mean something! Something you will never understand!" He through the bandit to the ground, "now take your spot and keep your ideas to yourself!" The scared bandit ran off to his place. Das returned to watching the inn and waited for any activity. The ambush was set.

Quint had finished his bowl and was examining the ax. "That's a nice ax." "Hartz," Bax said. Quint looked at him confused, "her name is Hartz." "You named your ax?" "Ya' name your weapon if they have saved you from a few scrapes. Me 'n her, we go way back." Quint grabbed Hartz and tried to pick it up, but its weight was provin' a challenge. Quint gauged it at about 4 stones*. "What about the others? Do they have names?" Quint asked gesturing towards the other axes on the wall. "'Em? Depends on their last owners. Never used one enough to name 'em," shrugged Bax. "Last?" "All of 'em axes are from brigands that thought they could beat me. When they lost I took their ax, saved me coin form buyin' more." "So they're trophies?"

"Look here boy," Bax said sternly, "the greatest respect you can given your opponent, is to take is weapon when you when. Doin' that makes 'ere memory live on with you, 'n that you'd used their weapon when they are pass. It may stop any spunk from gettin' ideas, too but I don't place 'em 'ere for that." Quint looked around at the axes. In some weird way he respected that, but he still thought of them as trophies.

Then a rustling came from the trees outside. Bax and Quint looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, "Company," Bax said picking up Hartz, "Better wake up your friend, 'is concerns her too." Quint nodded and went up the stairs to the room.

He opened to door to find Shadow standing, looking at the window. Quint noticed that the bowl of broth was empty. "Our friends have returned," said Quint. "I know," she replied coolly, "about twenty or more of them, they have the inn surrounded."

"How do you know that?" "I can smell them," Quint half expected that answer, her being a wolf Laguz. She turned and walked for the door, still limping. Quint held out his arm blocking her exit. "You're in no shape to fight, " Quint gestured to her leg.

"It's no concern of yours," she said, bushing past his arm and leaving the room. She limped down the stairs. Slowly arriving to the first floor, she saw Bax standing in the middle of the room with Hartz resting on his shoulder. "'Bout time ya' got up. Your friends are here." He watched as she slowly limped across the floor, as she passed him he put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "Hold it, ya' can't go out there by yerself," Bax said.

"She says it no concern of ours," said Quint coming down the stairs. "Personally I think she is just being stubborn, not asking for help."

"I don't need help," she replied. "Those are bold words comin' from a cripple," said Bax. Shadow shot an angry glance at Bax, then resentfully stepped away from the entrance. "I'll go out see what they want," said Bax.

"What if they try something?" Asked Quint.

Bax snorted, "They'd be stupid to try too. At least, I'd hope they decide to include me." With that, he left to confront the bandits.

Bax walked outside and stood out in the night air. _Whoosh,_ an arrow flew by Bax's head and hit the side of the inn. Bax didn't even flinch. Bax signed, annoyed, yelled into the darkness, "If ya' think about trying that again, I'll have Hartz on ya' that ya' won't be able to blink!" Bax could hear stern quiet shouting, then he saw a figure move from the tree line, "I'm comin' out, Bax!" The figure came to the edge of the tree line and was lit by the lanterns outside the inn.

"Das, what are you doing here?"

"Followin' Tun's orders. He wants the boy and girl. Send 'em out. We don't want any trouble."

"Looks to me your expectin' trouble."

"Wouldn't you, after they killed twenty of your gang."

"I 'suppose."

"Don't get involved Bax. This doesn't concern you."

"Who's says I'm involved? I just came out what ya' wanted." Then Bax leaned in close and said, "I spared ya' life once, don't make me regret that decision, Das. I'd hate toke your ax."

"Just send 'em out, unarmed for us, and we'll leave. Quick as we came."

"And if I don't?"

"Well I guess ya' will regret" said Das turning to return to the tree line.

"I suppose I will," Bax muttered under his breath. He turned to return to the inn, but stopped in the doorway and pulled out the arrow from the wall. "Das!" Bax shouted, "Next time y' want to kill someone, make sure they can shot straight!" Das continued to his men, and Bax went into the inn.

Bax entered in the inn and saw Quint and Shadow. "Tun 's not out there, but best man, Das, is. And he wants both of you, unarmed. If I want to, that is."

"Do you want to," asked Quint.

Bax smirked, "don't know. Myself could care less want happens to you to. But, dammit if I'm not curious to see ya' fight. But not by fightin' ya', rather fightin' with ya'" "So you will help? Why?" "You didn't need a real reason for helping her," Bax said pointing to Shadow, "don't see why I need one. Besides," Bax shrugged, "I'm startin' to like ya'."

Shadow stood up and interjected, "I do not need any of you people's help!"

Quint turned to her, "Shadow, look. According to you there are about twenty or more bandits out there. Now if you were at full strength we might not be having this discussion. But since your not, you need our help. Whether you like it or not. Lets face it, one injured wolf-girl verses twenty or more bandits doesn't promote survival. Now, me Bax and you have a greater odds for survival, then just you." He bended down to look Shadow in the eyes, "you do want to survive, right?"

Shadow placed her hand reluctantly on her head, "Fine," she forced out. "Now was that so hard?" said Quint.

"I suppose you have a plan," asked Bax. "Bits of one, do you have a back door?" "I do." "Ok," said Quint finalizing a plan in his head. "Since there is only three of us…"

"Four!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to spot the youth who had grabbed Hartz. Bax sighed, Brath, what did I tell you about leaving the kitchen. Now get back there!"

"No Bax! You're aways tellin' me that need to start trainin', but you never teach me anything. And you never let me get in any fights, if you don't train me and you don't let me fight how 'm I supposed to get better? Well now's my chance, I'm fightin' with you!"

Bax and Brath stared at each other, waiting the other to back down. Bax thought for a while and gave in, "I suppose it's time." Brath had a hugh smile on his face after hearing those words. "Come on," he motioned the youth to follow him, "I got an ax for ya' in the pantry." The two disappeared into the kitchen, only to have Bax appear a few minutes later.

"Where's the kid?" Quint asked. Bax smiled, "locked in the pantry. He's got spunk, but he's not ready for fighten' just yet. Better keep him out of this one tonight." Quint nodded, understanding what Bax was doing. A fourth body would be useful, but he could also be a hindrance.

"Here's the plan, Bax. You and I will go out the front door and fight the bandits out side. We will distract them, if they have archers I will take care of them. Shadow, I want you to go through the back, after we go through the front, and take on the bandits back there. I don't want you to over work that leg. If you cannot keep up, I want you to take shelter in the inn, ok?" Quint looked at Shadow's reaction, she hated the plan. It made her look weak and defenseless. Quint added, "Once you finish the bandits in the back, come to the front and help me and Bax." Her expression did not change, but she nodded in agreement. This way it would seem that she is the key in the plan, Quint thought. It would appease her pride.

All three got in their places to charge the bandits out side. Quint had given Shadow a vulnerary, and Bax had bought his own. In case of an injury they would be fine. Bax and Quint nodded at each other and opened the door and charged out.

Outside the bandits had moved closer, they were along the edge of the tree line, since Bax knew they were there, they no longer cared about secrecy. They stood outside the inn waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden the front door opened and two figures rushed out. One they all knew was Bax's tough body, and the other they assumed was the boy, both had weapons ready and charging at the bandits. The bandits answered in kind and charged at the two.

Quint counted ten bandits charging at them, _Not so bad, _he though. Bax could beat them all but it would be easier with him helping him. Quint struck at the nearest one and was able to cut him open before he could raise his ax to defend. Nine left. Bax raised his ax and struck the ground. He hit nobody but the force caused three bandits to go flying back, knocking out one and causing the other two to fall on their backs. Eight left. Bax looked around, something felt wrong. Das was not here, nor his archers, and these ten were not that surprised. He looked at Quint; three bandits had him preoccupied. He was dodging their axes and waited for an opening to eliminate one. Bax turned to the remaining three; they were shaken from seeing Bax's first attack on their fellow bandits. He approached the three, "where's Das?" The three looked at each other, Das had plotted something Bax concluded. One of the three regained his courage and charged Bax. Bax punched him in the gut and threw him in the tree line. Another one also regained his courage and rushed Bax.  
Bax swung is ax, plunging it in the bandit's chest. Seven left.

Bax looked at the remaining one, walked towards him and picked him up," Where's ya' boss? Where's Das?" The bandit looked frightened, but he glanced quickly toward the inn. Bax knew what he meant, "Sonofabitch," he muttered under his breath.

Quint was having trouble. The three bandits had adopting a system of constant attacks, never giving Quint a chance to counter one or attack one of them. He needed a break. He saw an opening and lunged at one of the bandits. However one of the others punched him and Quint fell to the ground. _Crap,_ thought Quint. He looked up and one had raised his ax to strike Quint. He raised his sword to defend, against it. Quint then heard a heavy, _whoosh, _over his head. He looked up and saw Hartz in the Bandit's chest. Six left.

Quint rose to his feet and looked at Bax, near the opposite side of the front of the inn, (a good couple of yards away). He pointed towards the inn and shouted, "Das is at the back!" A look of worry appeared on Quint's face,_ crap, Shadow!_ "Get back their at help her! I can take care of these guys!" Shouted Bax. Quint nodded and ran into the inn to the back. Bax pick up a nearby ax, (from Quint's first kill), and prepared to fight the remaining six.

Shadow was also having trouble. At first it seemed that she had the advantage she killed two bandits right of the bat. However, she soon was surrounded by seven other bandits and she couldn't react quickly enough. Her fighting style was mainly reliant on speed and stealth. With the element of surprise had wore off, and her leg was now bothering her more than before. Her arms could react fast enough to block attacks, but she was losing ground.

Soon she had backed up to the wall of the inn, with the bandits surrounding her. She was trapped. She looked for an escape route, but knew her leg would not let her run on it. Considering her options, she had to hold her own and wait for help. She hated to admit dependence on something, or someone. But she knew she would not live unless one of them showed up soon.

"Throw down yer knives!" Sneered one of the bandits, "we won't hurt you." The demand one caused Shadow to grip her knives tighter. "Oh well, say good bye!" The bandit attacked Shadow, swinging his ax at her. She was able to block it but now it was a battle of strength; she was losing there. The bandit definitely had more physical strength then she did and her knives were losing ground, and the bandit's axe came closer to her face. She was about to run out of strength and have the ax fall on her, but then the bandit grunted in pain and removed all strength from his ax. As he fell to the ground Shadow saw a sword in his side, with a person holding on to it. It was Quint. He pulled the blade out and jumped beside Shadow in front of the wall. "This is becoming a habit with you," said Quint trying to lighten the mood. Shadow didn't smile. Quint forgot about and focused on the bandits at hand.

Bax was pain. Throwing an ax was a feat he had not done in some time. Especially Hartz. Now his back was sore from muscles that had not been exercised in a while. Despite having problems he had defeated three of the remaining six on his own, with a borrowed ax. The remaining three where on the verge of running away, they all had heard of Bax and they saw why Tun and Das never wanted to fight him. Bax waited, letting one of three make the first move, allowing him to regain his breath.

Then one made a mad dash at him he lifted the ax to swing down at his head, only to have a bolt of pain seer up his spine, is breathed in deep, he could left and ax, even on other than Hartz. Bax saw he was wide open and duck and rolled to the left, dodging the ax. After rolling, Bax slowly got up as to try to avoid. The bandits, now sensing something was wrong with Bax charged at him when he was weak. All Bax could do was dodge.

Bax's years of experience had not prepared him for this. He had never overworked his back before, and now he had no way of attacking. He continued to dodge, moving back to avoid the axes. Then he stepped back and fell back on an unconscious bandit and fell down. Now he was in trouble. He struggled to get up, but one of the bandits kicked him down.

They began to sneer and laugh at Bax. The man they all feared was now at their mercy. One raised his ax and Bax prepared for the worst. "Oi, that hardly seams fair!" Came a voice beside the inn, the four looked to see the youth that worked in the kitchen holding a hatchet in each hand. "Brath, what ya' doing here?" Shouted Bax. "Savin' your hide!" He slammed his hatchets against the ground and shouted, "Come on!" The bandit how was about to kill Bax shifted targets to the boy. "Watch closely Bax, I'm gonna kill that little helper of yers!" Like shot the bandit charge at the boy and swung his ax at him. Brath duck and rolled toward the bandit, sitting up beside the bandit's leg. He swung his ax at the knee causing him to fold down to his knees. "Lucky shot," the bandit winced in pain. Turning his attention to the remaining two. They both look at each other and the closer one stepped forward. While squaring off, Bax saw his chance to take care of the remaining bandit guarding him.

Bax slowly inched closer towards the bandit, trying to close the distance. Then he gave a powerful kick and the bandit fell over. Bax quickly got up and punched the bandit, knocking him out. Grabbing his ax, Bax looked at the fight between Brath and the remaining bandit. Brath was on the ground and the bandit look victorious. He turned and saw Bax readied his ax and step closer to him. Then a look of pain flashed through his eyes as a hatchet stuck out for his back. He fell to the ground dead.

Bax saw Brath holding his arm and head up with blood coming down the side of his forehead. He smiled, "Not bad, huh, old man?" Bax helped him up, took out his vulnerary and poured some on Brath's head. The wound began to close and the flow of blood stopped. "How'd ya' get out of there?" Brath smiled, "Busted the door down. I said I wanted to fight," Bax removed the hatchet and handed it back to Barth. "Next time, get somethin' heavier then these toys." Brath looked at the bandit he threw he ax at. "He's-he's dead?" "Yeah,' you killed 'im." Brath went pale and his legs started to feel weak.

Bax slapped Brath and knotted him to the ground. "Don't get soft on me now, boy!" The color slowly came back in the boy's cheeks. "Why the hell you do that?" Brath shouted angrily. "Ya' feel ill now?" Brath shook his head, "Good! Now, ya' wanna make yerself useful, go to the back and help those two out." Bax walked over and picked up Hartz. "What about you?" Asked the boy. "I'm gonna try to fix my back."

Shadow and Quint were holding their own. They had dwindled the remaining bandits down to just three. Two of them were nervous and about to run away. The third did not know any better but to fight. One of the nervous one charged and was cut down in a second. Seeing his buddy die the remaining nervous one took off toward the tree line, leaving only one left. Leaving the one bandit remaining. Quint darted to the bandit, dodged his swing of his ax and stabbed him with his sword. All the bandits where dispatched, but where was Das? And where were the archers?

Quinted noticed Shadow stubble, and fall. He sheathed his sword and walked over to help her. "I'm fine," she said, pushing his hand away. Quint was going to speak when he heard, "Behind you!" Quint and Shadow looked and saw the youth, Brath who had just came out through the back door, pointing to the woods. They turned and saw five archers with their bows strung and ready. "Duck!" Quint grabbed a hold of Shadow, ducking into the ground.

_Whoosh,_ came the sound over their heads. All five arrows released at once to make one giant noise. Quint looked up and saw that no arrows had hit him or Shadow. He turned around quickly, say Brath standing in front of the wall. The poor shots of the archers had missed him too. He helped Shadow up and both walked backwards to the wall. The archers were coming closer, steping out off the tree line and stopped, their bows strung and ready to fire. _At this range they won't miss,_ Quint thought. He reached for his book. He would have to time this carefully.

"Get behind me!" He shouted. Just then all three of them heard the bow strings release. Time slowed as the five arrows shot towards the three. Quint ripped out a page, held it up and chanted, "_Thundria_!" Form the page thunderbolts shot out from the page and stuck each arrow, charring them and disintegrating them into black ashes.

The archers were dumbfounded. They looked at each other, still not accepting what had just happened. Quint and Brath saw the confusion and charged at them. Rather then fight, the five dropped their bows and ran. Quint and Brath chased them until the tree line, then returned to the inn were Shadow was.

They found her collapsed along the wall of the inn. Her leg now so full of pain she could no longer walk. Quint and Brath both picked her up and carried her back into the inn. She resisted but then quit, knowing she was not getting into the inn any other way.

Entering the inn they saw Bax come in through the front, Hartz in his right hand. "I see ya' all are alive." He looked at each one of them, "was Das out there?" "I don't think so, we ran into archers but I took care of them," said Quint. "Bet ya' did." Bax looked around, had he got in the inn? "Bax!" Came a voice outside the front door, "I'm callin' you out!"

Bax sighed, "there he is." Bax headed out to meet Das, followed by the other three. Outside they saw Das standing beyond the tree line, is ax on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised Bax, thought you were the type who didn't worry 'bout strangers."

"I am. But they ain't strangers. 'Least not to me."

"So it's come to this, huh?" Das said lowering his ax.

Bax shrugged, "suppose it has." He readied Hartz. Brath stepped forward, Shadow held her arm. "It's his fight, and his alone."

"You stay out of this, Brath. He's called me out, not you." Brath reluctantly nodded, and stepped back.

Bax and Das stood in front of the inn, not moving, just standing, and looking at each other. Bax made the first move and rushed toward Das. He dodged the first swing and countered, to be dodged as well. Both continued to strike and miss each other. Despite not connecting a solid hit at each other, the three watchers could tell that Das had the advantage. Whenever Bax used his back he had a filch of pain appear on his face. Bax's back was acting up from before. If Das did not make a mistake, Bax was in trouble. Then one dodge had stressed Bax's back more then he would have liked, and Das took the chance. He lowered his shoulder and tackled Bax, pushing him to the ground. Das raised his ax to finished Bax, as he swung down, he held back, for some not known reason even to Das himself. Bax took the pause and swung Hartz up and Das at his unprotected side. Hartz connected and Das fell to his side, a huge gash at his side.

As Bax got up, he walked over to Das grabbing his shirt. "Why'd ya' hold back?" He shouted. Das started coughing up blood and said, "I don't know, I don't know."

"Stupid, fool." Bax released his grip. "I'm sorry it came to this, Das," he sad quietly. "So am I, Bax, so am I." Das closed his eyes and was gone. Bax stood over Das's body for a long time. Then turn to see that the other three had returned into the inn. "You were better than this, and you deserved a better death" Bax said looking back at Das. Then he returned to the inn.

After the heat of the fight had died down, Shadow, now sitting on a chair as to avoid placing any weight on her leg, asked for help for getting her to the room. Quint was going to tease her but deciding it had been a long night and no one would welcome it. So Quint let her lean on his shoulder and led her up the stairs. Bax had returned to his pitcher polishing. "Brath!" He called out. Not being responded to he then looked in the kitchen and found it empty. Bax came out as Quint was coming down. "Where's Brath?" "I saw him go outside, he seemed troubled." Bax turned to go outside. "Hey Bax," Bax turned and looked at Quint, "for what it's worth, thanks for helping us." "Twas nothing," he smiled half-heartedly. He had killed a good man for a fight that didn't concern him. Quint understood that, and respect all the more for not being angry about it. And with that Bax turned to find his worker.

Bax found Brath looking over the body of the bandit he had killed. Brath was noticing every detail about him. Hearing Bax approach the boy tried to hide his face. He had been crying. Bax looked down at the body and understood what Brath was trying to do. He wanted to see if he ready did kill him. "What are you doin' out here?"

"Thinking, Bax." Said Brath. Then he blurted out with his voice full of fear, "I'm no fighter, Bax. I killed my first man and look at me! I almost blacked out of shock. I'm not a good fighter, like you or Das. How can I even call myself one if I can't kill a man without fellin' bad?"

Bax swung him around and looked directly in his eyes. "Look here boy. Fellin' bad doesn't mean ya' are not a bad fighter, it means ya' are a better man then those bandits!" Brath hung his head, but Bax pushed it back up. "Hear me out, now I killed a damn good man tonight and I sure has hell feel bad about it." Brath looked surprised. "Ya know I killed my first man when I was yer age. You what I did? The same thing ya' doin' now. It took me a lot of travelin' but I got better, it took me years to get to where I'm at! You're a fighter kid, you just haven't been though enough yet to be a good fighter. Got it?"

Brath took in every world Bax said. The man never relieved anything of his past to anyone. It made Bax seem less of a god and more human.

Brath turned around and breath in deep, the life and fire had returned in the boy and he knew what he needed to do. "Thanks Bax," Bax nodded and headed back to the inn. "Bax, I made up my mind," Bax turned back confused, "I'm leavin' first light, I'm going to start travelin', like you and get better."

Bax turned around, this was another surprise for him this day. "What are ya' talkin' about boy?"

"I want to become a fighter, as good as you Bax. And if travelin' is what made you that good than that's I I'm going to do."

"Ya' can't just pack up and leave, boy!"

"Bax," Brath walk up and faced, "I'm not going to get any better by working at the inn with you. You won't train me! I've asked you time and time again. But no, you say: 'it's not worth my time.' Well now I got to do what I need to do!"

Bax looked at the youth, he had grown up. When though? An hour ago? Or had Bax not been paying attention all these years? Either way Bax knew the kid would have his way. Wether with Bax's blessing or not.

"Pack yer thin's, first light yer'd better be good and gone!" Brath smiled and ran back into the inn. If anyone else had seen Bax then they would have thought he was furious, but before entering he gave a small proud smile.

Entering the inn he noticed Quint sleeping on a chair leaning on the wall. "Hey," Bax said, Quint opened his eyes, "got a favor to ask."

Early the next morning, three figures stood outside Bax's inn. Quint and Brath stood to their backs to the sunrise. And Bax was standing on the other side. Shadow had crept off in the night. Quint assumed her leg was better but he had a hunch that she was limping.

Bax had a large bag. With little effort he through it at Brath who caught it but it required all of his strength. "Thought I'd give you a real ax, not those toys you call axes." Brath opened the bag and pulled out an iron ax. It was smaller than Hartz and lighter weight, but similar design, crafting and metal. "Her name's Aptz. Treat her good and she will do the same."

Brath had look of joy. If it were anyone other than Bax giving him this ax he would have hugged him. Bax picked another bag, from behind him, up the bag and handed it to Quint. "This is payment. For helpin' out last night and lookin' out after the boy." Quint checked, a few supplies of: food, water, money and some vulneraries. "Take care of him, got it?" Quint nodded, then extended his hand. Bax looked at it then shook his hand grinning, "take care of yerself."

"And you too." With that he turned to the road and began walk north. Brath and Bax looked at each other in silence. "I best get goin'," said Brath. Bax nodded and the youth turned towards the road and ran to catch up with Quint. "Come back in one piece, ya' hear!" Shouted Bax after Brath. With that Bax had entered the inn again to open for the day, (like it closed that night). The inn was going to be lonelier now, he thought to himself.

On the road to Noy, Brath and Quint were walking at a leisurely pace. Brath was still awing Aptz, Quint often glance at it and returned his attention to the road. Brath strapped the ax to his back. It was heavy but he would carry it anyway. He looked at Quint and said, "I still don't know by Bax had me travel with you. I would've gone by myself if hadn't insisted I go with you."

Quint looked at him and said, "Several reasons my friend," He held up his finger, "first, there is safety in numbers. A lone person has a better chance of falling victim to an ambush then two or more people. Second, I am a magnet for trouble and fights, and I've managed fine by myself. So you are bound to learn a few things from me. Third, Tun's men are already after me, if you are expecting a fight you will get one! It's just a matter of when. And fourth, you have no experience outside that inn right? So it's in your best interest to follow someone who has experience."

Brath nodded and returned his focus to the road. Quint did seem to be a magnet, but also a man wise to the world and he could take care of himself. As to how he got that wisdom, he did not know.

Quint looked ahead. Seeing something along the outline, he tapped Brath, "Hey are you a gambling man?" Brath shrugged, "I don't know, why?" Quint pointed ahead to a figure far up on the road. "I bet you ten worths that is our missing Shadow." Brath shook his head. He suspected Quint never bet unless he was sure. "Twenty?" Brath shook his head again. "Come-on, how much?" Quint said jokingly. Brath got an idea, "how about this? First one to reach her gets 50 worths." Even if Brath lost, he would get some training in with carrying Aptz. "Your on," smiled Quint. They sprinted toward the figure, chasing Shadow's figure in the distance.

-Bax's Inn Epilogue-

Bax was inside his inn, cleaning a pitcher. Some bandits had come by early for some ale. Bax had told them that before he served anyone that they would have to bury the bodies outside the inn, (because this is a normal occurrence for Bax's inn, [sarcasm]). Wanting ale, the bandits complied. To their surprise, there was a grave already dug. Above the grave a piece of wood said, "Das, a good man in a world to few of them." Many knew who he was and where curious as to what happened, but said nothing. After an hour the bandits returned into the inn. Bax then gave them all a free mug of all. A rare instant to see, Bax being generous. Some noticed a new ax hanging from the wall and beneath it a plaque said, "A good ax from a good man." Some knew it's meaning some ignored it and some were too dumb to figure it out.

-Ending Notes-

Whew…. My God that was long! Hope I didn't cause many readers to go in a coma!

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, (not because of it's length), but because I was able to add of a lot of little things. I started to feel that the fights where getting a little repetitive though, and I promised not to do that again.

I was really tempted to add Bax to Quint's party, but I felt that he was too strong to travel with them just yet. However I wanted them to leave the inn with a person, and out of necessity, Brath was born.

I have ideas as to what I want I want to make out of Bax's and Das's relationship but I will leave that for another chapter. Also I didn't make clear why the respect between Das and Bax exist, and I do not plan to. Some things are better left unanswered.

Quint did use magic back at the inn. I wanted to make Quint more powerful, but not overpowering. I mean let's face it, swords are cool but they can be boring after awhile. Anyway the type of magic he used was a defensive thunder magic spell. I got the idea from reading about one of the upcoming fire emblems, (I think). They said that magic was now being splitting up offensive magic and defensive magic. Is was just my idea on what they mean by "defensive magic." I will explain about his specific magic in the next chapter.

Anyway, read, please enjoy and subscribe!

Keep being fans of fiction

Cheers!


	3. From the Beaten Path

Authors Notes-

First I want to thank all those who evaluated my work, most of it was constructive and helpful. Every comment, (which is only three at this point) has been complimenting the story, so I guess I will continue with it. Second, now that summer is here I will have more time to write, so hopeful I will have more stories out over the summer.

Character Notes:

Brath: Brath is a boy of seventeen years out to prove himself. The class he would be if this was a game, would be a journeyman. He has black spiky hair with dark blue eyes. He wears green shoulder pads held together by a brown leather belt. Apart from that all he has no major armor, a matching green shirt under the pants and tan pants under them. Aptz is a medium size ax, pure black, apart from the blade of it, with scratches and dents in the ax to show the ware of the previous ownership.

Fire Emblem, The Casting Shadow

Chapter 3 – Along the Path

The Free West had been a new beginning for most. After the opening of the Old Wall, the open plains of the Free West became a haven for settlers, both good and bad. Some were people hoping to escape the over bearing lords of the west. They had enough of being at the mercy to the lord's whim, paying taxes, and forced to bow to them. Others ran west to escape the noose, or ax of an executioner. Some repenting or regretting the choices they made and trying to redeem themselves. Most running from the noose though became the bandits that plagued the land. And apart from the city guards of Noy and Edge, there was no standing army to defend the populace. This left the travelers of the Free West at the mercy of the brigands.

Even with the threat of being attacked, people came, keeping the bandits in business. And few could stand by letting it happen. Many self-righteous warriors came to cleanse the Free West of bandits. However not one made a dent in the sea of bandits and the warriors often ended up leaving the fight discouraged or dead, more often the latter of the two. Now the west was home to a new one, another motivated knight from the east trying to prove his honor.

The knight rode his horse slowly along the road. Watching for any signs of movement along the tree line on the right side of the road. He wore bright red armor matching his bright red hair. He had a spear ready and was ready for trouble. He had not run into any at all since coming to the Free West, which is what concerned him the most. He heard that bandits where as common as flies in the west, yet in the past two days of patrolling the road he had not ran into a single one. Maybe they were afraid of him? He doubted that thought, and kept his guard up.

He followed the road until he rounded a turn, and saw a tent and several figures standing around it. Several of the figures held axes, which the knight then assumed that they were bandits. Then he noticed the ones standing by the tent, one he could tell was a child, and another was a woman, and another figure a little smaller then the women, but only by a little, all three were behind another much larger figure who appeared to be the one in charge of the other three. The other figures seemed to have a united purpose for being there, and it appeared that they where demanding something from the four. The biggest of the four, held his ground. The figure appeared to try and reason with the bandits but was hit with a punch, putting the farmer on the ground. One of the smaller figures, probably his wife, screamed seeing the farmer on the ground. That was the signal to the knight to help. Reading his spear he spurred his horse and charged at the bandits yelling at the top of his lungs.

Quint and Brath walked along the road to Noy at a leisurely pace, with Shadow a couple of yards ahead of them. At first she had tried to lose them by running faster along the road, not wanting to abandon the road and find herself lost in the forest. But her leg prevented her from running at her full speed and it made her use more energy running in this state. So she let them follow her, as long as they did not get in her way. She needed to get Noy. Quint could sense the urgency in her; she did not stop, not even for water.

About midday Brath suggested they stop for a small lunch. Quint agreed and took out the supplies Bax had given them. Shadow said nothing a kept walking. Quint looked at her, she didn't have anything. Apart from the knives she carried everything of hers was stolen in the confrontation with Tun. She had no money or food. He ran up to her and held out a piece of salted dry beef, "want some?" She looked at the meat and back at Quint coldly, "I don't take charity." Quint signed, Shadow continued to walk along, only to have her stomach growl in protest. Her face then grew red with both anger and embarrassment. He held out the beef again, only to have her brush it aside, "I do not take charity, and I have no money to pay for it, so I do not need any."

"I'm not giving it for charity," Quint replied, "and I am quite well aware that you are broke. However a 'thank you' from you seems to be rarer item than any gold. So pay me with that and I will include some water as well," said Quint holding up the beef and a small canteen of water. Shadow sighed, grabbed the meat and mumbled, "thank you," under her breath and devoured the piece of salted beef furiously. After she was done with the meat, Quint handed her the canteen. She took it and swallowed the entire contents of the container.

Quint took the canteen and returned back to Brath a few feet behind him. "It's a rare thing to get a Laguz to say 'thank you,'" Quint said as a matter of fact, "often they are too prideful to accept help from anyone, especially from a human. But hunger beats pride almost every time it seems, no matter what breed of being someone is."

Brath looked at Shadow curiously, he had never seen a Laguz before. And he had paid little attention due the excitement in the inn. It had never occurred to him how similar they were to humans. Visually the only different was the ears that she had other than that she was as human as anyone else, in Brath's eyes. "Somethin' botherin' about her."

Quint looked at Brath confused. "I been wonderin', why she's so keen on getting to Noy. The town's not going anywhere."

"That's been on my mind as well. I doubt she is running from anyone, if she was I bet she would be less keen to have people follow her and draw attention to her. Though it would provide more protection, she doesn't know us, there is no trust between us. So no, she is not running from someone. Now going to someone, that makes more sense. I doubt she is going to kill someone, if she were she would want her leg to heal, and allow her to have the most speed she could have. So she must be meeting someone or looking for them. And while towns don't move, people do, so I think our answer lies there."

Shadow looked over her shoulder angrily clearly she had heard everything. "Or I could be dead wrong," smiled Quint, "it's so hard to tell sometimes." Shadow turned around and confronted Quint, there faces a few inches apart, "You are too smart for your own good," she said in a threatening tone. Quint just smiled, "I've been told that hundreds of times, yet no one as been able to fix it for me yet. That also doesn't make me less wrong."

Shadow's face grew with anger, then she looked down and returned to the direction of the town at a quicker pace then before. "Got her," Quint muttered under his breath. After letting her get ahead to where she was before Quint and Brath started their walking again.

"Gods, she must have hearin' like a bat," whispered Brath.

"More like a wolf," replied Quint. Brath gave him a confused look. "All Laguz have traits that resemble their animal counter parts. I bet she also as a strong nose as well, also like a wolf. So it's no surprise she could hear me. I bet she can even hear us now," Quint paused, expecting to see some reaction from Shadow. Nothing happen however.

Brath shook his head it made sense to him. If she had wolf in her blood it only made sense that she would inherit some of the wolf's traits as well, at least by Brath's logic.

"Say, what was that trick you did back at the inn? With the lightnin' bolts hitting the arrows."

"What Thundria? It's a defensive magic spell that summons thunder bolts to defend the user."

"I thought all magic was a type of trick of the mind. At least that is what Bax told me."

"No, magic's real," Quint smiled. "Magic itself is an inner power, or spiritual energy, that every person has, it just is a matter of to was degree. Now magic inside everyone is useless without a medium to convert it into a physical effect. That's where tomes come in." He opened the book that hung on his belt and tore a page. On the page there was strange symbols on it that Brath did not recognize. "This is a page from a magical tome. These pages specifically are for the thunder spell, Thundria. With it I can convert the energy inside of me into bolts of lightning. To use it I channel my spiritual into the page and then the energy comes out as the spell on the other side, in exchange the "medium" or the tome page is destroyed in the process.

"In the olden days people used to make tomes out of rock, pieces of cloth, animal hides and even thin pieces of wood. While they worked it was not all that convenient for spell casters, they were difficult to make and took too much room. They could only carry a dozen or more tomes at one time. Once paper was discovered, it became the standard of tomes. Primary because the paper was light weight, it was easily to work with, and it burned up easy after being used."

"So with a tome you can use that spell as many times as you want, right?"

"Not exactly. There are either two things that limit a spell caster, the number of tomes that he has and his or her spiritual endurance. If a person has been casting spells all of their life, then there endurance for spells allows them to cast them without much side effects. Too much and they could black out or worst. And like an archer needs arrows, a mage or sage needs a tome to cast a spell. If they cannot find a medium for their spells then they cannot summon it. I have heard some who can but from what I was told is that it took people decades to even comprehend. But that is a whole other matter." He looked a Brath, "Does that help?"

"A little. More than I knew before, I bet it's very useful."

"It is but on has to be careful. Magic is not bias and will harm anything that gets in the way. The same can be said about defensive magic. Although defensive magic's purpose is to destroy objects that threaten the user, it tends to travel directly towards the threatening object regardless of what is in the way. That is why Pegasus knights and wyvern riders do not use this spell, because more often then not an arrow is beneath their mount and the bolt goes through the creature to reach the arrow. Causing the mount harm or death. So I use this spell only when I have to. But it sure has saved me a few times now."

Brath nodded and smiled, "Ha, maybe I can learn some magic!"

Quint grinned, "you can try. However, magic usually is an ability that is best started off at a young age. People who start at our age could get some magic down but it becomes harder with time. So it's possible, but the longer you wait the more difficult it gets."

"I don't suppose you could teach me?"

Quint laughed, "oh gods no! I cannot teach well; I doubt I could teach a magic prodigy anything! It's best if you learn from a mage or a sage rather then from me."

"I guess I better find one," Brath chuckled.

Then out of the blue Shadow had turned around, "Get your weapons ready, I smell trouble ahead." Both Quint and Brath were surprised by this interjection with Shadow, but knew that she meant it. Quint got his sword ready and Brath took Aptz from his back. Quint looked at Brath, "Are you ready to use that thing?" Brath looked at him and gave a mischievous smile, "don't worry, Aptz here won't let you down! She'll take down over a hundred bandits before this day is done!" "I wasn't worried about the ax," Quint said under his breath.

The trio continued along the road at a walk: Shadow ahead of the other two still determined to get to Noy, and Quint and Brath behind her about three yards. As they walked Quint noticed horse tracts along the road. Stopping to take a look he noticed they where fresh, less than an hour old.

Up ahead, Quint noticed the road bended to the right of the tree line. As the three got closer they heard sounds of battle ahead. Quint and Brath glanced at each other and started to sprint around the bend, Shadow behind them keeping her pace. As the two rounded the corner, they saw the battle.

A man on a horse was racing around a group of bandits, preventing them from reaching a small tent behind him. Between the battle and where Quint and Brath were standing, there lay a body of a bandit with a spear sticking out of his chest. Probably when the knight surprised them, drawing first blood in the process.

"He looks like he could use some help," said Brath. Quint nodded in agreement, the knight was fighting a losing battle. The bandits were clustering together and not breaking off into individual units, preventing the knight from picking them off with a charge. If the rider tried to take them all on, he would probably lose before even killing on of them. Whether or not the bandits realized this, the knight did. He was not doing anything rash, rather stalling for time. _For what purpose?_ Quint wondered.

While they stood there, Shadow now had caught up and pushed through them. She continued walking along the road and didn't seem rattled by the battle. "What are you doin'?" Brath asked. "Going to Noy," she answered coolly. "Through the bandits?" "If they don't get in my way." "And if they do?" Quint nudged Brath, "really? It isn't obvious what she'd have to do?" Stepping forward, Quint said, "Are you sure you can handle it if they attack?" Shadow stopped, turned her head over her shoulder and looked at Quint. He looked inside her golden auburn eyes. In them he saw determination, a sort of one that didn't care one way or the other what happened to her. All she wanted to do is to get to Noy even if it killed her.

"Come on Brath," he sighed and began to walk towards the bandits. Brath turned his swung his head and looked at both of them dumbfounded. Then, remembering where he was, he took off after Quint. Shadow sighed and returned her attention to the road. Hopefully, Brath and Quint would add enough to the fight to distract the bandits enough for her to walk by unnoticed.

Meanwhile the knight was losing hope. He had killed one with his spear, leaving it in the body of the victim, leaving him with an iron sword left to defend himself with, and ten other bandits to deal with. Now was trying to get them to scatter, which was not working.

He had the wounded farmer and his family, go to the tent. The knight's plan was to: create a long enough distraction so that the family can sneak out from the back and escape. The knight knew it would probably mean death for him, even if it were successful. But it didn't matter now, he had cast his die, and he accepted it. It would take a miracle to save him.

It wouldn't take long, the shock from the first charge had worn off the bandits now they where back to their sneering old selves, minus one. But it just meant one less to share with to them. They began to move closer to the tent, still cautious not to get too close to the knight. Within fifteen yards the knight could feel that his time was drawing to a close. He readied his sword, saluting it to the heavens and said a quite short prayer. As he prepared to charge he heard a soft voice behind him wispier, "no,…wait…" causing the knight to pause. He stood there, watching the bandits walk closer.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a reflection of something bright. A small hatchet was flying toward the farthest bandit on the knight's right side. The hatchet was thrown incorrectly and it spun to hit the bandit with it's handle. The bandit wince in pain but recovered easy. Everyone's eyes were on the hatchet that was thrown. "Dammit!" came a yell from off left. All looked to see a teenager running at them with a black ax, "If that didn't work, then take this!" Brath then swung Aptz at the target of his hatchet. But he was not used to Aptz, (who would be after one day?), and the ax shifted unsteadily in his hands. Instead of the blade making contact with the bandits face the ax had turned to show the flat part of it. The effect was then knocking the bandit out, not as effective but still useful.

When he saw his attack was faulty, Brath swelled up with embarrassment. He failed to control Aptz as of yet, this should have been easy for him. Looking up he saw all eyes were on him. Forgetting his embarrassment, he boasted "Ha you see that! And there's more after that for the lot of you!" He laughed. Everyone one else was flabbergasted; no one knew what had just happened. Even the knight was a gasped.

"Damnit, Brath! I told you to hit them from a distance." The knight turned to see a brown haired man, a little older than the other fighter, standing to his left, with his sword drawn. The knight regard him but Quint just smiled, "We're here to help, don't mind us." Then he held up the knight's spear and handed it to him, "I'm Quint and that's Brath."

The knight tried to answer dutifully, "Pleasure to meet…", but was cut off by Brath dodging an ax and jumping in line with the knight and Quint. "No time, we'll shake hands after we deal with this!" "Wait, there are people inside the tent we have to get them out of there!" Quint and Brath looked at each other, Quint can up with a plan, "Brath, get into the tent and get them out of there! Me and sir knight here will deal with these bozos." Before Brath could interject, Quint and the knight rushed forward at the bandits.

Grumbling Brath entered the tent. Opening the flap, he found a tip of an arrow strung in a bow waiting for him. Alerted he jumped back out of the tent. "W-who are you?" stammered a young girl, holding the bow. The girl stepped out of the tent, her bow still trained on Brath. She wore a pain wool dress with a quiver on her back; she had long light purple hair, and eyes to match it.

"Whoa there!" Brath raised his had to defend himself, "I not here to hurt you!" He looked behind her; the farmer inside the tent was grabbing his chest in great pain. About him stood a similar aged lady and a young girl trying to help the farmer. Brath looked at her again and added, "Look I am here with that knight. " The girl's face became less fearful, "knight?" she questioned. "I didn't catch his name," the fear returned to her face but Brath added quickly, "but he said we have to get you guys out of here incase somethin' bad happened, so I here to help with that ok?" She looked at him and lowered her bow, "the sir, sent you?"

"Not directly," she readied her bow, "but my companion, Quint sent me here leaving the knight to deal with the bandits with him!" She looked up, seeing another stranger take on the bandits with the knight. "Ok, I believe you." Brath sighed deeply and got up, "My father is hurt, not seriously but enough to need help getting up,"

"No problem I can carry him!" He entered the tent and kneed by the farmer, "help me…" he moaned. Brath took his arm and started to lift him, "We need to get out of here incase one of those bandits gets smart." The mother nodded and taking the younger child by the hand and opened the back flap, she ran out with the child. Brath looked back at the girl, "you comin'?" At first she was hesitant, then she stammered out meekly, "No, I want to help the knight." Brath look at her and her bow. He nodded "suit yourself. Go then, they might need help."

"What are you doing?" asked the father in pain. "Stay with me an protect me!" The girl shook her head on the brink of tears, "Father I, I want to help!" before the father could reply the daughter took off in the direction of the fight. "Get back here! I command it!" He shouted off after her, Brath then picked up the farmer, and started to carry him over his shoulder.

When they where out of the tent the real weight of the father had set in, it was more than Brath was used to. But in his state of wanting to prove himself he sucked up all the weight and carried on, (ha, see what I did there!). "Brave girl," Brath said to lighten the mood of anger coming from the farmer. The answer shot down all hopes of relieving his anger, "stupid girl, what gives her the right to disobey me?" Brath could tell that no amount of small would settle this. He continued to carry the man to safety while looking out for the wife and other girl and bandits.

At the other end of the tent Quint and the knight were holding the advantage. Both had taken out one bandit each in their initial charge, reducing the number to seven left. The knight had left his spear again in the corpse of its target and used his sword. The two had spilt up in order to divide the bandits. Two had stuck with Quint and the rest went off after the knight.

Quint swung his sword at the closer one and hit him in the side, causing the bandit to stumble, blood to rushing out of the open wound. Leaving the bandit to his wound he faced the other. The bandit rushed at Quint swing his ax like a madman, but Quint dodged, letting the bandit rush right by him and stuck in behind his leg, as brute fell Quint stabbed him in the back, ending the bandit there.

While trying to retrieve his sword, Quint found that the bandit had landed on it funny and now it was suck inside of him. Struggling to pull it out, Quint forgot all about the wounded bandit behind him. The bandit, trying to stop the blood with his hand, used the other hand to lift the ax over Quint head. Felling a shadow upon him he looked behind to see the haft dead bandit making sure he got pay back. As he looked he could see the victory in the bandit's eyes, as he started to swing the ax down.

Quint couldn't move and he couldn't react in time to avoid injury. He knelt there and saw the bandit's face. _Steuck*,_ came a sound from behind the bandit, and the his faced changed from victory to shock, as he fell to his knees dead. Quint shaken from the experience had trouble standing up, but then rose and pulled his blade up from the other dead bandit.

Looking at the one who would have claimed his life, he noticed an arrow in has back, looking up he found the source. A young woman, with light purple hair had a bow in her hands, with another arrow ready. She walked toward him, "Are you ok?" Quint smiled haft heartily, "Because of you, I am." He looked for the knight and saw him still being pursued by the other bandits. They had clustered together again, and the knight still was not going to risk it and charge at them. Quint sighed, finally over the near death experience, "come on, lets go help him!" She nodded, surprised at his sudden turn of emotions. They both took off in the direction of the bandits.

When they got closer, Quint ordered the girl to start shooting arrows at the cluster, telling her she would have a better shot now when they were together then if they hade separated. She sent several arrows in their direction, most missing, but some hitting a bandit or two. _She's not terrible, but with a little work she could go far,_ thought Quint. Avoiding the barrage of arrows, the bandits scattered again. Both the knight and Quint saw their opportunity and rushed in to finished the job.

Within five more minutes the girl had killed one bandit with Quint and the knight tying at two. After that, the three met each for the first time. The knight dismounting introduced himself first. "Thank you for your help, I am Cid Le Rodrigo, former knight of Fraiden." He looked at Quint, bowing his head, "I feared I would be dead without your help." "Don't mention it, Cid." Then both turned to the girl, "now. I know I introduced myself to Cid, but my name is Quint."

She looked at both of them, "Uh, h-hello," she replied meekly, "my name is Cathlyn. Both of you, and that nice young man saved my family, th-thank you."

"Nice, man?" Quint said puzzled, "Oh, you must mean Brath."

"The youth who wields that big ax? Where could he be?" Cid looked around.

"He must still be with my family," said Cathlyn.

"Lets hope nothing has happen to them," Quint said tallying the number of bandits in his head. "Cid, how many bandits were there originally?"

"I recall eleven, but why…" the knight tailed off and counted the bodies, there where only ten. Quint and Cid looked at each other then turned to Cathlyn, "Which way did they go?" Quint shouted. I the poor girl froze in her shoes, "I-I-I-I-, I think they went north." Quint turned to the knight, "Cid!" But the knight was already on his horse, "ride ahead and try to find them, we will be right behind you!" The knight nodded and took off towards the north. Quint returned to the girl and grabbed her hand, "come on! We have to find them!" She nodded now realizing what they were worried about. All three were racing in the direction of the north, to find the bandit or Brath before they found each other.

Brath laid on the ground his head throbbing with pain. _Stupid, stupid,_ he thought. The farmer on his shoulders obstructed his vision, plus the combined weight of Aptz and the farmer caused him to lose his balance easily. All it took was a simple push and Brath was on the ground. And he knew why, there was a foot on his back holding him down and it was not the farmer's. He looked up and saw and ugly man, his face covered in scars. He had recognized him from Bax's inn. He was Opy one of the rouge bandit leaders in this area. Seeing him made Brath swell in fear, he was known for killing anyone and everyone. "Well, 'ell, 'ell, lookie, wha' we got 'ere. A 'ittle boy who tinks 'is to big for 'is ax, 'ow?" Brath saw that he had taken the wife and the other girl in one arm, pinning them against his chest. Opy looked at the farmer and smiled, neither he nor the boy would pose a threat to him. It was going to easy. Then the farmer, realizing the situation that he was in, pleaded, "please! Please sir, take my wife, take my child, take everything I have! Just don't kill me please!"

Opy, looked at the farmer argrly, "then your should have given us it before you sent your mercenaries after my men! Now it's far to late!" Opy shouted.

The farmer began to cry trying to plead again, "please! I didn't know they were there, or that they would out match your men! You can kill this one," pointing to Brath, "if it make you fell better, just don't hurt me!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Brath had heard enough, "you seemed pretty happy when we came up to save your ass! Now here you our cursin' our names all because we wanted to help! Well who the hell are you to judge! You beg for your life it first chance yeah get, then you offer your wife and kid to this sick freak! You're worst then he is! So just shut up, because the last thing I want to hear right now is not your bloody pleadin'!" Then Brath looked up at Opy, "if your gonna kill me do it quick, because I swear I will kill you if you don't!"

Opy stared at the boy, and then started to laugh. He raised his ax, saying, "what's yer name boy?"

"Brath."

"Been a lon' time 'ince I killed someone 'ike you." Opy smile evilly, through his set of ugly crooked yellow teeth. "Shame, but it's got be now." Brath could see the ax being to fall, and snapped his eyes shut, expecting the worst. He imaged what death would be like and prepared himself to receive it. A second passed and he could fell the pressure relieved from his back. He was assuming that he could still feel the foot because it was holding his soul down into his body, and now is soul would fly off into heaven. Then he realized he could still feel the earth on his belly and opened his eyes to see what had happened.

Brath looked up and saw Opy cringe in pain and stager back loosing his footing on Brath and letting the wife and child go. Seeing his chance, Brath got up and grabbed Aptz. Standing up he saw his rescuer, "Shadow!" The wolf girl was standing in a fighting stance with her knives drawn, to the left of Opy. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying a debt," she said, still focusing on Opy. Opy grabbed his back then looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. Shadow had struck him in the back but her knives did very little to wound him. "Damn, he's tough."

"You'll pay for 'at!" Opy got on his footing back and readied for the new threat. Shadow rushed Opy, her leg searing with pain but nonetheless see was skill quicker than Opy. Her knife strokes danced around his body like a gust of wind, all connecting but only causing minor cuts to his tough skin. After her attack Shadow appeared on the other side of Opy.

The bandit leader sensed this and swung his ax at Shadow, she ducked and dodged the ax but her scarf became caught on the ax and the swing sent her flying. She attempted to land but her leg flared up and she botched the land. She rolled to protect herself, landing with cut and bruises but lucky no broken bones. "Got yer!" said Opy victoriously. He began to walk towards Shadow removing the scarf from his ax, tearing it into pieces. Shadow tried to get up but the landing hand made it difficult to use her leg properly.

The from behind he hear a shout, "Hey ugly!" Opy looked and saw Brath charging at him with Aptz ready. By the time Opy turned Brath was in the air bring Aptz down upon him. Yet again Brath was not used to Aptz and it shifted in his hand. When the Aptz and Opy collided it was flat end of the ax to flat end of Opy's face. The result was Brath and Opy falling down in opposite directions—Opy unconscious, and Brath in shame for not controlling his ax.

Brath shook of the embarrassment and walk towards Opy to check if he was dead. When he got close he saw that he was still breathing. Brath sigh relieved, then he walked over and helped Shadow up. "Thanks," Brath smiled.

"I didn't do it for you," she answered coldly.

Brath was confused and wanted to ask what she meant, but was interrupted by the sound of horse hoofs galloping towards them. Brath looked and recognized it was the knight from the tent. He placed Aptz on his back and waited for the knight to slow down. As he approached the knight's face grew with bewilderment. When he stopped he saw he opened is mouth to question but Brath answered his question, "Don't worry, "he said with a huge grin on his face, "we took care of it."

The knight looked at him then at Shadow, still puzzled, but sighed relieved, they all were safe. He dismounted, "Brath is it?" He nodded. "And this is Shadow, she, uh," Brath struggled to find the word, "'travels' with us." The knight held his hand out to shake hers, but she brushed it aside and walked behind the knight. Cid looked at Brath, "She's like that," he whispered.

Brath then saw why she went behind the knight. He saw Quint and the girl who had threatened him with a bow and arrow running up after the knight. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" "My debt been repaid." Quint looked at her, perplexed, "What?" Shadow then looked behind her counting off of the farmer his wife and child and then counting Brath. "I count four lives I have just saved, you saved me four times. We're even." Quint looked at all of them then began to count of the number of times he did save her in his head. "I could've sworn it was five," he said jokingly. Shadow shot him an angry look, "Ok, ok. We're even."

Shadow then nodded then turned around and headed north again, "Still heading north? At least let us treat your wounds."

"I've wasted too much time with your problems," she said. Then she stopped and looked at Brath, "What you did was very stupid, but you have courage, I'll say that much." And with that she returned to the way north, getting back on the road.

Quint stood their watching go, still perplexed. Eventually he snapped out of it and started to laugh. Then he turned to check on Brath, "You ok?" Brath looked at Quint and smiled, "could take on a hundred more of that size!" he said before he collapsed and started to breath heavy. Quint just smiled, _Exhaustion, _he concluded.

Leaving the worn out warrior to fend for himself, he turned then to the knight who was checking the knocked out Opy. The knighted examined the wounds on the bandit then noticed Quint and addressed him. "How is he?" Quint asked. The knight turned back towards Opy, "he'll live. Lots of cuts but none lethal. When he wakes up though, he'll have a nasty headache. He'll probably kill who ever he sees first." Quint smiled, "then let's be sure we are not here when he wakes up." The knight nodded, "agreed. But first I want to check in with the family."

The two saw the mother and Cathlyn carry the farmer on their shoulders in the direction of the tent. As the knight went to his horse, Quint asked, "Can I borrow your horse?" The knight was taken aback by the question, "it's not for me." He looked back at Brath slowly catching up with the farmer, "he's been through a lot, especially for his second fight of his life. He might need it soon whether he wants to or not." The knight smiled, "sure. A little walking might be good for me." After that both followed the family back to the farmer's tent, leaving Opy alone and with a headache.

Arriving at the camp, the family started to pack up. Behind them Quint, Brath and Cid were a few dozen yards behind them, keeping there pace equal to Brath's who had refused the horse stating that, "all I need is to catch my breath." The other two knew he was lying but Brath's pride wouldn't let up, so they let him be. Letting him walk at his snail's pace of a walk.

Finally the new trio came to the camp to see that very little had been done. There was an altercation brewing, (using that word in the lightest sense of it). The farmer was yelling at Cathlyn, who replied meekly to each shout. "But they needed help, father." "There is no reason to disobey your father! What do the priests say? 'Honor those who bore and raise thou!' You clearly forgot your duty to serve your providers!" "But, father…" she got no further, the farmer had back-handed her against the face. "I told you not to call me that, stepdaughter! You may be my first but don't think you can enter into my graces by disobeying me!"

Quint and Cid ran ahead to stop the farmer, Brath tried to run but got has fast as a walk his legs couldn't do it. "That's enough," said Cid. Quint stood behind him, letting Cid take the reigns in this fight. "Why did you hit her, she has caused no reason to hit her."

"Leave my business be, knight. This doesn't concern you."

Cathlyn was holding back the tears, "Please, don't get involved, sir knight."

But Cid would not, seeing her like this only fueled is righteous fury. "I cannot sit back and let you beat this girl! She as done nothing!"

"Nothing? Disobeying my will and clearly challenging my authority is nothing to you? Because she abandoned her family that bandit nearly got us. And for what? A chance to play hero with the brave knight? Would you call that nothing?"

Quint had to interject, "To be fair mister, if it weren't for your daughter I doubt I would be standing here now. I wouldn't call that nothing."

"Well that is just dandy for you, but we had are lives threatened! And because of her disobedience she almost let her family die!" Quint sigh, clearly the farmer felt that their lives were more important than Quint's or anyone else, and nothing would change that. Then he returned to his stepdaughter, "Now pack your things and get out of my sight!"

Cathlyn looked fearfully at her stepfather, the looked on her face spelled confusion and pleading. "If you want to disobey my will then you can walk alone until Noy! You can meet us at Noy should you wish to repent, but you will have to get their yourself!"

"You cannot do this!" Cid moved in to defend Cathlyn, "a lone girl on the trail will be no match for any bandit!"

"Then she should have obeyed me, knight, and learned her place!" He said bitterly. "In fact I'm sure if you hadn't got the idea of help you in her head none of this would have happened! It's your fault!" The last cruel remake caused Cid to snap, he rushed towards the farmer, picked him up by the collar and held him in the air.

"You heartless bastard! First you blame her for not protecting you. Now you leave her to defend herself! How can you do this to your own daughter!" The knight looked into the man's eyes. The rage and tyranny had left them and now they where filled with fear which angered the knight even more. This man was the worst kind, a cowardly tyrant. Realizing this, the knight's grip tightened in anger.

The he felt a tap on his shoulder. He snapped his head to see who it was. Quint looked at with clam eyes, that seemed to say to the knight, 'you don't want to do this.' Quint's glazed then shifted to Cathlyn who now was on her knees crying, Cid then felt his heart sank. He was the one who caused her to cry, and felt the guilt swell in him. Letting go of his anger he set down the farmer and walked away from him.

The farmer recovered himself, "Thank you boy. I'm glad to see that honor still exists between men who know they are right…" the man got no further, Quint's fist had made a solid connection with the farmer's face. When the farmer recovered he found Quint over him bearing down over him.

"First, I don't ever want the word 'honor' to pass by that foul mouth of yours again! You have none and deserve none! That knight knows more of honor than you will ever understand! Second, the only reason I stopped the knight from hurting you was to protect his honor, it wasn't to have your sorry hide! I didn't want him losing is honor on a stuck up rat of a farmer. And finally, you are the worst kind of person I know. A cowardly tyrant. One who is in command when everything is ok but when the road gets bumpy or rough you let someone else take command until it is peaceful again! Now that no one is against you can carry on with your triad! And now you disown this girl for helping us defend everything you own. You're worst then the bandits! Would not surprise me if you offered the bandits everything including your family just to have them spare your life. I've seen your type do that before, and I know how you people think!"

After his rant Quint turned, leaving the farmer behind him and offer Cathlyn, who was still crying, a hand up. "Hey, it's ok…" She saw understanding in his face, like he too had been disowned as well. She took his hand, drying off the tears she got up. She looked at him and grinned, "if your not going with them why not travel with us?" She was stunned; Quint only smiled bigger, "we could use an archer, besides it will be a lot safer then traveling alone. You agree?" Cathlyn was at a lost for words. All she could stammer out was, "I-I-I-I don't k-know what to say," Quint just smiled, "try 'yes.'" Her expression in her face changed, the sadness was still present but a new feeling had taken over dominance, hope, being wanted, something along those lines as far as Quint could tell. She nodded vigorously in response, "yes." "Good, now get your things, we leave at once!"

Kathlyn took off to the tent, to gather her belongings. Quint then turned to see Cid approach him. "That was noble, of you." Quint shrugged, "it was the least I could do. "besides I can't stand it to see people treated that way…" "As do I," replied Cid. The he looked at Quint, and asked, "would you mind if I accompanied your group to Noy?"

Quint glanced at the knight, "If you do not mind, I would rather travel with a group then alone. The road can be quite dangerous alone, especially for a knight."

"It certainly is quite traveling alone." Quint agreed, then he held out his hand, "welcome to the group, Cid." The knight took Quint's hand and smiled, "thanks."

The party gathered together. Quint picking up the supplies that Bax had left them. Cid, after checking his saddle and his steed, mounted his horse. Cathlyn had returned with a small satchel which where her only possessions. And then Brath took Aptz and tried to get a few practice swings with her, but abandoned act when the exhaustion took over his body. When the preparations where complete Quint looked at Cathlyn, "Say your goodbyes?"

She turned and looked at the tent, the three where at work trying to disassemble it. When she saw her she became fearful. Quint then reassured her, "you don't have to say anything to him. But this maybe the last time you see your mother and sister again. Best take some courage now. What more can that man do to harm you?"

Cathlyn, breathed deeply, looked at her family, and began to go towards them. When the mother and little girl saw Cathlyn approach they stopped taking apart the tent, and greeted her. The farmer saw this and was going to intervene, but Quint stood a couple of yards behind Cathlyn, and gestured the man to stay away from this farewell.

The mother hugged her daughter tightly, "I sorry, I couldn't make him love you." "It's fine maybe it's better this way. He always used me as a reason to hate you. Now when I'm gone it will be one less thing to worry about." Then the little girl hugged Cathlyn, tears pouring down her face, "please don't go! I don't want you to!" Cathlyn wiped the little girls eye, then too a red ribbon from her pocket, "here," said Cathlyn tying the little ribbon around her wrist. "In case you ever feel lonely, I want you to look at this and remember me." The little girl gave her on final big hug. With that Cathlyn departed from her family.

Walking towards the group Quint noticed tears forming in her eyes. When she reached him, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Departing is the hardest part of any journey. But at least you got to say goodbye." Brath stepped forward to give his words of comfort, "for what it's worth, your old man was really heavy."

For some odd reason, Cathlyn started to laugh. It was strange for her, she had never laughed so openly before. She then knew it was going to be different, she could laugh. Leaving her mother and sister made her sad, but now she felt less depressed about leaving.

The four then turned and headed north. An oddly bunch of "mercenaries," if you were to call them that: a mysterious traveler leading them north, a green brash warrior, a disowned farm-girl archer, and a former knight. Little brought them together, yet they traveled on. Forward to Noy, the second largest city in the Free West.

-Later that night-

When the sun was almost set, Quint had the four stop to make camp. All but Cathlyn had a sleeping roll, but they worked it out. Cid offered to give his to Cathlyn and share with who ever had first guard duty. All the guys agreed, and Quint offered to take the first watch, with Brath the second and Cid the dogwatch. After sharing a meal the group quickly turned in. Brath was the first and was out like a light, exhausted from the battles from the day and the night before.

Quint took the first watch. While guarding the camp he took his book out and looked for a map of Noy. He estimated the distance, "We'll be there by tomorrow," he said to himself. Closing the book he looked up at the stars. The fire was dying out and the light of the stars where growing with light. Quint tried to pick out the groupings, their names and their stories but couldn't identify a single one, so he gave up. When it came to be believed Quint went over to check up and Brath. Quint gave him a nudge with his foot, but it did not break the spell of sleep over Brath. Quint tried nudging Brath harder and harder, but nothing broke his dreams. Sighing Quint pondered on whether to pursue to wake him any further.

While both of them had little sleep over the past day, Brath was less conditioned for battle, and he had fought against a bandit chief earlier. Most would call it a miracle he was alive. So Quint let him sleep on, and took over his shift. _I'll get him for it later, _plotted Quint as he walked back to return to the watch.

About haft way through his watch, a voice came behind him, "I thought Brath had the watch after you." Quint spun around to see Cid, still in his armor, sitting by the campfire adding wood to it. "He was, but he seemed so peaceful when he is a sleep that I felt it was a shame to disturb it." As soon as Quint finished, Brath let out a loud and ungraceful snore, muttered something in his sleep, and then shifted in his bedroll. Cid looked back at Quint doubtfully, "really?" Quint grinned, "Nope, I couldn't wake him up! It's like he's like a long when he's asleep. Also he's had a ruff day, more then he's used to. He'll probably need to sleep a bit more until he is used to battle. But don't worry, I'll get back at him some how." A brief smile appeared on the knight but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished. Cid returned his gaze to the fire and Quint to being on watch.

"Cid, something has been bothering me," Quint then turned and looked at the knight, "what did you mean that you were a 'former knight'?" Cid saw that Quint's hand was on his sword, keeping his guard.

The knight's face remained firm, unfazed by the question. "I ask because it is strange to see a 'former knight' still carrying a well kept suit of armor, weapons in fine condition and a fresh horse like yours. Forgive my distrust but one can never be too careful." Quint's gaze never left the knight's face. He waited to see if anything he had said had made a emotional connection.

Cid just stared at the fire his eyes a muck of emotions: sadness, remorse it was difficult to tell. Then the Cid sighed, breaking the low crackling of the fire. "It is a long story," he warned Quint. "Am I going anywhere?" Cid glanced up at Quint, "Cid, at one point we all have to relive or reflect on our past, why not now?" The knight then gave in and began his tale.

"I guess I had better start at the beginning. When I was a young boy I had always wanted to be a knight. I used pretend that I would be saving a peasant or a noble from bandits with a toy wooden sword, despite my father's wishes. When I was eight I ran from home, arrived at Fraiden and joined the knights as a servant boy. Even then I worked hard at whatever they gave me. By fifteen I became a squire, and then at nineteen they officially knighted me. I was one of the youngest squires to be appointed to a knight. After a few years the Marquis of Fraiden himself asked me to become his daughter's personal knight and bodyguard. This was such an honor, and I accepted the responsibly immediately. It was a role of great importance and great honor, and I was happy to serve her. That was the happiest time of my life, then came rumors.

"Quietly at first, but then they grew louder. Each one implied that the Marquis's daughter and me were having secret relations with each other. At first the Marquis dismissed these rumors, but as they grew in strength he could not help but get suspicious. One day he called both of us to court and questioned us as to the rumors, we both denied them and explained that they were false reports, and we disproved many with other alibis. By the end he believed us, but was at a difficult position. At this point the rumors where now to developed to be stopped, and not doing any punishment was not a reasonable way out. And the Marquis could not spare to punish his daughter.

"Then a stepped up and offered an alternative. I suggested that I give up my knighthood as proof that these acts were false and leave the country in exile. At first they rejected the idea, but I insisted, saying that the lady's honor would not be stained by these rumors. Eventually, the Marquis agree, but he added a few conditions. He said that I am not in exile, and I could come and go from Fraiden whenever I wished. Next is not this would not be permanent, if I can find a name for myself and redeem my honor then I could return and my knighthood be reinstated. And finally he let me keep all of my equipment to help insure that I be safe. I reluctantly agreed, and left the castle still in the Marquis's graces. I traveled around until I heard of the bandit trouble out here, then I knew I had to come out here. And it seems I was need after all."

Quint had followed the story closely. It had fallen within a fine line between sounding rehearsed and improvised, it sound like the truth. Quint relaxed and took his hand of his balde. "Tell me, were any of the rumors true, even in the smallest detail?"

Cid looked up from the fire with an even more serious face then before, "None. Not one of the rumors was true. I would rather die then to break the oath I took as a knight, and have relations with the Marquis daughter."

"Easy there, I meant no harm. I was just curious. Still, I would watch out with the honor of yours Cid. It can get you in trouble if you are not careful."

"Honor is everything to me! I am sworn to it, and it guides me!"

"I'm not saying honor is bad, Cid. But it does make you predictable. If an opponent knows you are bound to honor they will use that to their advantage. And then you become their puppet. That's a thing you and I differ at, I do not bind myself to honor in the end it becomes an advantage for your enemies. And the last thing your opponents need is another advantage over you."

Both of them sat in silence, Quint unsure whether or he shook the knight's beliefs. That was not his intent, it was merely a sharing of wisdom of life.

"What about you?" Cid looked ay Quint, "it seems that you have had some past with false honor involved."

Quint grinned, "That's another difference between us Cid. I don't tell anyone my past that easily. Only when it is relevant, I'll tell you." Quint let out a big yawn, and whipped the sleep from his eyes.

Cid got up and walked towards Quint, "Go to bed, I can take over."

Quint got up and walked towards the empty sleeping roll, "if you insist." Falling asleep as soon as his head to the ground. Cid watched him. Quint was an interesting man. Cid was unsure of him, but he seemed trustworthy. He knew more then most of his age, which made Cid wonder about his past. But he was not as open as many, so his story would have to wait for another time.

As the other three slept the dishonored knight sat keeping guard over them, the stars his only company.

-Ending Notes-

I posted the map of Dranlis as my Avatar pic. Please let me know it is difficult to read.

Sorry for the delay, a combination of finals, skyrim, mincraft, and other things kept me form finishing this chapter earlier.

Cheers

Indogma


	4. Noy

Character Notes:

Cid- Cid's facial inspiration is Kent, from _Fire Emblem, _and when I think of Cid I see Kent. Cid is named after El Cid. He has red hair and armor to match. Cid was going to be the first person to join up with Quint, other then Shadow, but throughout necessity he became the fourth/fifth character. His class is a cavalier.

Cathlyn- Like Brath she is a character that was not in my original plan but added to help the story. She wears a simple wool dress, composed of browns and tans. She has long flowing purple hair that goes beyond her shoulders, with a red bow keeping her hair organized. Her class is an archer.

Intro-

After a besting a rouge bandit, Opy and his men, with the help of a former knight and a disowned farmer's daughter; Quint and his group now arrive at Noy—the largest city-state in the Free West. There they hope to find some peace from the bandits that plague the land. Little do they know that peace is hard to find in this dark age.

Chapter 4

-Noy-

Within the late night, early morning, the town of Noy was dark with sleep. Not one soul was out at this hour of the night. The city guard had the least number of patrols present this late in the night. Only shadows were the only pedestrians on the streets at this time of night, usually.

A lone figure appeared to disturb the solitude of the night. The figure walked through the streets as if it was day, the darkness not influencing it's movements at all. As the figure came out into the open, its shape was then defined to that of a young wolf-laguz woman: Shadow.

She had just arrived into town and still was intent to continue her quest at this late hour. She had avoided the guards at the gate and within the town, now she was free to do as she pleased. She sniffed the air and flowed the scent she had been tracking. As she got farther into town, the scent grew stronger, until she had found the location of the scent—a graveyard in the middle of town beside a temple.

She walked slowly through the graveyard, carefully looking trough the grave markers and unmarked graves. She continued to search for the source of the scent until see saw something familiar, a red scarf—much like her old grey one that Opy destroyed with one swing of his ax— tied around a stick above an unmarked grave. This was the source of the scent and Shadow knew it. She approached the grave and removed the scarf holding it in her hands she looked at the grave, and sniffed the scarf to get the scent, it was of the one she was searching for but it also was contaminated with another scent, a stronger more recent scent. Then, Shadow became overcome with exhaustion from the hard relentless journey since she left the others behind. She tried to fight it, but it came to no avail. Giving in, Shadow collapsed on the unmarked grave, with the red scarf still in her hand.

Quint had awakened refreshed; it was the first sleep he had gotten in a day or so. He yawned and stretched his back. He looked around the camp. Brath was still in roll snoring loudly; the morning dew covered him like another blanket. Cid was still guarding the camp, but now he was standing, with his arms folded and spear propped up in his right hand. Cathlyn had gotten up before him and was adding a branch to the fire.

For breakfast, Quint pulled out some of the dried beef that he had left. Glancing back at Cathlyn he saw wanting in her eyes. At first he tough she was looking at him, flattered by the look he blushed a little. Then a gurgle came from her stomach, and Quint remembered the beef in his hand. Laughing to himself at his mistake he pulled out a few more strips and offered them to her, "Here, it's not much but it will stop the pain in your stomach."

Cathlyn took the beef cautiously, and slowly began to eat the beef. Quint then turned to the knight and offered some to him, but the knight shook his head and reveled a small apple in his left hand, that already been bitten into. Quint then turned to Brath, still asleep in his roll, leaned in closed to Brath's ear and shouted "Bandits!"

Brath's eyes shot wide-open, grapping Aptz from beside him he sprung up and charged at the closest shadow he could see. Still haft asleep though he mistook a nearby tree for a "bandit" and begun to swing at it savagely. After finding it took Aptz more effort to cut the figure he shook off the sleep from his eyes and realized it was a tree. Hearing laughter, he turned and saw it was Quint's. Cathlyn was giggling quietly to herself and Cid had a small grin on his face. "About time you got up," said Quint stopping himself from laughing.

Brath sighed embarrassed, wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and yawned, "Is it time for my shift yet?" Quint smiled, "Your shift ended a couple of hours ago," he tossed Brath the sack, "here's breakfast." Brath searched the sack, famished from the day before, expecting to find a great stock in provisions. But all he found was three small pieces of dried beef.

"Is this it?" Brath asked shoving the pieces into is mouth.

"Yep," answered Quint, " that's all of it. We should be able to reach Noy before noon. We can restock then," Quint looked at Cathlyn and Cid, "and for four this time."

"If we're so close to Noy, how come we just didn't keep goin'? Wouldn't bandits get us out here?"

"We are close enough to Noy to be safe from bandits. Any smart bandit knows that getting to close is just asking for trouble. Plus the guards close Noy's gates around dusk. By the time we would have gotten there we would have had to make camp outside the wall, not exactly protected from the elements."

Finishing off the dried beef, Brath and the others broke up camp, when they where ready the four then returned to the road and continued toward Noy. A few minutes after leaving there camp, Brath announced, "Hope we get there soon, I doubt that dried up beef didn't do much for a breakfast."

"Don't worry," reassured Quint, "there's plenty of food there for you Brath. Noy has enough food to feed an army." He turned and playfully looked at Brath, "Although I'm sure you could eat an army's worth of food."

Rushing ahead the young axman tried to headlock the brown-haired leader of the group. Quint dodged it and is other attempts, both of the young men laughing. As they continued, Cid noticed the young girl's face, she was nervous. "Are you alright?"

The girl nervously smiled "I-I've never been in a large city before. I guess I'm just scared."

"It's just a place where a lot of people live close to each other to the point where they hate each other and want to kill each other but don't," said Quint joking. Smiling he added, "don't worry, a city is nothing to be afraid of. It just might suit you."

"Hey if any one gives you trouble, let me know and I'll make him sorry!" Brath said cracking his knuckles. Cathlyn looked to Cid to see his comforting words, all he did was nod with a small smile as to say, "That goes for me too." The three of them had made Cathlyn relieve some of her anxiety—enough to erase the look of worry on her face, but not in her mind.

Cresting a lone hill, which marked the end of the forest, the four could see Noy, its medium height stonewalls blocking much of the view of inside the city. Brath and Cathlyn stood in awe, both admiring the city and it's walls. Quint and Cid just looked, regarding the walls and city for what they were and didn't think twice about it.

When they arrived at the gate a guard stepped out to meet them, "Halt," the group stopped, "open your bags for inspection." All of the group looked confused except Quint, "Don't worry its standard procedure. They've always done this." He said opening his bag and letting the guard look in it. "So you've been here before?" Asked Cid prying for answers, but Quint didn't bite. "Once, in a previous life," Quint answered vaguely. Cid let the matter drop, happy to get what little information from Quint that he could, and showed his bags to the guard, the other two followed suit. After passing the guard's inspection, he moved them along saying, "Alright, off you go! Don't cause any riffraff and we'll get along just fine. Welcome to Noy!" and just like that they entered the gate.

Inside the walls the city was alive with activity. Street vendors were selling their products. Bards where singing for gold. People were chatting with each other one the street. The city itself seemed to have come alive with all of this activity. Then they passed an open area with an old platform stood. Quint stopped in the middle of the street and stared at it. The little niche was filling up with people, all of which seemed to be wealthy businessmen and nobles. Then a line of people dressed in rags bound together by chains were brought on the platform. Quint's face boiled in disgust, and the other's were lost as to why.

"It's a slave market," said Quint clearing up the confusion that he sensed from the group. "I thought slavery was illegal," stated Cid. Nodding Quint replied, "It is, for all of the lands out east. But for the free west, there is no central power to allow or forbid such an action so it goes on." "Have there been attempts to outlaw it?" "Yes but none have stuck, slavery runs deep in the city. Most of the buildings, even the walls were built from slaves. And almost all of the nobility take slave servants. In the end it is a luxury that no one wants to get rid of."

As the group watched the "sales" take place the first line of slaves moved on, and now the next group was brought on the platform, all of them beast Laguz, "Imports," Quint said angrily under his breath. "Where'd they get them from," asked Brath.

"From New Crestent and beyond, buyers will pay big for Laguz due to their "animal" features. A lot of them are brought directly from the Beast Isle."

"I find it hard to believe that they sneak slaves through territory that forbids the practice," said Cid.

"You'd be surprised Cid at how easy they slip through the cracks," Quint responded coldly. As soon as the line was done, Quint turned and marched off away from the little niche. "Let's go, I've had enough of that place." The three nodded and moved on into the town.

As soon as they entered the city center, Quint spun around and addressed the group, dropping the anger instantly."Cid, why don't you take Brath and Cathlyn around and show them the city." Taking out his coin purse he counted out some coins then threw the purse at Cid. "Here, buy enough supplies for a few days traveling for four." Turning at Cathlyn he smiled, "and another sleeping roll."

Looking at the purse Cid asked, "What about you?"

"I have to visit an old friend, it might be awhile." Then he pointed at a nearby inn, the "Traveler's Haven." "When you three are done head back there, I will meet you in there." Focusing his attention at Brath and Cathlyn he added, "no matter what, make sure you two never wander alone. This is your first time in a big city and the last thing I want to happen is you being robbed or kidnapped by slavers, ok?" the two nodded. With that he smiled, "Good, now I'll be on my way, hopefully see you at supper!"

When he turned he failed to see a person carrying a pile of books behind him and collided with her, causing books to fly everywhere and both to fall down. Quint got up first and examined the accident, books were everywhere and the girl was sitting on the ground rubbing her head. She was a young woman with short bright green hair with the right side bang tided into a braid. She wore a bright blue cape, which matched her bright blue eyes, that went as far as her waist and a white blouse and skirt underneath the cape.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there, " said Quint helping the girl to her feet. "It's fine," she answered brightly, "I had so many books that I could see where I was going. So it's my fault…" She began to pick up her books with Quint and the others helping her. Brath saw on one of the books that had opened in the fall, the book contained similar markings to that of Quint's book.

"Hey, Quint this is a tome right?" Brath asked showing the open book, pointing to the symbols added, "It looks just like yours." Quint examined the book; he recognized the runes as a fire spell. "I take it you're a mage then?"

The girl smiled proudly, "Yep, I'm studying to be one! I plan to travel the world and see all the different kinds of magic! But for now all I can do is read about it. Which is fine, I enjoy it! And master Aemon is…" her voice trailed off to show an expression of remembrance. "Oh no, I'm late. I promised master I'd be back by now." Then she turned to the group and held on to the books as best she could, "I'm sorry but I have to go!" and she turned like a shot going off into the town. Leaving the group in her dust, Quint still holding the fire tome.

Cid was the one to break the silence of confusion, "That was… interesting…"

"You meet all kinds of people in the world," Quint added. Looking at the tome he pondered what to do with it. Giving up thinking of options, he put it in his bag saying, "if I run into her I will return it, but for now I have to get going too." The other three nodded and Quint went off into the city, leaving the three to tend to their own business.

Shadow had awoken from collapsing delusional blanketed in a cold sweat. When she opened her eyes, she could not discern where she was. Everything was foreign to her. All she could tell was that she was in a bed in and unknown room. As she struggled to get up she found that it took far more energy then usual to get her to sit up in the bed. When she finally got up she felt light headed, almost causing her to pass out again.

Recovering, she looked around her new surroundings. It was a small room, the bed alone took up most of the space. There was barely enough room for the desk and chair that also occupied the space. The walls where barren and little to no possessions, not showing any items of ownership. It looked like a prison cell.

Shadow attempted to get off of the bed, as she moved to stand she heard footsteps outside the door. She grabbed for her knifes but found them missing. Searching rabidly for them she readied her claws as the backup plan.

A young woman entered the room, "Oh I see your up…" she stopped when she saw Shadow. She has gripped with surprised seeing the young girl bear her claws at her. Shadow regarded the woman, she was about average height, had long brown hair in a long ponytail with the back of it flowing back behind her head all the way down her knees, tied together by several ties to keep her hair together. She wore a cleric robe and had a bowl of fruit in her hands.

After a pause of watching each other, the cleric brushed the surprise and fear and entered into the room, "I've brought some fruit." She placed the bowl on the desk on turned and smiled at Shadow, "if your hungry that is."

Shadow's eyes shifted between the bowl and the cleric. Putting her distrust aside she slowly returned to the bed and took piece of fruit. The cleric smile grew as she ate the fruit. "You had us worried, we thought you might not wake up. Some of the other clerics and monks had thought that you had died. Some said it was fitting, dying on a grave." Then she gave a smile, "glad to see they are wrong."

Shadow saw on the bed beside her was the red scarf from the grave she passed out on, and that her knives were at the end of the bed. The cleric noticed them; "we would ask that you not use those to bring harm to anyone with those, please. You're welcome to carry them, but do anything harm and we will have the guard from the city remove you from the temple."

Shadow nodded slightly; reaching for the red scarf she inhaled the scent and remembered the reason she came to the city. "The person in the grave…"

"Oh her," the cleric expression became sad, "one of the slaves that came in. She was so sick that she could not tell us her name. We did what we could but," she sighed, "we could not save her. Poor girl, any one who dies as young as that child did with so much life ahead for…"

"Child?" Shadow interrupted.

"Yes, she was only about seven or eight," replied the cleric. "Are you alright?" The cleric had noticed Shadow's expression had changed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sinking back into the bed she turned her to the cleric. The cleric watched the Laguz girl, leaving her to rest. "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." Opening the door to leave, she gave a concerned looked to the Laguz girl. Sighing deeply she closed the door and returned to her duties.

Inside Shadow was in a turmoil of emotions. She was a little relieved but mostly frustrated. "It's not her," she said griping the red scarf, before drifting of into a dreamless sleep.

Quint was in good spirits; he had bought a delicious apple from a vendor. Each bite was a filled with sweet flavor. Making him forget the slave market walking leisurely towards his goal.

Opening his book he removed a letter from the pages. It was worn with age and being refolded and opened. Reading it over again, he reviewed the destination, "Cauldron Muddy". Quint chuckled after rereading the name. First time he read it he laughed aloud, and it still made him laugh. _Soon, _he thought.

After meandering through the streets Quint saw the little shop. The little sign of the shop was old and the paint was chipping off, leaving the sign to say, "Dron Mud." Shaking his head laughing, he entered the store.

Inside the store had seen better days; all of the shelves and the vials were covered in dust. Spider webs covered all of the corners and barren shelves. The first appearances alone would be enough to scare of any customer that was curious about the store. Quint entered the store and approached a counter. As he got closer his footsteps echoed throughout the store, causing a second group of echoes to come from a room behind the counter. As Quint got to the counter a figure came from the room.

An old man, who appeared to be as old as the building itself; he had silver white hair, he had a long falchion nose, on that nose were a large pair of spectacles a half inch thick. Approaching the counter slowly he addressed the potential costumer. "Can I help you?" He asked in a frail weak voice.

Quint smiled, "Do you have a tenant currently living here?"

"Had one," the old man answered, "but now he moved on in life." "Where actually has he moved to, pray tell?" "Across the street," the old man replied. "Thank you, said Quint turning toward the door. Before Quint made it half way he saw a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the source, a blood red jewel inside a glass case with several other pieces of jewelry.

Quint slowly approached the cased and examined the stone carefully. He had seen it before, but knew it was not the exact same stone. Seeing the stone had sparked his interest the old man walked behind the case and took out the stone. Holding the stone Quint looked at the man with serious eyes, "Where did you get this?" The old man rubbed his head trying to remember. "Uhhh, lets see…hmmm… I recall a man came in and wanted 10 Worths for it." _Only ten?_ Quint was tempted to say but repressed it. "Never said where he got it," the old man continued, "is happened about two years ago… I think."

"How much for it?" Asked Quint.

The old man shrugged, "I'd like to make a profit from it…say, 50 Worths?"

Quint took out a few gold coins and handed them to the man, "Here's one hundred for it and a small neck purse if you promise me that you will not tell anyone that you ever had this. ok." The old man nodded confusedly but took the money. And quickly Quint put the stone in his the neck purse and walked out the store.

Outside Quint took the stone out to look at it again. Holding it up to the sunlight he examined it closely, and was able to confirm his fears—it was genuine. _What one of these doing all the way out here?_ He thought. Sighing he returned the stone to the purse and hid it under his shirt.

Putting the stone out of his mind, Quint then focused on the reason he came to the little shop. Remembering what the old man said he looked across the street to a graveyard. Thinking it was a mistake; he turned around to ask the old man again. Then he remembered the old man's words, "moved on in life." Aw, crap," Quint said quietly. Sighing deeply, Quint entered the graveyard—hoping against himself that his suspicions was wrong.

Moving through the graveyard he read the tombstones carefully, shifting through the each name making sure he had not missed a single word or letter. Coming towards the end of the marked graves he was started to feel optimistic, then he came to a grave that had fresh-planted flowers. Reading the name carefully Quint's heart sank, "Salem Wether" Quint had found the reason he was here.

Rubbing his head, he sighed deeply, pondering what he should do next. He sighed again and sat in front of the grave. Rereading the name over and over again to be sure he was correct. Pushing aside some of the flowers he saw a small inscription. "Died at 150 years of age." Quint stared at the inscription, for a minute he didn't know what to think, then he started to laugh. For five minutes he laughed aloud. _Crazy old coot, _Quint thought. Breathing deeply, Quint wiped away a few tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. But the tears did not stop. Now they were no longer a byproduct from laughing but now tears of sorrow. He began cry quietly to himself, until he heard footsteps from behind him. Wiping the tears from his eyes he quickly recovered his composure.

"Excuse me," came an expected voice, Quint turn and saw a cleric with long brown hair in a long ponytail. She carried a small watering can, probably for the flowers for the specific grave. "are her to visit some one?" Quint turned his eye back to the grave, "Just visiting an old friend." Sighing deeply Quint added, "But he wouldn't like some one mourning over his grave. So I'll be off." Looking at the grave one more time, he began to leave the grave. Then cleric said something to stop the young man in his tracts, "your name would not be Quint, would it?" Flinching at the sound of his name from a stranger, Quint turned cautiously toward the cleric, "Maybe, what's it to you?"

She began to water the flowers on the grave, "Salem lived at the temple for about a month, when he died he said that a young man named Quint would be coming to look for him. You are the only visitor apart from people who knew him from living in the temple. So I just assumed you were the young man he meant."

"Makes sense," said Quint. "So what did he say about me? I hope some of it was good."

The cleric smile, "Almost all of it was good, although he did say he half expected you to laugh at his grave. Did you?"

Chuckling Quint answered, "It was something I read, but it was nothing to mean malice towards him."

"Good, he was a good man. I would hate it if some desecrated his grave." Quint felt in her voice a sense of a respect towards him. "He also left a letter specifically addressed for you." She motioned toward the temple, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to where he stayed."

Following the cleric Quint broke the silence, "Since you know my name can you give me the privilege of you name?" The cleric smiled, "Clare, pleasure to meet you, Quint." Quint stopped and pondered over the name, "Clare the Cleric, how… fitting."

Clare then gave a small laugh, "You know Salem said the exact same thing when he met me." The she looked over and smiled at him, "you have his humor."

"Well he did teach me it. He was a very good teacher."

"Indeed. While he was here he instructed the Viceroy's daughter on tomes and ancient lore." Quint grinned and shook his head, _Couldn't keep away from nobility could you?_ Shaking the thought aside he moved back behind Clare as both of them entered the temple.

Elsewhere in Noy, the rest of the party was heading back towards the inn. The three of them had purchased all the supplies they needed. Brath and Cid lead in front. Brath had batch of honeyed apple pieces and was eating them vigorously; never having them before but enjoying them too much for his own good. Cid was on his horse observing the scenery, and Cathlyn was behind the two, trying to contain her courteously of this city.

Licking the residue honey from his fingers, Brath looked at Cid with question on his face, "Hey, Cid can I ask you a question?" Cid turned to the young ax man, surprised. Of the group, Brath was the one he knew the least about. Yet unlike Quint, Cid did not feel threatened by not knowing Brath's history. Part of the reason he guessed was because of his straightforward naivety towards life and problems. It reminded Cid of his squire days when almost every young knight thought like Brath, with a blind judgment and black and white thinking, which made Cid like Brath better then the others. "Sure, go ahead."

Brath eyed up the knight, "Your armor, is it the heaviest a knight can have?"

Cid thought about the question before answering: "no mine is more amidst the medium weight armor. Usually knights have medium to light armor when they are horsemen as so to use the horse to it's fullest," Cid rubbed his horse's neck and added, "Footmen and knights who prefer to remain on the ground often are the ones with the heavy armor. In fact a lot of generals…"

"But how heavy is it," interjected Brath. Cid said, "about a stone (14 pounds). May one and a half." Remembering the original question Cid raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Smiling Brath responded, "Well, I need to get stronger and I was planin' to wear your armor to toughin' me up! I figured that wearin' a suit all the time would help get my strength up."

Cid began to shake his head, "No, no, no. Every suit of armor is custom made for each person. Even if you wanted to wear it, the suit would be too big for you."

"Then I'll grow into yours. A few days of wearin' it ought be enough to be enough to get my strength up." Cid did a face palm. After rubbing out the frustration from his forehead, the two began to argue about whether or not Cid could loan his armor to Brath and if it would build up strength.

Meanwhile, Cathlyn was still behind the two looking at every corner of the city, remaining awestruck at the city. Breaking off from her curiosity, she turned her attention to boys in front of her. "You cannot just decide that you can grow into anything. Each one of us grows at our own rate and shape. So you cannot say, "I'll eventually fit into it" and expect it to happen." "But if I did have it I'd be able to grow. Whether or not it did fit, it would be good training for me." Not knowing what the two were arguing about, she concluded it was not worth involving herself. And then she returned to watching the city.

As she passed an alley, a figure came out. "Hey girl. Mind ift I have my way withf ya?" Turning around Cathlyn saw a scraggly man, peering out of the alley. "I'm sorry, I must be going." Turned quickly to catch up with Brath and Cid, but the man grabbed her wrist. "Come on girl, let's have some ftun." He said in a horrible lisp. As he said that four other men all with fiendish smiles slowly came towards the alley entrance. All five had lusty eyes on Cathlyn.

This was the first time Cathlyn was afraid from being in the city. She tried to call for help but the words would not come. All she could manage to get out was a small. "P-p-please let me go." "Aw, sweetie. Now where wouldt be the ftun in that?" said the one grapping her wrist. She tried to wrangle free but his grip was too strong. Slow being pulled into the alley she began to freeze up in fear.

"Hey, ugly!" came a voice. Cathlyn and the alley men looked to see Brath with Aptz drawn, "I believe my friend here doesn't want to go with your sorry ugly mug!" Sizing up Brath, the man did not seem threatened, "oh yeah," shouted back the man, "what are you gonna do?" Just then Cid came rushing from behind Brath, lance ready. In a skillful display of movement Cid was able to stop his horse and lance a few inches away from the man's face. Cid didn't have to add anything more, the point was clear—he was good with his horse and spear.

One of the other men from the alley whispered to the man holding Cathlyn. After a pause he sighed angrily, and let good of her wrist. "You weren'th my type anywayz." and as quickly as they appeared they returned to the alley.

"Are you ok?" asked Cid.

Cathlyn quickly nodded. "Good now stay a little more closer to us ok?" Looking at Brath, Cid could see something was on his mind. "What's on your mind?"

"Just seemed too easy. I mean five against three, I would have put up a little more struggle then those men did." The he recalled what little experience he had gain from Bax's inn. "Men like them, take a fight when ever they have good odds. Just like now, even with your lance at one of their throats Cid . They're up to something. That's got to be it."

"Either way, it over. Let's head back to the inn." Said Cid.

"Good idea, maybe Quint can make something of this." Said Brath putting Aptz away.

"How long have you know Quint?" asked Cid, trying to find out more about Quint. "Bought a day longer then you, Cid." Brath replied. "So you do not know much about him then?" "Nope, but he seems to know what's what." "So you trust him without know much about him?"

Brath turned around and looked at Cid. "I've been with him for about a few days, but he seems trustable." Shrugging Brath added, "so what if he doesn't tell us about his past. He has given me no reason to doubt him; hell he has stuck his neck out for people he doesn't even know. Or have you forgotten yesterday?" With that Cid dropped the subject and the three walked on, back towards the inn.

Quint walked around the small room. Everywhere there were books, every kind of book, on every subject. One glance and some would believe that he collect every book he could find. Quint breathed in deeply and sighed, _Salem's room._ Picking up an open book he started to read the cotenants of the pages. However being too far into the book none it made sense, so he gave up.

Clare stepped into the room, "He was very serious about his studies as you can tell." Quint nodded haft smiling. "You said he had a letter for me?" "Yes, but the monsignor has it I'm afraid." She turned toward the door, "if you'd wait here I'll get it for you." And she left, leaving Quint alone in the room.

Having the room to himself, he sighed deeply and sat on the bed. As he sat he felt an uneven lump under the sheets. Reaching under them he pulled out another book. Shaking his head he placed the additional book on the desk, amidst many other books, and returned to the bed.

Hearing a set of footsteps he stood up and prepared to meet Clare with the letter. "Clare is that you?" came a familiar voice. In the door way stood the green haired girl from before. When she saw Quint, she became frantic. "Who are you?" Clearly not remembering their run in earlier. "What are you doing in here?"

Before Quint could reply, the girl was threatening him. "I warning you leave now or I will put you on fire!" Quint just stood there with his hands up confused by the sudden change of emotions. "You asked for it!" She reached for something and Quint prepared to block her attack. "Fire!" He flinched expected to feel the flames on his arms.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Quint cautiously lowered his arms, and saw her palm extended, as to launch to a magic attack. Yet nothing happened. "Don't you need a tome to launch an fire attack," if the girl was embarrassed she soon pushed it aside with anger. "Don't lecture me!" she shouted punching Quint in the face. It was did not have much force, but it through him off balance.

"Gwen!" Clare stood in the door way a look of surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop a thief!"

"He is a guest! This is Quint, the young man Salem told us about!"

The girl looked at Quint how smiled weakly, she began to flush with embarrassment, helping him up she began to apologize, "I am so sorry, I though you were a robber."

"Yeah I guess I do look like one of those robbers who sit in the place he's about to rob." Quint said snidely. Seeing the remark do more damage than humor, "it's fine."

"I hope that Gwen didn't ruff you up too much." Came a man's voice from the doorway. "Please forgive her, see can become rather excitable. As you can see." And old man stood behind Clare. He stepped forward, "I'm Monsignor Aemon, head cleric of this temple." Walking towards Quint the Monsignor extended his hand, "You must be Quint. We have heard so much about you."

Quint took his hand, "I seem to be well known around here."

"Of course," the monsignor smiled, "anyone who know Salem, knew of you. He spoke quite fondly of you."

"I am told he had a letter for me." Nodding the monsignor took a sealed letter and handed to Quint. Quint took the letter, sitting on the bed he began to read the letter.

_To Quint, _

_I'm sorry that I to talk to you like this. I'd prefer seeing you one last time, but I fear it's the only way I can communicate to you. I've been plagued by an illness as of a few days ago and it has been tearing me apart. Soon I fear I will be but a memory, another victim of that one thing we all cannot avoid, death. _

_If you have past my grave you saw that I lied about my age. I thought if I'm going to die, I might as well die the age I want to be. So I added a couple of years to beat some other old coot's record. At least now I will be remembered as the oldest man live. Note: you might want to keep this fact to yourself, or they might take away my headstone. I've also made you well known in this temple before I am gone. Watch out for Gwen, despite being the daughter to the viceroy, she can be quick to judge and rather rash in her actions. Be sure you take that fire tome away before you meet her. _

_Now to the reason I asked to come back to Noy. During my stay here I discovered something troubling. By now I'm sure you are aware of the wars in the East. The civil within Orica, the war between Brath-Shall and Ymarel, and I predict that there will be a rebellion Segaul Desert by the time you get this letter, if not in the soon in the near future. I bring this up, because I believe that these are man made. Someone is pulling strings to create these conflicts, as to why I have yet to find out. But I suspect sinister reason. _

_I have deciphered the prophetic tablet here in Noy. It foretells a great power, one beyond measure. The tablet is not clear as to what the power is, but I do know that it requires the Fire Emblems. All eight of them. I believe that these wars are merely a smoke screen for someone to take the stones. _

_The stones are merely a key, but the tablets are map. Over Dranlis there are several other tablets, each one containing a little fraction of the map. Alone they are worthless, but together, as I mentioned earlier they are the map, they from a map. A map that shows the source of the great power mentioned within the tablet here in Noy. And someone has been trying to steal them including the one within Noy. Which is why I believe someone is starting this war to get their hands on the tablets and emblems. We must stop them._

_Unfortunately, this is where my work ends and your begins, if you'd accept it that is. Originally I had planed to accompany you, but with my sudden illness I doubt that will be possible. Therefore you must embark on this journey alone. I have informed the Monsignor with everything you will need to know, including a map of where I believe the other tablets can be found. I hope you accept this fool's mission I am sending you on. It is asking a lot but I pray you will do it, even if you may be required to return to Brath-Shall. I hope you have been able to put that behind you. _

_Now I feel this is good-bye, Quint. You have been good student to me and a friend. Despite you earlier tendencies, I am glad to see you grow into a man worth being. And I hope you remain this way even after I am gone._

_All the best, and gods watch you. _

_Salem "Retuius Vertuis" Wether. _

Folding the letter, Quint could feel a tear by his eyes. He left it alone, letting it trickle down his face. Sighing deeply he stood up from the bed. He turned toward the Monsignor who motioned him out of the room. After walking for a while, the Monsignor stopped them in an empty corridor. "It's a lot to take in. But you know what I must ask of you, despite your history with Brath-Shall."

"What did he tell you about my history with Brath-Shall?"

"Nothing more then you have a very good reason not to return. More so because of hate rather than fear for your life."

Quint weakly smiled, "They say, "forgive and forget." If you knew what they did, you'd say there was an exception to the rule."

"Maybe. But now is not the time for old wounds. Salem worked tirelessly to find all of this out. And now you are the only one who he trusted enough to pass this on to you."

"It still is hard to believe that such a thing exists. A "Great power" that only has been hidden for hundreds of years, doesn't seem likely."

"No, but Salem only discovered this by examining Noy's tablet. That has only been known for the last century. But someone else knows about it, how I do not know how, but now they are creating wars to clover their approach up! And you may be the one that can stop them before they succeed!" Sighing deeply, Quint rubbed his head showing his torn states of mind.

Shacking his head, Quint concluded, "Give me a day to think it over, ok? I need some time to think it over." The Monsignor nodded, "Of course. This is not a trivial task. Take some time to think it over. When you are ready to take on this endeavor, the map and tablet will be in my possession." Quint then shook the man's hand and gave him the name the inn he would be staying at.

Walking back towards the entrance Quint passed Salem's room. As he passed he remembered green haired mage, and her fire tome still in his pocket. He turned and entered the room, finding the mage and the cleric still inside the room. It appeared that the mage had been crying, taking out the tome, head handed it to her, "This is yours correct?" As she took it her face became brighter, and she got up to hug him. Quint quickly stepped back politely declined it. And took his leave.

As he left his mind became a turmoil of the task before him. But he pushed it aside for now and approached the inn with no signs of the previous conversation with the Monsignor. As he entered he saw the rest of his party sitting at a table in the corner. "Did you get the supplies?" Quint asked Cid.

Cid nodded, "Yes, enough to hold us over for a few days at least." He picked up the purse that Quint had given him. Quint put it on his belt, and pulled up a chair and sat with them. "Anything exciting happen?" he asked jokingly. Seeing their look changed, "What? What happened?"

"Cathlyn was flirted with, don't worry we scared them off." Boasted Brath. Quint looked at Cathlyn to be sure she was all right. She smiled weakly, it clearly affected her, but she was trying to put it behind her. "Don't worry," consoled Quint, "I'd take it as a complement that some one would want to flirt you. It means your pretty." She began to blush, and sank into her chair, like a turtle going to into his shell.

"But that's not the weird part," added Brath. "When we challenged them, they backed down pretty quickly. Too quickly if you ask me."

"Really?" said Quint uninterested.

"This doesn't perk your interest?" Asked Cid.

Raising his hand for an ale, Quint then rubbed his head. "Sorry, I had a lot of information thrown at me today. So I apologize for being out of it." Receiving the ale from the barmaid he finished of the contents within a minute. Slamming the empty flagon on the table. Inhaling deeply he gave a content sigh, "I feel better, now." Turning back to Brath, "Now they left quickly you say?"

Before Brath could reply, a sound of a bell started ringing outside in the street. Every one in the inn grew silent. "What's going on?" Quint asked the bartender.

"That's the alarm bell. It usually means that bandits are trying to raid the city. Don't worry, ever since the wall was put up, they haven't even stolen one Worth. Damn fools, wasting there time if you ask me."

Quint was about to turn around forget all about the bell, then a thought came to his mind, "What does the guards do during a bandit raid?"

Shrugging the barkeep said, "They often go to the walls to be sure no bandits scale the wall."

"So the city guard is not patrolling the streets during an raid?"

"No, they usually focus around the Viceroy's Palace, and the walls."

Immediately Cid stood up from his chair, "Thinking what I'm thinking Cid?" Quint said over his shoulder. He saw the knight nod, and then head towards the door. Turning back towards the table, Quint glanced at Cathlyn and Brath, "Better get your gear." Brath wanted to ask why Quint turned, quickly paid the barkeep and left out the door, the other two running behind them trying to keep up.

Outside Brath saw that Cid was already on his horse, a spear ready, and Quint had thrown back his cloak to make it his blade visible. "What is going on?" Ask Brath confused. Quint and Cid exchanged glances, "You want to take this one, Cid?"

The knight began to lecture, "Brath, when is it the easiest to rob a town?" he asked trying to make it easy for Brath could understand. "At night?" Answered Brath with a question. "Perhaps, but isn't easier to attack a town without a guard?" "I guess," Brath still couldn't connect the two ideas, "I don't get it." Sighing deeply, Cid handed the burden to Quint, "Quint, help me explain."

"Those five men who grabbed Cathlyn are planning to rob the town when the town guard is busy dealing with the raid outside the wall." Then he glanced at Cid and added, "we think."

"Oh. That makes sense," Brath said removing Aptz from his back. "But five people can't rob much can they?"

"No, but what is to say there is only five of them?" Said Quint, "if anything there is at least five of them. And I bet I know where they may strike." The other three glanced at each other clearly there leader knew something more then they did. He turned and addressed the group. "Ok stay close, keep your weapons ready but not threateningly. Last thing we need is to appear to be robbers." Glancing at each of the party, they all nodded in agreement. "Follow me," he said leading the group in the direction of the temple.

The group walked through the streets, passing by the on busy streets; no one seemed distressed by the alarm bell. The vendors were still selling their wares, and the people continued walking along the street leisurely. "Guess they don't think much of the raid," Observed Brath.

"They must think that nothing can breach into their city." Said Cathlyn, "Must be nice having that piece of mind."

"Thinking something is impenetrable or guaranteed is not a smart line of thought. Often that's when trouble hits." Turning around Quint smiled at Cathlyn, "So enjoy the piece of mind you have but don't take it for granted."

"Who told you that?" Asked Cid.

Quint paused, slowly processing how he should answer, deciding to answer truthfully, he said, "Salem Wether, my old mentor…and a friend." Cid looked at Quint surprised, it was the first time he ever went into details about his past.

About halfway from the temple, Quint noticed the smell of smoke in the air, "do you smell that?" He asked the group. "Smoke," nodded Cid. "We better hurry," Quint muttered under his breath. His pace quickened and the rest of the group followed.

As they got closer the smell of smoke become stronger, Quint began to worry that is worst fear was real. As they arrived in front of the temple, he could see that the source of the smoke, the wing of the temple where Salem's room was. "Quint!"

Quint spun to see Gwen, carrying the fire tome she dropped earlier, and Clare, holding a healing staff. "What happened?" he asked.

"Bandits," Clare said worried, "They attacked the temple!"

"There was no guard! They just stormed in, no body to stop them!"

"The Monsignor stayed behind to be sure the rest of the temple's occupants got out." Clare gripped her staff tightly, "I worry for him, he hasn't come out yet. He must still be inside!"

"Then lets go rescue him!" Quint said addressing his group. He then saw a look of confusion on the two girls' faces about the strangers that accompanied Quint. He quickly introduced them, "Cid, Brath, Cathlyn, friends or fellow travelers, take your pick. Guys this is Clare, and Gwen." Looking at their weapons, he asked. "Can you use those?"

Gwen nodded, "It's all I have and Clare can heal people."

"That's enough, it gives us a little more power. Ok when we go in I want you two behind us."

"No need Quint," interrupted Cid, pointing at the temple door. A mob of about fifteen bandits came following out of the door. "Looks like they are coming at us."

The leader of the group was the scruffy man, who had tried to grab Cathlyn earlier. "Ok boyz. Listhen up! Looft all the homes. Leavfe nothin' alive! We gotz whaft bozz wanted, so helpt yerselftz to the resft!" Then he saw Quint's group with their weapons ready, "Get 'em firsft!"

The instant Cathlyn saw it was the man who tried to take her, she froze in fear. She just looked at him too scared to move an inch. She could not even draw her bow. Then someone grabbed her arms and turned her to face them. It was Brath, "He cannot hurt you. Cid, Quint and I will be your wall in front of him. He won't get by us, will he guys?" Cid and Quint nodded. "So leave him to us, and help us take this guys down. Ok?" Cathlyn nodded, she felt better, and less fearful.

Quint looked at the situation, if the bandits got around behind them to Cathlyn and the others, they would have trouble. And they did not have enough fighters to encircle their support; so having them become surrounded them was not an option. The only solution Quint could think of was having Cid and Brath himself charge the bandits drawing most of the attention towards them, leaving the three girls to pick off opponents as they saw fit.

Before he could say anything, Brath have out an angry war cry charging the group of bandits, all by himself. The rest of the group just stood I silence, Cid and Quint both did face-palms. Quint and Cid looked at each other. Quint nodded his head after Brath and mouthed, "Go save his ass." The knight nodded and took off after Brath. Quint turned and shared the plan, "Cathlyn, I want you, Gwen and Clare to stay behind and give us support. We will charge ahead and take the heat away from you guys. Don't engage them directly unless if we are in trouble got it?" Cathlyn nodded, "Clare, keep an eye on Brath. He's a bit excited, as you could see. He might need you more then the rest of us." The cleric nodded. Quint turned and ran after Brath and Cid.

Brath's charge had worked to demoralize the bandits for a second, and then Cid charged past Brath and skewered a bandit with his spear. He left the spear in the body of it's victim, and drew his sword for close combat. Brath had now caught up, and set his sights for the nearest bandit. This time he swung Aptz perfect, but his target had prepared and blocked with his ax. "Heh, nice try kid. " Smiled the bandit. Brath became angry, he removed one of his hands from Aptz's hilt and punched the bandit in the gut. The bandit dropped like a ton of bricks, "Don't ever call me a "kid"!"

"Not bad, Brath." Brath smiled, hearing a complement from Quint. His smile was wiped away, by a slap to the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For charging off like an idiot Brath. I know you eager to fight but rushing forward is not the best plan!" Although it went along with his plan, Brath was too inexperienced to lead a charge, or to remain with Quint and Cid. "Brath I want you to guard the girls." He said pointing back towards Cathlyn and the others.

"Why?"

"Because as you have clearly proven you don't exactly think things through, and in fighting outnumbered that is not a good thing to have. Go back there and they will be able to watch you back. Be Cathlyn's "wall". Cid and I will draw their attention away from you guys."

Brath glared angrily at Quint, but he juts returned an equally fierce stare at Brath. Brath sighed and gave in, "Alright I'll watch over them." He knew that Quint was right, he lack experience, and getting surrounded would only spell his doom. As Brath ran back Quint turned knocked out the bandit Brath had injured, and faced the others, "Who's next?" Five bandits stepped forward, all glaring and Quint. "Sorry I asked," Quint muttered under his breath.

Attempting to take first blood, Quint rushed the closest one, the bandit swung his ax horizontally to stop his charge, ducking underneath it he struck behind the bandit's knee causing him to collapse, and a quick slice across the bandit's back finished him. Dodging several other axes aim at him Quint felt his back touch the cold stone of a tall statue. The four had encircled him.

In the back ground he saw Brath was tied up dealing with two bandits as well as avoiding Cathlyn's arrows and Gwen's fire balls that where trying to hit the two Brath was fighting off. He had enough on his plate. Quint could only assume that Cid was dealing with the rest of the bandits.

As the bandits cautiously tightened the circle, one left a gap between him and another bandit. Taking the opening he rushed through it, blocking an ax, then using the force of the attack I diverted the power to his sword and struck another bandit. Quint sprinted then to a near by tombstone and waited for the bandits to rush after him, all in a line, then he used the tombstone as a object to push against, he launched himself at the remaining three, Quint's sword pointing directly at the bandits. He killed the fist one and, using the first one's body, knocked over the remaining two to the ground. With the dead one on top of the other two as well as his own, Quint quickly knocked out the remaining two. First the second in line, thus adding his weight to the third in line, who was knocked out last.

Finishing his fight Quint again checked on the others, Brath and the others had managed to beat one of the two. Brath appeared to have a cut on his shoulder but Clare was healing him with her staff, and it appeared that Cathlyn and Gwen could handle the remaining bandit that threatened them. Quint saw Cid on the far side of the graveyard, being pursued by the remaining bandits, his movement was limited because of the line of graves and there tombstones created a fence that forced him to ride in a straight line. Knowing he would not last without help Quint rushed after him.

Quint was half-right, Cathlyn was capable to deal with the bandit, but much like Brath and Aptz, Gwen's fire magic was strong but she had no control over it, so when ever she cast a fire ball, it was bound to miss it's intended target. But Gwen was compensating by placing herself between the bandit and Cathlyn, using her fireballs as a distraction for Cathlyn's arrows. "Fire!" she yelled tearing a page from her tome. Finally this one made contact, hitting him in the upper left shoulder causing him to stagger back. "Cathlyn now!" Gwen quickly crouched to reveal Cathlyn with her bow drawn. She let the arrow fly it stuck its target, killing him instantly.

Gwen turned around and gave a thumbs up to Cathlyn. The out of nowhere a figure appeared behind Gwen, "Look out!" shouted Brath still behind the two other girls. Gwen quickly dodged an incoming ax but landed funny and fell on her back. Cathlyn quickly pulled an arrow and drew it in her bow. She was able to make out the figure was the man that tried to grab her.

Over the next few seconds time pass slower for Cathlyn. She saw the man look at her and recognize her, then slowly move towards her. She could hear the creaking of the bow being strained by her holding the arrow. She could few a slight breeze pull at her hair. For a second she felt a massive jolt of fear climb up her spine. Then she exhaled hand the fear disappeared. Aiming carefully she let the arrow fly, seeing the arrow's feathers from the corner of her eye pass the limb of the bow. As the arrow gained distance from her time seemed to speed up. Cathlyn watched as the expression in the face of the man changed from dominance to fear in an instant. The arrow then sunk deep into the bandit's chest, mortally wounding. The bandit had seconds left of his life. He persisted, began to still walk weakly towards Cathlyn. Cathlyn watched as the life slowly evaporated from the man's eyes. Finally he dropped to the ground a few feet in front of Cathlyn, dead.

It took a couple moments for Cathlyn to accept what had happened. A hand then plopped on her shoulder, startling her. She turned and saw it was Brath's hand "You ok?" She nodded, "It's over right?" Looking up they saw Quint and Cid approaching them from the other side of the graveyard, bodies of bandits littering the ground behind them. "Looks like it," Brath added.

Putting his sword away, Quint looked at the dead bandits, "I see you managed yourselves well." The other saw that both he and Cid where battered and bloody from the fight, but nothing that required immediate care. "Better Brath?" Quint asked referring to Brath's would that was healed by Clare. "Yeah it's pretty much healed, like it never existed. Thanks to her wand, it fixed me up quickly!" "Good," said Quint getting the group focused. "Clare, you and Gwen want to lead us into the temple, we need to save the Monsignor." They nodded and lead the group into the temple.

Once inside they were surprised to find the temple empty. Not a soul was present. They searched the entire temple, only to find Salem's room the victim of a burnt out fire. All his books and belongings where destroyed, all that remained was soot and ashes. They regrouped in front of the temple, "They must have taken him," concluded Quint.

"I fear they took another, I checked the room of a guest that was staying, a wolf-Laguz. She's gone. I believe they took her!" Quint and Brath shot a glance at each other. "What is it?"

"We might know her," explained Quint. Looking out the door he changed the subject to a more urgent topic, "We have company." The party looked out the door to see dozens of city guards dressed in bright yellow armor surrounding the temple. Then they entered the temple and surrounded the party. Lances pointed directly at the group.

Then another soldier entered, unlike the rest of the soldiers, he looked seasoned and weathered in battle. _Captain of the Guard, probably,_ Quint thought. The man walked up after viewing the dead bandits that littered the temple's front. "I'm Jus. I'm the Captain of the guard." He regarded the group, seeing their weapons, "mind telling me why there are a bunch of dead men outside?"

"Would you believe us if we said that they were here when we got here?" One of the guards raised his lance towards Quint's neck, "I guess not…"

"Can it wise ass." Shouted the captain. "Now I have a good mind to take you all down for this mess…"

"Excuse me Captain but arresting the viceroy's daughter is not a wise move," said Quint. The Captain then noticed Gwen in the group, "Lady Gwenivere? Pray tell, what are you doing here?"

"I was studying magic with the monsignor, captain, when a group of bandit's attack the temple. If it weren't for these, "mercenaries," those bandits would have attacked more of Noy then they already did!"

"Lady Gwenivere…" Jus tried to protest.

"Captain, are you willing to face the consequences if you decide to arrest the people who did most of the work that should have been the town guards? If not then lower your weapons against these people." Giving in the Jus signaled his men to stand down. "My apologizes," said Jus, "this has never happened before, and it has caused me to be a little touchy."

"It does seem to be out of the mind set of any bandits to raid the temple first and take the Monsignor, while leaving the rest of the town to loot last. Make you think some other person is behind it." Stated Quint.

"Perhaps but there is nothing I can do now."

"What to you mean," asked Clare.

"The bandits managed to escape through the east gate, taking a few civilians along with them as hostages. Beyond the tree line the guard as no authority. In other words we cannot give chase even if we knew where they were going." The he gave an angry sigh, "Damn that Xak, he's a snake in the grass and deserves a painful death!"

"Xak?" questioned Brath.

"Yeah his the leader of the bandit's that attacked here. I recognize one of his lieutenants out there." The guard saw a bright expression cross Brath's face. "What do you know?"

"I know Xak. He used to come to Bax's all the time. He all ways boasted of a old fortress he found east of Noy. He claimed that it was the best place to make his hideout."

"Well that's nice kid, but do you forget that the guard cannot leave the city?" Jus asked sarcastically.

"No, but we can." Added Quint. "Jus, let us go after Xak and his men." Quint was careful not to show any eagerness in his tone. "We can get there fast and draw less attention to ourselves."

"Why would you do this?"

"Lets just say that I have a personal stake in this issue."

Starching his head the guard captain pondered the idea in his head then he sighed. "Alright, when would you leave?"

"At dusk or sooner," everyone looked at Quint confused, "if we leave now we could get there by nightfall. Which will give us the element of surprise, plus I doubt they will be expecting a counterattack so quickly. Also his men are probably tired from all the action today. This is the time when they are the most weak. The longer we wait the stronger they become."

Jus agreed with the plan, then turned and looked at Gwen, "I take it you are going?"

"Yes, Master Aemon is captured. I need to help rescue him," said Gwen.

Knowing she would not be talked out of it the captain compromised, "I'm not letting you go without some help. Benson! Get up here!" Instantly a guard came running up to the temple and saluted the captain. "This is Benson, he's one of my best men. I'd feel better sending you all off if you had his help."

"We'll take all the help we can get." Said Quint. "Brath, do you know where this outpost is?" Brath nodded. "Good then lead the way," he turned as saw Clare pick up a satchel, "you're coming too?"

"The bandits may have injured some of the hostages," then she added a joke, "besides it never hurts to have a healer." Quint chuckled a little. Then looked back at his group and saw that they were prepared. Having Brath lead the way, the guard escorted them to the east gate, hoping they could pick up on the trail instead of being forced to rely solely on Brath directions.

Exiting the city gates, the party moved towards the forest. Chasing after the bandits that raided Noy. As they walked Quint reflected on the long day, he had never expected anything like this. He looked back at the people following compared to yesterday, now a cleric, a green mage, and a guard of Noy joined the group. Then he heard Salem's voice in the back of his dead, "Often the one way that you do not consider is the way that it turns out." Shaking his head Quint began to focus on the task at hand. Little did Quint know this was only the beginning of his Quest.

-Ending Notes-

Ok… over 10000 words… I never thought I could write anything this long.

Anyway, it's a long chapter with a lot of information. I hope I don't put any one to sleep.

Please give your reviews, let me know what you think.

Keep being fans of fiction.

-indogma


	5. The Forest Fortress

Author's Notes

So far I am enjoying writing this series, so I think I will continue it. Hopefully I can make the chapters shorter, and more important events less of the fluff.

Please sent me your reviews, I enjoy feedback even if it is negative; as long as it is constructive.

Character notes:

Gwen/Gwenivere (pronounced like Genevieve)- When I picked a name for her I wanted to pick a long nobler name, but one that can have a nickname pop out of it. So I though of Gwen and Genevieve, but I had to tweak the long version a little. Anyway, she is a bright source of energy. She is very optimistic, although, (as we saw in the last chapter) she has a problem of not thinking things though. Her appearance was based of off Nino's from _Fire Emblem. _In fact as I look at the art of Nino, her clothing is most exactly how I saw it…I swear that was an accidentnt. Even there class is the same: Mage. (More intentional, but now it seems that I am ripping of characters from other _Fire Emblems_, I swear that is not my intention!)

Clare- Clare was named such to add a little humor in her name and class, (also mentioned in the last chapter). Like Gwen, she is a source of light, always bright. But unlike Gwen's, who is more "bright", Clare's is more "divine." More temperate, warm and comforting. She has long brown hair, tied with several ties to keep it in one group. She as light grey eyes and a smile that would calm a bear. She wears a simple cleric, (a white, decorticated with light runes) robe, and brown saddles.

Benson- Haven't really met him yet, so we'll wait till next chapter.

Fire Emblem:

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 5

-The Forest Fortress-

Shadow weakly half opened her eyes to complete darkness, the recent events in the past day shuffling through her head. After collapsing on the grave, she vaguely remembered waking up in a room and given food, by a cleric, then after that it seemed like a dream: She was awoken by a man grabbing her, and carrying her out of the room to a faraway castle, and thrown into a cell. Brushing this memory aside as a dream, she reached for another piece of fruit, only to grab at air. Concerned, she opened her eyes fully, seeing that it was not a dream, she was in a cell.

Quickly getting up, she let her eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness. It was an old dungeon cell, moss grew from its sides and water dripped in from the ceiling, causing a _drip, drip, _to break the silence. She then noticed a flicker of light come from a small opening, which now she could tell was the door. Walking over to it, she looked out the barred door into the next corridor. It was a long hallway that possessed only a single torch. Beyond that Shadow could not angle herself to see any further.

Her sight getting all the information that it could, she then used her nose. Inhaling deeply she then interpreted the smells that flooded her nostrils. She could smell the sent of the guard, a bandit most likely, due to the lack of hygiene. Other then him, there were other people nearby, plenty of them. They smelt of a city, much like the one she was in. The scent seemed really concentrated, as if they where packed into one cell. She thought, _Why, then, do I have an individual cell?_

Then she lowered her head to the floor and let her ears listen of anything else. She had proved her nose correct; she could hear a single guard patrol the hallway. Also she could hear the rustling and shifting of the people from town. The source seemed to be coming from next door. Only adding her thought of why she was given her own cell.

Then, she looked for an escape route. Scoping the room she could find no structural weakness, no windows and no hallow point beneath the floor. This left her only one option—she'd have to escape though the cell door.

Xak, the self-proclaimed "King of Bandits" sat on a makeshift throne of the items his men had taken from Noy. He smiled evilly, not one other bandit clan had done what he had done. Manage to attack Noy, and return with loot from inside the walls. He laughed aloud, if any of the other clans badmouthed him now, they wouldn't say anything after that. Sighing contently he sank into his throne.

"Boss," came a nervous voice from his right. He looked for who produced the noise, it was one of the new recruits. "What!" Shouted Xak. The recruit flinched in fear, "I-I-It's the man," his voice trembling, "h-he-he's here 'bout the deal you had with him." "Well, don't stand there ya lout! Bring 'im in!" The man rushed off, leaving Xak alone for a minute, then the door open a man wearing a cloak, the only thing showing was the figure's jade green eyes. As he approached the "throne" he eyed up the possessions that made up the throne.

"I see my advice worked to your advantage," the figure said.

Xak, grinned, "yeah. Thanks to ya we's now have enough treasure and drink to last us many a year!"

"Indeed," then the figure extended his hand, "do not forget your end of the bargain." His tone hardened, "the tablet, give it to me."

The smile disappeared from Xak's face, "'fore I do that, I've been doin' some thinkin'. What yer paying us isn't enough." Even with a hood keeping his face hidden, Xak could see a look of anger flash across the man's face. "The deal waz, that we'd get all of the loot 'round the temple, while you'd distract the guard. And that none of my boys would be killed, well you lied. I lost a couple of boys back in Noy! And now yer gonna pay for 'em."

"Our agreement was that your payment would be whatever you could loot from the city itself."

"Aye, but I's lost men, so I's lost loot too. So ya own me!"

The cloaked stranger knew now that Xak, would see no logic. Only gold would fill is hunger. "How much more?"

"Dunno," smiled Xak, "I've 'ever been good at tellin' an 'mount of gold from a number. I need to see it 'fore I decide anything." Then the recuit, came the chilf private room, "boss, some of the prisoners are askin' 'bout food. Should we give 'em any?"

"I suppose the hostages are for sale as well?"

"Why? Plannin' to take 'em as slaves?"

"It's no concern of yours." Seeing that he could ask a lot more, Xak smiled. "I 'spose 'nother pile of gold for 'em be enough. Except for the beast girl! Tun has offered a lot for her!"

"I will get your money, just be sure you do not sell or lose that tablet. Or it will be your undoing." And with that the cloaked man walked out the door and vanished. "What about the prisoner's boss?" Xak got up and went out the door to the great hall where the rest of his men were preparing a feast on a long table t "Feed 'em the scraps of what we don't eat 'ere. Tonight is 'bout us!" He shouted to the men, giving them the go ahead. At that, the men began to celebrate their triumph over Noy and expected to have the night to themselves.

Outside, Quint and the rest of the group were creeping up towards the fortress. Brath had been correct in his directions and they had found the fortress with little difficulty. Now they used the cover of darkness to sneak closer to the fortress.

Peeking through several tree branches, Quint saw the fortress. It was old, and in disrepair. Clearly the bandits were using it as a base camp, but it seems like they lacked the means or the want to keep maintenance on it, which could turn to an advantage. Surrounding the fortress was an eight-foot high wall. Looking at for guards Quint saw that there were only three bandits keeping guard, but behind them was an open doorway, which a loud celebration could be heard from inside.

"What's the plan?" Quint looked beside him and saw Benson. He had removed is helmet to relieve the upper part of his face. He had very short blonde hair, a sharp nose and dark brown eyes. He, Cid and Brath all squatting down beside him, while the others where back behind them, keeping low to the ground. As he crouched down to join them, Brath gave his plan. "I say, lets rush in and take them by storm!" Getting up to charge, he was forced down by Cid and Benson pushing down Brath by the shoulders. "Easy," said Benson, "the fight is going anywhere." Then he turned towards Quint, "What are you thinking frontal assault?"

Quint shook his head, "No, we don't know how many there are in there. Last thing I want to do is stir up a hornets' nest." Benson and Cid nodded in agreement. "Let's see if there is another way in. Cid, Benson, you two circle around the fortress. Look for any entrance or even a structural weakness." Both gave a quick nod, and went of into the night.

About a haft hour later, Benson came back, "We found something. The knight stayed behind to show us to it." Quint then motioned the group to follow Benson through the forest surrounding the fortress. Quietly they snuck their way through the forest, until they saw Cid hiding behind a tree. Quint then looked at what they had discovered, it was a structural weakness all right. A group of stones where piled on each other to form a makeshift wall in what would have been a hole in the wall. All that supported it up was a couple of wooden grids that looked poorly constructed and ready to collapse at any time. "That'll work," Quint said under his breath. Turning to Brath he smiled, "Want to play lumberjack Brath?"

Smiling, Brath took out Aptz and approached the "wall". He spit of both of his hand, rubbed them together, then wound up for a big swing with Aptz. One swing was all it took to bring the wall down. Brath quickly ran back to the tree line avoiding the rocks falling down. The result produced a loud _Crash._ The group ducked down to avoid being seen, knowing that the noise was to attract company.

A minute later, a bandit came running up to check on the noise. Seeing it was the wall, he cursed at it. Then he realized he would be the one to fix it if he reported it. Not wanting to do any extra work, he went back right away to report that it was nothing.

After he disappeared Quint and the others went through the hole and arrived inside the wall without being seen. Behind the wall, they found a guarded back door. Before going inside, Quint gave them their orders, "Cid, you and I will be in the lead, Brath you support us. Cathlyn and Gwen I want you two behind Brath with fire support, Benson you cover our rear, and Clare stay in the middle. Keep smart and stick together." After forming up the party then entered into the fortress.

Meanwhile, Shadow waited in her cell. She decided it would be foolish to attempt anything presently. She needed a distraction. Then out in the night came a, _Crash!_ A human would not have heard the noise, but a wolf-laguz like her heard it with little difficulty. Placing her ear to the stone floor she listened. There was a sound of a closing door followed by seven different sets of footsteps, moving together like one big group. Picking her head from the ground she inhaled again. Of the seven new scents she recognized three of them. Two she could not recall where she had pick up on the scent, but the third she knew. It as one she wouldn't forget. Of one who had save her life several times, Quint.

Realizing this was now her chance, she moved towards the door and examined the lock. It was just as old as the rest of the fortress, and rather simply designed. Using one of her claws she began to pick the lock. Less then a minute later the door was open.

Slowly peaking her head through the door, she saw her captor—a fat old bandit, asleep on a chair. Opening the door enough to slip through, Shadow then made her way through the corridor opposite the bandit. Silently walking through the corridor, she followed the scent of the scarf she had found on the grave, believing it would lead her right to her knives. Eventually the scent led her to an armory, where her hunch proved correct. She found her knives rapped around the red scarf. Putting on the knives and the scarf she then returned to the corridor and made her way through the darkness.

Quint's group moved cautiously through the corridors. The hallways were just big enough so that he and Cid could walk side by said and still have enough room to maneuver. Behind them Brath walked in the middle of the hallway, ready to support them. Behind them Benson stood ready, a spear in his hand ready to attack any one to out flank them. To Quint, Benson seemed like a experience fighter, and he was glad to have him tag along.

As they moved through the corridor, they noticed two things: a lack of guards, and loud noises coming from the center of the fortress. "They must be enjoying the spoils of Noy," said Quint. Which meant they still had the element of surprise. The other eased up a little bit knowing that the bandits still did not know they were there.

When the group arrived a door they stopped to check behind it. Cid tried to open the door, but I was locked tight. Cid shook his head I defeat. "It would take a thief to get this door open" declared Cid. Quint stared at the door, then he saw a figure move in the darkness out of the corner of his eye. Smiling he said, "I think we have one in our midst," he said out loud. "Shadow, I know it's you."

Out of the darkness came the wolf-laguz, her auburn eyes shimmering the light of a near by touch. The rest of the group stood where they were, surprised to see the figure that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Can you help us out here?" asked Quint. Shadow looked at him, it had only been a day since she had last seen him but something seemed different about him. He was motivated, Shadow was not sure why but he wanted, no was driven to be here. She doubted it was just to save her.

She walked up to the door and looked at the lock. It was no different from the one in the cell, she took one of her knives from her belt and removed a lock pick from a hidden compartment in the handle. It took her less than a haft a minute to have the lock unlocked. The party then stormed inside the room as Quint and Shadow kept watch outside the room.

"Is that a new scarf?" asked Quint trying to make small talk. Shadow looked at it. "It looks good on you, mush better then your old grey one a least." Shadow gave a glare at Quint, which told him he did not want to converse with her any more.

The room revealed nothing significant, and then the group moved on. Arriving at the prison cells, the group quickly dispatched the one guard quietly. Then Quint had Shadow pick the lock to the remaining cell door belonging to the remaining prisoners from Noy. Quint then told them to follow the way they came in to the room Shadow had opened for them and to lock themselves in until they came to get them.

After exploring the rest of the fortress other then the great hall, Quint then decided it was time to attack the mass of the bandits. After sharing this thought with the rest of the group, they noticed that the noises from the center of the castle were dying down. They became worried that the bandits had noticed them in the fortress Moving towards the center they grew cautious not to make any more noise than needed. Waiting outside a door that led straight into the great hall. Peaking through the door, Quint saw the remains of a lavish feast, must of the remains scattered on the floor and on the tables. Moving to a different angle he saw why the feast had become quiet. On the tables were place kegs of ale, all of which were empty. Most of the bandits had drunk themselves into a deep alcoholic coma, causing move of them to collapse where they were.

"It's ok. Most of them are passed out," explained Quint quelling everyone's worry. He looked out into the great hall again. Cid moved up beside Quint and looked for himself, "I count ten that are still able to stand, and that's being generous." The knight counted for himself, "make that nine" Cid corrected him after hearing a stumble and a fall. Quint was about to look back when a darkened hair bandit walk over and look over a passed out bandit. Quint then felt a sharp poke to his back, he turned and saw Brath wanted to say something, "That's Xak!" Quickly looking back that the man, Quint could see that he did carry a certain "bandit leader" feeling around him. "You sure," asked Quint. Brath reaffirmed his statement, "Yep, I'd recognize that ugly face anywhere."

Seeing what they were up against, Quint looked back to see had he had to work with. Seven sober wide ranged of experienced fighters verses about ten drunken bandits. He liked those odds, and they were not going to get any better. Hatching a plan, he informed the others of their roles.

"Shadow is you leg fully healed?" Shadow gave a quick nod, "Ok then, Shadow and I will take on Xak head on. The rest of you keep the other drunken idiots off of our backs. Everyone ready?" Checking on each one of the party, he saw Benson replace the spear he had equipped with a strange looking one from his back. Quint recognized the shape, "Is that an axereaver?" Benson nodded, "You bet, I never fight bandits without one." Seeing now that they where ready, Quint pulled out his sword and shouted, "For Noy!" as he kicked the door open.

The sudden appearance of the invaders caught the bandits very off guard, but most of them being drunk with ale didn't help either. As Quint and Shadow rushed Xak, he tried to stir up his men, "Wake up you dolts, 're under attack!" But most of them were passed out with drink, and could not be awoken. Grunting in anger, Xak raised his ax to block Quint's incoming attack. While doing so, Shadow struck low with her knives, striking him in the lower legs. Although they were only minor cuts, the pain would be a hindrance towards his reflexes.

Xak turned and swung at Shadow. She dodged it gracefully, leaving Xak open for and attack from Quint. Quint swung his sword at the bandits side, but Xak caught the sword, and held it firmly in his grasp, cutting his hand open and blood to drip down the blade of Quint's sword. Flipping the blade, Xak caught Quint unbalanced, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. Xak hit Quint on the side of the head with the hilt of his own sword, causing him to fall down. Dropping Quint's sword, Xak then faced Shadow. She jumped up and did a feign attack from above in order to go low again, Xak was ready this time. When she attempted to go low, Xak was able to grab one of her wrists and threw he against the wall, causing her to drop one of her knives.

As Shadow struggled to get up, she saw Xak walk towards her triumphantly. "Ya know, if Tun didn't wan' ya so bad, I'd kill ya right now." He gloated kicking her back down. She tried to get back up, only to be kicked down, "Now you'll stay down if ya know what's good fer ya!" Again she tried to get up, this time Xak readied a fist to punch her. Before he could, a sudden sharp pain arose from his back. Shadow looked up and saw it was Quint, standing directly behind Xak with a Shadow's other dagger in the bandit's back. Xak then turned an elbowed Quint in the face, "you son of a bitch!"

Shadow then used that as a distraction and propelled herself off the wall and using her other dagger stabbed Xak in the front of his chest. This time he was finished. As his lungs filled with blood he muttered out, "How could this 'appen?...I'm Xak King of …bandits." After saying that he fell to the floor dead.

Recovering from being thrown, Shadow saw Quint having trouble getting up. Seeing his feet fail under him, she then walked over and held out her hand to help. Quint looked at it scenery surprised at the sudden act of kindness shown by her. Taking her hand he was finally able to stand. Quint's forehead was covered in blood. Shadow could tell from the scent it was his own. Wiping some of it from his brow, he rubbed his head where Xak had hit him with his own blade. Bringing his hand to see the blood he smiled, "Heh, he got me." Then he stumbled over to a one of the feast's table, and sat in a chair.

The rest of the fighting had gone on without any trouble the rest of the group was able to subdue most of the bandits that could stand. Then the three keeping guard rushed in to assist, but after seeing Xak being killed, they threw down there axes an ran. Which left the Quint's party in control of the fortress and the drunken bandits inside of it. When the rest of the group circled around Quint, their eyes showed worry for him. But he just smiled and assured them he was alright.

Then it was back to business. "Benson, Gwen. Go back and get the people we released, we are going to need all the help we can get if we want to tied up the rest of these bandits before they wake up." The two nodded and took off down the hallway from where they entered. "Cid, Brath, Shadow look around for a tablet or the Monsignor. He was not with the others, so they must have him somewhere around here." They nodded and went looking. "Clare," he handed her a vulnerary, "can you help me?" Clare then opened the vulnerary and poured a few drops on the open wound. It stung at first, but then Quint could feel the wound close and the blood stopped running down his face.

When Clare was done treating his would, Brath came out of Xak's quarters, holding a stone tablet. "I think I found it!" As he walked down to where Quint was, a large ball of fire seemed to appear from nowhere falling directly behind Brath. As soon as it touched the ground, it violently exploded causing Brath to drop the tablet and go flying into a nearby wall. "Brath!" Quint shouted, getting up to check on him; Clare right on his heals.

"Brath! Speak to me!" no answer made Quint fear the worst. Checking on him, Quint was relived, Brath was alive, just knocked out. Clare then went to work, making sure he had no other wounds. "I must thank you," came a voice from behind them. Quint spun around to see a man in a cloak holding the tablet. "I was about to waste a significant amount of money to wrangle this from that greedy Xak. But thanks to you, it's now in my possession." He smiled wickedly, "for free."

"Who are you," demanded Quint.

"Alas, I cannot answer that question right now but perhaps another time—for I am sure or paths will cross again, Quinthantheus." The last word pierced Quint's very soul, a word he had never expected to hear again. "How do I know that?" The man asked, reading Quint's face like a book, "the answer again is for another time. Till next time." And with that, the man disappeared in a pillar of fire.

Rushing after him, Quint stood where the man was, to find no trace of him or his fire. Quint turned to see Benson and Gwen entering the great hall with the rest of the prisoners. Benson looked at Clare tending to Brath and looked at Quint who was pale as a sheet, "Did we miss something?" Staring at Benson blankly, Quint slow regained he composure, "Y-yeah, you missed something." Sighing deeply he added, "I'll explain later."

Next it was Cid to appear out of a door opposite the one the party busted through, with the Monsignor on his shoulder. "I found him in a small cell." Quint noticed that the Monsignor was limping. "I twisted my ankle back in the attack in the temple. It's nothing serious."

Clare, who had finished checking on Brath, walked to the Monsignor. Quint met her haftway, "How's Brath?"

She smiled to reassure him, "He's fine, a bump on his head is the only wound he has." Quint sighed relieved then whispered, "I would appreciate if you did not mentioned what our magical assailant said about me." When Clare saw he said it in an emotionless tone she quickly nodded to agree. Quint then let her go to check on the Monsignor. Quint then turned to the new people that were under his command, "Listen up. We are going to need your help, these bandits my be passed out, but when they wake up they are going to want there castle back. That's why I need you people to help us tied them down, so we can collect their treasures without getting harassed. Ok?"

After hearing the word, "treasures" the people felt motivated to help willing. After all, being taken as prisoners at the mercy of bandits, they felt they were entitled to it.

Walking over to the Monsignor, he showed a face of defeat, "I'm sorry, we lost the tablet." The Mosignor looked confused, "What happened?" "I'll explain once we're back in Noy."

Within fifteen bandits all of the wounded or passed out bandits were tied up and the loot Xak had taken from Noy where in bags on the shoulders of the people of Noy. Brath—still knocked out—was now on Benson's back, supported by his two spears. Cid then got his horse and let the Monsignor ride it. Although, the Monsignor offered to allow Brath to use it, Benson said it was no problem for him, carrying Brath on his back. Seeing all the preparations were ready, the group then made their way out of the fortress, into the dense forest.

Being the first outside Quint could tell that dawn was nearby. He could see the rays kiss the very edge to the east. He had lost all notion of time, but did not feel the effects of a sleepless night. Wait for the rest of the group to come out, he was sort of surprised to see Shadow still accounted for. Shrugging that aside, he then led the group away from the forest fortress.

Arriving back in Noy, the party was welcomed by the guard. Most were surprised to see them back so soon or even at all. Jus soon arrived at the gate after hearing that they had returned. Quint believed he had impressed him, due to the awe stricken face he showed them when he saw all of the prisoners back, as well as carrying most of the belongings that were stolen. Unfortunately the prisoners were forced to return the stolen possessions, but in the end were content with being returned to Noy.

After being allowed in the city again, the party split up. Benson and Gwen were summoned to the palace, to face the Viceroy, and give a detailed report of the rescue to Jus and the Viceroy himself. Cid, Brath and Cathlyn returned to the inn that they were staying at before the bandit attack to recover. Shadow had disappeared into the city yet again. Clare, the Monsignor and Quint went back into the temple to discuss the fate of the tablet.

Inside the temple it was still a mess: holy books scattered everywhere, tables and chairs broken or damaged, and much of the holy item where either stolen, (but now back thanks to Quint,) or desecrated. The other cleric brothers and sisters where cleaning up when Quint helped the Monsignor through the door. All the clerics stopped what they were doing to assist the Monsignor. After they carried him to his bed in his quarters he assured the other clerics that he was fine, and dismissed them all except Clare and Quint.

"Before you say anything Quint," smiled the Monsignor, "I want to thank you for rescuing me and the others. I'm not sure want they had planned for me, but I am glad I will not find out." Then the smile disappeared from his face, "However I do not believe they attacked us randomly. Some one else was using them to attack us." Quint nodded in agreement. To get past Noy's defenses would take a detailed plan, and in Quint's experience no bandit had that amount of a brain to plan one. The bandit leaders regarded strength more important then smarts.

"That man who took the tablet seems to be the most likely suspect," Quint said. Monsignor agreed, "Yes, he came here a few months ago, when Salem was still alive, and demanded to examine the tablet. Salem forbid it, and somehow got the guard to force him out of the city."

"Did Salem say why?"

"Not to me. But he did seem to have a sense that he knew the man. Not so that he spent time with his, but rather was familiar of the man. But I could not be sure."

"Well we can't find out now."

After a moment of silence, the Monsignor spoke, "Forgive me, but I must press this issue. Have you decided?"

Quint looked at the Monsignor, then slowly walked to a nearby window. Looking outside he saw the area of the graveyard where they had fought to rid the temple of bandits yesterday. Quint sighed deeply. He was backed into a corner.

Deep inside he hated the task asked of him. It was too close to his past then he cared for, but he also knew because of his past he was the only one that could do it. Then a phrase Salem told popped into his head, "Often the hardest journeys are the journeys that help define us. Never back down from one, or you just will be denying yourself from what you could become." Remembering that phrase Quint's mind was made up. "I guess I have little choice." Quint said. "I hope you have a plan for me."

The Monsignor smiled happy and pointed to a brick on the wall, "You'll find that brick loose. Remove it and take what you find behind it." Quint did as he asked, and discovered a parchment were the contents of the hidden compartment. Opening the parchment Quint relieved a map with several cities or place marked with X's. "Your next move will be on that map, Quint. Salem made it before he died."

"How could he know where the rest of the tablets would be?"

"Apparently each tablet gave a clue to were the next one could be located." Explained Clare, "Salem was able to decipher the next location of the tablet that was here."

"But the cloaked man, he has the other tablet!"

"Calm down, Quint. He may have it, but as far as I know Salem was the only one that was able to decipher the tablet, he may find out eventually, but it will take time. Also it took Salem about a month to decipher our tablet. Who knows how long it will take him."

Quint felt better, if it did take Salem, the smartest man he ever knew, that long it would prove a challenge to whoever tired to decrypt it. He looked over the map again, "Why are there more then one X on this map?"

"Salem also marked the map with most likely locations of the other tablets. Apparently he had come across similar tablets in his travels. He marked all of the places he could recall. It's not much but it would give you and advantage."

"What about the others?" Asked Quint, "How can we hope to read them?"

"Salem had Gwen as a apprentice at the time. She picked up on some of his notes, she would be able to read them. That is, if her father allows her to leave Noy."

"Sir," Clare said, "I doubt her father could keep her in Noy if she knew this." Then she knowingly smiled, "she as always wanted to get out of the city. This would only give her a reason to leave."

"If she can read the tablets, it will be almost vital that she does tag along." Added Quint, "We would need her, with or without her father's approval."

"Do what you must," replied the Monsignor. "What of the rest of your group? They all seemed like capable warriors.

"It's up to them, I won't force any of them." Then Quint turned and headed for the door. "I best get moving," he stopped and looked at the Monsignor, "is there anything else?"

"Yes. Clare, I want you to accompany him."

Clare gave a surprised look to Quint and turned to the Monsignor, "But sir! Who will tend your leg?"

"I am not as weak as I look. And if I need help one of the other clerics will assist me. His mission is far more important then my health right now. Please Clare. He needs you help more then I do." She hesitated for a moment thinking of a reply. But then she submitted, knowing he was right. "I'll pack my things." She said leaving the room.

"One more thing, Quint." Started the Monsignor after Clare had closed behind her. Then he held is hand out, a mist started to form on top of his palm until a vial formed in his hand. "Take this, it is our most valuable relic, the Tears of Sorith. Legends say it can cure any wound or illness. Take as a gift, and a thank you—for saving the temple, me, and agreeing to take on this endeavor."

Quint slowly picked up the vial. It was heavy. Then he carefully put in his satchel. Not knowing what to say, he simply parted ways, "Tell Clare to meet me at the Bard's Haven tomorrow. That is where the rest of my party is."

"Of course. Farewell and best of luck!" With that final parting, Quint left the temple.

Quint briskly walked back to the inn where the rest of his group was staying. His mind is trying to rap around the past few days event. _Who was that man? Why does he want the tablet? Why are they important?_ These questions tormented him. He did not like knowing what he was getting into but he had little choice. He would have to forfeit his preferences, leaving many questions unanswered.

Entering the inn, Quint was very surprised to see the other three still awake and still active, sitting at the same table as yesterday. He glanced at their faces, Brath looked like a walking corpse, the lack of sleep and fight last night showed a visible mark on his face. Cathlyn look tired but was holding her own keeping awake and attentive. Cid looked a little tired, but was able to suppress it to a frequent yawning. Joining them at the table, Quint slowly began to unravel what he had just agreed to. "Look, there is something I need to do. The attack on Noy wasn't a bandit raid, it was planned…" and then he explained everything regarding the tablets, the stranger they had meet last night, and how they might be connected to the wars in the east. When he was finished explaining, he looked at everyone of them and said, "It my be a long and dangerous mission. I'm not going to force anyone to travel with me, if you want go your own way I understand." The three glanced at each other, there was a lot to take in. Quint waited for their answers patiently as they decided within themselves.

Brath was the first one to answer, "Hell, Quint you know you can count on me!" Brath seemed to have regained his energy. "If a fight's nearby I am ready!" Cathlyn then added meekly, "I'll go too." Quint turned and saw Cid stern face, "If someone is behind the wars in the east, then I will be there to stop them." With the three's assurances he felt better.

"Thank you all," said Quint. "Ok, first off get some sleep, we all could use it." A spilt second after saying that Brath's face went slamming into the table, he then began to snore very loudly. Everyone was surprised at how quick his energy came and went. Then Quint added, "he's got the right idea." Cid and Quint dragged Brath to a room they head rented, and threw in on the bed. Sighing deeply he shared the rest of the plan to the other two, "We will buy supplies for our journey tomorrow, and then started heading back east."

Before he left the room Cathlyn asked, "Aren't you going to get some rest?"

Quint shook his head, "No, I'm not tired right now." Then he left Cid and Cathlyn to their rooms, and went down the stairs and outside into the street. Turning to find a seat on a nearby bench, he noticed Shadow leaning up against the inn with her arms crossed.

"Been there long?" Asked Quint jokingly.

"Long enough to hear you're going east."

"What's that to you?"

"That's the way I am heading too…"

Quint knew what she was hinting at but he wanted to hear her say it. "What does that have anything to do…" Shadow stepped closer and stared right into his eyes. She knew that he was playing with her, and she did not like it. "Stop acting like you don't know what I am getting at! You are on a journey that my require a thief."

"What you want me to do?"

"To hire me!"

Then it became clear, "You're flat broke, aren't you?" The words seemed to hit Shadow like punches. Quint had remembered that Tun's men had taken her coin purse when they first met. This was the closing thing there was to begging, asking for work. Smiling he enjoyed the moment, "So is this your sole reason for wanting to travel with us?"

"No," she replied crossly, "I was heading east anyway. And I haven't had the best of luck on my own, so I thought to go with a group." She was a breath away from adding, "and by your luck I might find what I am looking for," but did not say it. Only thought it. Quint stopped smiling wildly and regarded Shadow's offer. She seemed sincere with it, and Quint knew she needed the money. Sighing deeply Quint decided he had teased her enough.

"Alright, I will hire you Shadow." When Shadow heard that the crossed look disappeared from her face. "But I will expect you to travel with and accompany us, and not go on lone if you want to get paid." Shadow then gave a quick nodded. "Good, now if you want some sleep, first door on the left on the stairs is where Cathlyn's room is. She has an extra bed and I am sure she will not mind. Just introduce yourself first. We leave in the morning. But I bet you already knew that."

Shadow didn't have to be told twice. She disappeared into the inn, and Quint guess went straight to a bed. Before he could turn around, he gave a big yawn and felt the exhaustion of the night set in. Giving in to it he reentered the inn, and went to his room and fell asleep immediately after touching the bed.

In the morning Quint awoke refreshed. Stretching his back he heard his joints crack and felt his body come to life. Getting up and heading down into the inn, he saw that Cid, Cathlyn, Brath and Shadow where ready, all of them eating the inn's broth made for breakfast. After Quint himself finished off a bowl he paid the inn for their accommodations. After taking out the need coins, Quint felt his purse was nearly empty. Checking inside he saw that he only had 100 worths to his name. It was enough to buys supplies for six, maybe seven if he bartered well enough. After leaving Noy they would need funds if not the group was in trouble.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, he led the group as they departed the inn. Outside they saw Clare with a small travel pack on her back. She looked happy to see them, but as they began to walk away from the center of town, she began to look sad. Quint thought she was already becoming homesick. While buying supplies, her face showed more of the homesickness already. By late morning the party had all the supplies it needed, and Quint only had two worths left.

When they arrived at the gate, a platoon of guards was lined up blocking the exit of the city. Stopping just before them, the party looked at each other nervously. Then Jus appeared from the guards with a smile on his face. "Hello again Quint!"

"Jus."

"Leaving Noy?"

"Yes, if you don't have a problem with that."

"Actually I do," he pulled out a purse, "at least you leaving without getting paid." He tossed it to Quint. Glancing inside he estimated that there was at least 10,000 worths. "You helped us out, and got the people of Noy back in one piece. That's just the least we could do."

Quint smiled, the funds where needed, "Thank you Jus."

"Oh don't thank me, she's the one who got the money from the viceroy." Jus pointed to Gwen as she appeared through the ranks of the guards. She smiled, "father thinks I'm using it to buy a horse!" Then she walked over and stood by Clare relieving a travel pack.

"You're coming with us?" Asked Clare.

"Yep!" Gwen replied with a smile.

"What about you father?"

Jus stepped forward to answer, "the viceroy made clear yesterday of his objections to let her go." "But she is still going with us?" "Yes, that would be because of my hand. The Monsignor is an old friend and told me of your mission, so naturally I agreed to help. As far as the guard id concerned the viceroy's daughter did not pass our gates." Then he questioned his men, "is that right men?" They all answered together, "Yes sir!"

Quint held his hand out, "Thank you Jus." Jus replied quickly, "Oh no, don't think I'm letting you off the hook yet! Benson!" Benson then appeared from the line, "I will not leave the viceroy's daughter to go into the field without a bodyguard."

"Surprised?" asked Benson with a smile.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Any way your welcome," said taking Quint's hand. They said there final farewells and the guard formed up to form a tunnel to the gate. The group felt like they were being given a royal sendoff.

Outside the city wall the group then made progress. Quint looked back upon the city, it. A lot had happened over the last couple of day, and he expected a lot worst to come. But he was in good company and he felt ready for it. What ever came his way.


	6. Eastward Bound

Author's notes:

Thanks for the added reviews.

Right now I am toying with the idea of writing a separate chapter for support conversations. Let me know if you'd like to see something along those lines where you can see what happens between all of the characters. If not I will not attempt to do it.

I'm hoping they finally set a date for the newest Fire Emblem (Awakening I believe it's called), it looks awesome!

Character notes:

Benson- He is a typical soldier, if there is such a thing. He the tallest of the group right now, if that matters at all. He has short blonde hair, a narrow face with a sharp nose, and dark brown eyes. If had to pick a character to be the proxy for Benson it would be Harken from _Fire Emblem._ His class would be a soldier, or whatever the class is that is similar to a soldier, (That was always one of the things that upset me playing the earlier _Fire Emblems_ they never had that class, I thought it would have been interesting to include a soldier class or something similar other than a knight, but I digress.) He wears a yellow suit of soldier's armor, with a green undercoat. If you want a description of the helmet it's the ones from the first _Fire Emblem,_ (and I mean the first one sold in North America.)

Fire Emblem:

The Casting Shadow

Chapter Six

-Eastward Bound-

Above the forest east of Noy, the sky was dotted with clouds— each one casted a shadow that spotted the ground with dark streaks. One of them was moving faster then the rest. It moved through them like water in a stream. It's source, a Pegasus knight flying low to the tree line. On her stead the rider kept her eyes on the path that winded through the forest, another knight looking for a quest.

In order to become a Pegasus knight, one must fight away from their troop until they felt they had gained an important insight. Many joined a band of mercenaries, or and army, while some traveled alone seek a quest. Like many old or dishonored knights, the free west also attracted these winged riders.

The knight adjusted in her saddle. The thin leather saddle was easy to fall out of, even with years of training and the safety harnesses, it was a strong possibility to fall out. So a rider has to be aware at all times.

Brushing aside a strand of loose hair from her forehead. She yawned and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. She then adjusted one of her lightweight shoulder guards. In order for a Pegasus knight and their steeds to be as limber as possible they wear the lightest type of clothes, armor, and equipment. Even there weapons are made thinner then others to shed a few pounds of weight. That is the reason most of the Pegasus knight were female, because they weighed less then males. Very rarely did you see a male Pegasus rider, but if one did they were usually small and thinner then a stick. Their philosophy was that if they can dodge a blow by weighing less then it was worth not making it able to withstand a lot of hits. A reasonable argument that often proved true.

After adjusting her shoulder guard she then returned to watching the road for trouble. It was a quiet morning. No one had been on the road since she had taken to the sky in the morning. Spurring her Pegasus to go faster she continued to fly above the road.

Quint gave a content sigh, holding his hands behind his head as he walked basking in the partly block out sun through the trees. The party was making good speed. In less then a day they had traveled more then a third of the distance between Noy and it's sister city of Edge. Between the two cities there were two sets of roads. The one that Quint had traveled before was the longer road but safer one, due to it hugging outside the forests outline. The other one was a quicker route but it was surrounded be forest making it a potential magnate for ambushes. Quint took the first route before due to the fact he was traveling alone. But now since he had a large group of well armed people he believed they would deter any ambushes or be able to fight them off.

Walking in front of the group, Quint looked back on them. Gwen and Clare were chatting. Quint saw that Clare was not as homesick as he expected. Gwen helped ease her worries about leaving, Quint was happy that she had came along. Benson and Cid were taking about benefits of a spear verses sword. Brath was holding Aptz, swinging it to get the grip right. Cathlyn was apart of the conversation between Clare and Gwen, but merely was listening. Shadow was waking alone not making conversation with any one.

Quint then pulled the book from his belt and opened it to a map of the area. He then pulled out the map that Salem had made, and compared it to the map from the book. Checking the closest X, Quint then confirmed that their next destination was Edge. It was supposedly where the next tablet could be found.

"Hey, Quint." Asked Brath putting Aptz in its sheath, "where are we goin'?"

"Edge, a town beside the old wall." "What's it like?" "Like Noy, except a bit smaller. It's a city-state like Noy and has no sovereign other then a governor."

Putting the book back on his belt, Quint then returned his attention to the road. Then a though the road was a perfect place for an ambush, it hade plenty of hiding places surrounding an open road. Not many things that could be done to take preventive steps. But he knew one way to make sure they would not be ambushed.

Slowing down to Shadow's pace, he walked beside her. "Hey Shadow, you can smell people's scents, right?" "What if I can?" She replied coldly. "Well, if you hadn't realized this already. This forest is a good place for an ambush. And I'd rather not be in one. So can you smell an see if there are any ambushers?"

Shadow just glanced at him, but gave in. She inhaled deeply the wood air. "Nothing in the nearby area. Wait…" her have a couple quick sniffs, "I smell smoke, and meat cooking." "Campfire, probably." She nodded in agreement, "there are about ten bandits." "How can you tell?" "They stink, all bandits stink." Nodding Quint asked, "How far way?" "Three miles, I doubt they noticed us yet." "Ok when we get within a mile let me know."

Picking up his pace, he spread the warning throughout the group letting them know of the ambush. Then he began to organize a plan to counter the ambush.

Meanwhile at the "ambushers" camp, they were gathered around the campfire; waiting for a rabbit they had caught, to finish cooking. One was keeping guard down the road, a few others we lying next to their bedrolls.

"How muc' longer?" asked one of the bandits regarding the rabbit. Another said, "Jus' be a bit longer."

Another stood up from laying down, "Ahh, I's can't stand this waitin' around Herd! I says we rush up the road for them!"

The one called Herd, looked at him, and gave him and annoyed look. "That's fine, but then your gonna have to tell Tun that you charged up a road without knowin' if what theys up there!" The man began to back down but Herd wanted to drive the idea in, so he added, "Tun told us to camp here and watch out for a wolf-laguz girl, and a brown haired kid. Now he's got a plan I bet he's got other men in other places watching for "em! Now you all just be quite, unless you want to go against Tun!" He had made his point. All of the men shut up, most returned to the cooking rabbit.

Then a coded whistle perked up the rest of the bandits. Then the bandit up the road came running up to the came. "What'd you see?" asked Herd. "Four of 'em, sir. The brown haired boy and the wolf-laguz are walking up here with a guy on a horse and a cleric." "Good. All right, douse that fire! Get ready with the ambush!" "But boss," protested one of the bandits, "what about the rabbit?" "Forget the rabbit! We got an ambush to prepare!" Pushing a pile of dirt on the fire, he got his men moving to the ambush site.

Quint, Cid, Shadow and Clare walked on the road, knowing full well they were going into an ambush. Brath, Benson, Cathlyn, and Gwen all were crawling in the forest to the sides of the road, keeping low while the other four played decoy.

"How far? Asked Quint to Shadow. "Less then a mile, they doused the fire have moved into ambush positions."

They continued to walk along the road. Beyond a mile Cid turned and whispered, "how much farther?" Then a bandit came out into the middle of the road, and the other nine circled the four. "Oh, I think we're there," said Quint evenly.

"Well, well, well." Herd said gloating, "Lookee what he have here, a wolf and her friends wandering the forest lost."

"We're not lost, right guys?" Quint said looking back at the rest of the group.

"Shut up, boy. You're in no position to 'e back talkin'."

"What position is that then?"

"Look 'round. You're at 'r axes." Quint gave a quick look around, all of the bandits had their axes ready. Quint turned back at Herd, he need to stall for a little longer.

"Maybe we could work this out? Bargain, or trade something?"

"No, Tun gave us orders, you an' the wolf are goin' to Tun. Dead or alive. And he never said which he wanted more." And with that he readied his ax. Quint placed his hand on the sword. He had hoped the other four had popped out and ambushed the ambushers. But there was no sign of them. _Not good, _he thought.

Cid, Shadow, and Quint surrounded Clare. Not a good idea to bring her in hindsight. He had picked her to come along to even out the quicker people to be the decoys in the field and the slower people would do the ambushing. And Clare believed she was quicker then the others; (in the game that might be true.)

Quint then focused on the leader Herd, if he took him out he might have a better chance to discourage the other nine, but even if he killed him and the others all killed one, (including Clare), the others would still out number them. So the best plan was to hold them off until Benson and the others, showed up. Looking into Herd's eyes, Quint saw the triumph in his eyes. They had walked right into the bandit's trap with a spur of the moment plan of their own.

The Quint noticed that Herd was getting darker, as if a cloud was stuck over him, then he realized it was a shadow getting closer to him from above. Looking up, he saw a dark figure but could not depict the figure. Soon it seemed to be bearing down on Herd. When the figure was just over Herd, Quint recognized the figure to be a Pegasus and a knight. The Pegasus knight now was on Herd, who let out a scream of surprised mix with pain. Then the Pegasus and its knight stood on top of Herd. He had a whole in his chest, and blood started to flow slowly out of it.

"Are you alright? I hope none of you are injured." Said the knight. She had a beautiful face with light blue eyes, black hair that went a little longer than her ears, and was kept in place with a silver circlet. Her armor was a thistle purple, which matched the long silk fabric that hung from her spear. (Note: like how generals us chains to retract their spears, [and if you had played any _Fire Emblem_ game you know what I am taking about] Pegasus knights use a piece of fabric to retract their spears. It may not be as durable as a metal chain, but it's lightweight and if changed regularly, can be quite reliable].

As Quint tired to find words to reply to her, his attention shifted to a bandit that had gotten behind her an was about to strike at her. "Fly!" Quint yelled charging forward at the bandit behind the Pegasus knight. He quickly jumped over the Pegasus's end and brought his sword to block the ax driving downward towards the knight. Reacting to almost being killed, the knight took to the sky again, creating a gust of wind that caused dirt from the unpaved road to fly everywhere. Using that as a distraction, Quint let go of the block and let dust flow into the bandit's eyes. As he tried to restore his vision, Quint cut the bandit from behind and knocked him to the ground.

Rushing back to the group he exclaimed orders. "Cid! Shadow! Take out the bandits, I'll guard Clare! Go!" With that the other two took off in separate directions. Quint grabbed Clare by the wrist and pulled her by the two dead bandits. It was the closest thing to a corner Quint could find.

Looking up quick, Quint could wonder about their sudden savior, but focused his attention toward an incoming bandit. He swung first at the bandit, the bandit dodge barely, but Quint was able to lightly cut at the bandit's chest. Blood lightly dripping down his chest from the light cut inflicted on him. Countering, the bandit wound up his ax to swing down on Quint, but he was able to avoid it easily and countered the counter. Cutting him down easily.

Looking at the rest of the fighting, Quint saw that three of the remaining bandits were unaccounted for. Cid and Shadow had two each, and where holding their own. Looking up at the Pegasus knight he saw her circling the fighting, ready to intervene and assist if needed. Then Quint hear wood creaking, he knew that sound. It was the sound of a bow being drawn. At first Quint thought it might be Cathlyn, but the creaking was numerous and of different pitches, indicating more than one bow. Searching for the source he saw the remaining three bandits drawing bows. When he saw them angle they were using he knew their target: the Pegasus knight.

It was not a good situation. Unlike a single person or even a horse and rider, Pegasus knights made quite a large target. A Pegasus alone had a wingspan of 30 feet or more, in addition the horse's body plus rider. All it took was one arrow to strike the Pegasus's wings and the steed and the rider would be spiraling towards the ground to their deaths.

Quint quickly pulled out his book and pulled out a tome page. The instant the arrow were let go, Quint lifted the page and shouted "Thundria!" Lighting then lashed out from the page and rushed up and targeted the three arrows.

Elsewhere, the other four of the group where lost within the forest. Quint had told them to walk through the woods but stick close to the road. But Brath had decided to lose sight of the road for a little while and had gone deeper into the forest in order to avoid the ambush. When they had come in sight of the road again, they had lost time and sight Quint and the others. Now they where trying to make up for lost time, and staying close to the road in order to stay on tract.

"Dammit!" Exclaimed Brath, "where the hell are they?"

"Easy son," Benson said. "We don't know they're in the ambush." Just after saying that, a bright flash from the Thundria. The four looked at each other, knowing that that was an omen.

"Sure looks like it to me," said Brath. Then he took off running down the road with the remaining three following behind him.

Of the original ambushers, Herd and four others were dead. Three of the remaining five were using bows. The other two were preoccupied between Cid, and Shadow. Despite their first volley of arrows being burned to a crisp by Quint's Thundria, they were readying another volley at the Pegasus knight.

Quint was readying another Thundria, he was hesitate to use it again. The Pegasus knight was now between him and the archers. If he casted it, it might go through the Pegasus knight. Causing damage to her and her mount. He put the book away and drew his sword. He was stepped forward to charge the archers, but Clare grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"I help," she said stepping forward. The she began to chant under breath, causing the runes of her cleric uniform to glow. The she held her palm towards the knight and enchanted, "Polais!" The very instant she chanted that word, the archers let go of their arrows. This time the arrows were going to hit the knight, but as they flew close to her the arrows began to turn away form their target. Slowly at first but then they turned away completely, and fell short of their target.

Confused, the three archers looked at each other. The dropped their bows and drew their axes to defend themselves from the Pegasus knight and Quint, that were rushing them. Quint and the knight were able to kill their first targets before they could bring their axes to bear. The remaining archer dropped his bow and ax and began run. Quint quickly threw his sword at the bandit's feet and was able to trip him up. As he tried to get up, Quint's fist helped him remain on the ground.

Looking up, Quint saw that the rest of the bandits were taken out. Cid and Shadow where now walking to the middle of the ambush site, Clare also was walking into the center as well to check the other two for wounds. Moving toward the rest of the group, the Pegasus knight then landed aside from the others. Quint walked to her and greeted the knight for the first time.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out." Said Quint holding his hand out. "It was a pleasure," replied the knight taking his hand. "Thanks for shooting down those arrows" "I only shot down half of them, Clare over there took down the rest of the arrow." He saw a look of confusion on her face, then he remember a fact that she did not know. "Sorry, my name is Quint, the cleric over there is Clare, the one on horse is Cid and the girl with the ears is Shadow." "Skye," said the knight. "I'm sorry?" "My name is Skye." "Oh…makes sense…"

Skye's face seemed to wanting to ask, but she turned around after hearing footsteps from behind her. Turning she saw Brath and the other three running up the road, but began to slow down as soon as they saw of the group of bodies. Quint added to put Skye at ease "there's the rest of our group."

Quint walked towards Brath, who was now out of breath, and panting heavy from carrying Aptz. "Tired?" asked Quint. "Yeah," panted Brath. He then saw Skye, "Who's she?" Quint smiled, "Our "ambusher."" Rubbing the back of his head, Brath looked embarrassed, "We got lost." "I bet. Luckily, she was able to cause a distraction, allowing us to turn the ambush around."

After making sure none of the others were injured, Quint walked back to Skye. "So what are your plans now?"

The knight shrugged, "I have none as of yet. Right now I was patrolling the road looking for bandits. Thanks to you I found some. Are you traveling east?"

"Yes we are we have a mission of our own to complete. Where you heading that way?"

"Eventually. Right now I am on the year of free lancing in order to become a knight."

"Well you are more then welcomed to join us for the night," Quint offered.

"Thank you. I will be nice to have a meal with fellow people for once."

When the sun began to set, the party decided to make camp. As they gathered firewood, Brath came back to camp biting into a half done rabbit. "Where did you find that," asked Cid. He shrugged still chewing on a piece of rabbit meat, "I dunno, found it next to a pile of dirt and some already cut fire wood. Want some?" The knight shook his head quickly. Brath shrugged and took another bite from the animal.

As darkness fell the party began to gather around the fire. Brath had fallen asleep after finishing off his rabbit. He snored loudly as he rolled in his bedroll. Cid and Benson were sharpening their lances sharing tips of spear. Gwen, Cathlyn, and Clare where talking about their hair. Shadow was in the tree line, keeping guard. Leaving Quint and Skye sitting by the fire.

"So Skye, what's you Pegasus's name?" asked Quint. She smiled, "Cloud." "Ahh…" Said Quint. "I've always wondered, what does a Pegasus knight do after a year of freelancing?"

The knight seemed light up with excitement; this clearly struck a cord with the knight. "Well Pegasus knights are not native to any one kingdom, not like the Wyvern riders of Totacl. We are trained on the Island of Pegasi but we are bond to any kingdom. Usually after our year of wandering is over we return to the Island." "So every knight returns home then?" "Not exactly, less then half return to the island, the rest usually join armies of Kings or become mercenaries." "So where do you fit in that?"

Skye looked to the ground, unsure. "I don't know. It's has only been a month since I started freelancing. I've been to Brath-Shall, Ymarel, even the Legion looking for some work I could enjoy. I had planned to go to Noy and see if I could join a band of mercenaries. At least there I could be free to leave if I wanted to." Feeling like she had rambled on, she changed the subject, "what about the rest of you? You seem to have a destination in mind."

Quint half smiled, "yeah we do…" Quint slowly told her of their mission. He told her of the tablets, the plotted raid on the city of Noy, the rescuing of the villagers form the forest fortress, the mysterious man stealing the first tablet, and the belief that they were connected to the wars in the east. After relaying the story, Quint paused and let the tale sink in.

After a minute of not saying anything, Skye said, "Wow…you have your work cut out for you."

Quint smiled, "Yeah. And we don't even know what we are getting into."

The knight smiled back, "would you like some help?" "Are you offering?" asked Quint. The knight nodded, "I doubt I could find a group as friendly as you guys. Plus it sounds like your quest is very important."

"We'll take all the help we can get," said Quint extending his hand. "Welcome aboard." The knight gave a big smile, then went to check on her steed.

As the night went on, the guard shifts where set, Quint had first. Cid after him and Benson had the early morning. Everyone else had gone into their sleeping rolls, but Quint was still up as well as Clare, who was brushing her hair. Her long strand of brown hair needed a lot maintenance.

Quint felt he was forgetting to ask her something and it was nagging him. Then he remembered, "Clare, when we where fighting those archers, what was the spell that you did earlier today?"

It took a moment for Clare to remember, then it came flowing back to her, "It's a spell called Polias, the target of the spell is able to dodge or be able to avoid all physical attacks on them. Like spears, swords, and, as you saw today, arrows." Quint nodded understanding the concept, but he knew there was a drawback. "I assume there is downside." The cleric nodded, "Yes, the target my be untouchable from physical attacks, it does also make them almost impossible to dodge a magic attack. No matter what they do they will be hit from a magic based attacked." "That's quite a draw back." "I can only cast the spell once a day and while casting it I cannot heal any one. Also if the person the spell is casted on cannot be heal from another cleric, until it wears off over time on it's own."

As she finished brushing her hair, she began to stare at the fire. "Do you think we can stop this, what ever is behind this?"

Quint looked up at the sky. Was he looking for an answer to be handed down form there, or just where he looked to find an answer, Clare did not know. He lowered his head to the fire, "I don't know, all I know it I will sure as hell try."

Clare smiled, "With that attitude I'm sure we will able to succeed." She put down her brush and turned into her bedroll. Quint now was the only one up. Looking up at the stars he muttered under his breath, "Dammit, Salem. What did you get me into." Shaking his head, he put another branch onto the fire and continued to be on guard.

-End Notes-

The spell Polais is another kind of defensive spell. I plan to introduce another spell the opposite of Polais, (one that repulses magic instead of weapons).


	7. The Caravan

Character Notes:

Skye-in truth I discovered her name by accident. I was looking for a name then had some correlation with the sky, and from there I discovered Skye. Not very original, but I think it's fitting. And I couldn't resist naming her Pegasus, Cloud. I had seen a documentary on wild horses and one of them was called Cloud, so it worked. Anyway, Skye is a black haired Pegasus rider, with thistle purple, (it's a color, Wikipedia it to see it), armor and a silver tiara to keep her hair organized. Her Pegasus is all white, to go with the name of Cloud. Her face resembles that of Florina, but with more confidence and shorter hair.

Fire Emblem:

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 7

-The Caravan-

The morning came uneventfully for the group. Quint awoke earlier then usual, to find Skye, Cid, and Benson up and moving around. Skye and Cid where both tending to their mounts, brushing their coats and getting their saddles ready. Benson was still on guard duty, keeping an eye out for any bandits that would attack the camp. Shaking his head to get rid of the sleep still tempting him to return to his roll. Helping himself to an apple, he took a few bites then offered it to Cloud. He took the apple willingly, but when Quint tried to pet him, he nipped at Quint's hand.

Skye gave a apologetic shrug, "Sorry, he's not good around strangers."

"A little warning next time," said Quint. Moving away from the front of the Pegasus, he added, "Skye, when we get moving, I want you to scout ahead." Skye wanted to protest, but Quint raised his hand to stop her, "We should hit the fork just outside the forest. Before we get there however, there still is a mile or two of forest between us and the fork. Still plenty of space for an ambush, and the last thing I want to do is walk right into an ambush. Once we get to the fork, then we can be a little less careful. And by then we should be in Edge then. Ok?"

The knight nodded. "Good, now I better go see if I can wake Brath." And Quint left Skye to finish tending to her horse. Within an hour the rest of the group was up, and all packed. As they began to walk along the road, Quint gave Skye a nod. She then spurred her horse, and climbed up over the trees and was soon out of sight. "Where is she going?" Asked Gwen. "She's scouting ahead," explained Quint, "so we don't fall victim to another ambush. Or plans to counter one." The rest of the group was not sure if Quint was angry about what had happened the previous day, or was trying to make a joke. So playing it safe they said nothing.

Quint checked the map again, it was about a mile from here to the fork, and from there it was an hour's walk to Edge. Knowing that, it made Quint feel at ease. Getting the next tablet would make his day. Even just getting one would be enough to delay the hooded man's progress. But even then there was now guarantee that he would not take the tablet from them as before. Quint hated not knowing who he was against but nothing could be done at this stage. Now feeling overwhelmed by it all he put the book away and focused on the road.

"Quint," Said Cid riding up beside Quint, "Do you have any plans after we pass through Edge?" Quint smiled, "Actually I was going to ask what you'd suggest." The knight looked at Quint, the answer caught him off guard. "Well, I'd have to say we would want to avoid the Legion as mush as possible." Which sounded logical to Quint, the Orica Legion was in the middle of a civil war. Pulling out the map he noticed that avoid the Legion was next too impossible, "I doubt that's going to happen, Cid. Look," he showed Cid the map, "there are a good number of the tablets in the Legion. We're going to be entering a hornet's nest."

Cid look down at his saddle, "I should be there." "Where?" "Back in Fraiden. Helping my fellow knights in this conflict. I feel like I am betraying my country." Quint sighed, "Cid, stop this guilt trip. Answer me: if you could be there, would you?" "In a heartbeat." "Then why are you feeling guilty? If you could be there, you would. The fact of the matter is, you can't, and there is nothing you can do to change that at present, so stop feeling bad already!" Quint looked at Cid, it seemed the knight was still depressed about it. "Salem once told me: a truly evil man will not do something if he is capable of doing it, a human will not do something because he cannot." Then he looked at Cid with soft eyes, "your not evil Cid, and if it were in your power to be there you would, but it's not. So just drop it. You'll be able to focused better."

The knight sighed deeply, then he turned back at Quint a little more light back in his eyes, "Thanks, I feel better." "Good all that talk was making me starting to feel depressed." Angered that Quint said he helped the knight for his own benefit, Cid urged his horse forward, moving into the front of the group. Quint just smiled, it was said as a joke but he didn't mind if it angered Cid. It would at least take Cid's mind off of Fraiden for a while.

"Looks like they had another quarrel," said Cathlyn from the back of the group. Brath agreed, "Yeah, I dunno why but Cid just can't get along with Quint." "I wonder why that is?" asked Gwen. "One would think that they would get along," added Clare. "For a second it looked like they where getting along earlier," added Gwen. "Cid must be concerned about the war in Fraiden," said Benson. "Where is this Friaden?" asked Brath. "Actually I was curious about that too," added Cathlyn, "They say it's in a civil war, right? And I keep hearing of a war? Is that the war in Fraiden?"

The three of the group that came from Noy looked at each other. They were clearly more informed then Brath and Cathlyn. Gwen started, "There a two areas of conflict. Across the seas in Soyl, the countries of Ymarel and Brath-Shall have been and war with each other for little over a year now. And less then a month ago, The Orica Legion, tore it's self apart in civil war." "Why?" "Well, from what I heard from my father's court is that there were three claimants to the regency of the Legion." Why would that matter? Doesn't the crown of a king pass down to his son, or something like that?" "In every other kingdom, that is the case," corrected Gwen, "but the Legion is different. Instead of having a succession line, they elect the next king." "How do they do that?" "The Legion itself, is made out of nine different areas: Fraiden, Rifen, Far-Reach, Thesia, Ankris, Pannle, Boter, Cilma and Noth-Illa.

"Now, the Legion has two fire emblems," Gwen looked and saw that Brath had a confused look, "a fire emblem is a rare gem that signifies a right to rule. Every royal family in Dranlis has one, save the Legion, which has two. Now usually the present king of the Legion gives the fire emblems to the two Marquises that he feels the most worthy of the crown after he dies. And when he does they vote between those two. It has been an effective system until now…" "How could someone cause unrest with that rule?" asked Cathlyn. "I'm not sure, but from have heard, when the king died, the nobles gathered together. When they did the nobles presented the fire emblems, but instead of two, there were three." "Three?" "That's what I have heard." "Wasn't one of them a fake?" "Most likely, but when they went to a jeweler, he said that all three were real." "What happened after that?" "Nothing at first, but then the three demanded a vote, but there simply was not enough for a candidate to win. Not long after that this civil war broke out."

No one said anything after that, Brath and Cathlyn still trying to rap their heads around the politics. Gwen, Clare and Benson said nothing out of their dislike of talking about it. And Shadow never said much of anything, so she was keeping to her nature, but had heard every word. The silence was broken up by a Pegasus wing's flapping sound over their heads, they quickly looked up, it was Skye. She had returned from scouting ahead.

Quint ran ahead to a small clearing from the trees on the road. Running up to her, he could tell she had something to say. "No bandits on the road up ahead but there's a merchant caravan on the fork."

"Are they camping there?"

Skye shook her head, "no. One of them as a broken wheel, from what I could see. It's delaying the rest of the caravan from moving."

Quint smiled, "Good work." He then relayed the information back to rest of the group. Keeping the group moving he had Skye take to the air again but instead to circle the party and keep an eye out for any missed bandits.

Soon the group arrived at the edge of the deep woods, and could see the fork in the road up ahead. The group was relieved to finally to be out of the woods. As the group let their eye adjusting to the sun, they could see a group of wagons about a mile ahead of them. They approached them carefully, as to not cause worry.

Inside the caravan, a feeling of anger hung in the air, like a heavy mist. Slowly it surrounded you until you yourself felt angry for explainable reason. The cause of all of this was the wagon in the front of the caravan had a broken wheel, causing the rest of the wagons to stop in their tracks. They where fear full of going on the grass, one had attempted it and wound up stuck within a foot of mud. So it had discouraged any other movement other then the road, which was blocked by the crippled wagon.

The wagons waited for the first wagon to be repaired, luckily the damaged wagon had a spare wheel. So it was not a wreck that had to be removed, or need to beg for a spare wheel. Outside the wagon, one large figure knelt beside the broken wheel, trying to remove it from the rest of the wagon. Then the caravan leader walked up from behind the next wagon in the line and shouted, "How much longer Micias?" The figure then stood up, and pulled back his hood. It revealed the owner of the wagon to be a laguz, a lion laguz to be exact. He had a lion's nose, deep yellow eye like a cat, a long gray beard and hair, and stood a foot higher then the average man.

He looked at the caravan leader, "It will take a little time." "Well hurry up," angry replied the caravan leader, "time is money as you know I am sure." And with that, the leader returned to his wagon. Micias then returned to the wagon and continued to work on the wheel.

"First he tells us to hurry up but then does not offer to help," came a voice from his side. Looking up, he saw the other two occupants of his wagon. One of them was a young wolf laguz man with light blue hair and black highlights, and the other one was a young cat laguz girl with light pink hair and black highlights. "What a jerk," said the girl.

"The world is full of people, some are good, some are jerks. You have no control over who you meet in life, one just has to deal with them." He then turned and continued to work on the wheel. The other two laguz then tried to assist Micias, then both caught the scent of a group walking towards then. Nodding to each other, the cat laguz leaped on the top of the wagon and the wolf laguz, rushed to the other side of the wagon. Looking into the distance they saw Quint's group, but what where their intentions, the two did not know.

"Think they're mercs?" asked the wolf. "50 worths says they stop and ask for work," grinned the cat. "100," countered the wolf. The cat nodded and the bet was set. Soon the group arrived on the outskirts of the caravan. When they did, the caravan master seemed to change into a different person.

"Welcome fellow travelers. Are you by chance mercenaries?"

"Where not bandits, if that's what you are asking."

"Oh, no, no, no. We didn't mean it like that! We where just curious if you were looking for work." "And if we are?" "Well, the road is a dangerous place, and it is nice to have protection. Especially from people how seem to fight, sir," he said leading Quint through the line of wagons. Quint felt uneasy it seemed like the caravan master was talking down to them, and had a plan form them. Stringing him along, he questioned further, "Having trouble?" He asked, gesturing toward the broken wagon. The caravan master seemed to flare in anger, but kept "Oh them, a group of laguz traveling with us. I'll be happier to be rid of them." Quint was unsurprised. It was common for caravans to distrust any laguz, the stereotype was that they rob and pickpocket honest working merchants. "Maybe you can help us with that…"

Quint quickly changed the subject, "Where are you heading?" "To Noy, we are hoping to catch the tail end of the high iron demand they are having." "Sorry," Quint said quickly finding good reason to turn down, "we are heading east." "Come now, surely you could find time to return to Noy with us. For some extra coin as well." "No, I'm afraid not." At this point the caravan master was angered by Quint's refusal. "Come on, what sort of mercenaries are you! You should be begging for a job and coin!" "Sorry but we have business elsewhere." "At least hear me!" the caravan master said in desperation. Quint turned to give him one last chance.

The caravan master then gestured to the lead wagon, the one with the broken wheel. "Do you see that? That is what's holding up our caravan. That fiendish laguz is probably doing this on purpose! The only reason I let them join in the first place was that he agreed to go way in front of the caravan and scout! But now, he is here jamming up the entire wagon train." "What would you have me do?" The master then gave a devilish grin, "I want you and your mercenaries to get us moving." "And how do you expect us to do that?" "By what ever means." Quint knew what the master was implying and decided to act upon it in his own way. "I want 1000 worths up front." The master's grin wiped away from his face when he heard a price, not it was the poker face of a seasoned merchant. "500, and I will pay you after you get it done!" The merchant thought he had Quint, usually mercenaries could not haggle, so it was a set in stone how much the price.

But Quint was a not a typical "mercenary," "Look, you merchants have a saying, 'time is money,' well at 500, we might be sluggish. At 950, however we will work at our fastest." The counter offer caught the caravan master off guard. Not letting it affect him, he countered, "900, and I pay after you finish." Quint gave a disappointed frown, then slowly extended his hand to agree to the deal. "Get to it," said the master and returned to his wagon.

Quint then turned back to his group. He explained the job that they were given. Cid seemed to angry at the thought of working for hire. "I thought we had a mission," he said in low voice. "Easy Cid, we are not a army with a unlimited purse, we need money. And this is a quick and easy." Cid inhaled sharply, he knew Quint was right but he was not happy about it.

Quint then walked over to the broken wagon. As he got closer, a figure stepped between him and the wagon. It was the wolf laguz. "What do you want?" "Just want to talk to the owner of that wagon." "Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." "Fury!" came a voice behind him. "You know better then that!" The wolf laguz gave and angry glare at the lion laguz, and then walked back behind the wagon. Then Micias walked up to Quint, "Now who might you be?" "Quint." "Micias. I saw you talking the caravan master." "Yeah he asked me to help the caravan get the caravan moving again." "I suppose you are here to tear my wagon aside or burn it." "That's that the caravan master implied that he wanted me to do. But that doesn't mean I will." The loin laguz raised and eye brow. "What are you planning to do?" "Help you fix your wheel, it won't take long. That is if you'll let us." Micias was taken aback by the display of kindness. The loin smiled, "my all means."

Quint signaled to the group to come over and help, and he waited for them he asked, "Why isn't any of the other wagon owners helping? They could have had the wheel repaired by now." "Have you talked to the caravan master? He's views match that of the rest of the caravan." By then the rest of the group arrived to help. Miacias solely then lifted the side with the damaged wheel up about a foot in the air with a great feat of strength. Brath dropped his jaw when he saw the wagon go up, and everyone else paused impressed, but then returned to work motivated by the sound of Micias grunting. With Quint and his group's help, they had the wheel replaced within an hour.

The job complete, Quint walked over and collected the payment. The caravan master was reluctant at first, but could not complain. It gave hope to the rest of the caravan, so he was happy. Taking the money, Quint triumphantly walked back to Micais's wagon, where the rest of the group was gathered. Micais then walked up to Quint, "I want you thank you people," he said as he reached for his coin purse. Quint put his hand up to stop him, "No need, the master paid me." "Thank you, for everything." "No need to make the world harder for anyone." Micias gave a big smile.

Turning back to his wagon, he saw Fang standing between him and his cart. He had a serious look on his face, "What is it?" "Bandits, near the edge of the woods. I can smell them." "Looks like we might still be needed after all," said Quint. The three of them walked to the front of the caravan to conform. In the distance they saw figures moving towards them. "Bandits all right," agreed Quint. He quickly turned, "Brath!" The young axman came running up, "Better warn the caravan, we have bandits." Brath nodded and shot of into the wagon train. "Skye!" Then the Pegasus knight stepped up, "Take to the sky. Find out there number and equipment if you can! Don't do anything reckless, I just need information." With that she got on Cloud and soared into the air.

"Why would they come out into the open like this when they could have ambushed us further along the road?" pondered Micias. "That's probably our fault," admitted Quint. "We pissed off one bandit leader and now he seems hell bent on killing us." "What could you have possibly done to upset a bandit chief?" asked Fang in an insulting tone. "Wouldn't you like to know," and left before could see Fang's angry look at Quint and got his group ready. "Easy Fang," warned Micias, "I have a strong feeling he could handle you." Fang looked at Micias, who returned a stern knowing look. Fang slowly backed down and went inside of the wagon.

Skye returned and landed in front of the wagon, Quint ran up to see her. "There are about thirty bandits. I didn't see any archers but I didn't get close enough to tell. But I think there is a Mage or two, I think." That discouraged using Polais deduced Quint. "There'll be in range in about fifteen minutes." "Ok, good work," Quint said padding her on the shoulder.

After the rest of the group gathered, Quint gave the formation, "Ok, Me, Cid and Benson, we'll be in front. Brath, and Shadow will be support."

Brath gave a disappointed sigh, "Come on Quint I'm always "support." Let me be in the front, please." Quint turned and faced Brath, "Can you look at me, Brath and say you can take on one bandit all by yourself?" Brath shrugged, surprisingly he answered honestly, "With a bit of luck." Quint was unimpressed, "well when I solely rely on luck, I'll go gambling. Support. Well at least you'll have company," then he quickly looked at Shadow, "for whatever it's worth." Shadow gave an angry look, but Quint just kept going. "Skye, you will be in the air, picking off the wounded and the stragglers. I what you to hit them hard and get out of the line of fire as fast as you got in. Can you throw your spear?" "No but I have a few small javelins I can throw." "That will do. Gwen, Cathlyn, pick them of from a distance, avoid directly fighting anyone. Clare, keeping doing what you do."

"Can I offer assistance in any way?" Quint turned and saw Micias. Quint regarded what he could do: his strength was impressive, if he could wield a weapon it would make him all the more valuable. "Can you fight?" "No, but…Fang, Lily," the two laguzes stepped forward, "they'll fight with you." Quint looked that the laguzes, they were surprised that Micias offered them to help. "Can they fight?" Micias nodded.

"Micias what are you doing?" asked Fang.

"Fang, they helped us. We owe them." Fang seemed to dislike the idea, the cat laguz, however, didn't seem to mind. Fang opened his mouth, about to protest, but Micias gave a sterner look, causing Fang to back down. "Fine."

"You know he reminds me of you," whispered Quint to Shadow. "What can you do?" "We are good at hand to hand, combat." Replied Lily, "And we can transform." Quint was going to ask, but realized they where short on time. "Ok, you two flow between the front and support. Ok? Let's go!"

Meanwhile the leader of the bandits, a giant of a man that rivaled Micias named Bub. He carried an ax that countered his stature, it was small newer and polished to gleam in the sun. Bub was not known for saying a lot of words, but he was ruthless and followed Tun like a brother, the prefect man to hunt down a person who stepped on Tun's toes. Seeing the caravan, he didn't care about the merchants or the potential money he could get from the caravan. He focus was on the group of fighters forming in the front of the caravan. He pointed towards Quint's group and ordered, "kill," give the go ahead to for his men to charge.

As they rushed forward they where thinned out by Cathlyn's arrows and Gwen's fire. Before they got within fifty feet of Quint's group, they had lost seven men. Undaunted, but more fearful of Bub and his ax, they pressed on.

Before Quint could rush ahead, he heard a howl from his left. He looked to his left and saw Lily and Fang "transforming" into their related beast form. They both became shrouded in light, and after the light disappeared, both where in their beast from. Fang became a large wolf with dark blue fur and black ends. Lily became a giant cat, as big as a lioness with light pink fur and black tips like Fang. As soon as they had transformed they leaped into the cluster of bandit's. Quint stared in amazement; he recovered and had his group charge in after them.

Quint then singled out the closest bandit to him. The bandit raised his ax over his head to bring crashing down on Quint's head. Quint dodged it by stepping out of the ax's range and letting it get buried within the ground. As the bandit tried to remove his ax from the ground, Quint, using the sole of his foot, kicked him away from his weapon and using his momentum from the kick he brought his sword down on the bandit's chest. The bandit fell to the ground, dead.

Looking for another target, Quint saw one bandit swinging his ax like fielding a tree. Quint raised his sword vertically and blocked the bandit's strike at an upward angle, causing the bandit's ax to side up the sword until the ax had passed clear of the sword. As the bandit finished his strike he showed his back to Quint who took advantage of that, by thrusting his sword into the bandit's side, then twisting the blade. The bandit winced and fell in pain, then fell to the ground in pain. Finishing him, Quint, using the hilt of his blade, knocked out. If he wasn't dead, he would be soon. He was no more of a threat.

Quint then quickly looked around. Plus the two bodies he just added he counted at least five bandits bodies on the ground. He saw Cid and Brath taking on three bandits. Shadow had five bandits surrounded her, so she had little to worry. Skye was reining terror upon the ignorant bandits with her javelins. The two other laguzes where making quick work thinning out the bandit's ranks. They tag teamed a single target, then leaped back and forth taking one bandit each, and then teamed up again. Benson, on the other hand, trouble. He was presently holding off one bandit's axes by holding his spear on its shaft. Quint then saw two more bandits moving in to take advantage of the situation. Not wanting a friendly dead body, he rushed in to help Benson.

Meanwhile Gwen was casting fire magic at the bandits at a distance. She had become very comfortable at casting magic from a distance at her intended target. And if the bandit got close enough to strike at her, it usually took one fire blast to finish the bandit. Presently she had finished off one bandit before the bandit could even reach fifteen feet of her. Sighing deeply, she looked to see if there were any other bandits nearby her. When she did she realized she had strayed far from the edge of the group. While the rest of the group was in front of the caravan and using it like a wall, she had stayed far to the left of it after seeing a small group of bandits trying to flank the group by hitting the caravan far to the left. Thinking she would go only a few paces from the caravan, she had actually strayed farther then she intended.

As she began to jog back to the caravan, she heard a crackle from a flame from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a fireball aimed towards her. Swinging to dodge, the fireball pass by her extended arm she raised to block. As it passed by, she felt the heat of it lightly burn the side of her arm; but when it passed by her open palm, she felt her hand being pulled, almost like it was being magnetically pulled toward the fireball. When the fireball had passed Gwen, she stared at her hands in amazement, unsure of what happened. Putting that aside in her mind, she then looked for the source of the fireball.

It was from a bandit holding a tome. He had a bit more clothing then the rest of the bandits, it made him look more intelligent then the rest of the other brigades he was working for. It was not rare for mages to become bandits, but it was not often seen. They were primarily used to defend the base camp of a bandit clan, I case of an attack, or used as a bodyguard to the bandit leader. The fact that Tun sent a few of his mages meant he really wanted Quint and Shadow.

Realizing that Gwen had dodged the fireball, he reached into his tome to try again. Gwen reached for her tome, but was too slow. The bandit mage casted his spell before she could even open her tome. Abandoning the tome, she dodged it narrowly again. It passed beside her palm again, and it gave the same magnetic pull again. Gwen again was perplexed; then something clicked in her mind. When he was alive and a teacher for her for the short time, he had mentioned a magical skill known as "Deflection." A magician who had this skill was able to grab, and redirect the spell to any direction the magician pleased. Wanting to attempt the skill she let the bandit attack again.

She again reached for her tome, half-heartedly but enough to convince the bandit the she was going to attack. He pulled out his tome again and launched another fireball at her. This time she was hoping for that and moved to the side by few inches as to be out of danger if she could not control the spell. As the fireball approached, Gwen cupped her hand and prepared for the fireball. As she caught the ball, the force of the throw pushed her back and collapse and hunched into her chest. The bandit thought he had hit her. But she soon revealed the fireball, being held in her hand. The bandit was astounded, and frozen in his place. Gwen stared at it, amazed it worked. Remembering that the bandit was still a potential threat, she would up the fireball, like a ball, and returned it to the bandit mage.

Whether the bandit was to scared/mesmerized to move or to slow to dodge, Gwen did know. But when fireball hit him it was like a wall of bricks had punched him. He fell to the ground instantly and was defeated. Seeing him it the ground, Gwen felt a feeling of accomplishment. She had just practiced a skill she had merely heard about, and used it to defeat a fellow mage. She beamed in excitement. Couldn't wait to tell every one else. Before she turned and started to turn to the caravan, she felt a large shadow loom over her. She looked up and saw Bub looming over her like a mountain. Any feeling of excitement she had gained form deflecting the fireball, she lost by looking at Bub.

Now she began to feel helpless. She was not a fighter, and knew she could not take on Bub alone. She much preferred to fight from a distance to give space between her and her target. But now, there was only about five feet between her and Bub.

Bud, using his free hand, grabbed Gwen by her cape and lifted her off the ground. Gwen's cape latch began to tighten around her neck, cutting her off from air. She began to kick and grip at the strap of her cape that went around her neck. She was able to pull the strap away from her neck and able to breath. After getting her hand between her neck and the cape strap, she was able to undo the knot and drop to the ground. She grabbed her tome and ripped out a bunch of pages of her tome. She didn't have time to specify one fireball and she wanted to end this in one shot. As Bub moved her cape to she where she disappeared to, he discovered her holding at least five pages of her tome about two inches away from Bub's chest. Before Bub could react Gwen shouted "Fire!" Gwen first thought that the fire tomes would launch a separate fireball for each page. Instead, they combined into one massive fireball and was propelled into Bub's chest. Both Gwen and Bub where pushed away from the shock wave. She skidded back and began to roll until she came to a stop. Slowly getting up, she felt sore and exhausted. Looking over to Bub, she saw him on the ground. There was no movement form his body he was knocked out.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice from behind, Gwen readied her tome and spun around using what little energy she had left. It was Quint, he was blooded and dirty. "Y-yeah," she replied weakly with a smile. Then her vision went dark, she didn't even feel her body hit the ground.

Back at the caravan, the caravan master was furious. There was no damaged to any of the wagons, but the caravan had been threaten by bandits, and there piece of mind that they were safe was gone, and they had lost haft a day waiting for this battle to get over. The battle had end a few minutes before and now most of Quint's group where gathering around Micias's wagon. He was staring angrily at Micias and his wagon, he was thinking of a way to get back at him. It was his fault, though not intentionally, but the caravan master still thought it was his fault, and he should pay.

Then he decided, he would exploit the situation. He walked over to Micias's wagon, "Micias! I want to talk to you!" Micias looked at him with suspicion, he got off of the driver's seat and met the caravan master head on. "This is your fault. You realize that!" "How?" He pointed angrily at Micias's wagon, "your wagon slowed us down and allowed us to be attacked by bandits! You risked the lives of my caravan and more importantly our cargo!" (Priorities of a merchant…) "Was anything damaged?" "That's not the point! The point is you put us in danger! If I didn't know any better I would think you lead them to us! You owe us!"

Fang then stepped in between Micias and the master, and growled deeply. Micias placed his hand on Fang's shoulders, and he stopped. "What do we owe you?" The master then smiled greedily, rubbing his chin as if he was in thought, "Oh, about 20,000 worths." "That's more then what my wagon is worth!" "Then your wagon will do. After all you owe us!"

"Who owes what to whom?" came a voice from beside the wagon. The three looked and the source of it was Quint, carrying the green haired mage passed out on his back. "Gwen!" shouted Clare rushing to help the young mage. "She's fine," assured Quint setting her down, "she just has a little magical fatigue. She'll be fine." Then he turned around and looked at Micias, "Can we borrow your wagon? It not idea but it would be better then having her rest of the ground." Micias nodded, "Of course, there is a bed in it, you are welcome to used it." "Thank you," and he helped Benson and Cid carry Gwen into the wagon. When she was in the wagon and Clare was attending to her, he came out to find an answer his question from before.

"Now back to my question," he said looking at Micias and the master. "I was just telling this beast that he owes me money. After all he did cause this! He owes me 20,000 worths!" Quint looked at Micias and then back to the master, then he smiled, "Thank you for reminding me, we have to discuss our fee." "What fee?" "Oh, for protecting your caravan. I mean we almost lost one of our people. I feel we are entitled to a payment." The caravan master couldn't argue, "very well. What are you entitled to?" "20,500 worths." "What? Are you serious?" "Quite." The caravan master shook his head in disagreement, like it was a joke to him. Quint then placed his hand on his sword, "you're in no position to be negotiating." Then he leaned in close and spoke in a serious tone, "look my men are tried and cranky, and if you do not want my people to burn your wagons to the ground you will pay us."

The caravan master was taken aback by the sudden change in Quint. He lowered his head, "Ok, give me some time to gave the coins."

As quickly Quint turned he became chipper again, "no need. Micias, how much is it to allow Gwen to recover?" Before Micias could confusedly answer, Quint answered for him, "20,000? Well you drive a hard bargain. Deal. So Micias owes you 20,000, you owe me 20,500, and I owe Micias 20,000. So why don't you just pay me 500, and we call it even."

Now the caravan leader had lost all self-control. He had lost the one chance to get payback from the laguzes. And he still had to pay. "Get out! You and the beast, get the hell out of my caravan!"

Quint was not going to leave without payment, "What about my fee?"

The caravan master threw down his purse from his belt, "Take whatever is in that purse! Just get the hell way from my caravan!" With that he turned and returned to the caravan. Within five minutes the caravan was moving in the direction of Noy, and turned on the long way as to avoid the forest—minus one. Micias's wagon remained behind, as he the two other laguzes and Quint's group watched them slowly passed by.

Quint picked up the purse and looked at Micias with an apologetic look, "sorry about getting you kicked out of the caravan." Micias just smiled, "it's fine. It was probably for the best." Then he sighed deeply, "Although I do wish I wish I had company heading to Noy."

"Yeah, I remember the caravan master saying something about that. An iron craze, was it?"

The big lion laguz nodded, "there was a rumor that the merchants were paying three times the regular price. Supposedly they are raising an army." Quint's face then had a look of confusion. "What is it?" asked Micias.

"Well," Quint begun to explain, " we where just at Noy, and there was no sign of any army or weapons being made for one." "Are you sure?" Quint nodded, "I can make sure. Benson!" The blonde spearman walked up to the young man and the lion laguz. "Benson here was a guard at Noy." Then he asked Benson, "Was there an army being raised in Noy, or any reason why the price of iron would be high."

The soldier of Noy shook his head, "No, nothing. In fact iron is at an all time low. Noy has too much iron then it knows what to do with it. Any more and we could make our walls out of iron."

Micias was confused, "so the rumor is false?" Benson nodded. "Why would someone start a rumor to bring iron to a city that already has to much?"

"War profiteering," answered Quint. "Where would be the best place to buy tons of iron cheap? At a place that has too much of the product. Merchants will try to get rid of it, fast and move on. So they may even sell iron at a lost just to be rid of it. In the end, it is a easy way to get large quantities of iron." "Why would anyone need large quantities of iron?" "There is a civil war in the Legion, as well as the war between Brath-Shall and Ymarel. There is plenty of places that might require iron, and in large quantities. Someone must have a lot of strings and influence to pull this off." Benson then looked down to the ground in thought. "Any one in mind Benson?"

He nodded, "There is one person I can think of. A very influential and wealthy man by the name of Sothis." That name struck Quint like a strong punch to the stomach. He then rubbed his left shoulder. "He's a son of a bitch who started off as a slave trader, now he's one of the richest men in Noy, perhaps in all of Dranlis."

Quint's blood boiled, he hated the sound of the Sothis's success. Then he looked over at Micias. He may not have shown it vividly, but Quint could tell he was upset. "Well I must thank you," he said to Quint, "I'm not sure what would come over me seeing that" then he lowered his voice on the word "man." Quint then forgot all about his anger and smiled weakly, "no problem."

Micias then looked back the end of the caravan. "Can't say I'll miss them," said Fang standing beside Micias.

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Quint to Micias.

The great lion shrugged, "not sure. What are you planning to do?"

"Well we have a "job" that is requires us to travel on Dranlis. But presently we are heading towards Edge, we have some business there," said Quint.

"I see." Then Micias asked something that when he awoke this morning he had never expected to ask, "May we join you?" From behind him Fang gave a confused look behind Micias. "Being a merchant allows us to travel around without a destination in mind, but it also paints a target on our back. Traveling with you might ensure a little more protection then going at it alone."

"What about traveling to Noy?"

"If the rumor dose prove false, I will have lost thousands. Better to sell it somewhere that will certainly pay a decently price for it."

Quint thought about the offer, an indirect benefit was Fang and Lily would be joining them, and that added to their combative force. Also having some means of storing items and weapons would be need if the group kept growing. Plus having a merchant could help them find better deals on supplies. Quint felt he could trust Micias, he was like a wise old man every one could trust. Quint liked the idea. "Sure," he said extending his hand.

Gwen awoke to a rounded wooden roof over her head. She was dazed for a minute, then slowly began to regain her senses. She could feel a sudden lurch from underneath her then she realized she was in a wagon. "Glad to see your up," came a soft voice from the end of the bed she was laying in. She slowly leaned up and saw Clare, her friend, sitting at the foot of the bed, then sank back into the bed. "Where am I?" "Micias's wagon. He was nice enough to let us use his wagon. He and the two other laguzes are coming with us apparently." Gwen began to rub her head, in order to try and relieve a head splitting headache that just came over her. "You still have magical fatigue. Try to take it easy." Gwen then nodded weakly then smiled, she was in no shape to be doing anything else. Clare then returned the smile, exited out of the wagon by way of the rear door, and Gwen fell back asleep.

When the group made camp, Quint realized how much time they had lost defending the caravan. They would have been there by now, but they would arrive wait till tomorrow to finally get there. Nothing he could do about it now, he was exhausted and the rest of the group he believed felt the same. So the rest was welcomed without any objection.

As they made camp, Gwen came out of the wagon. She was still exhausted, but wanted to get some fresh air before falling asleep again. Quint was glad to see she was recovering steadily. Some cases of magical fatigue but a mage on bed rest for months; luckily hers was just a mild case. He walked over to her and returned her fire tome and cape to her. She thanked him, then asked, "Do you know anything about deflection?"

Quint looked at her confused, "Why are you asking me?"

"Apart from Clare, you are the only one I know that has a little experience in magic. And she would not know about this. Her specialties are more in the art of healing rather then elemental magic. Besides Salem was the one that told me about deflection. You knew him before Noy so I was hoping he mentioned something about it."

Quint nodded, and begun running through his mind to recall what he knew of deflection. "Salem told me that deflection is a skill that cannot be taught to every mage. Apparently it is a skill that someone has to be born with." "I see." "Why the sudden interest?" "I think I might have done it earlier," admitted Gwen. Quint was impressed, "really? Are you sure?" Gwen nodded. "I was able to use a mage's fire ball on himself." "Impressive, most people usually have the spell blow up in there face. It was been the cause of a lot of burnt off eye brows." "I guess I got lucky." "Yeah, best to see that now. Deflecting a fireball is a lot different from deflecting a thunder spell." Gwen nodded, seeing a bit of sense in his wisdom. Feeling the fatigue taking over her, she grabbed some salted beef and returned to the bed in the wagon.

When darkness fell, the group had built up a campfire and was preparing the night's supper of a simple broth. During that Quint witnessed something odd. He had had a hunch that Fang did not like humans. Lily didn't have a problem, but Fang had an undying hatred for any human. What was so odd was his attitude toward Shadow. He had seen an incident between the two of them. He had seen them talking, if you would call it talking. Shadow merely used one-worded answers, and Fang countered with small sentences, it was a real discussion for the two of them. But the thing that made Quint curious was the word Fang muttered to end the conversation was, he unable to hear the word, but he caught "-reed" at the very end of the word. After that the two avoided each other.

When the broth had been served, the group gathered around the fire. At first the conversation was cheerful. Micias lead the conversation, he was telling them of the news from out east and telling stories he had gained throughout his long life. Then Quint asked, "Do you know any news about the wars?"

Micias remained silent for a minute, then looked into Quint eyes an begun. "There is much. First the civil war in the Legion is still going strong. Fraiden, Boter, and Pannel seemed to be getting the worst of the fighting." Quint quickly glanced at Cid, who shifted uneasily in his seat. Micias continued, "Brath-Shall and Ymarel still are in conflict. And the war as clamed it's first noble casualty. The forth prince of Brath-Shall, Prince Percious Weson Burtion." Quint's head shot up, as if he had heard that name before, "How did he die?" "He was leading is men to engage Ymarel's men. Rumors say he was assassinated in his own tent the night before he was to fight." "Do they now who did it?" "No. Currently the rumors believe it was Ymarel's doing, but those are just rumors."

"And then there is the Segaul rebels," added Lily. Quint and every one else's eyes shifted to her. Micias spoke down to her, "Lily…" "What about Segaul?" asked Quint. This was the first time he had heard any new from the Segaul desert. Micias sighed deeply, there was no point in hiding it any more, "The rebels claim to have stolen Segaul's Fire Emblem." Every one shifted uneasily.

The Segaul Desert was known for having the most unstable populace in all of New Crestent. One of the major reasons was the difference in race between the nobles and peasants. While over half the populace was laguz, all of the nobles and upper to middle class were human. Few laws were passed that the populace agreed to. In addition before they outlawed slavery, over 100 years ago, three quarters of the slaves that were freed were laguz. Despite being free there social status did not improve at all. This was the cause of the friction, and the motivation for the rebels. The rebels had formed ten years ago, but had not made the slightest accomplishment for there goal, until now.

Their "capture" of the nation's Fire Emblem, was a huge victory to their cause. Now the rebels could claim the right for the throne of Segaul. "What are the nobles saying to counter that?" asked Quint. Micias shook his head, "the nobles say it is a fake and to prove them wrong they brought theirs out and flaunted it about around Calrin. But the rebels claim it is a fake as well" "Another fake?" Said Cid. Micias nodded, "So it appears, either one could be fake, but nether side wants to admit it. They both have to much to lose." Every on could see why. If the rebels admit they have a fake, they would lose face and upset the nobles, if the nobles admitted of having a fake, it would be an opening for the rebels to wedge in their rights and demands. "Why the interest in the wars?" asked Micias.

Quint explained their story, making sure he missed no details of the mission they were on. When all as told, Micias leaned back and closed his eyes in thought. "I hope we have not scared you off. We would be happy if you stayed." Micias smiled, "Not at all. I am no lover of war of any kind. I'd be happy to help."

Then Fang, stood up and stormed from beside Micias and went out into the night. "Was it something I said?" The pink haired laguz shook her head, "He's very distrusting of humans. He was a slave before Micias found him. We both were. He had many masters, all of them human." Quint could understand, "What about you?" "I had a few masters," she explained, "but not all where human. I had a couple laguz masters. Only to find both races could be cruel." Looking at after Fang she leaned to Micias, "I'll go calm him down," then went after Fang. Watching her leave Quint remarked, "smart girl."

Micias nodded, "Aye. Wise for her age, a bit mischievous and devilish but a good girl." "Hard to believe they where slaves." "All three of us were." Quint looked at Micias who now had a stern face, "I freed myself after twenty years of service to my master. Soon a kind old merchant found me, and he took me in and taught me everything I know. When he passed I took his wagon and have made a life from trading. About two years ago I found Lily, and half a year later I found Fang. We have been traveling together ever since."

By now Fang and Lily had returned. Seeing that Fang had calmed down Quint got up and tried to be friendly to him. "Look, Fang. I heard about what was happen to you. And I wanted you to know I'm sorry for everything my kind put you through. I don't want to be your enemy."

Fang looked Quint surprised, the sudden words from Quint had caught him off guard. Lily who was standing behind him half expected him to accept his apology. But instead all Fang became was angrier. "What, you expect after saying that, that all is forgiven? Heh you have no idea of the type of hell they put me through." Then he removed the ties from his black leather vest to relieve a scar right over his heart. It was dark red due to the amount of time that had passed, and was higher then the rest of the skin, showing how deep the scar was.

Quint recognized the scar. It was the brand of a slave, called "an oppression mark." When they brand a slave they use a chest that represented the slave trade. If the branding was well done, one could see a chain and coins representing the two things a slave always ways: oppressed and worth coin.

Fang looked at Quint and began to scold him like he had done something wrong. "Your race did that to me. And that was merely a mild taste of what they were capable of. You want proof? Look at my back, full of whip scars. Also from your kind. So don't tell me you know my pain."

Normally Quint would have let this go. He would have said that Fang was right and let him continue to hate him. But something in side said he could do that. So he took of his cloak and removed the chest piece of his armor. Fang, Lily and Micias where confused as to what he was doing. The he pulled back his shirt and relieved a scar an exact match to Fang's over Quint's heart. Fang was speechless, and the other two where taken aback.

Then Quint began to scold Fang. In a low and angry voice he said, "Look here Fang. I know first hand what "my kind" is capable of. I was the subject to their evil as well, which goes to show you that you where not the only who suffered. And what are you doing to stop this suffering? Nothing. So quit with this whole martyrdom and hate the ones who did this to you not an entire race." Fang merely stared at Quint. None of his words got through to Fang, but he was at a loss for them. He ended the confrontation by scoffing off Quint's counter argument and stormed away.

Lily then picked up Quint's cloak and returned to him saying, "Thank you for doing that. It's about time some one put him in his place." Then ran off after Fang to calm him down again.

After Quint's confrontation, the group, all-unaware, (apart from Quint, Lily, Micias, and Fang) what had happened between Quint and Fang, started going off into their bedrolls. Micias, Lily, and Fang agreed to sleep outside tonight, (Fang reluctantly agreed), in order to allow Gwen to have the bed, helping her recover. Before Lily went to bed she had a question. "Hey, it's Quint right?" Quint nodded. "When you first came in to the caravan early this morning, did you ask for work?" Quint tried to recall what exactly he said to the caravan master, but he had already forgotten most of it. "I think so… we may have. Why?" The cat girl grinned, "no reason." And took off after Fang and shouted, "Ha, pay up!" Quint laughed to himself, realizing he was apart of some bet.

Since he has first watch shift again, Quint stayed up and tended to the fire. Midway through his watch, he was alerted by the grass rustling for behind him. He spun around to find it was Shadow walking up to the fire. She then walked to the opposite side of the fire, sat down and just watched the flames dance on the logs. Quint then broke the silence, "You know we have not really talked since Noy, and by talk I mean I have most of the discussion and you give me one word answers."

"So?" Answered Shadow. "Well it was just an observation." "Do you need to talk me?" "Actually something has been bothering me about you. I was hopping I could ask you about it and get an answer from you rather then know behind your back." "What is it?" Quint then leaned in close, and took and uncomfortable pause, "you are a half-breed, right?"

Shadow's head flew up and looked at Quint with shock, she was not expecting that question. "I ask because I noticed several things," continued Quint, "first, I caught the end of your heated discussion with Fang. At first one would think you two would get along, but I believe it's not that easy. Fang hates anything human, and I sure that includes half-breeds." Which was the word Quint was able to get from the end of their argument, "breed." "Second, seeing Fang and Lily transform to day was an experience, but it made me recall something. In all of the fight we have been in I have never seen you transform. There were times where transforming would have made your fight easier, but instead you choose to fight as is. Which makes me believe you cannot transform. And unlike Lily and Fang who have tails, you do not." "Even half-breeds can transform," replied Shadow. "True, but some half-breeds could have the abilities of a laguz, yet not be able to transform." Then he paused to let his observations sink in. "Am I wrong to assume that you are not a full laguz?"

Shadow sighed deeply, "No you are right. I am not a full laguz." Then she became defensive, "What does it matter if I am half-laguz or not?"

Quint shook his head, "not at all. It just is nice to know."

Quint thought that was the end of his conversation with Shadow, but then she revered the roles on him. "Since I answered a question of yours, it's only fair that you answer one of mine." Quint nodded. Then came the question, "What does the name Quinthantheus mean to you?"

This time Quint was shocked, "Where did you hear that?"

"From inside the forest fortress, I was merely in the next room when I heard you fight the fire caster. I was able to hear everything."

"I see." Sighing deeply, Quint explained, "It's a name I used to be called a long time ago. I was a different person then, then what I am now. So I no longer use that name."

"Then how did that man know it?"

Quint shook his head, "I don't know. But the fact that he does know means he must have a lot of information on us. Which does not help our cause." He sighed, "but there point in worrying about tonight."

After a while Shadow got up and started to leave. Before she got past the fire; Quint asked, "Would you mind not telling anyone about my name. The last thing we need is people throwing that name around." Shadow turned and counter offered, "I will if you don't tell anyone about me being a half-breed." "I don't see the harm…" started Quint. Then Shadow glared at Quint, who got the message, "Ok, I breathe a word of it. But I cannot say the same for Fang."

"Leave Fang to me." Said Shadow returning to darkness where her bedroll was. Quint chuckled he was imagining that conversation. If he knew where it would take place he would pay to see it unfold. Poking the fire to move a log into the flames. He continued to watch the flames until he was relieved from his watch.

A lone figure stood in the middle of a study. He was staring out a window, not really looking at anything particular, but lost in thought. A knock on the door broke his thought. "Enter, said the figure, moving to sit behind a desk. The knock's owner then walked through the door. "Pardon the intrusion, sire." "What is it?"

"I thought you would like to know sir, our spies have informed up they the have found the man we are looking for?"

The figure then jumped up form his seat, "Where?"

The man pause, the answered slowly, "In…Noy, sire… our spies say he was there not more then a few days ago."

"Are you positive?"

The man nodded, "Yes, sire. I have just received word this afternoon and I thought I should tell you as soon as I found out." The figure then slowly sank into his chair, he was disappointed and frustrated at the news, "I see."

"It appears he is heading east with a small band of mercenaries."

"Where is his destination?"

The second man shook his head, "I know not, sire. All I know is what our agents told us. And that was he was seen in Noy a few days ago."

"I see, thank you. You may leave." The second man bowed and left the study.

The lone figure then placed his hands on his head and rubbed it to make sense of the recent news. "What are you plotting, Quinthantheus?"

-End Notes-

Lily's name up for change:

It took a while for me to pick a name for her, and frankly I am still not a fan of the name Lily for her. I named her after a Tiger Lily, but I do not think it is a good name for her. I don't mind Fang's name but I am not crazy about it ether. So if anyone wants to give me suggestions for those two, I'm all for it.

Long Ass Chapter: (But not my longest.)

I was not planning to have this chapter go this long, but there was a lot of information I wanted to get out so I guess it was a necessary evil. I revealed some of Quint's past, but I don't think I will be adding to it any more for the time being.

Deflection- What is it?

Deflection is a skill that recently came up with. I wanted to have the mages have a similar action, almost like a block. Yet at the same time I wanted it to be unique, so deflection was born. In a nutshell, a mage could "grab" another mage's spell that was directed toward them, and change its direction back towards the original caster. Right now Gwen is the only one with that skill, but I feel whatever mage's Quint recruits will have that skill, but I haven't gotten that far so we will see.

Anyway, new chapter's up hope you enjoyed it!

Don't be afraid to review!

Cheers!

Indogma


	8. Edge

Authors Notes:

First, I want to thank all of my follower and supporters that have read my series. I'm not sure why I am doing this, but it seems like a good as time as any to—thank you all.

Next, I was wondering if anyone would be interesting in beta reading this series for me? I have had an offer, so I was wondering of anyone else wanted to do it. The more the merrier.

Character Notes:

Micias- Micias's, like Micah except with the "s" sound in the end, character was based off of a wise old father prophet. A lot like Jericho form the movie, _The Prince of Egypt._ He would stand at about seven feet tall and would be able to left five time his own weight, as shown in the last chapter. His face looks more then a loin's head, with a long grayish beard under his chin that circles around his face to from a mane.

Fang- Fang is another wolf laguz that hates humans, (if you couldn't tell). He wears all black, black pants, and a black vest, neither of which ribs when he transforms. He has tattoos on his bronzed arms. I named him after the wolf "White Fang," form the novelist Jack London.

Lily- Lily is a more open to humans then her "Brother" Fang is. She is a "cat" laguz. She is frugal and playful. Make her a good merchant. She has light pink hair with black highlights. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless pink and black shirt with a medium length skirt. Surprising, when they (Lily and Fang) transform, their clothes do not rip. I named her after the flower, Tiger Lily. At first I was going to call her full on "Tiger Lily" but didn't like that, so I condensed it down to Lily and was content with that.

Fire Emblem:

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 8

-Edge-

Quint and his group continued along to the city of Edge. The morning pack up occurred with out a problem. Although Quint felt that Fang was purposefully avoiding him. He asked Micias about it who just said, "He's just mad at himself and confused. He hates any and all humans, but he sympathizes with any other fellow slave, so he does not know how to feel about you. Give him time, he will come around."

Quint trusted Micias's advice and did what he said. Occasionally he would look back at Micias's wagon and catch Fang staring at him, as soon as Fang saw Quint looking at him, he'd break his stare at him and avert his eyes. Quint found it a little uneasy, have a spiteful wolf laguz staring at him. _Better have him mad at me then the rest of the group,_ Quint thought.

"Oh, don't mind Fang," came a bright voice from his side. He looked and saw Lily, the cat laguz, smiled at him with her arms behind her head. "He's always weary around strangers. It took Micias a while to get Fang to trust him, even longer for Fang to begin to talk to me."

Quint half smiled, and asked "How come you are so different from him?"

Lily smiled, "It's because I had good masters. I was born into slavery, both my parents where slaves to a noble in Jadis. When I was five both of them dies due to an illness leaving me alone. The noble took pity on me, and gave me to his daughter as her personal lady-in-waiting. After a year, the noble's daughter and I became the best of friends, despite our status."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was, "let go," as they put it. Another noble took a fancy to me and wanted me as his personal plaything. My lady would not allow that. At that same time Micias was in town, and my lady sought him and gave me to him before the other noble could act. I owe a lot to my former masters and I do miss them." She seemed sad at the recent flood of memories, then she seemed to swing from that mood to being happy again. "But now I have Micias, and I enjoy it here." Roland smiled. "What about you Roland? Where were you a slave?"

Quint quickly glanced around. No one was within earshot of them. However Quint could not see Shadow, and he knew better to assume that she could not hear them, were ever she was. "It's not something I like discussing in the open like this. I'd will appreciate it if you, Micias, and Fang kept the fact that I was a slave to yourselves. Understand?" The cat laguz looked confused, "Why, you're not ashamed of it, are you?" Quint shook his head, "It's not because of that. I have a bit of a "checkered" past, as you could put it. And the less people know about my past, the better." "Ah, come on. You can trust me," Lily said playfully. "I've only known you for a day, Lily. Not exactly a long enough time to develop a relationship of trust, wouldn't you say?"

Lily shrugged, "Fair enough, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop asking."

"And just because you keep asking does not mean I am going to answer any of your questions." With that, Lily smiled and fell back in line with the wagon, and talked to Micias.

Looking back he was relieved to see Gwen up and chipper. After a night of rest, she had recovered fully. All of the others, apart from Fang, were happy to see that she had recovered. It was a nice boost to moral. In addition, she now knew she could defect magic spells. Giver her a feeling of increase of importance and worth. Presently Quint assumed that she was now recalling her confrontation with the giant bandit yesterday. Shaking his head smiling, Quint looked ahead and focused on the road.

After a brisk walk, Quint and the rest of his group arrived on a hill over looking the city of Edge. Quint looked down upon the city, seeing that very few of the buildings had changed. Quint then also assumed that the inner workings were the same since the last time was there.

Edge was not a city many enjoyed visiting, and even less went there purposefully. About twenty years ago, the Viceroy of Edge wanted to invite more commerce into the city, and therefore, opened the city to everyone. Opening the city, as it were, to crime and bandits. To put it bluntly most of the town's visitors were of the same demeanor that visited Bax's inn. However, there was no Bax to keep the people in line. So the town became full of petty crime.

"Ok," said Quint turning and addressing his group. "This is Edge. Edge is not the kind of city that you want to get lost alone in. The majority of the sales people would sell you in a heart beat. That means, Brath, Clare, and Gwen, you are not to wander off into the city. Benson and Cid, you two stay with those three at all times. The rest of us, apart from those five, will spilt up into twos and search for the tablet. Skye and Shadow, go together. Lily and Fang, since I'm sure no other paring will work I bet." "What makes you think I'm going to follow your orders?" asked Fang. Quint looked at Fang then turned his head towards Micias and smiled. "Micias, do you have a problem with my orders?" The giant lion shook his head, "No objects here." Quint then looked triumphantly at Fang who scowled in anger. "And Micias and I will team up."

Before Quint spoke, Skye raised her hand to ask a question. "Uh, Quint. What exactly are we looking for?" Quint thoughts froze in his mind. He had forgotten that over half of the group did not know what a tablet looked for like. In fact, he had only caught a glimpse of the table before it was stolen by the cloaked figure. "Good, question." Then he looked at Gwen and Clare and passed the torch, "Gwen, Clare. You want to explain?"

Gwen took the lead, since she had the most experience with a tablet. She explained what the tablet was, and what it looked like. She showed the notes she took from working with Salem. After all of them knew what they were looking for. Quint continued, "We will go into town and split up in there. Stay together, and don't do anything stupid." Quint then looked at Brath, trying to subtly imply him. But Brath just stood staring blankly at Quint, making him question whether he got the message. Shaking his head, Quint then had the group move forward.

Entering the city, the atmosphere around them changed. They felt that all of the towns eyes where on them, watching them, sizing them up, and labeling values on them. It was not a pleasant feeling, and it made the group uneasy. The look of the buildings looked the same as the feeling they felt from the town itself, unwanted. Many of the structures were dirty and unkempt. Mud and other obscene substances where paltered on the sides of them. The merchant' kiosks where as shoty as the buildings. Poorly constructed and held together by strings, and luck.

Quint knew much about the city, Edge was often known as "The Open Forbidden Market." It was the only city that sold items that where illegal openly. Quint looked at the kiosks and saw many items that where considered contraband in every other nation. Several strange weapons, probably laced with poison, Quint concluded. A white power that Quint knew to stay a way from, it was called Angel's Salt, and it was a narcotic that was extremely addictive, and ruined many a good many.

Quint decided a long time ago, when he first came to Edge, never to come back. Now he was here, reminded vividly why he felt that way. Sighing deeply, he sucked it up and walked onward.

When the group came to an inn Quint motioned the group remained outside, and he went inside. Inside the inn, it was deader then a graveyard. There were two patrons, one of the was a passed out man on a table with a pint of ale in hid hand, probably from the night before. He wore a heavy suit of green and gold armor, the colors of Rifen of the Orica Legion. A discharged knight probably, now drinking his liver to death.

The other was a smaller man then the knight, not as muscular. He had very short green hair, showing signs of a previously shaved head. The man was thin with not an ounce of fact on him. As Quint glanced at him, their eyes met. His eyes where sharp and precise, the signs of a myrmidon— a person of the blade. They had dedicated their lives to understanding their blades.

Quint then saw the final sign that proved his assumption, a katana on his lap. He was probably here for work, or wandering the globe trying to understand their blade. Forgetting the two patrons, Quint then turned his attention toward the innkeeper. He was busy cleaning a pint probably used for ale, (although what one isn't?). As he walked up to the counter, he looked at the innkeeper. The man had the aura of a snitch. No doubt he was in league with a local strong man with more muscle he behind him. Quint knew he would have to be careful probing him for information.

"Hello," said Quint warmly. "Welcome," replied the innkeeper. "Beds are 20 worths per person, food come with the room." "Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that offer. But I am looking for something else…" The innkeeper's interest perked up. Seeing that, Quint decided to try and out fox him. "My name is Cuthen. And I am a scholar of ancient texts and I am looking for a fine example of such a text. Could you direct me to some who might be able to help me?"

"I could," said the innkeeper greedily, "but my memory is not what it used to be. I'm afraid it requires a certain metal to cure me of my aliment."

"Well I have several tonics that could help you…" said Quint playing dumb as to what he meant. "No, no. I mean worths boy. Worths." "You mean like a bribe?" "Yes, like a bribe." "Oh… well," Quint pulled out a hand full of worths, they where not all of his, but the amount he carried on hand. "Will these help?" the innkeeper looked at the worths and smiled, "Yes they help. Now if you want something in that area talk to Hagus, she sells all sorts of things of that sort." Then the innkeeper turned and toke the coins into a back room. Most likely a secret place he had for his personal stash.

Quint then turned and head for the door. "Hagus can be found in the center of town." Quint stopped, and turned to the source of the voice, the green hair myrmidon. "Thanks," said Quint. Leaving the inn, Quint closed the door behind him. The sound of the door closing caused the pasted out knight to wake up.

"Wha?! Wha!? To the bastions!" Said the knight still in his dream. Opening his eyes, he realized it was morning. "Oh…" The he took the pint still in his and took a quick drink from it, then spit it out. "Ack! Ptt, Warm ale!" Looking at the pint in disgust, then he shrugged and gulped down the rest of the pint.

Outside, Quint told the group that this inn would be a "base camp" for them. After all agreeing to the place, they spilt up in their selected pairs and went off into different directions. Quint and Micias went their own way with Micias's wagon in tow.

As they split up, they had an extra pair of eyes watching them. The innkeeper, from inside the inn, was watching attentively from the window from inn. As he watched, he became suspicious of Quint's true intentions. Then he felt cool metal on the back of his hairy neck. He then froze in fear, and a cool sweat began to appear on his brow. He eyes shifted to his side and revealed the short green haired myrmidon. He had the katana on the man's neck, still sheathed, but still intimidating. The myrmidon's face remained unchanged, blank and emotionless. "It's rube to listen in on people as well as spy on them."

The innkeeper just stood there, paralyzed in fear. As quick as the sheath was set on the innkeepers neck, the green haired myrmidon pull back the sheath. "Only cowards and weak people spy on unsuspecting people, if I had to guess— you are both." Then the myrmidon went back to his spot. The innkeeper then tried to walk away but was stop by, "Oi, barkeep! I need 'nother pint!" Looking at the knight, the innkeeper angrily snatched the pint and filled it up with ale, and brought it back to the knight, then he went back to the back room and left the two patrons alone.

Inside the center of the city, Quint and Micias where traveling together, Quint walking and Micias rode on his wagon. Micas was having his horse going at a walk so he could eye all of the items on sale in the kiosks. Quint seeing this, shared a friendly warning, "You're not going to find a good price for your iron here." Micias then stopped kiosk looking and looked at Quint, who explained his advice. "Iron is not in high demand here, due to the lack of smiths and need for it. You'd be better off waiting for a town that is desperate for it. Like in the Legion."

The great lion then smiled, "This is not my first time in Edge, my friend. But thanks." "Then why are you browsing?" "Since we are no longer traveling in the caravan, I have some extra worths in our budget that would have gone into paying to travel with the caravan. Now, thanks to you, I know have about 700 worths I can spend on another product I can sell." "Smart," admitted Quint, "any ideas of what you want to purchase?" The lion shook his head, "No idea. There is a lot product, but none of it is of the same make. So I may end up purchasing produce with different seals, not exactly idea but it could reap profit."

Quint knew enough to understand. Usually, when merchants purchased product in bulk, they want it to be of the same make. So when they sold it, they could have the value of each item would not fluctuate in price between each other. It made selling the item easier and cleaner. However in Edge, that was not the case. Edge's markets consisted of many different items and an even bigger multitude of brands. So it was bound to be difficult to find something of the same mark.

As the two of them continued along the streets, Roland frequently stopped and asked the location of Hagus. All of the vendors pointed deeper into the city. Eventually, the pair made it to a kiosk that sold very strange items. Stopping to browse, Quint realized that they where of similar runes like the ones Gwen showed them in her notes.

Realizing they had arrived at their destination, Quint looked for a keeper of the kiosk. Then an old lady, who seemed to come up from nowhere, stood behind the stall and smiled. "Welcome good sir, how can this old women help you?"

"We are looking for some sort of tablet. It is small, and has runes a lot like these items. Do you have anything like that?" The old lady looked at Quint surprised, and then said, "that's odd…" "What?" "Well, I possessed such a table all but a few days ago." "What happened to it?" "At first I was quarreling with myself whether or not I keep the blasted thing. Never drew much business for my stall, worthless stone. Then less then a week ago, I sell it for five times then what I would have asked for the blasted thing." "Who?!" Asked Quint almost shouting. "The viceroy, Viceroy Billin himself bought it?" "Did he say why he bought it?" Hagus shook her head, "No, just bought it and left. As quick as he arrived." "I see," said Quint defeated. "Thank you," he added, and he turned to begin to walk away.

"Wait," said Hagus. Quint stopped and looked back at the stall. The woman motioned Quint to return, "I did sell the tablet, but I made a copy of it." She said pulling out a parchment. On it was an exact copy of the tablet's runes. "Funny thing, at first the viceroy was content buying the copy, then he comes back and pays again for the real thing. Suppose he need the real thing, rather then a copy."

Quint looked at the copy, it had a complete set of runes. It was an excellent copy, and had every little flaw that the tablet had was copied. If she had used the parchment as a template, she could make copies that would fool anyone.

"How much for that?" Asked Quint. The old lady shook her head, "No charge, boy. The Viceroy himself paid five times the amount. So this old lady can afford to give it away."

Not one to refuse charity, Quint took the parchment and thanked the lady. Now with the copy, Quint returned to the road and walked along side Micias's wagon.

"Find anything useful?" Inquired Micias.

Quint nodded, "It seems that there maybe more then our cloaked man's hand involved in this. The Viceroy himself came and bought the tablet."

"Do you think he is involved?"

"It is hard to say, but at this point better to assume the worst."

Micias nodded, caution indeed seemed necessary. "What is your next move? Visit the Viceroy?"

"Might as well." Admitted Quint, "I doubt he will be cooperative, or if he will even let us see him. But might as well try." Then he smiled at Micias, "Want to come along?"

The lion smiled back, "Of course." Then the two continued along the street, heading toward the Viceroy's palace.

After most of the day had been spent, the group gathered in the inn. Benson, Gwen, Clare, Brath and Cid arrived there first; and Micas and Quint where the last to return. Entering the inn, Quint saw a shared look of disappointment painting a picture of how the day went for them.

"No luck," Quint asked. They all shook their heads. None of them had any leads as far as the tablet. Quint as well was stone walled when he tried to visit the Viceroy and inquire about the tablet. Half the day was wasted there. But Quint smiled, and took out the copy of the tablet and plopped it on the table, in front of Gwen. "Here, enjoy." Gwen examined the parchment, realizing what it was she snatched it up and stared at it. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

He smiled, "I have my ways. It's is only a copy of the runes, but it might help us understand why they are wanted." Gwen smiled widely. She took the paper and then went up the stairs of the inn to her room.

Quint then took her spot after buying a pint of ale. Looking around the inn, Quint noticed that the inn was becoming livelier. Other then his group the inn was becoming alive with activity. Groups of people then came in and sat at tables and began to drink their alcohol, (what else could they do in a bar?). Looking around he saw several familiar faces. The myrmidon with the short green hair, was in the exact same corner as before, his eyes closed and not reacting to any of the noises from the inn. The other was the passed out knight from Riften. However he was anything from passed out. Finishing off one pint of ale with a loud cheerfull "Ah…" and then began to talk out loud. Not to anyone in particular, but just in general.

"There I was," he said in a boisterous voice, "surrounded on all sides by a band of ruffians. They's beat me in numbers, ten men to just me. They's then tell me that they want me armor. They's says that there might be gold in the plates of me armor. Gold! I says they are stupid and let me be! They now claim I'm hiding something, now I ready my spear, knowing that I well haft to fight 'em…" Then he continued into a long narrative of how he beat the ten bandits.

Quint then lean over to Cid and asked, "Recognize the colors?" Red haired knight nodded. "He's from Rifen. More then likely he's a heavy infantry, (aka a knight class in Fire Emblem lingo), by the size of his armor. Cannot say I know him personally. Although I know his type, he is the kind who loves to fight. Not for honor but merely for the love of the fight. When war is present, they thrive, but take them way from that and they become husks of what they were, resulting in the man you see now. Although, he seems to be taking it better then most others, I suppose that's the ale's doing." "Indeed, it seems to calm him down." Agreed Quint.

Then Micias, who was tending to he wagon and cargo, came in through the front door. The knight caught sight of the giant lion laguz, he stared at Micias in awe. "Now there's a man I'd love to fight! C'mon let me buy you a drink." Micias shook his head and joined the rest of the group. The knight would have been offended if he did not have a newly filled pint of ale, which he drank rapidly and then began to continue with his story.

As the night began to descend, the snitch innkeeper from the morning snuck within the group and managed to get to the side of Quint. "You're the one who was asking about the tablet right?" Quint nodded slowly, curious for the sudden interest of their business. "Well it turns out there is someone else who has the tablet, and they are selling it." Quint looked at the rest of the group, and then back at the innkeeper, "Can we see this seller?" "Yes, I will get him here. When I come back meet us outside." And with that he passed through the group again and went out the back way.

Cid then glanced angrily at Quint, "That seemed to convenient, it stinks of a trap." "Probably because it is," replied Quint coolly. Then he looked at Lily, Fang, and Shadow. "You three, if there is an increase in unexplainable noises and scents I want to know. Ok?" Lily nodded, while Shadow merely acknowledged him, and Fang just scowled. "Clare, get Gwen. We may need her." The cleric nodded and went up the stairs. When the two returned, Quint began to whisper a plan of attack. When all had heard the plan they all returned to their activities.

After and hour of waiting, Lily, Shadow, Micias, and Fang all exchanged glances. Clearly their laguz senses caught something. Lily then walked of to Quint and said, "There is about 30 or more men outside the inn. They seem content staying where they are now, and are not moving at all. They also a whispering to each other, how much you want to bet they are up to no good?" "Thanks Lily," "So, what that's, 500 worths you want to bet?" "Lily, that's a one sided bet and you know it." Quint smiled, "Is our friend out there?" She nodded, "Mmhm. He's out there, talking with someone. I cannot make out their words but his voice sounds scared." That settled it for Quint, the trap was being laid.

He then signaled to the group that it was almost time, and Cid, Skye, Gwen, and Cathlyn split from the group and went out the back way. Almost immediately after the four of them left, the innkeeper came into the inn. He said, "I have the seller outside. He's waiting for you." "Is there anyone else out there?" "No, he is alone." "Alright, tell him we will be out there shortly." Fine, but first… where is my money for finding him?"

Quint then glanced at the innkeeper angrily, "You will get nothing till we get the tablet, understand?" The innkeeper then protested, "B-but our agreement—" "What agreement?" Said Quint almost yelling, "We never had one, you just offered us the seller of the tablet, and we never agreed to a payment. You will get your money when we get the tablet." Then smiled, "what's the matter afraid we will not be able to give you your money?" The innkeeper looked at Quint nervously, the statement had reflected the innkeeper's intentions. He wanted to milk Quint out of some more money, before he sent them into the trap. With his little money plot failed, he then walked out of the inn again, grumbling while he walked.

When the innkeeper exited the inn, Quint and his group then followed him, out into the open city. All but Micias, who stayed seated and watched them leave. As they moved toward the entrance, the green haired myrmidon opened his eyes and broke his mediation, "You walk into a trap willingly?" He asked. Quint stopped and smiled, "A wise man once told me the best way to surprise and enemy is to attack them when they fell they have the advantage." "Wise man," replied the myrmidon.

After filing out in the street, Quint noticed a lone figure across the street. The figure then motioned them towards him. The group then moved closer, and further into the street. When they were about half way half way from the inn and the figure, the door behind them of the inn slammed shut. They all spun around and saw five men behind them, all with axes resting them on their shoulders. Then, out of the shadows of the night, came more figures out of anything that gave a shadow. The trap had been sprung.

Quint guessed that there where about 38 enemies surrounding them. However, not all of them where bandits or street thugs with weapons, he counted about four of them where professional soldiers. Very unexpected.

After all of the figures came out, one stepped forward to reveal himself. He was fat to a hideous degree, had short brown hair, and whore clothes that revealed an high end luxury life. He then smiled maliciously, "well, well. Looks like my trap worked like a charm. Hehehe…" Quint did everything in his power from not smiling from that statement, lucky all he had to do was look at the man's face to demising all pleasant thoughts.

"Who are you?" Asked Quint. The man smiled, "How rude of me… my name is Viceroy Billin, and you have been asking around about a tablet, am I right?"

"So what if we are?" Interjected Brath.

"Well let me just tell you now, I do not like people asking questions in my town. Especially about items that does not concern them." The his face grew red with anger, "Now, I want you to get out of Edge. You can leave your things at the inn, we will just take them as a means of "payment" for leaving you alone. But you will leave town, and right now."

"And if we refuse?" Asked Quint.

All of the men then revealed their weapons, showing they meant physical harm otherwise. "Let me rephrase that…" said Billin cocky, "You will leave town either by your own means, or in a body wagon."

Quint looked around them, as if he was in thought, then he saw what he had hoped to see. The he pull out his sword, and the rest of the group followed in suit.

"Come, know. There is no need for this," said Billin in a mocking tone. Seeing they would not back down, Billin sighed. "Kill them."

After being given the go ahead, the rest of the men smiled wildly and slowly enclosed their circle around the group. They advanced slowly knowing they could take their sweet time, no help was coming, and no one in town was stupid enough to help them and step on the Viceroy's toes.

Now the attackers where all about ten feet away from Quint group, and slowly getting closer. Quint and the rest of the group held their ground, not budging. One could almost say they where not concerned as they should have been.

Then from the dark street came two distinct sounds. One was the sound of hooves pitter-pattering on the street to the right of the inn, and the other was a flapping of wings of a large bird, to the left of the inn. All of the men encircling Quint's group, looked to each other and to both sides to figure out what was causing them. Then the source was revealed; Cid came charging up the street to the men, to the right of the inn, and Skye on her Pegasus came swooping down on the attacker to the left of the inn. Both of them had spears ready and had singled out a target on each side.

Immediately, two figures appeared on the roof of inn. Cathlyn and Gwen, who now could ran fire, (both figuratively and literally), upon the would be trappers. In one unified attack all four of them attacked their targets. Cid and Skye trusted their spears into a body. Cid hit and killed one of the soldiers before the man could react, and Skye managed to mortally wound one of the five who had slammed the door of the inn. Gwen and Cathlyn had faired equally, Gwen launched a fireball at the attackers below, between two mercenaries. It did not kill either of them but caused a distraction for Cid who charged in, after slewing one of them, to rush in and use his horse's momentum to knock both of them out. Cathlyn then released an arrow to a attacker with is side to her. The arrow hit the mercenary in his lower shoulder causing him to drop his weapon and fall to his knees in pain, his good arm applying pressure around the arrow's shaft.

Then Cathlyn noticed a mercenary, on the far side of Skye, lifting up his ax over his head and running towards the Pegasus knight. She then readied and arrow and took aim carefully. Skye and her Pegasus, oblivious to the attacker charging at her, was know in between her and the ruffian. Seeing an opening, Cathlyn released the arrow. The arrow zoomed towards its target, as it got closer the arrow looked like it was going to hit Cloud's wing, (Skye's Pegasus). Fortunately, the arrow pass within inches of the Pegasus's wing, then it passed in front of Skye's face; causing the very side of the arrow head to graze the tip of Skye's nose, creating a small cut of her noise, and then hit its intended target, hitting him in the chest. The mercenary then looked down at the arrow in his chest, dropped his ax, and fell to the ground in pain. Skye quickly looked at the mercenary and then swung around to find the source of the arrow. Seeing the origin of it was friendly, she saluted Cathlyn and reared her horse to fly. With one flap of it's wings, Cloud bolted from the ground and into the air, preventing any other mercenaries to surround her.

While the two riders flanked the mercs, Quint and the rest of the group used the confusion to launch a counter attack. All at one the group attacked their closest opponent and each person, (apart from Clare), was able to take out one of the "trappers". The odds where evening out. Billin could only watch in dismay and anger once he realized: the trap he had set up had been beaten.

Meanwhile, inside the inn, the rest of the patrons were dumb as to the action occurring outside. The Rifen knight still was drinking ale and enjoying his own voice. "Aye, then a large bar (bear) came out of nowhere and then decided he wanted to scuffle with me. Now, I tells him that I didn't want anyone hurt, but the beast insisted, then we get into it," the then the man saw the myrmidon still in the corner. "Oi, laddie. You look like yer good fer a story, sit down, have a pint and tell me a yarn." "I do not drink." "Ya do not drink, now why is that?" Asked the knight surprised, "Not drinking is like not breathing. Ya cannot not live until you drink. Speaking of speaking of which I'm a bit out of breath" he said taking a sip of ale. The myrmidon looked at the knight, "I do not drink because it limits my senses, and whatever inhibits my senses is a enemy to me." After being given a reason, the knight shrugged off the decline, "All right suit yerself. More fer me! Hey, that's right! The less you drink, the more I can! Thanks! Hahaha." Then he handed his pint to a barmaid, "Fill 'er up!"

The door opened and the innkeeper, out of breath, walked through the door. "Trouble with your little plan?" The innkeeper spun around and saw the myrmidon smiling at him. The innkeeper then stormed away, grumbling as he went.

After the innkeeper disappeared, business continued on with there business. However, all came to a halt when one of the mercenaries came stumbling through the door. All eyes where on the man, he had been hit hard on the head and had lost all of his senses. He walked about ten feet in the inn and fell to the ground, out cold. With the door wide open, sounds of the battle outside came flowing into the inn's drinking areas.

Hearing the sounds of a fight, the Rifen knight began to become excited. "Ah the sounds a battle, how I missed it." Then he began to feel like joining, "Ah hell, I miss it 'ore then I miss ale in a dry spell." The he stood up and said, "Hell, that's it, I'm getting in this fight. Where's my spear?" He then picked up a rusty iron spear that was laying beside him, "What's this doin' here? This ain't my spear!" Looking at it angrily, he half expected it to change because of his stare. Seeing that it didn't change, he shook his head and the held the spear in one hand and rested it on his shoulder, "I guess it will do." The he took his refilled pint, recently handed to him, and gulped down the pint. "Ah, here I come!" He said walk towards the door.

Before the knight got half way to the door, a shrill whistle could be heard coming from outside into the street. Upon hearing this, the myrmidon opened his eyes, got up and began to walk to the door. "What's got yer blood goin'?" asked the knight.

"That is the whistle or the town guard," replied the myrmidon, "the people fighting out there are going to be outnumbered soon. I just want to help even the odds."

"But why?"

The myrmidon smiled, "Because I find it hard to sit here and do nothing."

"Ah," agreed the knight, "now there's my kind of talk!" And then both walked to the door and out into the fight.

Outside, Quint thought things were going well. The ambushed ambushers, (try saying that a couple times fast), were scattering and out of order. Making them easy prey for Quint and the rest of the party. All signs were in Quint and his party's favor, until a sound made him put all signs of hope.

He turned around and saw the viceroy, Billin, blowing on a whistle. It was the alarm whistle that would signal the town guard to come to where the whistle was coming from. _Not good… _thought Quint. Now it seemed that Billin did not care about being discrete any more, but he was willing to use the town guard as a means to get rid of them. That meant more men: fresh and better trained then the one's they were currently fighting. This time, they would be outmatched.

Quint saw movement down the street and saw several men in armor running towards them. Quint could only assume they where the vanguard of town guards that where closing in on them. He quickly glanced around and saw that the rest of the party was preoccupied with engaging the ambushers. So Quint alone prepared to face the approaching town guard.

The a large figure stepped behind him and said, "Allow me, laddie." Quint looked over his shoulder and saw the Rifen knight standing behind him, with a spear resting on his shoulder, and a grin on his face. Not knowing what was happening, Quint decided to let the knight have his away let him step forward. The knight looked at the approaching guards and laughed. "Ha, you call yerselfs guards? I've seen village rabbles that looked more intimidating then you lot!" The guards were not scared, three verses one. They where confident, and had every reason to be. Continuing to charge they thrust their spears into the knight's chest. Quint could not see, but he heard three _tinks_, hearing the spears hit the knight armor.

The knight looked down, and saw all three spears were defected off of his armor, didn't even scratch the armor. "Ha, was that suppose to hurt?" Laughed the knight, then he reached under his plate of armor and pulled off his front plate, that formed a shield. Pulling it in front of the guards, the knight laughed, "Well this will!" And used the shield to bash the three guards. They fell to the ground, knocked out.

Laughing over the passed out guards, the knight turned and looked at Quint, "That's how it's done, my friend."

"Crude," said a voice from behind him. Quint spun around and saw the green haired myrmidon standing behind him.

"Why are you two out here?" Asked Quint.

"The big one, just wanted to fight. I am here just to quell the noise that was disturbing my meditations. Plus hearing the sounds of a fight, I find myself at odds with myself not taking part in this fight." Then the sound of the alarm whistle filled the air again. And after it sounded, plenty of new guards came running into the street. "We have more trouble." Said Quint addressing the new opponents. "Agreed," said the green haired myrmidon. Quint turned around, the rest of the group had finished up with the original ambushers, now the rest of the of them where tending their wounds and checking their weapons. When they saw the new threat, Quint the two additions and the rest of the group on the ground formed up and prepared for the next wave.

"What are your names?" Asked Quint. "I'm Veriden, former knight of Rifen." Said the knight boastfully. "My name is Anatak. A student of the blade." "Quint, I'll introduce the rest of you to the group later, right now." He said looking at the guards. "We have to deal with this."

"It might be wise to deal with the source of the guards, before more arrive and overwhelm us," suggested Anatak. Quint nodded, "Good idea." The source was Billin, if Quint could stop him, he could stop the alarm and the guards, for a while. Presently he was surrounded by several of his own town guards. Six at the most. If Quint was going to silence him, he needed to be quick and devastating. "Can you take down those guards, quickly?" Quint asked Atanak.

"Perhaps, there are a lot of them." "How many cane you take down at once?" "Three," the myrmidon said coolly, "Maybe four." "Take three, Shadow can take the other three. Shadow with us, the rest, hold of the guards!" The three of them bypassed the guards charging at them and headed directly to the Viceroy. The other guards would have intervened but after another Veriden shield bash forced most of the guards to worry about him and the bigger group and not the three who had slipped by them. "Come on!" Shouted Veriden enticing them to attack them.

Atanak was true to his word, he had out ran both Quint and Shadow by a foot; putting him as the first one to show his skills. The closest guard lowered his spear to thrust at him, but Atanak used his blade, the dull side resting on his arm/elbow, and used it to push the spear over his head. Using his free hand he took the sheath of his blade and used it to hit the guard on the head, with enough force to knock out the guard.

After the first one, one of the guards to his left, charged at him with the same attack. He deflected with the sheath and using his sword hand, which was now free of engagement, and placed it on the other side of the guards head, Atanak's arm extended in front of the guard' face. Before the guard could duck, the swordsman pulled the blade towards himself and the dull side of the blade it the guard on the side of the head, causing the guard to lose his balance and fall his left side. As he began to fall to the ground, Anatak used the end of the handle of his blade and hit him again on the left side of his head, accelerating his decent to the ground. He hit the ground head first and with a painful fall, knocking him out instantly.

Now a third guard stepped up and thrust his spear at Atanak. Instead of deflected it, the myrmidon dodged it. When the spear had stopped, Anatak then grabbed the spear, just below the head of the point. Holding it so the guard could not retract it, the swordsman turned the blade so that it followed and rested on his arm, he then swung his sword at the wooden part of the guard's spear, cutting of the metal spear from the rest of the pole. Finding the spear useless, the guard dropped his spear, (or what was left of it), and scrambled to draw his secondary weapon. The swordsman quickly, using the hilt of the blade, struck the guard in three places. Starting low, he struck the guard in the knee, in the torso, (just below the armor), and the neck in a creak between the helmet and neck guard. The guard then buckled under her own weight, thanks to the blow to his knee, and fell to the ground, awake but disable for a while.

Anatak had stuck true to his word he took down guards three easy. Knowing it would be more challenging then before. Or so he thought. Looking up, he saw Shadow finishing off the last guard. Some how, she had gotten behind the guards and took three out without him noticing. Her speed matched his and his respect for the laguz girl increased.

Billin was the only one left. He fumbled for his whistle, but then dropped it to the ground. Fearing for his life and his source of reinforcements, he then turned and ran for an opening he saw. Before he got farther then two steps he bumped into Quint, "Remember me?" He said with a smile, and then punched Billin in the face. He went to the ground and remained there with his eye closed.

As he rubbed the sting from his fist, Quint looked and saw the rest of the group still dealing with a few guards. "Want to go help them? I'll look after our prisoner," suggested Quint. Anatak nodded and took off in the direction of the fighting, Shadow seem uninterested but went off anyway, leaving Quint alone with the Viceroy and his knocked out men.

When the two arrived to the rest of the fight, there was not much to clean up. Most of the guards where defeated and only a few stragglers remained. And with the source of their reinforcements halted, the few remaining guards where all that would be called on. So the fight was pretty much over. It was a welcomed victory.

After the dust had settled, Quint slowly carried the Viceroy over to the center of the street. Plopping him in the road, Quint then took a bucket of water and poured it on the Viceroy's head. Walking up in a frantic state, he looked around separately only to find himself surrounded by Quint's group, with Quint leaning close to him.

"Hello again," said Quint, "odd situation you are in." The Viceroy then began to plead, "please, don't hurt me!" "Now, now. No one's going to hurt you Billin, just tell me what you did with the tablet."

As he leaned in closer, the Viceroy become more frightened, until he snapped, "I gave it away!" "To who?" "Please, don't… it was a wedding gift, I wanted to fall in his good graces." "Who?!" The viceroy swallowed hard, "Sothis, it was a gift to Sothis. He asked for it!" Anger began to fill Quint's mind as the Viceroy continued, "he offered several trade agreements as well as five times what I paid him to give it him." "And you just gave it to him?" "What is so important about a tablet—" he got no further, Quint punched him, harder then before. And knocked him out.

Sighing deeply, the anger began to drain from Quint. Slowly straightening up, he looked at his party, "We best be going. It's obvious we are no longer welcomed in this town. And the sooner we leave, the sooner we can but this behind us. Go to the inn and let Micias know we are leaving. The gather your belongings and meet out here." Then he looked at the two the Rifen knight and the swordsman. "What about you two? I doubt you will want to hang around now that you fought the guards. What will you do now?"

The knight shrugged, "Ah, I'm not sure meself. But, hahaha, I haven't had a fight like that in ages. Ah, I want to thank ya, boy letting me fight with ya! Haha, Ya know, I might go on the read again and find some more fights. From what I could tell, yer gonna busy with more fights like this, right? I'd be happy to tag along, if you'd have me!" Quint smiled, the knight proved himself skilled enough.

"You are welcomed to," Quint said smiling. "What about you?" He asked the myrmidon.

The myrmidon spoke, "A swordsman cannot hope to gain any knowledge from sitting in an inn all day; he must travel and fight to become better. And I feel I could learn a lot from traveling with you. I will follow if you'll let me." Quint nodded, "Ok, you two gather your things and meet out here."

The two nodded, and the three went inside the inn. About fifteen minutes later, Micias's wagon came in front of the inn, with the rest of the group. Quint was the last one out, when he left the inn, he had a good size bag of coins. Everyone looked at him curiously and at the bag of coins. Quint smiled, "I threaten to do what I did to the Viceroy to him if he didn't return our coin and the money I used to pay for information." The he looked at the huge figure of the Viceroy, out cold in the middle of the street. "I didn't say what I did to him, but he seemed like he was not willing to find out." Veriden laughed, and the rest smiled. Except Cid who asked, "don't you feel bad about robbing civilians?" "People like that, Cid, rob every one they come across and their mothers. I just think of it as returning the favor." The he motioned the group to move ahead, and out of the city.

About half way to the edge of town, Cid rode up beside Quint, and asked "Who is this Sothis?" Quint eyes met the knight's. He had expected this, "Why does it matter?" "I have never seen you angry unless that name is brought up. Clearly He has had some influence on you."

Quint turned and stared ahead, he was debating, what to say. Sighing deeply he said, "He was my slave master, when I was a slave, Cid." The knight was taken aback with surprise, "You?!" Quint nodded weakly, "Yes, till about four years ago."

Cid now was embarrassed, "I had no idea." "yeah, not many people know about it." Then Quint sighed, "You know, ever since we started it seems like my past is catching up with me, with every step I take." "You want to share the rest?" "Not yet Cid. Not yet." The knight took what information he got and left Quint alone for the rest of the night.

When they reached the edge of town, the group walked easier. Quint then was walking beside Micias's wagon. "It seems Sothis has his hand in this," said Quint. "I see," said the lion, "What does that mean?" "It means he is either working with the cloaked figure or he is another enemy on his own. Either way he's against us."

"Cannot say I am sad to go against him," admitted Micias. "Nor I," agreed Quint, "but we will have to pick up the pace. We have to at least get one of the tablets. If not, we will be in trouble." "Agreed."

After that the group walked onward. Past the city of Edge the group then moved towards the old wall that once closed the gap between the Caved-in Mountains and the Barrier Mountains. Onward to the next destination, Fraiden.

-End Notes-

Veriden Speech

Uhhh, I am bad at accents, even worst at writing one. Veriden has an Irish/Scottish accent. Unfortunately, I do not know how to write either or the pronunciation differences. And for that…I apologize.

End of Summer

Now that summer is drawing to a close, I'm afraid I will not be able to update as frequently as before. (haha…like I was frequent!) But I still intend to right, but soon my studies will resume, and I will have to devote a lot of time with that.

Cheers,

Indogma


	9. The Land of Dranlis

The Land of Dranlis.

It has come to my attention that the "map" of Dranlis I posted my profile picture cannot be viewed very well. In response to that, I have decided to write a chapter on the world of Dranlis. In addition I have also add my drawn map in my images, not sure what to do with it yet, but getting there. Anyway, to the chapter.

A Brief History

The world of Dranlis is a lone shadowed in mystery. In the east, lies the continent of Soyl. In the continent, two nations content for sole possession of Soyl. The elder nation of Brath-Shall, a land named after its married founders, King Brathion and Queen Shallia. Both humans and beasts lived together, the humans lived on the southern part of the continent and the beasts had the north. For a thousand years, Brath-Shall was the only known land in the world. Then about six hundred years ago, an explorer named Crestent discovered a new continent; later to be named after him has New Crestent. With the new land discovered, people began to flock from Brath-Shall into the new land. The first city was named King's Port, and the immigrants poured into the land. Again the two races split into separate lands. The beasts went south and settled the Segaul Desert, the Humans went north and settled the lands that would be called, Jadis the Orica Legion and Totacl.

When settling the north, the humans discovered a mysterious object. A wall that extended from two ranges of mountains that blocked access to the west, what later was known as the Free West. Little is known of the wall or of its reason for being there, but the people assumed what ever was on the far side of the wall was dangerous for them. Result was they left it alone. For the first one hundred years they set up a guard on the wall, but after nothing note worthy arose on the far side of the wall, they abandoned the wall. For five hundred years, the wall stood there gathering moss. That all changed a hundred years ago, a large part of the wall collapsed and the "west was opened" as so history remembers it.

Within the discovery of the west, two cities were created. The first one was the city of Edge. Many thought beyond that city was the end of the face of the earth; hence the city was named Edge. And later formed Noy. Both of the cities are independent cities, free of sovereign reign and taxes and the only governing is a populace elected Viceroy.

Since the beginning of the Brath-Shall reign, slavery was a legal; and it was, in the truest sense of the word, "fair." Slavery had about the same amount of both humans as beasts. There was no discrimination between the two races. However, once the new continent was discovered, greed over came the humans. They soon started to discriminate against the beasts and then the balance changed. Soon the humans invaded the Segaul Desert, and took the nation with force. In order to avoid their entire race being involved, the beast explored the seas between Soyl and New Crestent. The beasts then discovered a large island, between Soyl and New Crestent, barren of inhabitants and there they landed, and soon the island was called The Isle of the Beasts: the only place where the beast had total sovereignty.

While the newly discovered west began to florish, the home of all the immigrants was suffering. After about two hundred years after the new continent was discovered, Brath-Shall broke out into a civil war between two nobles. The Brath-Shalls and a branch family, the Ymarels. Surprisingly the reason of the war started with a mere race between the two heads of the family, which then escalated into a the southern most part of Brath-Shall rebelling and later forming their own nation, also named after it's founder, Dersin Ymarel. Over the next several centuries, the two nations rage fierce wars between their two nations. They all resulted a little land gained by one side, which would lose it yet again in the next war. And the pattern continues to this day.

Geography.

Soyl is a continent much smaller then it's counterpart, New Crestent. The northern part of the continent forms an upside down "L". On this tip, a group of mountains tower over the rest of the area. These mines old name is long since lost, and now they are called the Drake mines, after the workers of the iron mines in them, the drakes, (dragon beast men). Further south another group of mountains creep along the nearby coast, and form a barrier, the Shire Mountains, for about 100 miles, then it levels into plains for another hundred, and then turns back into a small batch of mountains. The capital of Brath-Shall, Panshire, is to the west of the Shire mountains. The southern part of Soyl, and the country of Ymarel are separated by to blotches of mountains, called the Right Twin and the Left Twin mountains, for their closeness in comparison to each other. South of the Left Twin Mountain, is the capitol of Ymarel, the port city of Cresend.

To the direct east of the Shire Mountains lies the Isle of Pegasi. It personally bears no loyalty to the nations of Brath-Shall or Ymarel, but rather an independent nation of it's own. It is said long ago that it once was connected to the continent, and split off in a great earthquake.

The Isle of Beasts.

The Isle of Beasts is an odd island. In the last hundred years it has moved north about a hundred miles. The island itself is not connected to any tectonic plate underneath it, thus it just floats along in the sea, controlled only by the strongest ocean current. The isle was once apart of the cotenant of Soyl, but after a large earthquake, the same as mentioned before with the Isle of Pegasi, it split from Soyl creating the "L" peninsula on the north side of the island.

There are two major cities on the Isle of the Beasts, Queja the capital of the Island and Lyci, a major capital of trade for the Island.

New Crestent

The continent of New Cresten is a large mass of land, so much so that not even half of it as been explored; thanks to the Old Wall.

The largest nation of the continent is the Orica Legion. Made up of nine different territories, Far-Reach, Thesia, Cilma, Fraiden, Noth-Illa, Bolter, Ankris Rifen, and Pannel; the nation extents to the northern most tip, (at least the known most northern tip), of New Crestent down to about half of the continent along side the Barrier Mountains, and includes the island of Thesia in the Mouth and the Far-Reach Islands. The farthest northland is the lands of Noth-Illa, home of a tough people, cold winters and ax men. Under them is the state of Boter, land of wheat, the Boter Magicka University, and neighbor to the Barrier Mountains. Beside Boter is the lands belonging to the Marques of Pannel, perhaps the smallest of the Legion, but the best equipped thanks to the Solid Mountains, (bordering them and the nation of Jardis), and their fresh mines of iron and steel. Beneath Pannel is the lands of Rifen; one of the biggest in the legions and best known for their foot knights. To the east of Rifen is the nation of Jadis, and to the west lies the land's fellow compatriot, Fraiden. Fraiden's boarders are surrounded by several different lands: to the west Boter, a small part of Pannel's boarder, Rifen, Ankris, and a small portion of land to the east of Fraiden between them and the old wall that no country has claimed, and to the south the country of Totacl. Fraiden boast the most honorable people and superior nights. To the south of Fraiden lies another large land within the Legion, the land of Ankris; the only family to claim to be the true rulers of Orica, and home to the best heavy riders. All of three, Fraiden, Rifen and Ankris surround a mountain range called the Forever Frost Mountains. In this range there is a small pass that connects the two states of Rifen and Ankris. To the south of Ankris lies the port city of Cilma. The lands are known for their trading networks with the inner most lands, and their archers. Just below Cilma is the island and state of Thesia, home of pirates and sea trades. And finally to the east of Thesia, across a mountainous peninsula lies the final land of the Legion, the port city of Far-Reach and the Far-Reach islands. The Far-Reach islands are a conglomerate of islands that surround the mountainous peninsula, which is also apart of Far-Reach but very difficult to travel across. They are know for fishing and their royal guard of Pegasus and Wyvern knights.

The Segaul Desert is a dry and arid place. A million years ago, the desert itself was farther south of the continent of new Crestent, it eventually slammed into the land and formed what is now the Right Caved-in-Mountains. It's capital is located beside and named after the great oasis of Calrin, now completely consumed by the city. The Segaul Desert is accessible by only one place by land, across a massive bridge in the city of King's Port within the country of Totacl.

Totacl is a country that, expect for the north and west and the bridge to Segaul, is in a niche of the mountains. The capital is a city called Stone-Keep, a lonely and secluded place within a crevice in the Caved-in-Mountains, where the mountains extend down to the coast and turn inland and from the boarder between Segaul Desert and Totacl. The largest city is one of King's Port, within the very center of the Mouth. It is one of the largest trading cities due to it being the only land crossing into the Segaul Desert. Behind the city of King's Port, lies the two mountains called the Solos. The Solos are two giant towering mountains that for no know cause are surround by a deep chasm that seems to go into the very depths of the earth. They are known for their wyverns, since the Wyvern Pass, the home of the wyvern, is in the northern part of the nation, in a pass of the Caved-in-Mountains.

The final country is the eastern in New Crestent is the nation of Jadis. The major trading country all of the major cities are along the bay that land creates thanks to the Boot peninsula, (which is shaped like a boot). The bay within the peninsula is called Horse Bay because the top of the bay looks like a horse head. The capital city, and also the capital trading port of all of Dranlis, Kethy, is located at the top of the bay. The other mentionable cities are the twin cities of Abia and Ibia. While they are "twins" they are built on the other side of each other across the mouth of the Horse Bay. They are often called the "Guarding Twins" since they both guard the entrance of the bay from pirates.

The Free West.

Not much to nothing or is known of the Free West. Many believe a ancient race settled there and built the Old Wall, and then disappeared for what ever reason. Presently there are only two major cities worth mentioning in the Free West. The Biggest City is that of Noy. It is the farthest west and boasts one of the largest and the safest city in the Free West. (Against the city of Edge, it's not saying much). Edge is more dirty and dangerous, while being closer to the Old Wall and the eastern nations. It once was a city of prosperity full of hope and wealth, then bandits moved in and the city's fate began to fall.

-End Notes-

I reposted the Map of Dranlis, hopefully it helps everyone understand this garble of a chapter. You may have to look at the map from the side, but it's there.

Cheers

Indogma


	10. Nightmare

Authors Notes-

100,000 words!

After the uploading of my previous story I discovered that I submitted a little over 100,000 words. Whooo! It's a great feeling! I never thought I'd get this far, so CHEERS to all!

Character Notes-

Anatak- I though it was a good as time as any to add a myrmidon to the group. A quick note: I could think of an original name for him so I just spelled Katana backwards and got his name. (Aren't I so clever, durrr…). I also borrowed the cutting hair from Game of Thrones to justify why he had short hair, (in all of Fire Emblem games I played I never seen a myrmidon with short hair, at least none that I could remember, call me out if I am wrong, (Note: I have only played: FE, Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon and a little of Radiant Dawn, so all other games I am oblivious to.)

Anyway, Anatak is a stereotypical swordsman, devoted to improving himself and his skills as one. He wears a light green swordsman robe that offsets the color of his jade green hair. His katana is the same length as his arm, and the hilt is a simple coloring of primarily red with a touch of green in the threads.

Veriden- Veriden is a named that I made up on the fly, I believe it was based of the word "Verde", where ever that name is from. He is a big man, not as big as Micas but big enough to be noticed. He has wildly placed dark brown hair and a heavy scruff on his cheeks and chin. His accent is a mix between Irish and Scottish, (I apologize in advance if I butcher it or forget all about it.) He wear heavy armor of green and gold armor, with a rusty lance, not his supposedly that he randomly picked up, for his weapon.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 9

Nightmares

The night was falling fast, and the sun's face was slowly disappearing beyond the west. Quint and the rest of his group slowly drudged along on the path going what to them was a snail's pace. They had been walking since the previous night when they had encountered the Viceroy of Edge, and had managed to defeat him; and had not stopped since then.

If there was a word to describe the group's mood, it would be: exhausted. Walking for a day and a half, the group had to eat lightly on the road, causing the group to have less energy then they should. By the end of the day, Quint realized that the rest of the group was tired. Seeing the exhaustion in everyone's faces, he then decided to have them camp. Although he felt rushed to get the tablets, he knew there was no point in making everyone miserable. After announcing they would make camp, everyone sigh a cheerful sigh. As they pulled up the side of a plain grassy area and began to settle down, a dreaded question came up: the watch. No body wanted to do it yet, it needed to be done. Thankfully Micias stood up and offered to do it all tonight, since he was on his wagon most of the trip me managed to save most of his energy. All agreed to that, and they all went to their bedrolls. Quint was one of the last to head off to bed. He was asleep just seconds after his head reached the ground.

Quint usually did not dream, but tonight was special. After he had drifted off, his dream came slowly. Quint found himself surrounded by a black mist. It was thick and dark, preventing anything beyond it to be seen or recognized. Quint then reached out his hand to touch the mist. As soon as his hand came close to the mist, the mist moved away from him. Quint then continually ran at the mist trying to get through it, changing his direction whenever he could to try and trip up the mist. But not of it was any good. After several attempts, Quint then began to pant heavily, out of energy.

The Quint heard footsteps, they had no origin all Quint could tell was that they were getting closer to him. He began to peer all around him, looking for the source of the footsteps. Then a figure walked out of the mist, it was Cid. He was wearing his armor, and had his sword drawn. He just stopped just outside the mist, but the footsteps continued. The one by one all of the others from his group walked out of mist and joined Cid to from a circle around Quint. All had weapons ready, and dark expressions on their faces.

"What is the matter?" Asked Quint uneasily. They did not answer; instead they readied their weapons. Quint reached for his sword, but found it missing. He then shoot a glance at all of them, before they all said unison, "Die." All together they attacked Quint. Quint could feel each stoke of every weapon, the heat from a fire spell, and finally the cold steel of a short knive. He then fell to his hands and knees, and held is side, burning with pain. Pulling his hand away for a moment, he saw blood covered his hand. "They've killed me," he said almost sobbing.

"No…" came an evil voice, "you killed them."

Quint's head shot up, and the mist was gone. What replaced it was a moor swamp, covered in bodies. The pain in his chest had disappeared and he was able to stand. Getting up, he then walked over to the battle ground. Walking through it he then saw Gwen on the ground. He ran over to her to check on her. After moving her cape, Quint stood up in shock, she was covered in blood, and covered in the cold of death. Looking around, he then saw that all the other bodies where from his group. He saw Anatak, Veriden, Skye, Clare, Lily, Fang, Micias, Cathlyn, and Benson. All of then were covered in blood, their own blood. The he saw three figures on their own, he moved up to see them. The first one he saw was Brath, still holding Aptz despite death claiming him. Then Cid and his horse was next, he lay there on the ground, his lance broken to the side of him, and his sword haft drawn for his stealth. Then he could see the final figure, Shadow. She was on the ground; face up, with her hands holding the source of her demise, a sword in her chest.

Quint then to spin around frantically looking at all of them, the he realized, the look on their faces was…betrayal. Then he looked at his hands: the blood was still there, and then he looked at the blade. Walking over to the sword, he pulled it from Shadow and recognized it, it was his… and then he realized the blood on his was not his, it was theirs.

"You killed them," came the voice again. Quint looked around for its origin. "They are dead because of you… and your "quest"" The he looked back down at the sword, it had changed into the tablet. Started by the change, he dropped in on the ground. Then he dropped on his knees and began to cry. Then a voice said, "You killed all of them, even Salem."

Then Quint realized something, he never once blamed himself for what happened with Salem. Rather he was sad he couldn't see him one more time. Someone was manipulating him, in his dream.

"Who are you?" Shouted Quint.

After realizing the illusion, the battleground then faded into a dark night. It was pouring rain, and occasionally a flash of lightning would light up the sky with a bolt. Within a flash of one lighting bolt, Quint could make out the rail of a ship: he was on a ship. Slowly getting up, he could feel the effects of the storm on the ship by the rocking of the ship from the waves.

Quint recognized the ship, but could not place it. The he saw two figures beside the guardrail, one of them was a towering white hair man, and the other was about no older the fifteen. They appeared to be conversing. Then for no reason the elder, placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The he grabbed the boy, and lifted him over his head. "NOOOOO!" Shouted Quint from the middle of the ship, but his cry was deafened by the sound of thunder. The elder men then walked over to the rail, then a flashed of lightening blinded Quint. After recovering form the flash he saw the elder man there…without the boy. Then Quint remembered what this was.

"Stop, it!" He shouted out loud. The dream then went black, and he was now alone. The he felt like something was crawling through his head, prying for something. "What are you hiding…?" said the voice curiously. "No, no…" said Quint in pain. Then Quint forced an image to his head, "I can play your game too," he said.

Instantly, the image he thought of appeared before him. It was a warm room, warmly lit with candles, the room was adorned with luxurious flowers, paintings and decorations. In the center of the room, two people sat, one was a lovely young woman, the other was a young boy at her feet, listening to every word she had to say. The woman was talking to the boy and crafting a crown of flowers for the boy.

Quint felt happiness from this vision, but then looked around and saw what he was looking for. A black robed figure stood in the corner, very out of place from this illusion. Acting facst, Quint rushed the figure and was able to grab the cloak of the figure. Pulling of the hood, Quint relieved the figure merely to be a black featureless face. After touching the cloak, the figure then evaporated through Quint's hands and into the wall, causing the illusion to end.

"Very good, Quinthantheus. I expected a fight from you…" came the voice. "We will be seeing each other very soon it seems…heheh… "

"Who are you?"

"It matters not…" Then a white light appeared in the distance, and began to rush towards Quint, who now could not move. "We will see each other again…Quinthantheus."

Quint then awoke with a start. He jumped up and sat up in his bedroll. Clare was kneeling beside him and Cathlyn was standing in front of him. "Are you alright?" Asked Clare.

"Yes," replied Quint gathering his nerves, "I am fine. Did I wake you?"

"You were tossing and turning terribly," replied Cathlyn in a meek tone, "I was worried and asked Clare to look at you."

"I assumed you were having a nightmare, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Yes," said Quint, "it…was a nightmare. I'm sorry to have worried you two."

"It's not just you," came another voice. Looking over his should he saw it was Skye, also up. "Shadow has the same thing you had." Then she motioned them over to Shadow's bedroll. She was lying on the ground, tossing and turning. Sweat seeping from her skin, breathing heavy and she had a look of discomfort on her face. "Do we dare wake her?" Asked Skye.

"Best not…" said Quint. "If she is suffering from the same thing I was, only she can beat it." "What do you mean?" Asked Clare. Looking down, Quint sighed deeply, "I was attacked in my dreams by some unknown magic user. He wanted to scare me from this quest." The he looked over the three of them, recalling how he saw their bodies dead on the ground. "He also tried to bring up some painful memories. I had to force him into the open, and I almost had him…but he is careful." "Was it the same mage that hurt Brath?" Asked Cathlyn. Quint shook his head, "No, this one had an "evil" feel about him. More so then the other one did."

After saying that, Shadow then shot and said, "Twilight!" All four of them looked at her, startled. She slowly turned her head and saw the four of them looking at her, realizing she was awake, she then straightened up and asked, "What are you four staring at?" And not even waiting for an answer, she began to walk away from the camp.

"Where is she going?" asked Cathlyn.

"Not far," replied Quint, "I doubt she will sleep anymore tonight, so she just needs to walk around to stay awake." Then he turned to the three girls, "you three better be off to bed."

"What about you?" Asked Clare.

"I doubt I will be able to sleep as well, I'll relieve Micas and let him get some sleep, ok?" The three girls looked at each other concerned, but nodded to his request. Quint then relived Micas, and sat beside a fire he had made to keep warm. Leaning back on the grass, he looked at the stars, and reflected on the nightmare.

Then he found something strange, Why did Shadow have one? And what is "Twilight"?

He peered over his shoulder and saw that she did not return. He then dropped the matter for now and returned to the watch, still tired from the long few days, but too frightened to go to sleep.

-End Notes

Fastest written Chapter EVAR

Not to toot my on horn by I managed to write this in under a day! Whooo, yeah.

No Character Notes for Next Time

Since there really was not a recruitment for this chapter, I do not need to include one for the next chapter.

Still in the Dark?

I wanted this chapter to reveal a little more so you might have an idea as to Quint's, and a little bit of Shadow's, past. But not enough to where you cannot say for certain. Hell, even I'm not certain!


	11. Fraiden

Authors Notes

Despite having classes every weekday, and my new past time: Eve Online, I have been able to keep up with my stories quite well. I hope this keeps up! All I know is one of those three may wind up becoming cut by the end of the month, but that's another matter.

A Failed Shout Out

I need to apologize to Zorkandpals321. He has been proof reading my stories for a couple chapters now, minus the Map distribution; I didn't want to bore him. And last chapter I forgot to credit him. So here it this: THANK YOU Zorkandpals321 FOR PROOF READING. I will try to give him a shout out each chapter, if I remember.

Character Notes:

No new characters. So no descriptions this chapter.

Intro, (I have not done this in a while primarily because I forgot about it.)

After a restless night's sleep, Quint and his group move on to there next destination: Fraiden. Home to tales of brave knights, and honorable nobles. The knight in there company, Cid, was once a proud knight of this land. And as the group approaches the city, the knight's excitement grows.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 10

Fraiden

The group was on the road in the early morning. And by the time the sun was fully up the group was well on their way to the city and castle of Fraiden. Despite Quint's and Shadow's bad dreams the mood in the party was cheerful. They were now in sovereign protected land, which meant they had to worry less about bandits, they were still a threat, but not as much as in the free west.

Most of them were amused when Brath had asked Skye if he could ride with her today for a little bit. Half of the troop made bets, thanks to Lily, on whether or not she would say yes. She did agree, and Veriden, Benson and Gwen lost 50 worths.

As they walked along, they could occasionally hear the cries and cheers of Brath as Skye did tricks in the morning sun. When they would look up, they would see the two of them flying around the sky and having a fun time.

"He seems to be having fun," said Gwen to Quint. "Indeed," agreed Quint. "How is the inscription going?" Gwen shook her head, "terrible. I cannot make heads or tails of it. I don't know how Salem did it, but his notes are not helping in the slightest. His thoughts are every where in there." Quint smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean, he had a certain "randomness" to his methods." Gwen turned and looked at Quint, confused, then something in her mind clicked. "Oh, right I often forget he was your student too." Then she smiled, "so what was he like?" Quint shrugged, "Fine I guess. I don't know if he was any different around you then me." Quint then had to think about how he would describe him, "I would call him a child in a old wise man's body… if that makes any sense." Gwen smiled, "yup, that's Salem!"

Quint smiled and turned his attention back to the road, until he yawned. "Have trouble sleeping last night?" asked Gwen. "You could say that… a nightmare." Said Quint. Then he sigh deeply, he decided to tell the truth. "Someone was in my dream last night…" "What do you mean? Like a dream?" "No, someone literally was inside my head last night, I felt them probing around it. I'm sure that what ever it was, it targeted Shadow too."

A concerned look grew on the mage's face. "Not many people could do that… even with lots of training I doubt most any mages could do that. At least I know none." "Me too…" said Quint, "it suggests yet another hand behind it. Other then the cloaked man and Sothis." Gwen sighed deeply, "another enemy… great." Quint then smiled and said cheerfully, "You don't want to head home, do you?"

"Me?" Said Gwen, then she shook her head, "Not at all! I rather enjoy traveling. I've traveled with my father on diplomatic visits, but he never let me out of his sights." Then she grinned wildly, "he must be losing his hair over me."

"Nice to see you care for him…" said Quint. "Oh, I do. But he can take care of himself. Besides he was becoming over bearing in keeping me in the city. So I needed to leave." "I see," said Quint.

"Have you been a traveler long?" She asked, "I ask because you seem to know much about the places we have been to over the past couple of days."

Quint shrugged, "I guess you could call me that. Over the past couple of years I wandered around Dranlis, seeing what I could. It was fun, but exhausting at the same time."

"Is that when you learned magic?"

Quint then instinctively reached for his tome on his belt. He chuckled a little and pulled it out to look at it, "No, I learned magic long before I became a traveler. In another life time it seems…" As he flip through the pages of the tome, he wondered how the mage interpreted his words.

"Have you been to Fraiden before?" She asked, throwing Quint off guard. "What?" He asked softly. "I mean do you have any advice before we enter the city as to what to look out for? Like with Edge."

Quint then recovered, "No, not really. I have stayed in Fraiden before, but never for very long. I think the one we should ask is Cid. After all he was a Knight of Fraiden."

"Good idea," said Gwen before she sprinted up to the front of the group where Cid was. Smiling, Quint picked up his pace, and soon caught up to her.

"Excuse me, Cid." Gwen asked. The knight then glanced down at the mage. "Yes, what is it?" "I was hoping you could tell us a little about Fraiden." The looked at Gwen and saw Quint hustling to catch up. Then he begun, "Fraiden is the largest land of the Orica Legion. Therefore it has the largest and greatest military presence in the land. Our knights are the best trained and disciplined in the land, as well as honorable and just." Then he added almost smiling, "needless to say, Fraiden is the best land in the Legion in my opinion."

After he said that, Quint smiled largely. "What?" asked Cid. "You seem so cheerful, before you always seemed depressed, and cranky. But now… you almost smiled." Then he smiled, "you should do it more often."

Cid's almost smile changed into a frown, and showed his anger by spurring his horse forward. Gwen then looked Quint crossly. "You shouldn't have done that, Quint. I'm sure he is saddened by returning to his hometown, while yet still regaining his honor. I doubt you have been chased out of your home." The she turned and walked back toward the rest of the group.

Quint watched her walk away and whispered to himself, "You have no idea."

Within the hour, the group was able to make out the city's shape out in the horizon. The city seemed to be built around a hill, and all of the streets leading up to the castle. Skye and Brath had returned to the ground, and both were walking because Cloud was exhausted from the extra rider and the stunts he and to do with Brath on his back. A little while later, the group had arrived outside the of the city. Unlike Noy, the city did not have a wall. The only encircled building was the castle. The rest of the city was exposed and unprotected.

Before they entered the city, the group split up. Micias, Lily and Fang were going on their own. Micias wanted to sell his iron while the other two would snoop around for a good deal. Benson, Veriden, Anatak and Brath wanted to explore the blacksmiths and see what sort of weapons they had. Skye, Gwen, Clare and Cathlyn wanting to explore the shops. That left Cid, Shadow and Quint to their own free will. Though Cid had his own motivations, and walked through the town, to his horror, both Shadow and Quint followed him. Realizing he probably could not lose them, he let them follow.

As Quint and Shadow walked at a distance behind the knight, Shadow let a yawn pass her mouth subtlety, but it was enough for Quint to see. "Trouble sleeping, Shadow?" The laguz glanced at Quint, then returned her vision to the road. Even if Quint had not witnessed it last night, he knew he was right. He sighed, she was being reserved again. "Let me guess… it was a memory from your past, a bad one to say the least. And it included, "Twilight"." Shadow then swung her head and stared coldly at Quint, "I'm correct I take it…"

"How…?" she asked in a low voice. "I had a similar experience last night as well, a nightmare. However, someone was using magic to cause the dream. I am willing to bet that whoever it was, it was the cause of your dream as well." Shadow then looked down, angrily. She was not made at Quint but now at her own "weakness". She had never known of this magic and now she realized she was vulnerable to attacks through it. The thought did not set well with her. "There is something you can do to protect yourself. Shadow's ears perked up, "the next time you are plagued by this, the first step is to realize that it is a dream, and you have just as much control over it as he does, if not more. When you have done that, you force a memory out, something you are familiar with. Then who ever is behind the dream will be forced out of hiding." Then he smiled, "do you think you can do that?"

Shadow nodded lightly, then turned her attention to the road. "A 'thank you' wouldn't kill you now…" Said Quint, feeling underappreciated. "I never asked for your help, nor did ask if I wanted to know about it. You merely just told me. So why would I need to thank you?" "Fair enough…" said Quint giving up. Two of them then continued to follow the knight through the city.

As they went deeper into the city, a large open plain. Quint assumed it was the training yard, because it had practice dummies, archery targets, and racks of padded armor and practice weapons. In the yard, two figures were practicing, and a third figure was watching them, barking instructions. When he had caught sight of the yard, Cid stopped his horse, and watched the training. Quint and Shadow stopped beside him and watched what he was watching.

"Bring back memories?" Asked Quint. Cid nodded, "I was a trainer before I was asked to protect the Marquis's daughter. I loved training new recruits and making sure they were ready to become knights." Quint could detect the slight sound of a sadness in his voice. "Who was your favorite?" Cid then looked down to Quint, "Recruit I mean," Quint explained, smiling.

"I didn't have one, but…" said Cid falling into his memory, "there was one I needed to work especially hard with… at first he couldn't even lift a sword correctly, and he continued to trip over himself. He was a difficult, but I eventually made something of him before I had to turn into a bodyguard. I hope he made it to knight."

Cid's memory came to a stop by a yell of pain from the yard, one of trainees was face down on the ground. He rubbed his head, and the other helped him to his feet. The instructor then walked over to him and began to bark at him, "Dammit, Gerald! How many times do I have to tell you, you move your feet to position! You don't lean to attack!" "Yes, Sir Rogers!" replied the young squire. Then the trainer looked at the other squire, "And you, Armina! Your spear thrust couldn't cut butter, even with the sharpest spear in the land." The young female squire winced, "Yes sir…"

"He seems to have is work cut out for him, huh Cid?" Asked Quint looking up at the knight. But the knight did not hear him, he was staring intensively at the trainer. He had purple hair and a narrow face, he wore iron gray armor highlight with purple. "It couldn't be…" said Cid to himself. Then he spurred his horse into the yard.

When he got half way from where he was, the two squires caught sight of him. Seeing their attention drift, the instructor turned and saw the knight approach him. When he saw Cid he had a look of surprise on his face equal to Cid's. "Sir Cid!" said the instructor. "Rogers," said Cid, dismounting his horse. A smile came across both of their faces. "You are back!" "You are a knight I see," replied Cid.

Rogers look down at his armor and smiled, "Yes, sir! Promoted about three weeks ago! Now I am the recruit trainer, just like you sir."

"Are these all of your recruits? Just these two, I recall training at least eight at a time." Asked Cid. Rogers looked grimly at Cid, "It's the war, Sir Cid. Since it started, Fraiden has had to train its knights by quota. One year as a squire, then they become a knight." "By quota?! Who ordered this?" "The Marquis of Fraiden, Lord Fery." Then he swallowed, "I will not lie Sir Cid. The war has not been good for Fraiden. It has been a losing battle ever since we started. We may be the largest land, but that means we have to defend a lot more land, while our enemies can pick and choose where to attack. We have lost a lot of men, and good knights to the war. And we are having trouble keeping up…" "What is Lord Fery doing about this?" Asked Cid.

"Despite being new at his station, Lord Fery is doing well. What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in determination. He is doing what he can, Cid. I know, I am one of the only knights left in the castle. The rest of the knights are in the field fighting." "You are one of the few?" "The only… in fact." "I see, it is that bad." "Yes," said Rogers, "But now that you are back, it will be better!"

Cid shook his head, "I am sorry, Rogers. I am not back, I merely needed to stop here." "Oh," said Rogers disappointed, "I thought you had heard." "Heard what?" "Lady Mergil is no longer here, she is now in Boter, married to the Marquis Boter's son." "What? Why?" "Lord Fery thought the best, we needed to created alliances, and Boter made that request." "But she was engaged to—" "Knight Champion Dalton died in the first skirmish, him and two other knights. She was available, in fact she herself suggested it."

Taking the recent news hard, Cid put his hand to head, "What of Knight Annora? Is she alive."

"From what I have heard she is," said Rogers. "Thank the gods…" said Cid.

Looking back at the squires, Rogers said, "I must apologize, Sir Cid, but my duty calls. I would like to talk to you later. If possible." "Yes, of course." Cid then told them the inn he and the rest of the group were staying at. "Very, well. Also, I will speak to Lord Fery, he might allow you to return to the knights. We need all of the sons of Fraiden now." Then he saluted, "Honor and Service." Cid saluted back, "Honor and Service."

The two then separated, Rogers returned to the squires and said, "Alright! Now get into your training armor, I want several rounds of sparring before your patrols!" And Cid remounted his horse.

As Cid rode to where Shadow and Quint, he felt conflicted with himself. He felt happy, not elated that he could be allowed back into the Knights of Fraiden. But what of his present quest? He would be abandoning the people he for the week he called his comrades. Even if he distrusted Quint, he could not say he was a bad person. Or that he hated him, the only thing he hated was not he was not open with him. But that was it. And as far as every else went, he got along with them. Plus it seems like the quest he was on was of importance and he should go with them, but he could not stand seeing a chance to return to his suffering homeland. What could he do?

Cid glanced up, he saw Quint looking at him. Cid guessed that he could guess how he was feeling. Not wanting to talk, he roded past Quint, not looking at him. Quint also gave the knight his space, he needs to figure it out for himself, he concluded. But followed him to the inn where the rest of the group was to gather.

At the inn, the knight and the other sat and made themselves comfortable, since they were the first to arrive. After an hour, Brath, Benson, Veriden, and Anatak return. Brath had sold his hatchet and got a hand ax in its place. Benson bought a steel spear; Veriden and Anatak didn't buy anything. Then the girls returned, with food and medical supplies. The last to return was Micias's "family". They told everyone how the price of iron here was three times what they had bought it for, and they had bought some luxury goods for cheap.

As noon came and changed into the afternoon, and the group had split up again after eating a brisk lunch. Most stayed back at the inn, except Gwen, Quint, Cid and Clare, who went out into the city to look for the next tablet. They decided to stop at the city's temple, Clare knew the Monsignor and that he would know the location.

When they entered the temple they were greeted by several clerics who escorted them to the Monsignor's room. When he saw Clare he ran up to her and hugged her. "They know each other well," whispered Gwen explain the show of emotion to the other two. After a brief introduction, the group explained their purpose for being here. When they described the tablet, the Monsignor jumped up and ran to a chest, and showed the four of them one of the tablets.

All four of them were taken aback. The monsignor explained that he didn't know what it was, but it had been one of the "Temple Relics" for who knows how long. When they asked for it, he smiled and gladly gave it to Clare. After an hour of trivial conversation and catching up for Clare and the Monsignor; the group had to say farewell to the Monsignor and the Temple.

Outside, Quint looked back at the Temple and then looked at the temple. He then shook his head. "What is it?" asked Gwen. "Didn't that seem a bit easy… I mean we were just given what we were looking for, without anyone shooting fire at us, or selling it to someone. It just feels "easy"…" "Don't worry about it, Quint." Smiled Gwen, "We were bound for a break eventually." Quint sighed, "I guess you're right…" The four of them then made their merry way back to the inn. Their new found item in tow.

Outside the city, a pack of ruffians were camping outside the city, just on the low end of a hill opposite the city. They were lying in wait for someone, the one to give the signal to go head; most just sat working on their axes, sharpening them with a whet-stone. One of them stood look out, it was the leader of the pack, Fo. He and his had originally came from the west, but hearing the unrest in the east, he believed he could make a fortune from robbing. Despite the plan, the group was not very successful, and now they had agreed a decent pay job for a third party. It made Fo sick to his stomach, but right now he needed the money more then his pride.

Looking out towards the city, he then saw a cloaked lone figure on horseback riding out toward them. Even from afar, Fo could tell it was the person they were waiting for. Turning towards his men, he said, "Get ready, 'e's here…" All of the bandits then got up and packed there few belongings ready.

Once the rider spotted them, he then slowed his horse down to a walk. Riding into the center of the camp, he then stopped in front of the man he knew, Fo. "Are you and your men ready?"

"Yesh sir, 'eady to attack the town." Smiled Fo. "Now remember our agreement, no one…NO ONE is to be harmed. If so much as one person's hair is cut, I will hunt you all down with a force to be reckoned with." "But what if theys fight 'ack?" "Then you may strike back, but to daze. Do not kill anyone. Now, I have sent the town guard far north of here, they should be out of your hair for at least an hour. The only ones are two young squires, and they should run as soon as they catch sight of you." The bandit leader smiled, "'nd we's spilt the loot, right?" "Yes… that was our agreement. Now… please get it over with…" "Right… Men, 'et's get'em!" And the bandit's all began to run toward the city.

The lone figure then removed his hood, revealing the purple haired knight, Rogers. He sighed and said, "What have we been forced to do… What would Cid think?" Then he shook his head, reaffirming himself. "To late now…" and then he spurred his horse to follow the bandits at a distance.

Quint and the group were about less then half way to the inn, when the sound of a bell sounded over the city. "What is that?" asked Quint. "The west alarm bell!" Said Cid. "The town must be under attack!"

"Gwen, Clare, return to the inn and get the rest of the group, Cid let's go!" The knight nodded, and the two of them took off into the west of the city.

In the western side of the village, the two squires were doing what they could to prepare for the incoming attack. Both of the blonde haired squires looked at each other nervously. They were lost as to what to do. "Gerald, how many are there?" Asked the female squire. "I counted about thirty of them," replied the male Squire, then he asked nervously, "what should we do?"

"We must warn Sir Rogers." "We cannot, he rode out with the city guard to investigate the bandits to the north. It is just us for now, at least until the castle guard arrives, if they arrive." "So it is just us…?" Gerald nodded, "so it appears, sister…" The two then looked at the approaching bandits, with their axes shining in the sun. "Go," said Gerald, "I will hold them off while you make a get away." "No! I want to become a knight of Fraiden. And knights do not run, isn't that what Rogers always told us?" "But we are squires—" "Does it matter? If we want to become knights be better start acting like them now!" Gerald looked at Armina, "Your right," he said with conviction. Then both looked at the bandits, and Gerald shouted, "For Fraiden! Honor and Service!"

"Honor and Service!" Shouted Armina.

Then a third voice from behind shouted: "Honor and Service!" The two squires looked and saw a knight in red armor came charging down the street on his horse. He stopped his horse right beside them, "I came as soon as I heard the alarm bell. Are you two alright?"

The two just stared at Cid dazed, they were not expected him. "Y-yes sir," Gerald muttered out, "we-w-w-w-we've b-b—" "Listen squire," said Cid cutting him off, " knight must always speak clearly and mean what he says. So take a breath and start again. Are you alright?"

The squire then inhaled deeply and started anew, "Yes sir! We are fine, Sir…" he struggled thinking of the knight's name. "Cid," said the knight, he wanted to add "Sir" but knew he shouldn't. "What are your names?" "Squire Gerald Buttink, Sir Cid!" "And yours?" Said Cid to the other. The other stood at attention, "S-Squire Armina Buttink, Sir!"

"Very good. Gerald, Armina, what can you tell me about the attackers." "They appear to be bandit's sir!" Answered Armina, "About thirty of them, all armed with axes." "Good work, now you two should get someplace safe for now, I will deal with these rouges," said Cid looking at the bandits. "No, sir!" Replied Gerald. Cid looked down at the squire. "Please, sir," Gerald explained, "we may be just squires and you a knight, but we cannot leave a knight alone when this is our fight as well, we are squires of Fraiden. And we will protect it."

Cid regarded Gerald and Armina, both of them looked determined to stay and fight. Cid smiled inside and thought, with a little training both will make excellent knights one day. Then turned his head to the bandits and said, "very well. But don't do anything risky. If it gets to much I want you two to withdraw, understand?" Both squires nodded.

"Dammit Cid! Wait up!" The squires looked up the street and saw a young man running up to them. He ran to the side of the knight and began to breath heavily, "Jeez, I thought you would have finished up by now at the speed you were going at!"

"Who are you?" Asked Gerald. Quint then saw the squires and recognized them from earlier today. "I'm Quint," he said, "a friend of the guy on the horse." He then caught sight of the bandits coming closer to the city. "I count thirty-seven bandits Cid, what do you have?" "Thirty-eight, there is one on horse back far behind them." "The leader?" "Hard to say…" replied Cid.

"Cid," started Quint, "we should wait for the others. They will be here shortly, we just have to stall until they get here." "Agreed," said Cid, which surprised Quint that he agreed so easily, "but where?"

Quint glanced around, and saw a portion of the street that was narrower and a wagon full of just cut logs on either side made it into an ideal choke point. "Cid! There!" The knight looked at the area and nodded, "get over there, I'll cover you!" And then he spurred his horse to charge.

"Lets go!" said Quint to the squires who followed him, to the point. When they got there he said to the squires, "ok. You two get on the wagons and stop any bandit trying to hop over it, me and Cid will hold the gap." Then he turned to the knight, "CID! We're ready!"

The knight then came running back, he had managed to dispatch two of the bandits, before Quint shouted for him. When he got to the "barricade" he dismounted and had his horse run up the street. "Ready Cid?" asked Quint. The knight nodded, and both of them looked of the group of bandits rushing at them. Ready to fight…

As the bandits rushed upon the four of them, Cid and Quint readied to defend. Cid was the first to strike, armed with his spear he lunged forward, and stabbed a bandit in the chest. Quint, on the other hand, dodged a bandit's ax and side swung his sword into the bandit's exposed arm and a bit of his back. After making contact, Quint then kicked the bandit in the leg, and the bandit fell on his knees, then Quint swung his blade down on the bandit's shoulder, ending the bandit.

Next five minutes consisted of heavy fighting between the bandits, trying to get through to the city, and Quint, Cid and the two squires, trying to prevent them from doing so. Overall, Quint and Cid were holding their own, but they were running short of time. Quint had been wounded by a fast ax to his arm… he was not cut deep, but the pain was severe enough to prevent him from using is left arm, and he had to only use his right. Cid was becoming exhausted; he had used his lance unnaturally. Ideally all he really needed to hold his spear forward and the horse did the rest of the work. Now he had to use his body to develop the required force to make the spear work, it was a technique he had not been used to. Presently he had dropped the spear and now was using his sword. The squires were not fairing any better, although not apart of the main fight, their inexperience made up for exhaustion. Whenever they tried to force someone off of the wagons, all they could do was use their weapons bluntly, causing bruises rather then wounds. It was discouraging for the bandits, but not enough to make the bandits stop attempting.

Then, the bandit caught a break. One of them realized that there was an alleyway directly behind the one of the wagons. He then went around the buildings and saw the alley. Now Gerald was on the wagon trying to keep the bandit's off, using a mere practice sword, (squires were not allowed real weapons), he hit every bandit's hand that grabbed the wagon and tried to climb over it. The he felt something pulling at his ankle. Glancing down he saw a hand grabbing it, then he felt his balance go as the hand pulled his footing from him and threw him down to the ground behind the wagon. Looking up Gerald saw it was a bandit, then he saw the alley out of the corner of his eye, and saw how he got behind them.

The squire wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't. Whether it was pride that forbade him, or the fact that he knew that the other three could not help him, he did not know. Time slowed down and he saw the bandit lift his ax to strike the squire. Seeing the ax go over the bandit's head, Gerald looked for his weapon; he saw the hilt of it on the wagon, visible directly underneath the bandit's armpit. When the squire looked back at the bandit, he noticed that the bandit looked darker for some reason. Like a cloud had blocked out the sun just above the bandit.

Then he saw the bandit begin to lower his ax, and Gerald snapped his eyes shut, expecting the pain soon to follow. Waiting for the pain, he heard an "Arrggh…" come from the bandit. And first, he though it as a shout to bring his ax down, but then he realized it was in pain. Opening his eyes he looked at the bandit, only to see a mass of white feathers. An, an angel? Thought Gerald. Then he made out a horse's figure with a rider on the back of it. He then realized it was a mistake.

Gerald then saw the bandit, he had dropped his ax: due to the rider's spear in his upper chest. He saw the bandit fall to the ground, dead. "Skye, fly!" Came another unfamiliar voice from behind him, the rider them spurred her stead and the horse took off, revealing two bandits on the wagon, attempting the swing at the Pegasus and it's rider. The came a Swoosh, and an arrow stuck into on of the bandit's chest. The came a loud Foup, foup, foup, and a hand ax stuck itself into the wagon, just beneath the remaining bandit's foot.

"Dammit!" came a voice behind him. And a ball of fire then followed the ax, and hit the bandit. The squire then swung around, and saw the other in Quint's group. Presently Benson was in charge, "Veriden," he said, "fill up that gap!" The foot knight then stepped up, and pulled Quint and Cid forcefully back, saying "You two have done enough!"

Being forced back, both Quint and Cid fell to the ground, exhausted. The rest of the group then took over for the rest of the battle. First Veriden made a hole through the bandits with his spear, and then Anatak, Benson, Fang, Shadow and Lily came from behind the knight and pick off anyone they could. While Brath, Gwen and Cathlyn stayed at a distance and picked off any bandit they could see. Clare in the mean time was tending to Quint's arm and his head, he had been lightly cut above his right eye and he had to close it in order to stop the stinging pain of blood in his eye. Clare began to mutter a spell to her staff, and a glowing light illuminated around Quint's wounds. Once the light ended, all of Quint's wounds were sealed and had stopped bleeding. Looking through his presently good eye, he remembered the wagons, and shouted, "Fall back off the wagons!"

Quickly Quint grabbed Brath's ax that was stuck in the one wagon, and went on the other side of the wagon and hacked away at the boards on the side of the wagon that held the logs on the wagon. When he had all but cut the logs free, he paused and let his group fall back. The bandits seeing them fall back rushed ahead. Quint then cut the final piece of wood on both of the wagons, and at once the logs were set free and began to roll down the street, (which was on a slant). As the logs rolled down the street, they took out all of the remaining bandits. Ending the battle, or at least they thought it was.

Cid, now some-what recovered from his fight, was looking over a wagon, when he saw a figure in the distance. He recognized it immediately, and a rage came over him. "Rogers!" He shouted. The knight, hearing this, motioned his horse to turn around and he took off into the opposite direction.

Cid then whistled for his horse. It came trotting up to him, and he grabbed one of Skye's javelin's and rode off after him. Quint saw after him and tried to call out to stop him, but he was gone once he realized what was happening. Not giving up, he came up with another plan, "Skye!" He shouted, the Pegasus knight flew in front of him, "I need a ride…"

Cid rode his horse hard to catch up with Rogers. He knew it would be impossible to catch up to Rogers, but he had brought a javelin for that reason. He just needed to get close enough… The purple haired knight was slowly getting closer, and Cid readied the javelin. When he had gauged the shot, he released the javelin. The short spear slowly made it's way toward the knight. It then fell short of the knight, but was not off target. Cid had aimed for the horse, and had it the horse on the hind quarters, causing the horse to fall on its front legs and caused the rider to fall off of the saddle. As the knight fell to the ground, Cid then stopped his horse and dismounted and walked stormed over to Rogers.

Before Cid could reach him Rogers had recovered and drew his sword. "Don't come any closer, Cid," he said trembling. "Why Rogers? Why did you do this?" The knight shook his head, "you wouldn't understand, Cid." "Try me!" Said Cid taking a step forward.

"Not another step!" Yelled Rogers, extending his sword toward Cid, "I don't want to hurt you!" Then he smiled, "I never wanted it this way Cid. I was hoping you'd stay out of the raid, or that it was just you. And that the bandits would just knock you out, and there would be no problems." "Rogers look, you can still make this right… just turn yourself over to the to the city guard and Lord Fery." "I can't! You do not understand, I can't…" He sounded hopeless. "Cid I can't…" he dropped his sword and fell on his hands and knees. He began to cry, "I cannot harm you, not after all that you have done for me, Cid. I just can't…" Cid watched the knight sob, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Cid then moved beside him and tossed Rogers's sword way. Then he looked at the knight a said, "Before this… you were a great knight." Then he said, "I'll expect you to remain here for the city guard, ok?" Rogers gave no answer, just remained there silent. Cid then remounted is horse and then rode back toward the city. Quint and Skye then saw him ride back and saw Rogers moving, away from the place he was at. Seeing that as odd, the two of them decided to follow him.

Back at the city, Cid then rode up to the scene of the battle, the town guard was now returning, and they were cleaning up. Taking the survivors of the battle and clearing out the logs. Cid looked around but did not see the rest of the party. He concluded that they must have returned to the inn. As he rode by one of the guards, the guard stopped him and said. "Hey, you! Are you called Cid?" "Yes, I am," replied Cid blankly. "We are to escort you to the castle," said the guard. "Lord Fery would like a word with you." Cid saw no reason to object, and he followed three guardsmen as they brought him to the castle. As he looked at the stone castle, it brought back a wave of memories of being a knight of Fraiden, his early years and other events that meant something to him. Sighing deeply he brushed all of the memories aside and entered the castle.

After walking several long corridors, Cid finally came across the throne room. It was a place he knew well. As he entered he noticed something strange about it, something different from before, but he could not recall what it was.

He then saw the young Marquis of Fraiden, sitting on the throne. He had a large welcoming smile on his face for the knight. "Welcome back, Cid!" He said standing up.

"My lord…" said Cid, bowing on one knee. "Oh, stop that Cid. There is no need for formality. I mean after all, in truth you are still not a knight anymore." Feeling like an offender cid stood up, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to dishonor you." The lord then laughed, "Haha, Cid, you were one to be so keen on honor." Said the lord, placing his hand on the knight's shoulder. "Come, won't you walk with me?"

The two then began to pace around the court, at a leisurely pace. "I wanted to thank you personally. The two of the squires gave their reposts and said you were the one who stopped the bandits from raiding the town." "There was another sir, helping me fight and then again we were merely holding them off until a group came and relieved." "Oh, yes. The squires did mention something about them. Don't worry. We will give them some reward. But you, you proved yourself today. A true knight of Fraiden, defending us from a bandit attack."

"I find it odd sir, that there would be any attack at all on a major city such as ours." Said Cid. "Not so uncommon as you think Cid. It can be quite common when most of the men are away fighting and very few are left to guard the city." Explained the Lord, "plus they were clever, luring our men away by spreading false reports of a bandit attack to the north. Very clever, for bandits…"

"They had help, sir…" said Cid slowly, it almost hurt him to say: "it was Rogers who concocted the plan of attack." The lord looked suspiciously at Cid, "are you sure? He was supposed to be riding off to visit his family." Cid nodded, "Yes, I chased him down an made him surrender…" "What did he say?" "Only that he was sorry… and he never wanted to do it…" "Is that all?" "Yes."

Lord Frey then began to pace back and forth. When he stopped he said, "It is a dark day for Fraiden… I must be honest Cid, this war as been most hard on Fraiden." "I know sir… Rogers told me about it…" "Then let me get to the point…"

"I would like to reinstated you as a Knight of Fraiden!" Cid was completely surprised. It took him a whole minute to respond, "What?" Lord Frey nodded, "Yes, Cid. We need all of our sons and daughters right now. And now with my sister gone, there would be no more word of scandal. And today you have more then regained your honor. I would be ready here and now, to have your return into the knighthood." The he turned and looked Cid in the eye, "Well, what do you say?"

Cid was put on the spot, he had not expected the offer so suddenly. In addition, after he had spoken to Rogers before the battle, he had made up his mind to stay with Quint and the rest of the group. But now, he was being offered to be reinstated from his Lord, a hard refusal.

"I do not know what to say, My Lord." The he explained, "You see, sir. I am presently on a mission of my own with another group. And it does appear to have great importance." "What, more then saving your suffering country?" "Perhaps," said Cid. Personally he did not know, but after Edge he had begun to feel that the mission was important.

"I see," then the lord smiled, "give it time Cid. You may come to your senses."

"What will happen to Rogers?" Asked Cid changing the subject.

The lord looked at the knight, "Depends on what he does, if he returns and begs for forgiveness, I may grant it to him." Cid was about to object, but the lord raised his hand to stop him, "We cannot afford to lose one of our knights. Especially now. But I will not leave him here. I we then send him to my brother, General Berackem, and he will have to fight for his pardon. If he comes back from this war alive he will be pardoned." Then he looked at Cid, "Don't you think that's fair."

Then a laugher filled the throne room, followed by: "Oh yes very fair. All things considered that is…" "Who is that?" Demanded the Lord. Both the knight and the Lord then turned and saw Quint leaning in the doorway. "Who are you?" Asked the Lord.

"You can call me Quint," he said.

"How did you get in here?" "Your castle is not very well guarded against a air attack. I rode in on a Pegasus, and with none of the guards noticing might I add. Sloppy security, very sloppy." The he walked into the room, Cid then stepped between Quint and the Marquis, "Quint, what are you doing here?" "Following a lead, you could say…"

The he looked at the Marquis, and smiled devilishly, "I have to admit… Lord Fery it was a clever plan…"

"I've had enough of this, guards!" Shouted the Marquis. "Why are you shouting?" Asked Quint, "there are no guards in the castle, you know that…"

"What are you saying Quint, quit being cryptic!" Quint sighed, "Alright. Cid the bandits were not following that knight's orders they were following his." He said pointing to the Lord.

"What?!" Exclaimed Cid. "Outrageous! Cid you cannot believe him." "I don't care of he does or not," said Quint I here to tell to tell what I know." "And what is it that you know?" asked Cid.

"Cid you cannot believe him!"

"I believe I have a right of say my peace, am I correct Cid?" He stared at Cid for the first time as a potential enemy, Quint couldn't say he felt comfortable with the idea of him turning on his fellow party member. "Speak," said Cid.

"I came here on a Pegasus following a purple haired knight. At first it seemed he was running from the city," Cid then lost all faith in Rogers, "But instead of running away from the city, he doubled back into the city, and came directly here." Then he looked over his shoulders, "Isn't that right Rogers." Out of the darkness of the doorway the knight stepped forward, with depressed face.

"Rogers?" asked Cid not believing what he saw. "I'm sorry, Sir Cid…" said Rogers looking toward the ground, "I didn't want you to know."

"He told me everything," said Quint. Quint half expected to have won the argument. But he didn't, "This is nonsense! Cid why would I do something like that?"

"I can answer that…" said Quint. "I was in the treasury before I came here…" "In the treasury? How could you have gotten in?" Quint shrugged, "it was not that hard… there were no guards for the treasury. I mean why would there be… it's empty…" "What?" Cid stare at Quint, he knew he was telling the truth but could not believe it, "No impossible." "Cid… look around where are the ornaments that would decorate the throne room. Doesn't it look rather bare?"

Cid then realized why the throne room looked odd, it was bare… Cid was being to believe Quint's observations. "But why would he do it?" asked Cid.

"One merely needs to look at the treasury and see that they need money. And with the lord here new to his station, he does not have the hearts of the people yet. I doubt the newly appointed lord here is ready to rise taxes anymore then what they are now. So what can he do? He can hire a group of bandits to raid his city and split the profits. Plus it might have the populace be willing to pay more taxes if the lord can guarantee the safety of the people from bandits again… I have to say it is rather clever."

"You are mistaken," said Lord Fery, "I have never talked with Fo or any of his Bandit's!" Quint then smiled, "My dear Lord Fery. Who is "Fo"? If you had never talked to them or hire them… then how do you know his name?"

Cid then looked at his Lord, "Lord Fery… you didn't…" Lord Fery closed his eyes, he had lied enough, he thought. "It was not something I wanted to do Cid. I was backed into a corner." "My Lord!" "We are losing a battle every day Cid, and every day the army needs more money. I am at my wits end trying to keep up with it!" "But what about honor—" "Honor!" shouted the Marquis, "Does honor pay the troops? Does honor win victories? Does honor feed the mouths of the army? No, only money can do that, not honor. And frankly I have all the honor in the world and still my men need to be paid! .And I cannot use my honor to pay them! So what the bloody hell is honor good for?!"

Then he looked at Cid, and regained some composer to ask, "My offer still stands, Sir Cid. You can become a knight again if you so wish. If you do not care to do it for me then do it for your friends, your country men and your homeland!"

In a slow movement, he reached at his metal crest underneath his neck on the chest piece, and pulled it up off of it's slot and let it drop to the floor. Then he turned back to the door and walked out of it. He didn't even look at Rogers as he left, but Rogers watched in silence. Rogers noticed that there were tears building up on the sides of the knight's eyes but he did not say anything. When he was gone, Quint picked up the crest and walked over the Marquis who was in shock. He then took his hand and placed the crest in the Marquis's hand, saying, "Here, maybe you can melt it down for a few worths. I hear the price of iron is rather high in Noy this time of year." Then Quint turned and followed the knight out of the castle.

Cid then closed his head and bowed it, in thought. Then he snapped his eyes open and looked at Lord Fery. "Sir, I must decline." Fery was surprised at the answer, "I am sorry sir. But I cannot serve under a lord that would do that to his own people." The he said, "It was good seeing you again, Marquis Fery." Then Cid turned and began to walk away from the Lord. When he was half way to the doorway, Lord Fery then shouted, "Cid! If you go through the door, you will never be a knight here, understand? You'd be done! Finished! Through as a knight of Fraiden!" Cid then turned and looked at Fery.

When both of them were gone, the Marquis then walked slowly to his throne, the crest still in his hand. When he sat in the throne, he began to play with the crest in his hand, he then read the inscription "To honor and to serve Fraiden." The words seem to punch him like a ton of bricks.

Fery then looked up and saw Rogers, still there in the throne room. "I was wrong, Rogers… plainly wrong…" he said with regret, gripping the crest tighter in his hand. "My father would be turning in his grave if he knew what I was doing." "My lord, you did it for Fraiden." "I did a crime against Fraiden for Fraiden… see the problem with that?" "What do you intend to do?" Fery sighed, "Perhaps the honorable thing this time…"

The walk back to the inn was quiet, beyond quiet, at least for Quint. Cid just rode his horse in silence, not really looking at anything. He seemed to be in a daze of thought. Quint decided to let him be. When they returned to the inn, Quint told Cid and the others that they should leave the city as soon as possible, if not for the fact that the Marquis might be angry with them, but also for the sake of Cid. Quint felt the longer he stayed in the city, the worst he might become. The group understood and by the late evening, they were ready to move out.

When they arrived to the east outskirts of the city, Cid stopped and looked back on the city one last time. He felt like he was leaving it this time forever.

"Are you ok, Cid?" Came a voice from behind him. Looking back he saw it was Quint. The knight sighed deeply, "Yes…" he said weakly. Quint shook his head, "You don't sound alright." Cid didn't want to argue, he knew Quint was right, "It's a lot to take in…" Said Quint, then he said something that Cid would have not expected to hear from Quint. "I'm sorry, Cid. None of this was your fault…"

Cid then looked Quint his face was apologetic. Cid sighed again, "I know that…"Cid explained, "And it's not that… it's Rogers." "What about him?" Cid then looked down to the ground, "He was my best squire that I trained… he may have been the hardest to train but I taught him everything. How to fight, how to defend…" then he swallowed, "what is honor… I hoped he would have learned something from me… but instead he does this… I thought I had trained him better."

Quint looked at the knight, sighing he then walked closer to the knight and said, "Cid, you have no control over your student's. All teachers can really do is guide them and show them the path they should take, but seldom is it the path they take. But that does not mean you cannot reach all of your students…"

Cid looked at Quint, he could tell he was trying to help, although it was doing very little to help him. But he said, "Thanks, Quint."

As the knight turned to follow the rest of the group, they heard a shout from behind them, "Wait!" The group stopped and turned to see the two squires running to the rest of the group. The boy carried two sheathed swords, and the girl carried a light spear. "Gerald, Armina? What are you doing here?"

"We were discharged sir," answered Gerald. "What?" Exclaimed Cid. "Why?"

"Apparently Lord Fery and Sir Rogers wanted us to learn from, "a truly honorable knight." And told us to follow you, sir." Explained Armina.

Cid was speechless, while Quint said, "Looks like there might be hope for them yet…" Then he looked at Cid, "Well Cid? Are you going to train them?"

The knight was at a loss for words, "I do not know if I can… I failed with Rogers…" "Oh stop the self-pity!" shouted Quint then he looked into Cid's eyes. "This is another change to get it right! You say you failed with Rogers, well now you have two more chances to get it right! Besides, if you had completely failed with Rogers I doubt they would really be here! Don't you think so?" Then he turned and added: "Don't waste this chance for your 'redemption'."

The knight took all of these words to heart. After a moment he said, "right! You two will be under my orders, understand?" Both the squires snapped to attention, "yes sir!" "Good, training begins at first light in the morning!" "Yes, sir!"

Quint couldn't help but smile, Cid seemed back to his old self and had forgotten his misery. "There is one more thing, Sir Cid," said Gerald taking one of the swords and handing it over to Cid, "Lord Fery wanted you to have this…" Cid took the blade and pulled it from its stealth, and it revealed a grand one-handed blade that seemed to shine like silver. "This… this is the Sword of Fraiden!" said Cid shocked. "It is said to be given only to the knight that has proven himself…" "Lord Fery must of thought you worthy," said Gerald. Cid seemed to reluctant to take it but then he sheathed the blade and tied in on his belt. He looked at castle in the setting sun and said, "Thank you, Lord Fery…"

Quint then smiled, Cid seemed to be better now; one less thing to worry about. And the group continued to walk to the southeast, toward the next supposed tablet was to be.

-End Notes

The Chapter Itself

When I had originally planned this story, this was one of my first stories I thought of. And it was one of the ones I was looking forward to writing. Originally, in this part of the story, there was only four: Quint, Shadow, a mage character that combined Gwen and Clare's personas, and Cid. But now it is not just those four, but a lot more. Overall the premise was to be the same: former student of Cid leads attack against the town, merely following the orders of his lord. I felt really proud of that plot line, although now that I have written it, I feel that it makes less sense then I made it out to be… Please let me know what you think.

The Squires,

Originally there was going to be one squire, one boy. But somewhere along the line of writing previous chapters, I decided to have two of them one boy and one girl. And eventually I decided I didn't was a "lovers" relationship to blossom out of it, so I made them siblings.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Zorkandpals321, thanks!

Cheers!

Indogma


	12. The Victims of War

Author's notes-

Fiction Press Story

Presently I have written a short prologue to a story I though of. It's currently on fiction press, and I hope people check it out!

Character Notes:

Gerald- Gerald is a young squire no older then sixteen, but he looks younger. He has short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a forest green color set light armor with light brown trim. If I had to choose a proxy, it would be a younger version of Franz. His name is a named I picked out of the blue that "sounded knightly".

Armina- She is the twin sister of Gerald, and therefore she looks like him, and she as very similar armor to Gerald's. Her proxy would be a teenage version of Guinevere, from _Fire Emblem,_ but with much shorter hair. She was originally not going to be apart of the story, yet when I thought of the gender of the squire I wanted, I was torn between a boy and a girl. So I decided to get both, and have two squires. I picked her name after looking up female soldier names and in the process, I found Armina.

Rogers- I had Rogers name as soon as thought up the chapter. As for his looks I guess he would look like Erk except shorter hair like Kyle but purple hair, if that makes sense.

Intro

As the group leaves Fraiden in with sorrowful hearts, the overall success of the mission was not diminished. Now two stronger then what they were before, as well as possessing not only a copy one of the tablets but an actual tablet: the group's moral is up. Now they begin to travel southeast, toward a small border village. Where another tablet is suppose to be found…

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 11

The Victims of Conflict

Quint awake from his sleep slightly refreshed, had been worried to fall asleep over the past two night for fear that the person who entered his dream might do so again. Fortunately last night the villain did not interfere. Grateful to the rest, he was about to sleep in, when he then noticed the sounds of fighting coming to his ears. He leaned in his bedroll up and saw Cid and the two squires on the far side of the camp, sparring with wooden swords.

Ever since they had joined them two days ago, the knight had been more cheerful then he had previously been with the group. He now was known to laugh on occasion and in a rare moment, and Clare actually got him to smile brightly. The reason was the knight now had something to focus his spare time on. It brought back memories, training the two squires, about his life at the castle and his days of a knight and trainer to other squires. Plus, Quint believed Cid was that much more devoted to their mission now. One reason Quint thought of was the fact that Cid wanted to end the war and the reason why the war existed in the first place. But he believed why Cid was more devoted was because of the fact that he now could now longer return to Fraiden as a knight. He had burned that bridge, one could say.

But the reason for the change didn't matter to Quint. He was glad to see Cid busy, and maybe even happy. Quint then walked over to the edge of the camp and begun to watch the sparring. It was unfair to the squires, to say the least. The attacks that came from the siblings were slow, uncoordinated and had no power. In short, hardly attacks at all. Cid on the other hand, could block every one with ease, and counter attack before the squire could react. _Probably need to keep them out of the front lines, _thought Quint thinking tacitly.

Cid then had to stop and demonstrate how to swing a sword correctly. Seeing that the sparring was done, Quint decided watching them would no longer entertain him, and he got up and went into the camp. He entered into Micas's wagon, and saw Gwen sleeping on a square chest that she was using as a desk, with the tablet from Fraiden, the copy of the inscriptions from Edge's tablet and Salem's notes from decoding the first tablet, scattered all over the chest's top. Quint smiled, "another sleepless night, huh Gwen?" He said to her, but she gave no reply.

After Fraiden, Micias suggested that Gwen use their wagon as her own personal workshop. It provided her with the space and solitude she needed to work on the tablet. Now she could work on it when the group was moving, not only when they stopped for a break. And whenever she needed a break, she could join the group outside and walk with them. While this solved one problem, it created another. Gwen spent too much time working on the tablets, so much that she had pretty much spent every night in the wagon working on the tablets by candlelight. While productive, Quint believed if she kept it up, she might not last long. Seeing her shiver from the morning air, he grabbed a blanket and put it over her body. Feeling the warmth of the blanket, she then pulled it in to rap around her body, and drifted deeper into sleep. Seeing he did all that he could possibly do for now, he left her to sleep.

Walking out by the road, Quint then saw the sun slowly rise to the east. Welcoming the sun's warmth, he then raised his hands and stretched out his back. Creaking and popping, Quint felt relieved and let his hands fall with a sigh. Then he looked behind him. The road that they had traveled on the previous day was still covered in darkness, and covered in the morning damp. As he turned to return to the camp, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. On the road behind them, there was a lone figure. From a far off distance Quint could see that he wore a bright blue rode adorned with white, _A monk?_ Thought Quint.

As the figure got closer, Quint then confirmed his suspicion. With a minute or two the figure was now approaching the group and their camp. As he walked along the road, he saw Quint and smiled, "Good morning!" said the monk cheerfully, "what a lovely morning we have today, don't you agree?" "Indeed," said Quint smiling. The monk was a man with long turquoise hair that went down to his shoulders; he had a clean white face that seemed to give off light on its own. A man who would seem fit to anyone to stand anywhere to preach. Quint noticed a rune book hanging off of the monk's belt; he recognized it as a light rune book. _A Light Magic user_,thought Quint. "What causes a monk to travel so early in the morning?" Asked Quint.

"Work, I'm afraid." Replied the monk smiling. "I have been requested to go to the village of Gerd and take over the temple there. You see, the Monsignor there died as a casualty of war." "How so?" asked Quint, it was strange for any monk to die as a "casualty". "The village was captured from Fraiden by Ankris about a week ago. The former monsignor was an unintentionally casualty of it, sadly. He lived for a few days before passing on… then I was requested to take his place. I have been on the road ever since." "Where from?" "Stone-Keep," replied the monk. Quint was impressed, that was a good hundred miles away, "That's pretty far…" "I know" joked the monk, "my feet felt every one."

"Would you care to rest them, Brother…" "Montague, but everyone I know calls me Monty." "Alright Monty, would care for breakfast with us?" "I would be grateful…" smiled the monk.

As breakfast was made and served, the monk then requested that he temporary travel with the group for protection and company until they reached the village. Quint agreed and the group then broke camp and then head in the direction of the village.

As the party was walking, Quint saw that Brath walking on his own. Walking up to him he asked, "Hey Brath. How are you?" The young man looked at Quint slightly surprised, "Oh, Quint. It goes well!" "Good, how is Aptz?" "Ha, she's the finest ax in the land. And I intend to prove it!"

"Have you learned how to hold it?" Asked Quint, in his experience he felt Brath could not handle Aptz on his own. Often the ax would shift in his hand and hit something with the side rather then the blade. "Sure have," smiled Brath confidently, "watch!" He then took Aptz from its scabbard, effortlessly, and began to swing it around effortlessly. Quint was impressed; Brath had improved significantly since he first met him and Noy. "That is impressive, Brath" admitted Quint. "Yep!" smiled Brath, "Now I can take one everyone I meet." "Don't get that far ahead, Brath. But I must admit, you have improved drastically."

"Does that mean I don't have support anymore?" "I may alternate you between supporting and in the front, yes. But it may not be for a little while yet, but soon Brath." Even if he didn't give full permission, Quint's acknowledgement of his skill made Brath grin. "Haha, great! I'll be ready when ever you need me!" Quint smiled, Brath was one of the ones he could count on to trust. He was simple to a fault, which made him beyond honest.

"Brath, I have a question, it may sound odd." "Go ahead, Quint! Ask me anythin'!" He sighed, and forced the question out, "Was Bax, your father?" The question was odd. Even to Quint it sounded odd, but he was reminded of Bax when Brath brought out Aptz. "Na," said Brath, "he's not my old man!" "He's…not?" Asked Quint, he thought for sure he was Brath's father, "Are you sure?" "Aye, I'm sure. I ought to know, Bax killed him."

"What?" Asked Quint taken aback. "Aye, Bax killed my old man. When I was 'bout five or so…" Then Brath begun to tell a short story of his life, "My old man brought me from Brath-Shall after my mom died. He had lost his work and needed a new job. So he brought me to the free west and tried to be a bandit. He got as far Bax's inn." "What happened?" My pops saw the inn, and wanted it…" "And he lost," finished Quint. Brath nodded, "Yup, it wasn't hard for Bax. But Bax gave him a chance, "Seeings ya have a kid, I'll let ya live! Now 'et out!" My pops didn't take Bax's warnin' and he attacked again… and lost everythin'."

Quint felt guilty for dragging that memory out, "Brath… I'm sorry." "Ah, don't be Quint!" Said Brath cheerfully. "Bax then took me as his own, and I was at the inn since!" "It must have been hard living up Bax," said Quint. Brath shook his head, "Nope, hell he was a better father then my old men ever was. He looked out for me, gave me food, heh he even got me an ax to practice with. My pops never did anything like that… all he really did was hit me and say it would toughen me up…" Quint saw a look of sorrow in Brath's face, like he had triggered a bad flood of memories. "That bastard never even bothered to call me a name. All he ever called me was "boy". It was Bax who named me. He named me after the country I was born in, Brath-Shall. That's how I got my name!" He added proudly.

"Wow," said Quint, "Bax is quite the character." "Aye, he is. I could tell you more, if ya like to hear it!" "Maybe later…" said Quint pointing ahead, "We are almost at the village." Up head, Brath saw the village less then a half a mile away. And the group's increased as they approached the village.

As the group entered the village, Monty part ways with the group. He said this thanks to them and started off in the direction of the village's small temple in the center of the town. Quint then asked if they could visit him later. He didn't see the harm and said the temple would be open for them whenever. Parting ways with the monk, the group then searched the village for a suitable place to stay for the night.

As they walked through the village, they noticed several buildings were damaged. Quint assumed that it was because of the recent battle here for the village. Whenever they passed a villager, they were given an untrusting glance. "Homely place…" said Quint sarcastically. "Why are they like this?" asked Armina, "We have not done anything to them." "It might have been that they were looted of most of there precious belongings by the Ankris soldiers after the battle." Explained Quint, "It would not be unheard of, even Fraiden as done it once or twice." He then shot a glance at Cid to see if he took offence, Cid didn't flinch. "But why are they distrustful toward us?" Asked the squire again, "We did not do anything to them…" "But why should they trust us? For all they care, we could have been some of the men who looted them. Better to hate a stranger and be right, then trust one and be wrong." The squire still didn't understand but she dropped the subject realizing it was useless.

The group then arrived at an inn, where they were met with slightly better greetings from the keepers of the inn. By that I mean that they spoke to the group with hostility, but at least they spoke to them… The group then took a break in the inn for most of the day. After a quick nap Quint then left the inn, and went to the temple; on a hunch he could find the next tablet there.

The temple itself was quite old. People often speculated that it was one of the oldest buildings in Fraiden. It was made of white stone, but had a layer of dirt on the sides of the temple from all the years of the use and wore. The roof was the only odd part of the temple; it was made of wood, old wood. The old stone ceiling had originally caved in about a hundred years ago, and they had to replace it with wood.

Inside the temple was deadly quite, the Monsignor before Monty was apparently the only monk for the village, so he had all the duties of the Chief monk and the roles of the other monks. Monty was going to have his work cut out for him.

Quint glanced around and saw the temple empty, and quite not a sound could be heard from the inside the temple. Even as he went further in, the only sound that echoed through the temple was the sound of Quint's footsteps on the cold temple floor. As he approached the center of the temple he then heard a secondary pair of footsteps. He then stopped and the footsteps continued. Then from the back of the temple the sound of a squeaky door opening sounded, and a figure appeared from it. It was Monty.

"Quint," he said surprised to see him, "what brings you here today, come to pray to the divines?" "Nah," said Quint, "I'm more of a believer of whatever will be will be…" "They say, "Those who are unsure are worst off then the ones who are against the divines."" Said the monk quoting scripture. "Perhaps…" said Quint, "but I didn't come here to talk religion with you. I'm here for another reason." "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Right now, my companions and I are on a mission to collect several tablets across the land of New Crestent." "Tablets? Why would you be after something so… trivial?" "It's… complicated. All that we know is they are sought after by others, who's intent is less then welcoming." "What makes you say that?" "They started these wars to get their hands on the tablets." The monk looked at Quint suspiciously, "That does seem rather far fetched…" "I understand, and believe me I had trouble believing it myself. Until we started receiving… "resistance" to put it in an nutshell." "Resistance?" "It's hard to describe… but we have had unexpected opposition from a lot of different fields," then Quint added a knowing tone, "even in our dreams we were attacked."

The monk then began to pace in thought; clearly what Quint had said reached him, "What would you ask of me?" "We need the tablet from this temple." "What makes you so sure there is one here." "Of the three tablets we know of, two of them were found in temples like this. And these tablets are old, much older then this temple. So the odds of it being here are that much higher, don't you agree?" The monk then resumed his pacing. When he stopped he looked at Quint. "I'm afraid I cannot help you," he said plainly.

"I see," said Quint sighing. "Well maybe I'll come by later to see if you can." The walking to the door he said, "Bring peace and prosper." "Peace and prosperity," replied the monk. With that Quint then left the monk to the temple.

Outside the temple Quint then begun to walk around aimlessly. "Oh, Quint!" came a meek voice behind him. He turned and saw the purple haired archer, Cathlyn behind him. "Cathlyn. What are you doing here?" "I-I went to look for a new bow, my old one is becoming wore and I fear it my break at any time." "Smart," said Quint praising her. "W-What about you?" "Me? Just looking for one of the tablets." "Did you find it?" "In a sense yes. Monty, the monk from this morning has it." "H-how can you be sure?" "When I asked him he said, "he could help me," not that he did not know if he had it or not. But rather he worded his phrases carefully, saying nothing of the tablet. I do think he has it but right now doesn't trust us enough to give it to us." "What do you plan to do?" "For now… talk. If he still refuses, then we may have to steal it." "S-s-teal it?" Quint nodded, "we can't let other people get their hands on it."

"But isn't stealing wrong?" Protested Cathlyn. "Sure, but what make you think the others are not going to try to steal it as well?" The Quint smiled to put her at ease, "we may not have to do that after all. I am going to try a couple days to convince him if we have to. But a week max, then we steal it. Deal?" Cathlyn nodded. "Good," smiled Quint, "need help finding a bow?"

The meek girl nodded. "Then lets go find one." And then Quint and Cathlyn went further into the village.

By noon, dark clouds were looming in the distance. "Looks like rain," said Gerald looking outside the inn's window on the ground floor. He turned back and saw the rest of the party down stairs with him. "Good," said Veriden, "rain 'elps the crops which make the ale! Hahaha!" The he took a gulp of the pint that he had.

"Is that all you think of his ale?" asked Anatak. "Ha, that's all I's have left, lad!" Relied the knight, "Apart this "crusade" or what ever the 'ell we're on."

The swordsman did not reply, he would have then he heard a bell toll in the distance. Everyone native to the village froze in the inn. "What is it?" asked Gerald, "Bandits?"

"Worst," replied the innkeeper. "Ankris soldiers. On their way to collect their taxes." "What exactly makes them worst?" "Simple if they do not get the money they want, they can burn the city to the ground. And they can claim it was in their right to." Gerald then looked back outside; the villagers seemed to be frightened, and hustling around to their houses. "I figured this would happen," said the innkeeper under his breath, "Let's hope the mayor can handle it."

In the streets, Quint and Cathlyn heard the bell as well, Cathlyn admiring the steel bow she had just bought and Quint about to eat a carrot he just purchased. Quint knew something felt wrong and headed back towards the temple. When he got there he was surprised by what he saw.

In front of the temple a troop of soldiers in black armor where in ranks. At the very front of the men, were two figures on horseback. One was a young man with long flowing blonde hair that seemed to match to gold in his decorated suit of armor, adorned with jewels and gold. Even his horse's equipment was adorned with jewels and precious metals. The other figure wore armor similar to the men but had a higher rank then any of the other of the men. Quint then the flag and was able to guess who the one adorned with jewels was. He was the Marquis's of Ankris's son; the prince of the realm. It seemed he had personally came to the village. _To collect taxes no doubt, _thought Quint.

They were addressing two figures on the temple steps. Quint recognized one to be Monty, the other he was unsure of.

"By the power given to me by my father Lord Harthen Marquis of Ankris and protector of this village;" the young man had a stuck up voice that seemed to go along with his attitude, "I Prince Buthald, have come here personally to collect taxes for protection."

Then the ranked man moved up, "By the order of the of the Marquis. We have come here to gather the sum of 100,000 worths for the imperial army of Arknis. Mayor of Gert." Said the man pointing to the other figure in front of Monty, "Do you have the funds?"

The man stepped forward and bow respectfully, "Forgiven me my most humble lord," the statement made Quint laugh on the inside. The armor the prince wore alone would have cost at least 100,000 worths. "But this is the first time was have heard of this tax. Therefore we have not prepared to pay your most gracious lord this tax. If we would be granted time to gather such funds we would be able to reach that amount of money, milord."

The prince was not amused, or favor granting. "What sort of fool you take me for? I know what you are plotting. You want to stall for time and help the Fraiden knight retake this village and get out of paying your rightful lords, us Ankrisians?! Well I am not fooled! I expect this payment now, within the hour." "But milord," protested the mayor, "most of our precious belongs were taken by Ankrisian looters after the battle. I doubt we would have that amount at our disposal, even if we gave all that we had."

The prince did not care, "It is the victor's right to plunder, as it is the lord's to impose taxes. It is up to the village to be able to pay, for face the consequences!" The mayor then cowered in fear. To Quint's surprise Monty then stepped between the mayor and the prince. "This is an outrage! These people have nothing, let alone a thousand worths after your men came through and cleaned them out! You cannot expect them to pay that amount so quickly!"

The Prince looked at Monty, "Are you the head monk of this temple?" "What if I am?" Monty said bitterly. The prince then smiled, "I understand that there is a tablet of some kind here." The statement sent a shock through Monty, Cathlyn and Quint. _He wants it too?!_ "I will like it, my father commands it." He said extending his hand to him, "be a good subject, and grab it for me."

"Quint! We have to do something," whispered Cathlyn sharply to Quint. "Go back and get the others, I will try to stall them. Lets hope we do not have to fight them." She nodded and took of to the inn. Quint then darted the other way, to the back of the temple.

In the front of the temple, Monty tried to hide his anger and concern form his voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about…" The prince scoffed, "do not lie to me! I know very well that it is here. I demand you bring to me at once!" then he smiled evilly, "or I will take it from you by force." Monty just stood there froze. He was at a lost, and he had started to believe Quint. But what could he do? "My lord, I have just arrived today. I am not very familiar with the temple, and I have not seen a tablet." "Very well," Price Buthald said fed up, "men search the temple!"

The ranked soldier then motioned for a small group of men to go to the village. Before one got on the steps, Monty pulled out his rune book and took a defensive position. "My lord, you have no authority here. This is a temple, and we are above the lords of the Legion. We have the sanctuary law." The men then looked at their captain and the prince. "He's right milord," whispered the captain to the prince. The prince snapped, "I do not care! I want that tablet!" Then the princes patience ran out, and he let his anger take over, "Find it, find the tablet and burn the temple to the ground!" the he looked at the monk, "if that monk interferes, kill him!"

The men now had a direct order, and then they begun to walk up the steps. The monk stepped back accordingly, still defensive. He reached very top of the stairs, and was prepared to cast a light spell. He knew what would happen if he did that, but he could not let them harm the temple.

"Wait," came a voice from the side of the temple. Everyone looked and saw a brown haired young man smiling. It was Quint with one hand behind is back, "Prince Buthald, I'm assuming you know the potential ramifications for burning a temple. Do that, and the chief monks will not like your actions. They may even call for a holy war against you to seek justice." Then he added sharply, "I believe Ankris needs all the support it can get in this war, am I not mistaken?"

The prince looked at Quint, then he rode over to him and said, "If I want a peasant's opinion I will as for it. Now leave matters of the lord to them." Quint smiled and shrugged, "matters of the lords? More like matters of thieves. Anyone can see that you are robbing them blind, and they can't do anything because you are their "protectors?" Hah very convenient for you lords."

"I've had enough of your tongue peasant," said the prince. "Guards, arrest him!" Another group of the men then broke rank and approached Quint and the Prince. The prince then looked back triumphantly back at Quint. But to his surprise, Quint to was smiling.

Quint then threw a handful of dirt he had kept behind his back into the prince's face. The prince tried to dodge by leaning back, but he was to slow and most of the dirt hit his face and covered his eyes. His eyes on fire with pain, the prince then leaned back even further to scream in pain. Before he could scream, the horse reared up in fear, from Quint's surprise attack, and the added weight on it's rear, which caused the prince to fall off the back of the horse on to the ground.

For a moment everyone froze, including the soldiers. They just stood there trying to make sense of what had just happened. The only movement was the prince, struggling to get up. He got on his elbows and tried to rub the dirt from his eyes. When he could see from one of them, he looked around and saw Quint standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face. The prince fell into a deeper fury, and pointed angrily at him, "Kill him! Kill him. Men, kill him!"

Quint knew he was in trouble now, but that was his plan. He then quickly "relieved" the prince of his horse, by hopping on the steed and taunted the prince and his men. "See you later, Princy!" And then he rode into another street different from the one that led to the inn and the one Cathlyn took.

When he took off, the men took a moment to really start the pursuing. Then about half the men took off after Quint running at full speed. Monty and the few men on the steps were still. Still in a daze of what happened.

A few of the men walked down the steps and helped the prince to his feet. The captain dismounted and gave his horse to the prince. As the prince mounted the horse, he said, "Captain, I want that man found! Search the entire village if you have to! But I want him found. Use all of your men, but you will find him!" The captain nodded and then began to bark orders to his men. The men then went to their assigned tasks.

When the men had went to their tasks, the only few that remained outside where the Monty the mayor, the prince and a few remaining guards to protect him. Monty saw the Prince was red with anger, even through the dirt on his face. It seemed the prince had forgotten about the taxes and the tablet. Monty then wondered, _Was that Quint's plan?_ Seeing the prince was distracted, he then went inside the temple and went to an inner room. When he opened the door he saw that the item he was looking for was missing. In a panic he begun to look around, hoping he just misplaced it. But he didn't, the tablet everyone seemed to want, was gone.

Then he remembered something. Quint had come from the **side **of the temple. He could have gone through the back door. At first Monty refused the idea, thinking that man could be so devious. But slowly he began to doubt himself. He then decided he needed to confront the man to be sure. Leaving the small room, he then left the temple through the rear door and stayed out of sight of the prince. When he had made it to an alley, he then headed to the direction of the inn, assuming he could find the rest of his companions there.

Meanwhile, Quint had given the men a run for their money. When he had reached a crossroads he turned sharply toward the edge of the village. He got to the edge of village, he then dismounted; Quint then slapped the horse to go forward out of the village and into the plains of Fraiden. Quint then quickly ducked into an alley and hid in the shadows.

As he hid, he saw the pursuing soldiers running after the horse, still thinking he was still on it. When they all had passed, Quint then ran through the alley and headed in the direction of the inn. Hoping he could run into the party.

He arrived at the inn and saw the group just outside the inn about to move out. "Quint," said Cid surprised to see him. "I thought you were still at the temple." "Had to play decoy," said Quint plainly. "Decoy? How did you manage to do that?" "Simple, offend a prince long enough and he will want to kill you." Cid then shook his head, "does not surprise me that you would do that…" Quint smiled widely, "you know me to well Cid."

Then Cid looked behind Quint, something had caught his eye. Quint turned and saw Monty standing behind him. "Oh," smiled Quint guiltily, "hello Monty." "Where is it?" Asked Monty in a low voice. "Where is what?" "Don't play dumb. I know you have the tablet." "So what if I do?" said Quint, "would you rather I give it to the Prince?" "I'd rather you just give it to me, I will handle the prince, if I need to…"

Quint sighed, "Monty look, you believe me now don't you? We are not the only ones after these things. There may be more of them after us, and they may not be so reasonable."

The monk was not convinced, "and that is supposed to mean that I am supposed to trust you? What is to say that you do not have your own personal reasons for doing this?" "Hey! We're the good guys!" Shouted Brath. "I cannot be sure of that, I want to believe you. I really do, but right now I can't."

Brath then looked at Quint, "why don't just keep it? I doubt he can take us all on—" Quint then raised his hand to cut off Brath. He then looked at the monk. Quint could see the determination in his eyes.

Quint the dropped his head and sighed. Reaching behind his back, he then pulled out the tablet in question. He looked at it hard then at the monk, and began to walk to the monk. As he approached the monk, Monty then held his hand to take the tablet. Quint then set the tablet in the monk's hands and said, "take good care of it. I'd rather it stay in your hands then anyone else's." The monk was surprised by Quint show of good will.

Quint then walked back to the group uneventfully, and steadily. Monty had half expect a knife to his back, but now he was being to trust Quint. But his thoughts were disturbed by a slight odor in the air. "Do you smell that?" Monty asked Quint.

Quint stopped and smelled the air, "Smoke?" he said looking at the monk. Monty then saw Quint's eyes shift from him to the center of town and change focus. The monk then turned and saw a pillar of smoke come from the center of town. _The-the temple._ He realized. Then the monk saw Quint sprint off in the direction of the temple. Monty saw that the look on his face had changed to a fierce look. Then the monk took off behind Quint, and the rest of the group followed.

By the time Quint arrived at the temple, flames had pretty much engulfed the entire building. While the building itself would not be destroyed, it would take a while to rebuild. It had begun to rain but it did very little to stop the fire. Most of the water didn't touch the flames but rather evaporated before from the heat of the blaze.

Quint saw that most of the men, other than the ones who were chasing after the horse, had returned to their ranks. The prince was in the middle of all of them, looking victorious as he stared at the fire.

"Buthald!" Shouted Quint, "What have you done?" The prince then saw Quint and frowned, "you, I thought my men were after you. Where is my horse?" "Your men are after him, thinking I'm still on it." "No matter, you're here. Arrest him men!" Then about ten soldiers in black armor approached Quint with weapons drawn. He in turn readied his blade. Quint readied for an attack from multiple directions, but it never came.

From behind him a beam of light flew past him and struck on of the soldiers in the chest. He let a cry of surprise pass his lips and he went flying backwards into the ground. Quint looked back and saw Monty behind him with the light rune book ready. The spell was his. "I thought monks were not allowed to harm anyone," said Quint. "We can if our homes are in danger," said Monty coolly. Then he looked at the temple, "I thought he was bluffing." "I guess not," said Quint.

The from behind them the rest of the group caught up to them. Now faced with more numbers the prince changed strategies. "Captain Murt! Take you men and dispatch these worms! When you are finished with them burn the village, we will say they were the ones who burned the temple. Leave no survivors to say otherwise. Understand?" The captain saluted the prince, "yes my prince!" "I will watch the battle from afar and help when necessary," said the prince. "Do not fail me." Then the prince spurred the horse and exited the village.

Now all of the soldiers present were approaching the group, with weapons and the intent to use them. "Careful!" warned Quint. "These are trained soldiers not bandits. DO NOT underestimate them!" Then he readied for the attack from the soldiers.

Near the edge of the village, the troop of solders were returning to the village out of breath and fed up. Five minutes ago they had only just realized that the horse did not have a rider, and that the one they were searching for had eluded them. Now they were walking back, given up on the search. As they approached the village, one of the soldiers then looked to one of his fellow soldiers and said, "this is stupid, first we have to watch over some stuck up prince, and escort him to a village to collect a tax, and now he was to chase a horse half way to Fraiden," then he sighed, "I did not sign up for this…"

"Shut it!" Barked one of the other soldiers, "you do what you are told! That is what a soldier does, Roch. And that is what you will do." As the soldiers walked into the village, they ran into the Prince riding out. "You men! We have found the villains in the town. I want you to go help captain Murt. When you are finished with the villains, burn the town to the ground. Now go!" "Yes, milord!" said one of the men. The prince then rode out of the village and left the men in the dust. The soldier who replied to the prince then said, "Alright men, you heard the Prince!"

Roch then stepped forward, "He said burn the village, what about that statement does not bother you?!" "He gave us an order, you'll do well to follow them if you want to stay in the army." Then he looked at the rest of the men. "Move out!"

All of the men then began to walk to the center of the village, expect the swordsman Roch. He shook his head, "nothing more then pawns in this war… that is all that we are…" "Roch! Get moving!" "Yes, sir!" then the swordsman raced to catch up with the men.

In the center of the village, Quint paused to take in the situation. The fighting was going well for them. The soldiers were tougher, but most of the group were now seasoned enough to manage against them. The two squires were not in the front line, but occasionally they would get a stab or poke in. Brath was doing very well; Aptz was cutting through the standard armor that the soldiers were given like paper.

He looked behind him, he saw soldiers coming up the road the prince went up to get out of. There were about eight soldiers, he a few others could deal with them. He left the bulk of the men to the rest of men and took Skye, Brath, Cathlyn and Lily to deal with the new comers.

As he prepared to fight, he noticed on of the soldiers had depressed eyes. He was in front of the rest, but it looked like he didn't want to be there. Quint told the others to stay back but be ready for an attack. He stepped forward and the soldier took is blade and swung it at Quint. He dodged it easily. It was slow, far slower then Quint expected from a trained soldier. Then he knew, he didn't want to be here." "You seem distracted," said Quint. "Personally, I'd rather not do this, but I'm a soldier. We have to follow orders." "What's your name?" Quint asked, hoping to talk with him. "Roch," said the soldier. "Quint. Tell me, I'd rather not fight someone who doesn't believe what he is doing his right; do you like the orders you were given?"

The soldier sighed and said, "I can understand that there'll times I think and order is stupid. But to burn a whole village… I could not live with myself if I went through with that…" "Is that why you are not trying? You want to be killed?" The soldier then looked guilty, "I'd rather die rather then becoming a mindless pawn." Quint then lowered his blade, "You don't have to die, everyone has a choice in life. As do you. You do not have to this." "But what else can I do?" Quint then had an outrageous idea, "Join us."

"What?" "You do not want to see this village burn, help us defend it." The soldier regarded Quint. Quint then dropped his blade and said, "It's not a joke, it is an honest offer." He said extending his hand for a shake. Roch looked at it and nodded, "You have my blade!" he said taking the extended hand. Then he spun around and said to the rest of the soldiers, "Sorry boys I quit."

Within a half hour all of the other soldiers where dispatched, with the exception of the captain. He had placed his back to the temple, which's fire had faded into smaller fires round the only wood areas that were left. "Blast, how did they beat us?" he asked spitefully. Quint had the group surround him but far enough away to stay out of the knight's reach. he did not want them to rushing in. Murt wore heavy knights armor. Most of the groups' weapons would just scratch the armor and do no damage to him.

Quint then made a plan, he had Veriden go in first and take him head on, meanwhile the four fastest people, Shadow, Lily, Fang and Anatak would strike from the sides distracting him. And during all of this, Gwen would be hitting with fireballs. Everyone agreed to the plan, and went ahead with it.

To Quint's surprise Murt was tougher then he appeared. Veriden had gotten in a few swings of his lance, but they did little to phase him. But Murt's hits at Veriden seemed to take the wind of the knight. And he often had to retreat and let Clare see to him. The other four were faring the same, there little pop shots against the knight did nothing to his armor. Quint needed a new plan.

Murt, unbeknownst to the group was panicking. He was not worried about the knight or the four distracters, but the lone mage Gwen made him concerned. She had been shooting fireballs at him. While they did very little damage, they heated his armor causing it to slowly become an oven for him. He needed to end this fight soon. Then the knight in the green armor stepped forward again and he saw his chance. If he could take care of the knight, he could deal with the rest, including the mage, easily.

Murt then disregarded the protection of the temple and trusted his spear at the knight. The Veriden stepped to the side and was able to dodge, but then the knight grabbed the spear and held it under his right armpit. Murt tried to pull it out, but the bottom of the spear tip was catching the other knight's armor. Then a voice came from behind the knight, "Brath, Gwen, NOW!" Then the knight saw in the corner of his eye Gwen. "Fire" she called. And the rune page she was holding turned into a ball of fire and launched itself toward the night.

The ball of fire then hit the knight's center shield/armor. It did little but make it hotter for the knight. It left a red mark on the armor, showing where the heat was. Then from behind Veriden came the young ax welder, Brath. He then swung Aptz into the knight's armor, using the red heat mark as a target. The heat from the fireball made the armor more malleable, and made it easy to be pierced through with Aptz. With the one swing Brath was able to cut through the armor with little difficultly.

While the ax cut through the armor it did not even touch the knight's inner armor, and do any damage to him. However, before Murt could react, Brath pulled Aptz from the knight's armor, which left a large horizontal cut across the armor. "Quint, now!" shouted Brath. And then Quint appeared from behind the knight, sword ready to pierce the knight and rushed him. Quint then aimed his sword through the hole and thrust it in. As he forced it in he felt the blade stops for a split second it had reached the inner armor, then he felt the blade go past it and plunge deeper into the hole until the guard of the blade was at the hole opening. A cry of pain from the knight affirmed Quint that he had wounded the knight.

For a second, Quint just stood there waiting to see the fruits of his plan. The knight then stopped screaming, he then looked down at Quint and snarled. Reaching under his outer armor he grabbed the handle and swung it to his right, smacking Quint in the head, causing him and his blade to fall to the ground.

Disoriented from the hit, Quint then leaned up and saw the wound he created. It was in the knight's belly, and blood was trickling down it. I was wound, but not a mortal one. _Should have had someone with a spear…_ he thought. The Quint noticed the knight was raising his shield and aiming the bottom of it towards Quint. The bottom appeared to be sharpened to a point like a spear point, a well-hidden weapon.

Quint could not seem to move, he could just watch as the shield was being raised. As it reached the top of Murt's ability to raise it, an arrow came flying through the air. It struck the knight through his right arm just below the wrist. The searing pained caused the knight to drop the shield to the side of Quint and stare in confusion at he arrow. Quint looked and saw Cathlyn with a steel bow in her hands, then Gwen and Monty stepped in front of her. Gwen casted her spell, first, "Fire!" and another fireball discharged from her hand and hit the knight. This time it did damage, now that that the inner armor was in direct contact with his skin. Then it was Monty's turn.

Ripping a page from his tome, he then shouted, "Luminous!" and beam of light then launched from his hand and heading toward the knight captain. Unlike the previous one Quint had saw, this one appeared much larger. Monty had pumped more magic behind it to be sure it would finish the battle. The light hit the knight and he went flying back.

As the knight flew backwards he said, "Gaahh, Prince Buthald…I've failed you…" he hit the side of the temple hard, and fell to the ground, dead. The battle was over.

After checking the bodies, the group gathered together in the center of the village just outside the burned temple. As Quint looked around, he saw the prince's horse in the street slowly walking up it looking for it's master. Quint then pulled out the carrot he had bought earlier and held it out for the horse. The horse slowly came up to him and smelled the carrot. "Easy boy," Quint said softly. The horse then took the carrot in his lips and began to eat it. Quint then placed his hand on the horse's face and began to pet it, "Good boy, good boy."

Monty then walked out of the remains of the temple. Quint looked at him, the monk shook he head grimly. "I'm no architect, but he walls are now riddled with cracks. I doubt the temple is salvageable. It's got to be condemned."

"I'm sorry, Monty. I did entice the prince on. It's my fault." Admitted Quint. But the monk shook his head, "No, don't be. I bet he would have done it anyway, and I would have been probably killed if I stayed." Then he smiled, "I owe you my thanks," then he handed Quint the tablet, "You have earned it." "Monty, thanks." Smiled Quint.

"Getting back to this "prince"," came a voice. It was Anatak, "were his he?" "Probably ridin' scared, goin' home to his daddy!" Taunted Brath. Then a grim look came over Quint and Monty's face. "What?" asked Brath.

"If he does "go home to his daddy", his father my bring the army on the village. And what we just did will have done little good." "Indeed," agreed Monty.

"What should we do?" asked Cid. "These villagers will not be able to defend themselves against a battle. And he will come back." "Then the people need to be gone by the time he returns," said Quint plainly. "I have a plan," he admitted, "but none of you are going to like it."

"What is it?" asked Monty.

"The villagers need to head in the direction of Fraiden. Once there they can petition for shelter from Lord Fery. Better to he a refugee than dead." "But, should they run into a boarder guard?" Quint then looked at the horse and on the saddle was the answer. He pulled of one of the decorated crests that was on the saddle and showed it to the group. "They will show them this and say the prince gave them permission to leave the realm and his is proof." "What about the Fraiden boarder guards?" Asked Monty. "Cid," said Quint looking at the knight. "You still have some influence over the armies of Fraiden, right?"

"Perhaps, what were you thinking?" "Would a letter written by you be enough to allow the villagers into Fraiden? If you address to Lord Fery?" "It might…" said the knight thinking it over. "Better then what we have now," said Quint. "Monty, talk to mayor get him to have the people head out in the morning. Cid, get to work on the letter. The rest of us may want to take a breather and get some rest. We may need it."

"So we are escorting the villagers to the border?" asked Anatak. Quint then shook his head, "No, just the opposite." "We are heading into Ankris?" Asked Cid with shock. Quint nodded and explained, "Which one is more threatening, a group of peasants running away, or an armed band of mercenaries marching into your lands? We will be providing the peasants with time to get away safely, by giving the army a better target." Then he looked at all of the groups' faces, most of them had a concerned look, then Quint said, "I'd told you all you wouldn't like it…"

Monty then stepped forward, "you would do that?" Quint grinned, "It is partially our fault this happened only fair that we help them get out of it." Then he looked back at the group, "this will be tough. But I know we can do it." Then he added, " if any of you want to part ways and head with the villagers. I understand." The group glanced at each other, unsure as to what to say. Then Cid stepped forward, "Quint, there is now going back to Fraiden for me. But these people may fare better then I did. I will gladly help these villagers escape from this tyrannical place, back to their homeland." Then the two squires stepped up, "If Cid goes we go." Soon everyone stepped forward. And Quint then smiled, "Thank you." And then the groups went to their tasks.

As night fell on the village, the villagers began to place their belongings on wagons and began to prepare to abandon their village first thing in the morning. Quint had positioned guards around the village to be sure the prince did not have some reserve force already to pounce on the village. Quint offered to take on of the first guard watches.

As he looked out into the night, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Monty. "What bring you here?" asked Quint curiously. "I come to tell you, I want to join you and your little "cause" of yours." "What about the villagers? They still need a monk to teach them of the divines." "I no longer have a temple, therefore I am not bound to anyone. I can choose to come and go as I please. Plus if people are doing acts like this just to get their hands on these tablets, I seems my duty to stop them…" Quint smiled, the monk was serious, "Very well. We leave in the morning. Be ready by then, got it?" The monk nodded and went off into the darkness. _Another one, we seem to becoming our own little army,_ thought Quint.

Morning came oh so quickly. When the sun appeared on the horizon, Quint and the group said goodbye to the villagers. As they did that Quint handed them the decorated equipment that was on the prince's horse, "Present these to Lord Fery and I am sure you will fall into his good graces. Tell him also, be good or Quint will be back. He'll know what it means." "Thank you," said the mayor, "We may leave our homes, but we can return to our homeland thanks to you." Then he bowed, "we will never forget your sacrifice." "Whoa there," smiled Quint, "we're not dead yet. Take care of yourself."

Then the two groups split, Quint and his troops to the east, and the villagers to the east. Quint looked back at the villagers and thought, _there goes the true victims of war…_ Then he walked over a soldier's corpse, _but they are not alone…_ He looked ahead, and focused on the task ahead. Into Ankris they went. On could say into the mouth of the beast.

It was raining in the palace courtyard. And the funeral procession had reached it's final stop, a small grave yard. In the front was the ceremonial bishop and behind him was a coffin carried by several knights followed by a precession of nobles, all wearing black clothing and robes. As they arrived at the designated place the knights placed it at the edge of a large hole for the man's burial. In the rear of the procession stood a very tall man. He had long black straight hair that hugged his head down to his waist with a few loose thin bangs that hung in front of his face. He had a long face with a sharp nose, and a serious look on his face always.

He heard movement behind him, and turned his head slightly to see who it was. It was a man in a black cloak, who fit in well with the rest of the funeral attendances. "I have word on out friend." He said to the black haired man, "Quinthantheus was last seen in Fraiden three days ago, he seemed to have a small troop of men and growing daily." The black haired man said nothing. "Should we intervene?" The black haired man remained silent for a moment. "No," he said. "Not yet. I want to be sure. Keep and eye on him. But not a movement until I say so." The cloaked man bowed and walked back to the castle. The black haired man then watched the cloaked man leave then he retuned his stare back to the coffin. I was now being lowered into the ground and the name on the tombstone was relieved.

It read: Prince Vertious Newert Burtion, Third Prince of the Realm.

Then the man scowled quietly, "Quinthantheus, if you have anything to do with this, I will bury you myself beside them. Even if it is the last thing that I do."

-End Notes

Game play-

At this part of the game, (if it were up to me) one would have to depart with one of their units to protect the villagers and get them to Fraiden. Sort of like the Marth's decoy choice in _Fire Emblem Casting Shadow_, but with a chance to see your unit again. I wanted to part with a person but decided against it.

Thanks again zorkandpal321.

Cheers!

Indogma


	13. Support I and Bonus

Author's Notes

Classes will pick up

Right now I am currently in the calm of the storm when it comes to my classes. I have been fortunate but now I expect the work will slowly creep up on by with in the next week.

Different Chapter

This chapter will be all about support conversations within the game or the potential ones I should say. Rather then select one outcome for each of the characters, as in whom they talk to and who they might marry in the future, I will do all of them and let the reader decide.

Added Bonus

I also see this as a time when I can add a little more story that I might now have been able to fit in my other stories, so you will be getting some of the story. (AKA A Meeting in the Darkness)

Character notes-

Monty- When I looked over what sort of classes I had in the story already, and which ones I needed, I thought a monk would be a good addition to the story. Monty is named after Dumas's Count of Monte Cristo. I thought it was a good name for a monk. His hair is the same color as Ephraim's and Erika's, (I thought I would try to had a little more color in the group's hair rainbow). He wears standard monks clothing which offsets his hair.

Roch- also when I looked back on my chapters I came to a startling revelation, I had not recruited anyone form the enemy side yet! Before I realized that, I was having trouble deciding were the next unit should come from. I had decided it was going to be a mercenary, but lost as how to fit him in. After realizing that, it was easy. Roch's name comes from the word Rochester, and pronounced the same way, it's not like cockroach but more of an "a" sounding "o". His character is the stereotypic smarter then your average soldier and more morally bound, kind of guy. Don't want to harm anyone, but wants to service his country and his people.

Prince Buthald- I mention him because we'll see him again. His is a right royal brat, to say the least. He as a noble face and flawless skin. He has golden blonde hair that seems to flow from his head, and bright blue eyes that rival the sky. He would make a dreamy prince… if it were not for his personality. He wares decorative armor that is gold plated and covered in jewels.

A Meeting in Darkness

It was a dark corridor… blacker then the deepest night. Even a cat would have trouble seeing in the hallway. It was that dark. But it was not darkness found in every night, it was a man made one, an unnatural creation of a sage, one of who mastered dark magic very well.

Within the darkness stood a figure, the source of the unholy blackness. The darkness seemed to bother him little. In fact one could say he adored the darkness, for if one could see him, they would be able to make out an fiendish smile on his face.

From the darkness came the sound of footsteps. Although distracting to the figure's "tranquility" he expected them and was not angered when they ruined the silence of the darkness. When the footsteps stopped, the new figured let out an angry grunt and said in a low gravy voice, "Is everyone else here?"

"No," said the first. Then the second let out another angry grunt. "I expected to be done with this soon, I have a lot to do!" "Patience…" replied the other one, then he added almost sounding threatening "for rushing into things is bad for the heart." The second figure let out a low growl, then stopped and cooperated, "fine, but if they are not here within the hour I'm leaving." "They'll be here…"

As the minutes passed the two figures stood in total silence in the dark. The first one was content with waiting in the dark. The other started to get annoyed by the quiet and the minutes adding up, and began to tap is finger on his arm to pass the time. After some time, three more pair of footsteps could be heard. Two of them wore heavy metal boots, and sounded that both figures the other had a soft silent step but on could feel from his booming voice he was massive. "Are we all here?" Asked the second again. "No," said one of the armored figures, "the last will not be attending this meeting… he as been, distracted, so to speak." "No matter," said the other armored figure. The rest of the group then quieted down and paid attention, as if this man was the leader of the group.

"We will begin," he started. "We come together today to inquire about a certain… fly in our ointment… so to speak." "Someone has been going around the west asking about the tablets!" said the second figure, "And from what I have been told he already has collected at least one of the tablets." The he added almost growling, "He must know of their locations." "Indeed," said the giant, "how did he acquire that?" "Through Salem," said the first figure.

"What?!" shouted the second figure, "I thought you said he left no clues when you entered into his dreams!" "That did not mean he did not hide it from me… He may have been old, but he certainly was not stupid." "But how…?" Asked the second armored man. "I do not know…" said the first, "perhaps wanted me to ware him down to the point of death, while blocking the knowledge from me… so he would die with that secret from me… forever." Then he chuckled evilly, "and despite our friend here's belief, I cannot talk to the dead." "Grr…" fumed the second.

"Enough," barked the leader, "it does not matter." "How can't it?" Demanded the second, "If he knows the locations then—" "Then he will try to gather them together before us. There is nothing we can do about that, but we could use that." "What do you mean?" asked the giant, "let him gather them?" "Precisely, let him gather them," continued the leader, "and when he has collected the ones we do not have…" "We "relieve" them of those tablets…" said the first. "Exactly…" said the leader.

"But what if he sees through it, this boy?" "His name is Quint…" said the first. As soon as the name left the first figure's mouth, the second let out a small grunt of surprise, followed by a growl of anger. "But…" added the first, "He was once known as Quinthantheus. This time it was the two armored figures turn to be surprised. "Interesting…" said the first. He had stirred a hive.

"A-are you sure?" Asked the second figure. "Positive… I entered his dreams a few nights ago." "What does he know?" "Not much more then we would have guessed." Then he looked at the second figure, "He knows you are apart of this… Sothis." The second figure fumed. "But that is the extent of he knows… of our identities. At least…" "What else did he know?" "He believes that there is another party involved." "What do you mean by that?" "A sage stole the first tablet from them… he believes he is… connected to us some how." "So he as one less then we thought," said the giant. "But now we may have a new enemy… apart from Quint." Said the leader. The word "Quint" seemed to roll of the leader's tough as if he was acquainted with him.

"Perhaps…" said the first, "but Quint to does have his secrets…" "He was hiding something?" "Yes… something very important. The barrier he put up… was strong…" "Couldn't you probe his mind again?" asked Sothis. "No." said the second one. "He now knows that I can do it…and will most likely be able to tell when I enter his dreams again." Then he added almost smiling, "I underestimated him."

"When could you attempt to do it again?" asked the leader. "In a few days… if he lowers his guard…" "Why so long?" asked the second armored man, "it didn't take this long to recover from Salem." "The mental block the boy put up was stronger then I anticipated, it… "winded" me to say the least." Then he smiled, "also I was in another one's dream that night as well…" "Who's?" "A member of his group, a laguz girl… she is called Shadow." Then he smiled, "I like her… she is interesting…" "Does she know anything…" "No more then what we together know of Quint. She was able to piece it together on her own… but as far as our plans she is clueless."

"Then she is no concern of us…" said the armored one. "Agreed," said the giant. "Very well…" begun the leader, "you will try again once recovered. See what he is hiding. For now we will let him be…" "A moment," said the giant, "if we stop resisting, as the other figure pointed out, he may guess what we are up to. And he will take steps to prevent us from getting the remaining tablets."

"A good point," said the leader. Then a idea crossed his mind, "Then we simply add resistance…" "What do you mean?" Demanded Sothis. "Sothis, you are currently the best equipped to do that. Hire mercenaries to get a hold of these tablets, to make it seem he is hurting us." "But," protested Sothis, "Do you have any idea how much that will cost?"

"Do you forget the purpose of all of this?" Said the leader figure forcefully. "Did you lose sight of our goal, why we started of this? Why we embedded the seeds of war?" Then he remained them, "It was for the "gift"… I do not need to remind you that no money can acquire it… or no amount of magic can imitate it…" Then he got to the point, "what ever amount we have to spend it get it, is dim in comparison to it once we have it!"

"Sothis then sighed angered, "Fine, I will do what you ask… but know this… this may have no price for what we are after, but I do have a limited amount of money to use… despite what you all might think…" then the figure known as Sothis left the meeting of figures.

When he had left, the other armor one asked, "Can we trusted him?" "Of course… he is self motivated… we can trust him as long as we stay one step ahead of him…" "Indeed," said the giant.

"I think we have resolved our little distraction. For now," said the leader. "Go back to your roles, but keep an eye out. The next half moon we will meet again. We are getting closer, and soon we will have what we all wanted. Soon…"

A Meeting in the Darkness

-Fin-

Support Conversations

If I had a choice in making a Fire Emblem game, I would have an after battle feature, where the player could walk around the camp and converse with the units, or watch conversations between the other units. Sort of like dragon age's came feature. But I doubt I will be making a game like Fire Emblem any time soon.

Quint and Shadow – C

Quint was sitting in front of the fire of the camp. It was another restless night, he was to worried about his dreams being invaded again by the black figure. To help this, he was doing guard duty almost every night. Tonight was no exception. He watched the flames carelessly, not really paying attention but not losing sight of the flames either.

From behind him he could hear the restful breathing of the rest of his party, deep in dreams and oblivious to their surroundings. From their snores, he heard a figure get from their bedroll and head towards the fire. Quint could tell how it was without even looking, it was the only other one who now found it hard to sleep: Shadow. She had came up and sat to the side of the fire. She then stared at the fire like Quint, not saying a single word or taking a breath. "Can't sleep?" asked Quint. She looked at Quint for a second then stared back at the fire. Her eyes seemed to say, "you already know that". Quint sighed and also returned his stare to the fire. As he stared into the fire, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a hold in her pants leg. It had traces blood around it. Then it hit Quint, that were the arrow went through, when he had first met her. Then he looked at her clothes in general, they were of poor quality. They seemed to be one stitch away from being rags.

"Shadow," said Quint, "you should consider getting rid of those pants." "What?" Asked Shadow. Quint then realized what he said and how it sounded, "Not like that! I mean buying a new pair of pants at the next town, or even a new outfit." Then he pointed at them, "Look at them, holes everywhere. Blood seeped into the fabric, dirt and mud. Your clothes make you look like a beggar." "Why should it matter what I wear?" "I'm not saying it should… but an extra pair of cloths would not hurt, right?"

Shadow couldn't refute that fact, she just looked down at the fire and said, "If I could… but do you forget? I'm broke." Quint smiled, "Tell you what, the next town we stop in, I'll give you an advance." Shadow seemed surprise at the generosity. "But…" he added emphatically, "I want you to buy another, a more "sturdier" set of clothes. Ones without holes in them." He said pointing to the arrow hole in her pant leg. She stared at him. She had never met a man so tenacious to be kind to her.

"Why are you doing this?" "Because I want to." Answered Quint. "Besides," he said standing up, "I believe everyone should be given a little generosity at least once in your life." The he looked at her and smiled, "from your reaction it seemed you have never had any kindness of any type towards you. I want to change that…" Then he felt a yawn creep through his mouth. For some reason he was tired, and he wanted to sleep. "Well I better get to bed." He said heading to his bedroll.

Shadow watched him leave the light of the fire and slowly disappear into the night. "Thank you…Quint." She said under her breath. Then she returned to watching the fire, not tired in the slightest.

Quint and Cid – C

Cid was riding in front of the group. He often did so because when he was on his horse he was the tallest one in the group technically. Which made him the perfect front guard. He didn't mind. "You busy?" came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw it was Quint. "Quint…" he said not surprised.

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure you'll alright. I mean after what happened in Fraiden, it's bound to affect you in some way." "I'm fine," said Cid firmly, but then he softened his voice, "but thanks for checking on me." "No problem." Then Quint saw the new blade hanging on the saddle behind Cid. "That's a nice sword," said Quint. "Yes," agreed Cid looking back on it. "How come you have not equipped it?" Asked Quint.

"I'm saving it for the right time. I would like to use it when I absolutely need to use it. Plus," he added bashfully, "I'm not that skilled with a sword. Much less that one." "What?" Asked Quint, a little surprised. Then Cid removed the blade, and handed to Quint, "hold it." Quint grasped carefully. When Cid had let go, Quint could see why it had given the knight trouble. It was unbalanced. The metal that made up the blade was heavier then the handle, causing the blade want to roll from Quint's hand and fall to the ground. But then Quint knew for sure that the blade was tough. The metal used for the blade was a legendary steel that very few knew how to smith. If one could get used to it, it would make a very effective weapon.

"I see what you mean," said Quint handing the sword back to Cid. "So what are you doing to help get better?" "I would have thought you'd figure that out Quint. I've been training with the squires. And when I have, I've primarily used a sword." "So you are training them while training yourself, clever." Admitted Quint. "Kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

Quint smiled, "Yeah, hey Cid. If you ever need pointers, I'm always ready to help, or even if you'd like me to take the squires off your hands. I'll be willing to do that."

"Thanks, Quint." Said Cid, "I may have to take that offer once." Quint smiled, and the group continued on the road, toward their destination.

Quint and Brath – C

"Hey, Quint!" Quint turned and saw the young axman behind him. "Brath," Quint said, "what the matter." "Nothin'!" said Brath cheekily, "I just thought I'd show you somethin'!" The company had stopped for a breather along a small creek.

"Watch!" he looking at a thin tree that stood in between them and Micias's wagons. Veriden was resting on the side of the wagon in it's shadow his hands behind his head. Brath took out one of his throwing axes, and pulled it back to swing it. Then he swung his arm and released it. The ax then began to spin in the air and created a, Fwop, Fwop, Fwop, Fwop, as it spun through the air.

For the first five feet it seemed to be on target. Then the farther it got from the thrower the more it seemed to veer right, toward the wagon and it's sleeping neighbor. With a loud, crash, the ax clashed with full force into a wooden bucket full of water (in case the wagon ever caught on fire) that hung over Veriden. Brath and Quint stared blankly at the scene that now took place. The ax had pretty much cut of the bottom of the bucket. All of the contents of the bucket then poured on Veriden's snoring face. He awoke with a start, coughing on water from the bucket.

Brath then looked back at Quint and said, "Heh, I guess I need to practice." "After you talk to Veriden and Micias." Said Quint talking like a parent, "You owe both of them a apology and Micias a new bucket." Brath then took off in a flash, after his ax to retrieve it and talk to Veriden before he got too upset.

Quint just sighed and smiled. Brath was a good kid; he could not stay angry with him for long.

Quint and Skye –C

The group had stopped for the day. All of them were tired, and needed to rest of the night. Quint had picked a spot to roll out the bedroll when he saw the Pegasus knight land her steed on the side of the camp. As he dismounted, she misgauged the footing, and fell on her back. Quint was nearby and walked over to her and asked, holding his hand to help her up, "need help?"

"Thanks," she moaned, taking his hand and getting back to her feet. She laughed, "heh, I guess I need to be more careful."

Quint then looked at the mount, it was standing there; unfazed by his rider's fall. "How come he was not scared?" Asked Quint. "It's in their training." Explained Skye, "we train our Pegasi to stand still when we are dismounting." "Is that safe?" "It's better then alternative, the mount flying off with the rider perhaps still attached to the saddle. Hanging on for her dear life." "Yeah, I can see the logic behind that."

"Would you like to ride Cloud some time?" asked Skye smiling. "What?" asked Quint baffled. "No," he said, "I couldn't… I'd be to heavy." "I don't think so, Brath went on him and did not fall off." "I don't think I could…" said Quint embarrassed, "I'm afraid of heights…"

"So am I," admitted Skye, "I am afraid every time I hop on Cloud, I fear for my life. But it's part of being a Pegasus knight to look past the fear. To forget it and focus on riding." Then she smiled, "Well now what do you think?" "I'll give it some thought, but not to night." "Ok," she smiled.

Quint and Lily –C

Quint was walking back to the camp with a pile of firewood in his arms. As he walked to the camp, he passed the pink haired cat laguz, Lily. She was sitting on a log, looking down at the ground. Her ears and tail were perked up in excitement. As he passed, he heard a click-clack-clack. When the sounds ended, her tail shook, and her ears moved.

While curious, Quint just shook his head and move on. After dropping off the wood. He then passed the girl again. She still was looking at the ground, her ears and tail perked up in excitement. And the sound from before happened, click-clack-clack. This time his curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to her and looked to see what was the source of the noise. Looking over her shoulder he saw a group of five dice on a small wooden board.

She saw Quint's shadow and looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, Quint!" "Hello, Lily. What is that?" "Oh? This? It's a gambling game. It's called dice poker." Then she smiled wickedly, "Want to play a game?"

Quint shook his head, "No thanks." "Aw, come on! It will be fun." Quint sighed he could see no harm in a game. "Ok, a game or two."

After Lily explained the rules, and the two of them had a games for practice, Lily them smiled, "So now we play for real." "What do you mean?" "Now we play for money." Quint checked his belt, "I don't have any money." "Oh, it's fine. Go get some quick, I'll wait here."

When Quint came back, he placed a small purse on his side of the board. Then they played a game. In the practice games, Quint did reasonable with the dice. But now he could not get anything. Lily on the other hand, could not fail. When the set was over, Quint had lost one over Lily's six. She chuckled and snatched the small bag.

Quint just stood up and said, "Seems unfair. The dice seemed rigged." "Haha, maybe. But that's life sometimes." He then scoffed and walked away. As he walked away, a large grin grew on his face. While he walked away, Lily was busy trying to open the bag.

When she got the bag opened, she poured the contents on her hand. Then she shouted aloud, "Rocks?!" As she started at the pile of small rocks in her hand, she slowly became angry at him. Then she lost all anger, and began to laugh. Then she looked after the young man who had out foxed her.

Quint and Gwen – C

(The final one with Quint I swear!)

Morning came to quickly to the group. Quint awoke early and saw the sun rise in the east. Getting up to stretch his back he saw a light coming the wagon. Gwen, pulling another all night attempt to understand the tablet. Quint the sighed and went into the wagon. As he approached he heard the scratching of a quill on paper, she was taking notes on the tablet. As he reached the door handle, a loud voice came up, "No, no, no! That's not right!" Then the sounds of crumpling paper and throwing it away followed. Then the sounds of the quill resumed. Quint sighed again and entered into the wagon.

Inside Quint saw Gwen hard at work checking the tablets then the notes that Salem took, and then writing her own notes. "Gwen…" Quint said softly. She did not hear him, and continued to work. "Gwen," He said louder, still no answer. He then placed his hand on her shoulder saying "Gwen." This time she heard him, but he startled her. She let out a small scream, spun around and slapped him on the head. He fell backwards, and then Gwen realized her mistake. "Oh, Quint!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry…"

He slowly got up, "it's fine…" he said rubbing his head. "I came in here to check on you making sure you did no pull another all night without sleep. I see my fears aren't just fears."

"Sorry Quint," said Gwen embarrassed, "But I thought I was close!" "Thought?" "Yeah… I was proven wrong." "Gwen," said Quint, "get to bed. I need you rested, not sleepless and over worked." "But I want to do this, Quint. I want to become better then what I am now. Like Salem." Then she looked over at the tablets, "If I can solve this riddle, then I could be the same level as Salem was. If I can do that… I will have helped him…"

Quint placed his hands on the young mage's shoulders, she then turned her head to look at him, and he looked into her eyes. It really was the first time she had looked deep into his eyes, they were seasoned, experience, like Salem's at his old age. Yet she was so young.

He smiled. "Gwen, you are young. It took Salem years to get where he was at when you first met him. You shouldn't expect to be as good as he was right now. I know I don't, from myself or from you." "But—" "Gwen, it's not about skill that you lack, it's experience. Salem I swore lived longer then what he said he did, and he seemed wise enough to prove it. You're what 14?" "Seventeen…" she said in a tone that could have been mistaken for embarrassment or compressed anger. "Oh" said Quint embarrassed.

"But… anyway," said Quint recovering, "You see what I mean. Salem was ancient and your still young. Give it time. Wouldn't surprise me if you manage to surpass him in a year or two." Then he became firm, "But first get some rest, you can work on the tablet later."

Gwen nodded and yawned. Quint couldn't help to think his speech bored the exhaustion in her, but he let it take over her. "Good night, Gwen." He said walking toward the door. "Good night… Quint." Then see blew out the candle and hopped into the bed that was in the wagon. She was able to stay awake for less then a minute before drifting off. Her last thoughts were that of the wise young boy who help her get to bed, and made her feel important and strong. But she lost all thought when sleep conquered her. For the rest of the day she slept off the nights stir and did not stir until noon after the group was well on the move.

Shadow and Lily –C

Lily was strolling around the camp at night, in a playful mood. When she crossed a log she saw Shadow alone, sharpening her knives, she stopped. Shadow was the one in the group that she knew the least about. She decided that needed to change. She walked up the Shadow and in a bright voice asked, "Hi, what are you up to?"

Shadow just glanced up at Lily for a second then returned to her work. "Sharpening your knives, I see?" she said smiling. "Yes," said Shadow. Lily felt she had climbed a mountain: she had made Shadow reply to her. She decided to keep going on with her luck, "Can I see it?" Shadow looked at the cat Laguz. It was an odd request, but she did not see the harm. She then handed of her knives to Lily.

Lily then played with it her hands, it felt extremely light, as if it was made out of feathers. As she looked at the knife, she ran her finger along the back of the blade. She then noticed the decorations on the side of the blade for the first time. "Beautiful," the decorations were of flowers in a symmetrical pattern with vines filling the spaces of the blade. As her finger ran up the blade she reached the point and carelessly but her finger on the point. A sharp flash of pain went into her finger and she retracted it. "Ow," she said. She looked at her finger a small drop of blood starting to seep out of a small hole in her finger.

Lily then put her finger to her mouth, and licked the blood from her finger. She then gave the knife back to shadow and said, "It's very pretty." "Thank you." Said Shadow taking the knife back. "Did you buy it?" Inquired Lily.

"No," said Shadow. "Then were did you get it?" Shadow didn't answer. "Shadow…" started Lily, "I want you be honest with me. Do you not like me?" Shadow looked confused at her, "I mean, you have not talked to me at all since I joined you guys. And you seem to be trying to tell me off. If you do not like please tell me."

Shadow sighed, clearly she was uncomfortable, "I do not hate you. I am not good at small talk, or talking in general." "So you don't hate me?" She shook her head, "no". Lily then smiled widely, "Good!" Then she asked, "Say, Shadow?" "Yes?" "Let's be friends, ok?" Shadow was thrown off by the question. "Ok…" She said unsure of what she was agreeing to. "Great!" Said Lily in a bright voice, "see you later friend!" Then she turned and left Shadow to work on her knifes. As she felt, Shadow watched the cat laguz walk away. She did not exactly know what had just transpired between her and Lily. But she bet it was not be the end of it.

Brath and Cid –C

Cid was tending his horse one night, he brushed his horse religiously just before turning for the night. "Hey, Cid!" came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Brath coming up him, from the camp. "Brath," said Cid, "What is it?"

"I got a question, do you like spears better or swords?" Cid then turned around and leaned on his horse cross-armed. "Why should it matter?" "Well if I ever fight you, I'd like to know which weapon you'd use." "Why would we need to fight?" "For fun. Isn't that what you are doin' with your squires every mornin'?" "That's sparring, Brath." "What's that, sparrin'?" "It's a practice fight, so to speak. We fight with wooden swords, and not with real weapons or intent." "But," asked Brath, the whole idea seemed odd to him, "why would you fight with wooden weapons?" "It's a precaution, so we do not hurt ourselves in the process. So when the battle does come we are not too injured to fight." Brath then saw the genius behind sparring.

"Can I spar with you and the squires?" he asked excitedly. Cid was thrown off and didn't know what to say. "I… suppose, but first you will need a wooded weapon." "Don't worry, I have one by morning!" Then he took off into a nearby patch of trees. Cid wanted to call out after him, but he was to far going when Cid tried to yell. Sighing deeply, Cid then rubbed his forehead, regretting telling him anything about the sparing. But now there was nothing he could do about it. Then he looked at the bright side, now the squires could get a little experience with fighting someone who uses axes. It may turn into a blessing rather then a curse, Cid concluded. Then he returned to grooming his horse, hearing the sounds of a ax chopping down a tree in the background.

Brath and Cathlyn –C

The sun had reached its peak of the day, and was beating down on the company. Quint then decided it would be best to stop for a bit and take lunch. Cathlyn had then carved a small "x" into one of the trees and was practicing shooting her arrows at it. She prepared an arrow and then released it, and it missed. After several other failed attempts, some landing on the tree, others not even hitting the tree she began to feel discouraged.

"How's the target practice goin'?" Came a voice from behind her, she turned and saw Brath standing behind her. She then jumped in surprise, and blushed nervously. "O-oh, Brath…" she muttered. "I didn't see you there." Brath then looked at the tree were the "x" was carved. He then chuckled, "Hey, good job. You must have placed that "x" there to avoiding hitting it! Heh, your pretty good! Haha!"

Cathlyn grew more anxious, "it's the "x" I'm suppose to hit…" she admitted. Brath then stopped laughing, realizing he was making it worst. "I-I'm trying to do what did back in Noy... when I took down the man who-who grabbed me… I've been trying to do that again but…" she then looked at the tree, "I'm having no luck."

"Let me tell you somethin'," said Brath. "When I am swingin' my ax, it's easier to think of nothin' rather then having my mind full of stuff." He smiled, "try thinking of nothing, it might make it easier." Went back to the camp, leaving Cathlyn to her target practice. Looking back at the target, she then decided to try it Brath's way once. Pulling the string of the bow back, she then cleared her mind of all thoughts. Her heart rate slowed and she steadied her bow and released the bow. The arrow went flying steadily and landed a few inches below the "x". While she missed, it was the closest she had gotten today. Ending with that high note, she then collected her arrows and went back into camp, her spirits up with confidence.

Brath and Veriden –C

The big knight was sitting beside the fire taking a swig of a flask of ale he brought. As the ale passed his mouth he let out a stratified, "ah." He then looked the side of the fire and saw the young boy, Brath sitting there. "Oi, lad!" he said offering his flask, "want a drink."

"Nah," smiled Brath, "I come to hate ale workin' in a inn." "Oh, aye? You worked at 'n inn?" "It was Bax's. Out in the free west." Then the knight started to laugh, "Bwahahaha, now I know yer maken' that up! Ain't no inn 'n the Free West other then in the cities." "I'm not!" said Brath getting defensive, "Bax's place exists!" "Alright, lad…" said Veriden, "I was merely given' ya grief is all. I'll 'ave to go there some day." "Better behave yourself, Bax'll put you straight if you don't."

"Really?" asked the knight enthused, "haha, I'd 'ike to see a man how could throw me out! Ha!" "He could," said Brath proudly, almost boasting, "I've seen him take on men twice your size." "Oh? An' suppose I's don't want to go?" "He'll make ya, that's for sure. Either with an ax, or a fist. He'll get you out." Then knight then smiled excited after hearing all of this. "Aye? Ha, I guess I'll 'ave to go one of these days!"

"I'll hold you to that," said Brath. He himself wanted to see what would come of Bax meeting him. Would they fight? Or would they drink? It was to be an interesting meeting.

Cid and Cathlyn –C

Cid again was riding point, in front of the company keeping an eye out for any ambushes. While riding, a meek voice came behind him. "Excuse me… Sir Cid…" Cid turned and saw Cathlyn walking to the side of the horse. "Cathlyn," he said acknowledging her. "I just wanted to thank you… Sir Cid." said Cathlyn. "For what?" "For save, me and my family… when we were heading for Noy. It's because of you, I'm here Sir Cid."

Cid corrected her, "First off, I'm no longer a knight, Cathlyn. Just plain Cid will do. Ok?" He said brightly. "Second, it's because of us, you were thrown out of your family." "Yes, but… now this is my family." "What?" "This troop of people, the way that I see it, is my family. I mean we all look out for each other right? Isn't that what a family does?"

"Yes, I suppose that is a way to look at it…" "May miss my sister and mother, but my father, despite what he showed loves them, he will look after them. So I do not worry about them to much." Then the conversation lost momentum. "A-a-anyway, I wanted to thank you again. Si—" she caught herself almost saying "sir", "Cid…" And then she left and fell back to the rest of the group.

Cid and the Squires -C

Cid was up early. He was already in his armor and had the field ready to train the squires. As he stood waiting, he heard the sounds of the two hustling squires, struggling to put there armor, carry their weapons and at he same time rush to the field for morning training. Cid watched, amused as they stumbled over themselves trying to get to him. But he did not show a single emotion on his face. As the two finally walked to him, and lined up front of him, they had a worried looked on their faces. This was the first time they had been truly late. Cid then looked back at the rising sun to gage how much time had passed. "You two are late." He said plainly. Then he added, "I trust you will not let it happen again?" "Yes sir!"

"Good," said Cid looking at them with fierce eyes. "Now, let me ask you something! What is the most important thing a knight can have?" The two squires looked at each other, unsure if they should answer or let the knight answer is own question. "Well go on, " said Cid giving them permission to answer. "A weapon?" Answered Gerald. Cid shook his head. "A horse?" He shook his head again. "A think set of armor?" "An army?" "No, it's spirit," said Cid. "Spirit is the one thing a someone MUST have in order to become a knight. Without spirit a knight is worthless, and frail." "Do you mean like honor?"

"No," begun Cid. "Honor is important, but it is not the same as spirit." He then looked to the side of the camp. "A while ago I thought it was all that mattered to a knight, was honor. But when I joined this group, I learned I was mistaken." Then he looked intensely at the squires, "However! Do not think honor is not important, it is! But spirit is necessary! It is essential! Understand!" "Yes, sir!"

"Good," Cid said, "let us begin…"

Cathlyn and Gwen –C

The young purple haired archer sat in beside the fire and checked her bow, looking for any cracks and faults in it. From the edge of the camp, she saw Gwen, Clare, Sky and Lily all sitting beside another fire exchanging stories with each other. Gwen then looked over and saw Cathlyn sitting by herself. Cathlyn avoided eye contact and returned to her bow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwen leave the circle and what over to her. "Would you like to join us?" She asked the archer. The archer then looked up at the mage. "Oh- no…" she said meekly, "I wouldn't want to be a bother." Gwen then shook her head, "You wouldn't be, I promise." She pushed her hand out a little further, "Come on. Please."

The archer then shyly took the archers hand. Then the two of them and went over to the others and Cathlyn became the subject of the conversation.

Gwen and Clare –C

The group was walking along a road, one sunny afternoon. The young mage of the group, Gwen let out a long and tired yawn. The cleric of the group, who was walking beside her, noticed this and asked, "Have you been up again all night Gwen?" "Clare, don't make a mountain out of an anthill." She said trying to drop the subject.

"You know I cannot do that, Gwen." She said as if she was her mother, "You need your sleep Gwen. I cannot have your health deteriorate again. Not like before… when I met you." "That was another matter entirely, Clare." "I was a sickly child when I was young. You remember. I couldn't even leave my room because going outside would case me to get violently ill. But that was before you cured me. Now I am fine."

"That maybe true, Gwen" sighed Clare, "but still, I have to take care of you. It's no longer an obligation, I want to take care of you. As a friend, Gwen. You were the first person I ever healed, and I do not want anything bad to happen to you. Ok?"

"Clare…" said Gwen. Then she yawned again and shook her head to wake her up. "You may have a point…" she said half heartily. "I'll try to get to bed earlier, then I have been." "Which would be?" "Four, maybe five in the morning." "Gwen!"

Gwen and Benson -C

The soldier Benson was on guard for the first shift. He alone was the only open pair of eyes in the camp, letting all of the others get some rest. He had the middle shift, the one in the dead middle of the night. Hearing footsteps from behind him he then readied his spear and swung around. It was Gwen with her hands in the air, surprised. "Benson it's me!"

"Oh! Lady Gwen!" he said snapping to attention. "I thought you were in bed." She shook her head, "No, working late trying to solve the tablet puzzle. I thought I could use a break. I came out here to get some fresh air." "I see. But shouldn't you be getting some sleep, Mil'lady?" "Not you too," sighed Gwen. "I'm sorry ma'am but it's apart of my job. My role here is merely to protect you. And if anything were to happen to you…" "You'd hear no end of it from my father and Jus. Right?" "Yes, that's it ma'am."

Gwen sighed, "I guess I can understand why you are so protective. But really I am fine Benson, you do not have to worry about me. I'm fine." "Either way it is my duty to protect you, Ma'am. Even with my life. If I have to."

"Let us hope it never comes to that, Benson. I would hate have you go on my account." "Yes ma'am." Then Gwen yawned, "I think I will work for a little while longer before heading to bed."

"I'd rather you go to bed now, ma'am." "I will, Benson don't worry about it." Then she turned and returned to the wagon. Benson returned to his spot and returned to the watch.

Clare and Monty -C

The monk was walking along with the group towards the end of the group. He was reading from the rune book that he had with him. Occasionally he would looked up at his surroundings to be sure he was still with the group. As he looked up one of the times, he noticed the brown haired cleric was slowing her pace to the same pace as the monk. She then walked side by side with the monk. "Good day, Brother Monk."

The monk glanced from his reading, "Good day, sister cleric." "My name is Clare," she said introducing herself, "If from the temple in the free west." "I'm Monty, I'm from Stone-Keep." "Nice to me you," she smiled, "It's nice to have a fellow diviner, (it's what they call themselves who serve the divine), in our group." "it's strange that a cleric would be involved in a group like this," observed Monty.

"Yes," admitted Clare, "it was an strange request. But my monsignor gave me permission to leave. And I felt that they would need me. So I went along."

"I see…" said Monty. "Is the west as they say, full of bandits and dangerous?"

Clare slowly answered, "To a point. There are bandits but they are not as bad as people say. The area around Noy and the main road are safe. It's often going the shorter routes by the forest, were the bandits lurk."

"Interesting. You must have a nice temple."

"Oh, we do!" Said Clare proudly, "We have over fifty monks and clerics in service of the temple." The monk was surprised, "That many?" "Well," corrected Clare, "most often go out into the countryside and service the people out there. The temple in Noy merely is a headquarters for the monks in the region to gather together, share resources, and share news. In the end we have about ten diviners there at a time."

"Rather clever," admitted Monty. "Ours was a small practice. Back at Stone-Keep we only have about five of us at the best time. It was difficult to leave, but I had an obligation."

Then Clare smiled, "So why are you here? If you had an obligation, why did you decided to come with us?"

Monty shrugged, "It's hard to have an obligation when one has no temple to service. I'm sure the people will find a temple in Fraiden that will suits their needs." "But why come with us?" "I guess for the same reason as you, it seemed like they needed me. It seems like Quint knows want he is doing. I trust him." "So do I," agreed Clare.

Then Clare saw the monk's book in his hand. "I hope I have not ruined your studying." Monty looked at the book, "Oh, it's no problem." He said smiling, "I enjoyed our talk." The cleric then quickened her pace and the monk reopened the book and returned to his studies.

Fang and Lily –C

Micias's wagon was currently moving along the wagon at a leisurely pace. On the back stair case, the two laguzes were sitting on them taking a rest from walking. As they sat, the young cat laguz was looking at the sky, pondering. The wolf laguz was watching the dirt road underneath the wagon.

Then a thought crossed her mind, "Hey Fang. Do you know when your birthday is?" The wolf looked at the cat, he thought about it. "I'm not sure…" admitted Fang, "I never thought about it…" "So you don't know?" "No, Lily I don't know…"

She then nodded, "I thought so." Fang would take offence if anyone else said that. "I don't know either. It's strange… not knowing when I was born. But if I had a guess, it would be some time in the spring. I love the spring. What about you?"

"I don't know, Lily." Said Fang trying to get out of the conversation. "Come on, Fang. When would you want to be born." "Lily…" "Fang I'm not gonna stop until you tell me Fang."

Fang exhaled annoyed, she would. She once pestered him until he revealed to her his favorite color, (which consequentially was the same color blue as his hair). "I guess, I would rather the born in the winter." "Why is that? The winter is so cold and so miserable." "I do not mind the cold. I prefer it. And the winter is simple. The weak die and the strong live. It makes me feel good if I know born in the winter and I survived. It makes me feel…stronger."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that makes sense…" In her mind it didn't, but she knew that was the best she would get from Fang. So she just was happy with his answer. And the two then looked back up into the sky again and watched the clouds.

Veriden and Anatak –C

The group had stopped at a small inn that was on the side of the road one night. While waiting the meal to be ready, the green armored knight was sitting, waiting for a pint of ale to be brought to him. As he sat, he noticed the myrmidon was sitting at the same table as him. "Ha, how is it lad?" He asked the a cheery voice.

"It's fine," said the green haired swordsman, "I take it you are waiting for your ale?"

"Haha, less then a week and ya already know me too well!" Then the ale came to the table, and he began to drink the foamy pint of ale. After a few big gulps he then sighed contently. "Ah 'at hit's the spot." Then he offered he pint to Anatak. The swordsman turned it down. The knight shrugged and took another gulp.

"Is there a reason why you drink?" Asked Anatak. The knight stopped and put the pint on the table. "Lookee lad, I'm not a man to share me past to one I did not even know. But I'll tell ya this, drinking 'elps me stay calm."

"So you prefer to remain calm to the alternative, right?" "Aye, lad. Ye guessed it." Then he pick up the ale and laughed, "Plus, life more funny when yer drunk!" Then he finished off his pint. "Ah, what about ya, 'ad?"

"Cannot say I prefer to have my senses dulled by alcohol, I prefer to stay sharp, and know what is going on." "Ah lad, that will get ya worryin' about things yer can't control." "Maybe, but then I can learn what is within by power and what is beyond it."

"Ha, well if it 'elps ya, go a'ead!" Then the knight requested another pint ot be brought to him. Then he toasted, "To the thin's we'll 'ever control!" Then began to drink the pint fast.

Veriden and Armina –C

The afternoon was fading, and night falling fast on the company. Now the green knight Veriden was out for a late stroll. As he passed a small group of tree, he heard a grunting and panting coming from the trees followed by a small sound of metal lightly hitting metal. The knight then walked into the grove and saw the young squire Armina holding her spear ready, against a tree with a rusty piece of metal. The knight stayed out of her vision at first to see what she was doing.

The squire then inhaled deeply and focused at her target. Then with what force she had, she hopped forward and thrust her spear at the metal. When the spear hit the metal, it stopped and the wooded part of the spear buckle. Then the shaft of the spear snapped back, pushing the squire back and causing her to stumble backwards. "Blast," she said frustrated, as she slowly got up. The knight then began to laugh aloud. The squire turned and saw the knight standing in the trees, and her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What are ya doin', lass?" Asked the knight walking out of the trees, "yer never gonna hurt someone like that! Ya may make 'em laugh but that's not ya want, is it?"

"It's the spear," she said embarrassed. "Blasted thing couldn't cut butter." The knight was not convinced, "Let me see the lance." She handed it to him. The knight lifted it up like it was nothing. It was very light, clearly for the benefit of the squire, her having little muscle on her. He then squared with the piece of metal, and let out a grunt. In one thrust, he forced the spear through the metal with little effort.

The young female squire was astounded. The knight then pulled it out and tossed it back to her, "nope, ain't the spear's fault." When the girl caught the spear, tears began to form in her eyes. "Dammit," she said, "I'm a failure."

"Hold up, lass," said the knight calming her down. "Yer not a failure, ya just haven't learned to 'old a spear right. 'Alf the reason I can put a spear through metal is because I've been doing it fer years now, I know a thin' or two." His comforting words didn't help, he then rubbed his head embarrassed and hating himself for making the girl cry, "aye…" then an idea came to him, "lass, 'ow 'bout this? I'll train ya to use a spear!" The squire looked at him, her tears stopping, and she sniffed "really?" "Aye! I'll train ya how to use it with little muscle, but I don't want ya to cry anymore, deal?" The squire nodded, "Deal."

"Good! Now get some rest, in mornin' we'll start. After yer knight's Cid training." Then he turned and walked back to the camp. When he got out of the group trees, the sounds of metal tapping on metal again. He had to laugh to himself. She wanted a few more stabs in the metal. She had spirit he gave her that.

Gerald and Armina -C

It was night, and most of the group was settling down for the night, after a long day of traveling. The two squires were gathered around the fire warming themselves form the cold of the night.

Then the young blonde girl looked at her brother, "Hey Gerald, how come we never play like when we were kids?" The young boy looked at his sister, "what are you taking about, Armina?" "How come we never play games anymore? Like tag or hide and seek, or rock dodge?" (The last one sounds dangerous…) "Why would we play those games, were adults." "We're fifteen, Gerald, were not adults yet."

"But we are squires, Armina. There is a certain way he have to behave, and image we have to show. Armina if we…" But the young girl ignored him and poked him hard on the arm. "Tag!" He was not amused, "Armina…" But she did not care and kept poking him, "Tag, your it!"

"Armina, stop it!" But she didn't, and as see was going to reach to poke him again, he moved his hand to deflect hers. But she pulled back quickly and then ran off into the camp. He then pursued her, and tried to tag her back.

Roch and Monty -C

The former Ankris soldier was walking with the group. He kept to himself, not really talking to any of the others. He did feel out of place, being a former enemy of the group. There, to him, seemed to be a wall between him and the rest of the group. As he was walking he saw the blue haired monk. He then had a sense of duty that he needed to apologize to him for what he and his fellow men did to his temple.

"Excuse me, Brother." He said walking up to the monk. The monk turned and looked at the soldier. The soldier then begun, "I wanted to apologized for what my fellow soldiers did to your temple. It was wrong, but I hope you are not too hard on them. They were merely following orders."

The monk smiled, "It's fine. I'm and not angry it happened, more of a surprise." Then he looked at the soldier, "But I am glad you decided not to follow orders and help us instead."

The soldier was flinched, "It was nothing… I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't live with myself."

The monk became curious, the young man seemed almost to innocent to be a soldier. "Whats your name?" "Roch." "Roch, I'm Monty, tell me. Why did you join the army? It does not seem you to be the type to want to join."

The soldier then sighed deeply, "You guessed it, brother. I didn't want to join. But my family needs the money. It's been hard on them the past few years, and money is a rare sight."

"But aren't you worried that they will now be cut off from you and money?" Asked Monty.

"I had not thought of that when I turned," admitted Roch. "But it's to late now. Besides I think they would rather have me come back a traitor then a village burner."

"I'm sure they will be proud of you, Roch." Smiled Monty. "Thank you, Monty." Said the soldier almost smiling. Then the two began to converse between each other. No longer dwelling on the past, and began to form a friendship.

-End notes.

Phew, that was HARD!

Ok, while thinking it was a good idea at first… this chapter was hard to write, so it is discouraging from writing it again. It makes me put the creative part of my mind on over drive… now it's fried… but if the readers like this, I will do another and hopefully I won't burn out…

Format of the First Part

Please let me know what you think of style. If it get to confusing I might rewrite it if to many cannot read it well.

Cheers!


	14. Playing Decoy

Authors Notes

End of Papers!

Classes have died down in the recent week, and I am no free…er. I now have two less classes and I intend to use that free time! And hopefully some of the time will be spent on fanfic! Might be partying, or doing something less constructive… who knows.

Being Apart of the Community?

I would love it if I could join a community, however I do not want to impose or have an idea of which one to join. So if anyone were to put in a good word for me if you are a member of a community or a fan of one. Thanks.

Character Notes

No new characters from the last chapter yet.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 12 (not including the support chapter)

Playing Decoy.

The morning was breaking. Quint and the others were already up and moving at a steady pace. They had broke camp before the east could even light up. Quint decided it was the best option, to move early and perhaps avoid the certain counter attack from the Ankris army. Quint sent Skye up to scout around and report whether there was a force of men or not and which direction they were heading. Hopefully she could warn the group of an eminent attack that would soon be on them.

Presently the group was heading north-north-east, toward a small pass in the mountains that touched Ankris, Fraiden and Rifen. While uncharted on any map, a well rounded traveler, like Quint, would have used it once in their life. Quint had informed the party of his use of it the last time he traveled though it. It was a small pass, armies, and merchant caravans tended to avoid it since it bottled them up in a mountain pass and took extensive amounts of time for large numbers to pass through. But for Quint's group, it was large enough for Micas's wagon to fit and they could pass through within a few minutes. It also was a good defensive position should they have been attacked from the rear passing though it.

By now, the sun had shown its face and the sky was illuminated into a dark blue shade towards the direction that they were heading. It was a day since the abandoning of the village. By now the villagers were safe in Fraiden. That was one burden off of Quint's mind. But another quickly took its place. The group's safety. They had been spotted by a group of villagers the other noon. So word was sure to be out as to the direction they were heading. Quint looked up into he sky for any signs of Skye. He had hoped that she would return with news, but he also took solace that no news was good news. Then he saw a white mass in the distance; no doubt it was Skye, returning, hopefully with good news.

Elsewhere, Prince Buthald rode his horse casually behind a large troop of men. A scout had just gave the report of spotting Quint's group about three miles away. Right now, the men were on an intercepting track for them. Right now he and his men were marching briskly along a road that would lead them to their destination. Along side the prince, the captain of the men marched. While an army was dispatched to pursue Quint and the others, the men that the prince was currently attached to, was the forward guard of the army. Presently they were a day in front of the main force that was coming to reinforce them. "Sir," said the captain, "I still believe we should wait for General Danial and his men, my lord."

The prince then glanced at his captain spitefully, "Captain," started the prince talking down to the soldier, "need I remind you that I am in command of you and you will follow my orders to the letter. Understand?!" The soldier replied, "Yes, Sir." Although he was not happy at the orders he could do very little to oppose the prince's will. Buthald was hell-bent on chasing down the people that made him look foolish and who stole his horse.

Being the only survivor, he spun a story that he was brutally attacked by Quint's group for no good reason. He also said that Quint was able to use some sort of magic spell to kill off all of the men but the prince who was saved by his noble blood. While the yarn was creative… it lacked facts to support it. Many doubted the stories validity, but they could do very little. The King was presently away campaigning against Cilma with his personal army. So he could not rebuke his son. And the prince was able to use his standing to order the secondary army, lead under General Danial, to follow him after the troop that had disgraced the prince. While reluctant, the General had to follow the prince's will since he had received no orders from the king. However he made it clear he could only be away from the capital for a few days.

Now the army was pursuing Quint's men, with the Prince leading the forward guard. "We will end them, Captain Biver. I will see to that. They will pay for what they did to me! I will see them all dead!" The captain noticed no mention of the men killed in the village. He said nothing but began to wonder what the prince cared more about. But he had no time to worry about that, and continued to march along the road with his men in front of him.

"How many?" "No more then thirty," replied Skye. "They seem to be on a intercept course towards us, hoping to cut us off before reaching the pass. Marching at quick pace." She then looked at Quint, while he was concerned about hearing that there was soldiers nearby, he was surprised that there were that few. "But surely that cannot be all." "No," said Skye. "There is a an army behind them. But it seems like they are marching at a very slow pace. I doubt they will able to reach us today." Now it made sense to Quint. He guesses that the men in the front were the forward guard. No doubt the prince wanted his revenge. Quint then smiled, this could work, he thought. "Where do they seem to be trying to cut us off?" "Up at the fork, Quint. Across from an abandoned outpost." "Then we have to beat them there!" He then turn to the rest of the group, "Let's move!" Then the rest of the group began to pick their pace.

With the increase of their speed, Quint and the group we able to reach the outpost with time to spare. The outpost itself was abandoned because of age, the walls where collapsing on themselves, and were painted with green hairy moss. The wooden barracks that once housed men had succumbed to rot and bugs, leaving only a small keep in the back on the encirclement. The outpost had two entrances, one facing towards the southeast, in the direction of the capital; and the other was in the direction of the southwest, looking down the road to where Quint and the others came from.

As the group entered into the old outpost, Quint sent Skye up to see the location of the forward guard and how far away they were. As she took off, the rest of the group went to work preparing the small fortress ready for the coming assault. After a few minutes of preparing, Skye came flying back at full speed; she reported that the soldiers were about ten minutes away from them. Quint was not surprised; he knew he was hoping for too much when he saw that they were the first ones there. He then did what he could with the others.

In the short allotted time that the group had, they where still able to prepare for the coming solders. None of the entrances had doors that could be used close off one or the other. So they had placed Micas's wagon beside the southwest entrance in case they ever had to use it to block the entrance should one side need to be sealed. On the other entrance, they had placed several spare weapons around the inside of the fortress. Also they had placed Gwen, Cathlyn, and Monty on the wall. In the brief time that they had to prepare, Quint noticed that the northeastern wall had a structure weakness and was about to fall. If the enemy did not notice it, it could be a useful way to out flank them. Should the group need to.

As the hustled about, they took to their positions. Veriden and Brath took the southeastern gate, with Roch in support. On the other gate Benson and Cid were on the other with Anatak in support. The others stood a distance back, ready to support one side should they need it, but more to the point they were there to ensure that the weakness in the wall would not be exploited, and if they needed to, exploit it themselves.

As each member arrived to their position, the soldiers then became visible to the party. Skye's report was accurate, there were about thirty. Apart from the prince, none of them had a mount, and the captain and two others were heavily armored. Other from a few archers the rest of the men had a variety of spears and swords. It was a well-rounded group.

The men then stopped a good distance away from the outpost in their ranks. In that instant, a thought crossed Quint's mind, What if they just wait there for the rest of the men? If that was their plan, Quint then realized that they could be in trouble.

Quint then went through the possible ways in his head to entice the men to attack. While in thought, the prince's horse that he "relieved" from him in the village, walked up to the side of him and nudged Quint's shoulder, he wanted another carrot. The way revealed itself to Quint. He then looked out, and saw the shine come from the only man on a horse. He knew then it was the prince. This might work.

Meanwhile the prince sat on his horse uneasily. He felt the rage boil inside him, he was so close to getting his revenge on the people who made him run away, making him run to the capital for help. He wanted to rush and finish them all off. But the captain "advised" him to wait for the main force. While he loathed taking advice from people beneath him, he could see the logic with the captain's plan. So he complied, for now.

Prince Buthald watched the outpost carefully. It did not look that sound of a position. Personally he felt the men that he had presently were enough to take it. As he watched the front gate he saw a figure ride out on a horse. As the prince's vision bettered, me recognized the steed. It was his own. Then the rider became clear to the prince it was the young man who had stole it in the village. The rider then rode half way between the outpost and the troops. When he stopped he trotted around with the horse, purposefully showing off. The prince then shook in anger. Parading his prized horse, right in front of him.

As quickly as he had come out of the outpost, Quint forced the horse to rush back into the fort. The prince then stared at the fort, furiously. "Captain, I want you and your men to attack," then he added the last word with a vicious about of venom, "now!" "But sir, what of the plan? Waiting for the rest of the men?" "To hell with the plan! That man has my horse, and showing him off like he was his own! He will pay and he will do it today!" The captain saw that there to be no reasoning with the prince. The captain sighed annoyed; he had to follow the prince's will. "Very well, mi'lord." Then the captain turned and addressed his men, "Men! Break ranks and prepare to attack!" The entire troop acted as one living being, each one went to his position with a moment hesitation, and robotically.

The prince smiled. The battle was already over. He would have his horse and his dignity back by the end of his day in his mind. The captain, however was more realistic. He knew he would lose at least half of his men, if he was lucky. Either way, the prince wanted an attack despite the odds. Then the prince looked at the captain, "I will be tactically observing from afar, Captain Vegh. I leave this assault in your capable hands." Then the prince rode off in the direction of a nearby hill. The captain shook his head. "Tactically Observing," it was a finer way of saying, "Leaving the job to you, while I run to a safe distance." This was not the first time he used that excuse.

"Damn him," said the captain under his breath. He then turned towards his men. He couldn't turn back now. He sighed again, and tried to make the best of it. As he walked over to his lieutenant, he saw shadows spot the ground around him. He looked up, and saw a group of Pegasus riders. They wore black armor like the rest of the troop. The captain smiled, reinforcements. Within five minutes the three riders landed and saluted to the captain. "Sir," said one representing the others. She was a young woman, with short orange hair and a black bandana used as a braid for her hair. "Pegasus Rider Cece, reporting for duty sir. We were ordered to ride ahead of the main force to assist if necessary." "Good," smiled Vegh. He looked at the other two knights and seemed disappointed. "Is this all?" "We were sent in waves sir. We are the first. The rest will be along shortly." "Very well," said the captain. You are to take your positions, we are attacking now."

"Yes, sir. Ready to take care of these bandits!" "I doubt they're bandit's girl. That was just a story the prince feed the nobles to give him an army. More like someone who upset the crown more like it. I bet they are just mercs." This upset the rider, "but why are we attacking then?" "Because we are ordered to! Now to your post!" And then the captain walked over to his lieutenant to coordinate a plan. The knight then sighed depressed, "What did I get my self into?" Then she looked up to the sky, "I hope you're not doing anything stupid like this…Skye." Then she shook her head and went to her steed and mounted up. The attack was about to commence.

In the keep of the outpost, there came a soft snoring. On an old small stack of straw, a man slept in peace. The room itself was dusty and dark apart from the light from the window slits. From the other side of the room, the man's horse woke from its sleep and went over to his owner and stood beside him. Hearing the heavy breathing of the animal, the man awoke and smiled at his companion. "Good morning," he said sitting up and stretching his back out. He then got up, and pet his stallion. "Ready for another day?" As he walked over to a arrow slit, the light then revealed the man's features. He had brown hair that hugged his head. He was thin and slender, but it was hard to tell with the suit of brown armor that he wore.

As he looked outside, he saw Quint and the others ready for battle. A look of suspicion fell on his face. "Looks like we have company." He said to his horse. Looking around at the people in the outpost, he noticed that they all had some sort of weapon. But then he noticed that they did not seem to care about what was inside the keep, but rather something outside the outpost seemed to draw their attention. "Looks like something big is happening…" Then he turned and smiled to his horse, "should we find out what it is old boy?" The horse said nothing, just stared blacking at him. The man laughed, "You agree? Haha." Then he grabbed his weapons, and then mounted on his horse. He then leaned forward and said, "ready?" The horse snorted, "ha, you read my mind." Then he used his spear to slowly force the keep door open.

As the knight nudged his horse forward into the yard of the outpost, all of the eyes inside the outpost looked towards him. Feeling awkward, the knight just raised his hand and said, "Hello," breaking the silence. The all just looked at him confused, glancing at each other, and back at the man. No one said anything. "I hope I am not interrupting anything important, but I was sleeping in the keep, and I saw all of you outside here." Then the brown haired young man on foot turned his sword to him, "Who are you?"

"Easy." Said the man on his horse. "My name's Miland. I am a self-made knight from Jadis. I just spent the night here, and I have no idea who you people are. So please, no need for that sword in my face, ok?" The other brown haired man exhaled and lowered his blade, "Sorry about that… you just caught us... off-guard is all." "I bet," laughed Miland, "you sure did with me." "I'm Quint, and these people, I guess are my followers."

"I see, what is going on, though?"

"We've sort off upset the local prince of the realm, and right now he's trying to capture us and probably kill us…" "Sounds like trouble, I better leave before they get here…" Then Quint smiled embarrassed, and the knight said, "They're here, aren't they?" "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought this place was abandoned. If I had known that you were here I would have warned you. But you were awfully quite in the keep." The knight sighed, it looks like he was unintentionally included. "I doubt the prince will listen to me if I tried to explained to him." "Probably, not." "So it looks like I'm going to have to fight with you." "If you want to," offered Quint. He could understand the knight's situation. "But I won't force you." The knight smiled, "Well I cannot sit back and do nothing. Especially when my live hangs in the balance of this battle." "Alright, good to have an extra pair of hands." Said Quint smiling.

Miland smiled. Quint seemed to be an honest man, so the knight believed he made a right choice agreeing to help the group. "Ok, Miland you hang around by me. I'll fill you in on the plan." "Alright." Then something in this mind clicked, "Oh, if you have a thief, you might want to send them into the keep. There were a couple of looked rooms in the keep. And I cannot help but feeling they were locked with a reason." Quint looked at him, "Are you sure?" The knight nodded. "Shadow!" Shouted Quint. The girl-wolf-laguz seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Shadow, go into the keep and see what you can find." The girl nodded and sprinted into the keep.

Then Quint looked at the knight, "Anything else?" The knight shook his head. "Nope." "Right," said Quint preparing his blade to the gates, "better get ready." The knight nodded, and drew his sword. Looking out into the front gate, Miland saw a large number of soldiers in black armor rushing towards the gate. He then realized what he was getting into. But still the situation seemed so strange to him that he began to chuckle to himself, but as the soldiers got closer, the knight stopped and focused. The fight was about to begin.

As the they waited for the men to reached the gates, Quint saw Gwen, Monty and Cathlyn being firing volleys of arrows and magic towards the soldiers. Then Gwen caught sight of something that made her turn towards Quint, "Quint!" She shouted, "They have Pegasus riders." Quint then rushed up a group of stairs and looked at the incoming men and the sky. He saw three Pegasus knight in the sky. Cursing to himself, Quint turned to the three on the wall. Gwen, Monty, Cathlyn, new target! Take down the Pegasus knights!" Then he looked back down into the yard. "Skye! To the air! Take care of the Pegasus knights, but retreat if you have to. I Don't want our only sky rider, (a slang name for a Pegasus knight) to be killed. Now go!" The black haired rider nodded and she quickly jumped on her steed. She then spurred sky and the steed took off into the air. Hopefully she and the other three were enough to deal with the new threat from the sky.

Quint then looked down from the castle wall. The soldiers were doing what he expected what he predicted, apart form the Pegasus knights. Most of the soldiers were heading to one of the two gates, trying to force their way in. The remaining few, including what Quint assumed was the captain, was hanging around the middle of the two gates keeping an eye on the two gates. Perhaps he was waiting to see a weakness in the defenses. At least he would stay out of the fight for now.

Quint then eased up from his short-term panic. The plan was not in jeopardy, despite the new troop arrivals. And what was an unintentional bonus was the place that the captain chosen to watch both of the gates caused the other side of the weak wall to be out of the captain's view. Quint could now break the other wall and use it to flank the men at the gates. A small advantage should the need to use it arise. Heading back down to the yard, Quint prepared for the incoming attack.

The soldiers then rushed at the gates, as they did they the people place behind them were ready. At the southeastern gate, the majority of the men that attacked were spearmen, which made the job easy for Brath and Veriden. When the soldiers got within range, Brath launched one of his throwing axes into the line of soldiers heading their way. It spun in the air making a thwap, thwap, sound as it did. From the original target, from a soldier in the middle on the group, the ax started to veer to the right. Instead of making contact with the middle soldier, it hit a soldier in the right side of his head. It would have spilt is skull open, if the man was not wearing his helmet, but with the helmet, it just It completely took the soldier by surprise, and when the ax (*) hit him was out cold. But the ax was not done yet, before the man fell to the ground, the ax ricochet off of the man's helmet and hit his neighbor in the head as well. Like his neighbor, he came crashing down to the ground knocked out by the sheer surprise of the ax hitting his head.

As the two soldiers fell to the ground, knocked out, Brath just stared blankly at the victims of his throw. He then looked at Veriden who had an unimpressed look in his face. The Brath coughed, "I meant to do that!" "Sure, ye did," said the knight, still unimpressed. Then the knight focused back on the approaching soldiers, "I'd 'ay that luck 'ad more to do with it then skill…" then he smiled, "Better not rely on luck, lad. It'll turn on ya, one day…" Brath was about to say something in return but the soldiers made him lose all focus off of Veriden. Brath drew Aptz and readied for the upcoming attack.

Two of the soldiers teamed up and thrust their spears at Brath together. Brath then turned his body sideways, to make him less of a target and spun Aptz upside down and used it as a shield for his upper body. The spears then spilt apart from their targets, putting Brath into a gap between the two spears. He then stepped up,(out of the over head of the wall that covered the gates), the middle of the two spears and wound up Aptz to swing. He then swung the ax at the right soldier, hitting him in the side and causing the soldier to fall down. Brath then kept the momentum from the first swing and swung around until he made contact with the other soldier. The blow was not strong enough to pierce his armor but the amount of momentum that it cased the soldier to fall back a few feet. After Brath recovered, he looked down at the two soldiers that were on the ground.

He was impressed with himself. So impressed he started to chuckle, then he turned to Veriden and boasted, "Ha, what ya think of that?" But then he saw the knight standing over five other soldiers. He then turned as asked, "Hrm? You say somethin', boy?" Brath was speechless; he then said angrily "This isn't a competition!" "Oh, aye? Ya want to make it one?" Brath was about to reply, but a javelin falling from the sky and landing a few inches from his foot, interrupted him. Brath looked at it, then both he and the knight shoot their eyes in the sky, they saw four Pegasus knights in the air. One of them was Skye and Cloud, the others where the enemies Pegasus knights. It must have been on of the missed javelins from the riders.

"Back under the gate!" Shouted Veriden. Brath nodded and ran back into the gate. When they both reached the gate, Brath sighed relieved, "Glad I'm not up there." "'ey, lad. Quit worryin' about the sky," then he looked lout at the Brath's soldiers that he knocked out, were slowly recovering, plus another group of soldiers that we rushing towards the gates. "'nd worry 'bout the ground instead." Brath nodded and turned to the swordsman, Roch. "You wanna get in this as well?"

Meanwhile Skye had her hands full up into the clouds. The three riders were taking turns trying to beat her off her horse, and she was trying to do the same. While all of the riders were from the same place, they held nothing back. It was almost expected that a sky rider would face another. In fact it was taught when they trained Pegasus knights that they would have to face other Pegasus Knights, maybe even friends. Better to be taught how to cope with the pain. Even the instructors had told stories of friend they killed. It was to be expected, if one wanted to be a Pegasus knight. It looked like in this case either three or Skye would be dead by the end of the battle. And she accepted that.

Presently she was riding hard with two riders in pursuit. A purple haired and a light blue knight. The blue haired knight had javelins, and she often reminded Skye that she had them, while the other one didn't and only could try to get close to lunge at her. As she ran, she turned to the right and dodged an incoming javelin, then she dived towards the ground to dodged the other one trying to dive down and thrust her spear at her. As she dived, she threw a javelin back at the purple haired knight. It missed a few inches from her body. Then the both then followed her down to the ground. Skye then duck in close to the fortress, and the two knights followed her. As they flew over the outpost, several volleys of fireballs, light beams and arrows greeted them. As they tried to weave through the volleys, a fireball got lucky and hit the blue haired knight in her back, with enough force to knock her out.

With no pull on the reins, the Pegasus then did what it was trained to do. It slowly descended from the air and landed a distance from the fortress. Then the steed just waited there for the rider to regain conscious. As soon as the steed landed the knight lost her hold on the Pegasus and fell to the ground. As trained the steed did not move from the riders side and remained there with the rider.

The other rider was not so lucky. While she had managed to dodge the volleys from Gwen, Monty and Cathlyn, she could not dodge one of Skye's javelins. The javelin seemed to come from nowhere, while it missed the rider; it hit the rider's Pegasus in the wing. It caused a surge of pain to sore the steed's wing, making the Pegasus loose it's concentration on flying. The horse then took a tried to descend gracefully, but with the javelin in it's wing, it was having trouble staying up. Then As the Pegasus got closer to the ground, the rider was able to maneuver to steed to a small pond where they crashed into the water.

With two of the riders down, Skye then turned to deal with the remaining rider, the red haired one. She then spotted the remaining rider charging at her, with full speed. Skye then readied her slim spear and spurred Cloud to charge at her as well.

As the two riders then charged at each other, Skye focused on the rider's face. Then something tugged at the back of her mind, the rider seemed familiar to her. Then she realized who it was, "Cece?" she said under her breath. She then raised her spear and prepared to defend. As the red haired girl's lance tried to make contact with Skye's armor, Skye managed to use the slim spear to redirect the incoming lance away the center from her body, but it still scraped the side of Skye's body. It made a cut under her ribcage, and blood slowly began to flow from the wound. Ignoring the pain, Skye looked at the other rider, and confirmed her suspicions. "Cece," she said.

The red haired knight looked at Skye, and recognized her, "Skye." She then retracted he spear. And a smile appeared over both of the knight's faces, despite Skye's wound. "I'd knew I see you again… one day," sighed Cece. Then she shook her head "But not like this."

Skye agreed, "Yeah. So we're on opposite sides." "Funny… " "Very…" Then Skye noticed Cece was avoiding eye contact, "I don't want to fight you Skye. Not like this." "What are you talking about? We were told that we might have to fight." "I know, and if it was different I wouldn't have a problem with that. But I can't do that." "Why? Don't you enjoy working for Ankris?" "No, at least not recently. We have been fighting for several months now. I thought I would enjoy working for an army. But killing a group of people just because they upset the prince. I makes me question myself…" then she looked at Skye, "doubt myself." "Cece…" "Skye I can't fight you, not when I doubt myself." Skye nodded in understanding.

When two knights that knew each other fought, it was said that who ever one was the better of the two would win. However if one knight had a handy cap, physically or mentally, the fight would not be considered a "true" fight. So if one knight admitted to no being at their full strength, more often then not they would not fight and part ways.

"Do you doubt yourself, Skye?" asked Cece. Skye shook her head, "No, I guess our group never did anything to make me doubt myself. It's actually a lot of fun going with them." "That sounds like fun." "It is. Would you like to join us? I'm sure Quint would be willing to take a new knight." "Would he?" Skye smiled, "I'm positive." The knight looked at the ground, making up her mind she nodded firmly. "Alright, here do I sigh up?"

Back down in the ground the battle was not going as well. The main entrance was under strain. Brath, Veriden, and Roch where having trouble holding back the second wave of heavier armored men. All three were injured, and Clare was preoccupied at the other gate, healing Cid. Miland stepped in for him while seeking aid from Claire. He seemed experienced, almost as experienced as Cid. Like they both became a knight at the same time.

Quint then realized that the gate would fall if he didn't intervene now. He nodded to the others it was time to break down the wall. With all of them providing one stroke on the wall, the wall became tumbling down. When the bricks settled, the others rushed through the hole and turned sharply to the right and mage another right and charged at the men outside of the southeastern gate. With the sudden appearance of the new troops, the soldier attacking the gate were defeated.

Captain Vegh watch in horror as the men outside the southeastern gate were dispatched. He growled in anger. He then looked at the other gate, and he could tell that that gate was soon to share a similar fate. He then gripped his spear and said, "Alright," he then looked at the two men around him that he ordered to stay with him. "Follow me! We have to finish this." He knew there was no turning back. The only was to gather the rest of the men at the gate and attempt to finish off the rest of the enemy or die trying.

Quint, Lily and Fang stood under the gate, they had relieved Brath, Veriden and Roch. Now the three wounded men were in the middle of the outpost, tending their wounds. The other three, Quint, Fang and Lily, stood under the gate, ready for another incoming wave of troops, but they never came. After a few minutes the three started to relax, and get bored. It seemed that most of the fighting was still at the other gate.

Fang started to pace, back and forth in the gate opening. Then impulsively Fang then darted from the gate and rushed to the right. Towards the other gate and the rest of the men. "Fang! Get back here!" Shouted Quint after him. "Idiot," said Lily under her breath. "Lily, stay here until the three others get back, I get after him and make sure doesn't do anything stupid." "Alright, thanks Quint." Quint nodded at took off after Fang.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Fang had already transformed into his beast form and was busy tearing up the remaining soldiers. It seemed she was doing all right, and helping take some of the heat off of Benson and Miland. Quint just sighed, it looks like he didn't need to be looked after.

He was about to turn to head back to the gate, but something caught is attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he realized what it was he rolled forward and dodged an incoming heavy javelin. The javelin missed Quint and hit the outpost's walls with such force the entire spear tip went into the rock. Quint then swung around and saw the captain and two other men approaching him. The captain let a loud, "Blast!" and grabbed a spear from his back. Quint then drew his sword and prepared to be surrounded.

As he readied himself, one of the tagalong soldiers rushed at Quint. Armed with a spear, he pushed the spear toward Quint. Quint stepped to the side, and let the spear pass in front of him. Quint was about to counter but the other tagalong to the captain followed his friend's suit and lunged his spear at Quint. Not wanting to be on the other end of the soldier's spear Quint had to abandon a counterattack. When he dodged the second attack, the first soldier had recovered and lunged again. Now the two soldiers were passing off attacks between the two. Not giving Quint an opening to counter.

Then Quint ran out of room, he felt the cold stone of the outpost on his back. Not good, he thought. Looking around the wall he saw the heavy javelin down beside his hand. Improvising a plan, Quint swung his sword at the joint of the spear and shaft. While the sword stopped about half way though. Quint then kicked the javelin and broke the shaft off of the tip. Sheathing his blade he then held the shaft like a polearm.

The two soldiers then thrust their spears together, hoping to land a hit. But Quint lowered the shaft under the intended target of the spears and as soon as the spears crossed the shaft, Quint then pulled up and put the pole over his head, causing the spears to go over his head. Acting before the soldiers could react, Quint then rushed forward, keeping the pole held above his head, and then in one forceful push, he hit the two hard in the chest. While it did very little damage, it made the two fall back a step. In a quick motion, Quint then redrew his blade and struck both of the men. When both of them fell to the ground, Quint then pounced on both of them and punched them out. When both lost all will to fight, Quint breathed easily.

Then he heard the sound of another javelin, and instinctively Quint ducked to the ground. As he fell to the ground he could feel the air about an inch from his cheek being distorted. A split second later, and the javelin would have made contact with Quint's face. Quickly finding the captain, Quint saw him about twenty feet in front of him. Walking as fast as he could with his armor on, he had a look of frustration and anger that seemed to be directed at Quint. The captain now had lost almost all of his men to this young man and his friends. All he could think about was revenge.

As he walked to Quint, Quint retreated back, until he had the stonewall to his back again. This time there was no lance he could use. The other had missed the wall completely and was several feet away from Quint around the corner of the outpost. Quint readied for the incoming attack, he could not hope run. Quint bet that the knight was walking to save energy, and could sprint when he needed too, and he the captain look like a readied bull, waiting for the first motion from his target.

Quint did what he could do, ready his sword and prepared for the worst. As the captain came closer, Quint steadied his breathing and picked his spot he would strike. He decided to wait until the captain took two more steps, then he would strike.

The captain took one step, and Quint prepared himself. Then out of no where, two javelins struck the captains left shoulder. It caused him to jerk back in pain. Both of them made it through his armor, and hitting the captain's shoulder. Vegh then froze in place and let out a painful scream while looking at the javelins that were in his armor. As he screamed, two Pegasus knights swopped over the wall, Quint and the wounded captain and the darted back up into the air. Quint recognized Skye, but didn't know the other one. However it seemed like she had thrown the other javelin. Which made him curious, but the captain was recovering, and Quint focused his attention back on the captain.

The captain had recovered as best that he could, and took a step forward. Quint noticed that the captain's left arm seemed to be flopping about, as if it was dead to the captain and he could not move it. When he took the next step, a volley of fire and light magic and an arrow, came from above Quint's head and hit the captain. First the fireball hit the captain in the gap of the front shield guard, and the bottom of the right shoulder guard; the light beam hit a few inches to the left of the fireball's landing spot, causing the guard to move up an inch; and the arrow hit the very tip of the guard, with enough force to knock off the right guard off the captain's armor. It revealed the under armor of the captain's suit. Quint then saw his chance.

With a loud cry, Quint rushed and jumped at the captain with the sword already over his head. He had timed and angled the strike perfectly, as soon as he started to fall back to the ground, Quint swung his sword downward, adding the momentum of him falling to the swords momentum, as he struck the captain's right shoulder. As the sword hit the captain, the sword pierced the captain's armor easily. Quint looked at the wound, the sword did a deep cut into the armor and, no doubt, to the captain's body.

The captain then clenched his teeth in pain, and then slowly began to lose his concentration. Quint knew that the captain was finished, and the battle as well. Quint then pulled his sword out, and stepped back of the captain's falling body. As he fell, the captain cursed, "Damn… you, Prince…Buth…ald…" and he fell to the ground, dead.

Quint just stared at the captain's body, looking at the product of the group's teamwork. Then he looked around to spot any remaining soldiers. He then saw a figure on a hill top. He recognized it as the prince. So he avoided fighting again… thought Quint. Then the figure took off from the hill and towards the direction of the capital and the approaching army. No doubt the prince wanted to be around people he could order.

Quint let him go, too tired to give chase, and too angry to care about him. He then looked over at the other gate. All of the soldiers were dispatched, the battle was over.

After cleaning up a little and tending to the wounded, Quint and the others gathered to in the center of the outpost. Quint saw Skye and the other Pegusas knight walking towards him. "Quint," started Skye, "This is Cece. She was a friend of mine back in training. She didn't like working for Ankris and wants to join us." Then she added, "If that is ok?"

Quint smiled, he knew that if the two did not intervene when they did, the fight with the captain might have gone differently. "Of course, I'd be happy to have her." Then he extended his hand, "Thanks for saving me earlier." "It was nothing," replied Cece taking his hand and shaking. "Thank you for taking me."

Quint then turned and saw the brown haired knight checking his saddle. Miland had proven himself just as valuable as Cid or anyone else. Quint then walked over to him, "You did well today."

"Thanks," said the knight, "having a lot of experience helped." Quint nodded, and heard footsteps behind him approaching the two. Quint glance out of the corner of his eyes and saw it was Cid. "I agree with Quint," he said, "You certainly did prove yourself a capable warrior." Said Cid giving a complement out of respect. "Under which crest did you train under?"

Miland shook his head, "I didn't train under anyone. I am what some call a self-made-knight." Quint remembered Miland telling him that, but it still made Cid raise a brow in confusion. "What do you mean a "self-made-knight"?" Asked Cid. "I became a knight by my own means. I bought all of my armor and weapons with my own money, and I trained myself. I never joined a knight's chapter or lent my named to anyone." "You're a freelancer?" "Yeah," said Miland embarrassed, "That's one way to put it."

"Were do you get the money to buy all of this?" "I had a small inheritance that I used to start my journey. From there I just did odd jobs and picked up what equipment were I could." Quint the saw that the knight's armor was not of the same set, rather a collection of different pieces, all seemed to be in poor shape.

Quint then looked at him, "So what are you doing to do now?" "Not sure…" Miland sighed. "It seems like I'm an outlaw to the Ankris, now." "Sorry about that…" "It's fine… I really do not mind. But hopefully I can avoid soldiers until I reach Fraiden."

"Is that wise?" Asked Quint, "Fraiden is a few days ride away. Plenty of time to get caught…" "I don't have much choice, unless you have a better idea." "Well," begun Quint. He then explained their destination, the small pass in the mountains. "I see," said Miland. "That's where we are going… and you are welcomed to join us." "Are you sure?" Asked Miland. Quint nodded. "You don't have to join us, but once we go beyond the pass, you are free to leave." Miland smiled, "Thanks." Quint nodded and walked away, and Cid followed.

"It's strange that he made himself into a knight without a chapter…" observed Cid. Quint shrugged. "Can't say it was bad for him through…"

After all had recovered from the battle, the group decided to abandon the outpost and close the distance between them and the pass. As they left, their spirits where picked up by Shadow's discovery. Inside the outpost, there was a small cache of weapons and a few red gems. Before they left, Quint and they others took what they needed and Micias took what he could fit into his wagon to sell. It was a big find.

As night swiftly came upon the group, Quint and Skye and Cece scout for the army's position. He wanted to know where they were. While he hesitated having the group set up camp, but after the battle, he knew that everybody needed a rest. So he had them make camp. When two sky riders came back, they reported the army was making camp as well, about three miles away. Quint then informed the group that they needed to be moving before first light. The group understood and made preparations to pack in a second if needed to.

As the group made camp, Quint noticed Fang leaning against Micias's wagon. Quint then recalled Fang's endeavor earlier today. "Fang," said Quint walking over to him. "Can I have a word with you?" Fang glanced at Quint, uninterested and stayed silent. Quint sighed, he had hoped that Fang would have at least spoken to him, but it looked like he was going to be difficult. "Look, Fang what you did today… it was stupid, to say the least. You can't just run off like that." "It worked, didn't it?" Quint shook his head, "This time, but what is to say the next time it will?" "Hey," said Fang defensively, "I never asked to join with your group." "No, but you're a part of it. Whether you like it or not. And if you think I can you can do what you want and no consequences can come from it then you've got another thing." "Why do you care, human?" Fang snorted. "Because it's not just that you were put in danger. I chased after you and nearly was used as target practice for a javelin!" "So you care about yourself, now? I was fine I didn't need your help and didn't ask you to chase me." Quint sighed sharply, he had enough.

"Fine," he said giving up. "You win Fang, the next time you run off on your own, I won't go out of my way to help. But know this, it could have easily been Lily that gave chase." The words seem to stuck home with Fang, he straighten himself off the wagon and stared at Quint. "Are you threatening her?" "No…" said Quint, "you are. The next you run off like that, it will not be me that chases, but someone who cares. And each time you recklessly take off like that, you are putting their lives in danger. Can you really do that anymore knowing that?" Fang turned his head and looked at the ground. "I leave that decision to you, because I no longer care. At least about you. But help harm anyone else in this group, and it will not be pretty. Got it?" Fang looked at Quint, but only for a second. Then he turned and walked away, as if he had his tail forcefully between his legs.

Quint sighed again. "That needed to be said," came a voiced. Quint turned and saw Micias standing behind him. "Yeah, it did," agreed Quint. "Don't worry I doubt he will do that again, after knowing it cold have been Lily. He cares for her." "I hope so…" "Mm, I'll make sure." Micias sighed, "He trusted me after all." "I wish he trusted me," admitted Quint. He didn't like leading a trouble of people with one distrusting him.

Micas smiled, "Give it time, Quint. He is slow to trust anyone. Even I had some trouble. But keep at it. He'll come around." Quint gave a slight nod, and then went back to help the other make camp.

One more night in Ankris, he could not say it did not make him worry. This night he wouldn't sleep, not because of the fear of someone peering into his dreams, but the anxiety of camping in the enemy's land.

End Notes.

(*)

That was a marker to show when the story crossed the 100,000 word mark. Whohoo!

Second Pegasus Knight, Too soon?

I cannot say that the second addition to the flyers was without doubt. I just felt it was to… soon. But it seemed to work out well in the end, so I am happy with the decision. What does everyone else think?

Cheers!

Indogma


	15. The Pass

Character notes.

Cece- She was a Pegasus rider that I was unsure about. I wanted to have two recruitments for the last chapter but was unsure what class I wanted the second one to be. So I took a stab with another Pegasus and it seemed to have worked. Her name, Cece, is actually an acronym I came up with to help study for a test, (see, I learn stuff in class!). Unlike her hair suggests, she is not a sprite of energy like most people would associate with her hair color. She is actually quite calm and collective. She knows what she wants to stand for, she just doesn't know how to do it, but she knows what not to do. Her appearance resembles that of Ezra Scarlet form Fairy Tail, with a black cloth headband over her the top of her head.

Miland- I knew from the beginning of the next chapter I should add another caviler, but I didn't want a simple knight like Cid but rather something different, unique. Then I came up with the idea of a self-made knight from remembering Don Quixote, and thought that would be interesting. Miland's name, when I looked it up, meant "humble" but now that I try to confirm by theory, I cannot find the website I used. Oh well. The primary color for this knight is brown. He had short to medium (for a guy) long hair and his armor matches his hair color. He's down to earth and fair. His armor is a mismatch of different sets and there for is uniform. His face is that of Sain but without the smugness that he carried in his smile, instead he as a more "wiser" look to him.

As Quint and his group, fend off the first attack from the Ankris home guard, they move north in order to escape the in coming army. Lead by General Danial, a know warrior for his cunning and ferocity on the battlefield, Quint hastens his group to reach the pass within the nearby mountains. Hoping to cross through it before the army catches up.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 13

The Pass

General Danial was not happy. He stood in his tent, staring crossly at Prince Buthald who stood up right facing him over a table with a map of Ankris. He had arrived early this morning, and had disturbed the general in his sleep. And on top of that he brought grim news of his forward guard, and of his protégé, Captain Vegh's death. And the Prince rode into the camp, unscarred and fine. He had every reason to be cross with the prince.

"What were you thinking?! Assaulting an outpost with only thirty men!" "Do not blame me, general!" Retorted the Prince, "It was your captain's idea." "Like hell," blurted the General. He knew the former captain well, and he was not stupid. No doubt it was the prince's order to attack. "Captain Vegh knew you do not assault an fortress with so little men! Don't make a liar of a dead man, prince. Or I will have you join him!" The prince stepped back in fear. The general was a powerful man in Ankris, and could openly threaten the prince if he wanted. And he often did.

The general then exhale angrily, "Now, which way are they heading?" "I do not know, General. I am not responsible for—" The general then flipped the table to the side and stormed like an angry bull at the prince, "I DON'T BLOODLY CARE! YOU ARE A PRINCE, YOU WILL HAVE TAKE REPONSIBLITY FOR EVERYTHING ONE DAY! AND YOU BETTER START NOW!" Then he looked into the prince's eyes. "I will ask again and this time there better be a straight answer. Where. Were. They. Heading?"

The prince swallowed hard, "N-North, north by northeast." The general sighed, letting out most of his rage. "Was that so bloody hard?" He then placed the table upright and looked at the map. Putting his finger at the outpost, the general traced a path toward the northeast. His finger then crossed the Forever Frost Mountains. At first the general found it strange. Why are they heading for the mountains? The general asked himself. He then thought through his mind and then remembered a rumor that he heard. There was supposedly a small pass through the mountains to the other side. The general did not know of the rumor's validly, but it was the best lead they had. "Sentry," called the general, a guard came in from the outside of the tent, "have the men ready to move out within the hour." The sentry saluted and went out.

Quint and the group were on the move already. By the end of the second shift Quint thought it would be wise to leave before dawn. Now the dawn was breaking and the group had already put a couple of hours in to traveling. Every minute was needed, and they could not afford to wait.

As the sun raised and brightened the land, the group then could see the Forever Frost Mountains clear as day. They called them the Forever Frost Mountains because they never lost their snowy white caps, no matter how warm it became. Even in the driest droughts, the mountains remained tipped with snow and ice.

After five hours heading north-northeast Quint could see a small dirt road that went up the trail. He remembered the trail as being the road to the pass; they were almost there. Smiling to himself, he then shared the good news with the party, all then had a second wind of energy.

Heading up the trail, the group slowly made their way up the trail. With Micas's wagon, the group had to occasionally push it up the steep slope to keep it moving. The thought had crossed Quint's mind that Micas's wagon would slow them down. That was one of the reasons why he had them leave so early in the morning. Heading up the paced that seemed equal to a snail's. Eventually the trail began to level off and the group's pace quickened. Soon they caught sight of a narrow valley between two of the mountains. They had reached the pass at last.

As they moved towards the mountain pass, Skye came down to land. She reported that the army was behind them, and closing fast. She predicted that the vanguard would be on them with the next two hours. Quint nodded and told her to keep an eye on them, they were cutting it close, but once they exited the pass, they would be in Rifen. Presently Ankris and Rifen were not on the best of terms, and even the smallest incident would set the two lands to war. Ankris could not afford to have another enemy. If they were wise they would not dare cross beyond the pass concluded Quint.

Closer and closer the troop edged towards the pass, the road seemed to narrow. Soon, the only flat piece of ground was the road, just barely wide enough for Micas's wagon to squeeze through. If it was but an inch wider, the wagon would not have fit on the narrow path.

As they crept through the tightest part of the pass, Quint looked back and saw the massive army that was the Ankris Homeguard. Even he had to admit, it was a daunting sight. He could guess there was about two thousand men, in their black armor on the mountain below them. He was glad that they had reached the mountain when they did, even with the entire troop professionally trained, he doubt they could do much against the sheer number of that army. Shaking it off, Quint then turned to help the rest of the group move through the pass.

As Quint walked over to walk with the rest of the group, their camp a loud noise from the wagon, and it then suddenly lurched violently to it's side. Oh no. Quint ran up in panic, if the wagon broke down in the pass, it would block them in.

"Micias! What happened?" Yelled Quint to the other side of the wagon. "The wheel is stuck between two rocks. Nothing's broken, as far as I can see! But we're stuck!" "Can you get it out?" "Of 'course I can! I'll have to pick away at the rock! But it will take some time!" "How long?" Asked Quint looking over his shoulder at the approaching army. "I can't say Quint. But it take some time!"

"Blast!" Quint cursed. He had hoped to avoid a confrontation with the army. But now it seems unavoidable for a little bit. He then looked around him. He noticed that most of the group had fallen in behind the wagon and most of them were on the side that the army was on. "Whose over there with you, Micas?" "Fang, Lily and Gwen!"

Quint nodded, "Ok do what ever you can Micas to get moving again! We have to get through!" Quint then turned around to the people on his side of the wagon. "Ok, look we have to hold this position until the wagon can get through!"

As Quint looked around, he noticed their situation was not all grim. They presently had the mountains to their back and there was only one direction that the army could attack from: the dirt road through the pass. And they had the high ground. In addition, Quint new for a fact that the road up here was far to steep for the Ankris legendary armored heavy cavalry to climb up the hill safely and fast, so more then likely they would not be attacking today. Another lucky break for Quint and his group.

Quint and the group scrambled to get into defensive positions. In the front lines were, Veriden, Cid, Miland, Brath, Benson and Quint himself. If they stood side by side, they could effectively make a wall between them and the others. In support was Anatak, Roch, Shadow, and the two squires, Gerald and Armina. Behind them, were the long-range units and healers, Monty, Cathlyn and Clare. Skye and Cece would circle around the entire group and help when needed. The other three, Fang Lily and Gwen, were on their own, in front of the wagon. They couldn't contribute to the fight in anyway.

While Quint and the others readied for an attack, General Danial prepared to attack. Quint's assumption about the heavy cavalry proved true, the hill was too steep for the mounts. Which meant most of the heavy cavalry was useless in this battle, unless if the leader was stupid and charged down to the bottom were the steep hill started. But the general knew that whoever the leader was of the troop was not stupid. The fact that he had arranged his troop to arrived at the pass before the general could, and set a defensive position in the narrow pass showed that who ever was in charge of the troop, had some sort of tactical training. General Danial knew he had a very small window of opportunity. Not only that, but half of the general's men were heavy cavalry, and could not assault the pass. All he had were small numbers of footmen, some archers and light cavalry to work with. The entire army seemed like it could do very little overall.

But still the general made plans to attack. He ordered what men could climb the hill to do so. And attack from there. He knew he couldn't plan anything to try and counter and try to flush them out of their position. All he could do was send men and hope for the best. If they made it through the pass he would cut his loses and head back. He expected the king to be calling upon him any day now, requesting his troops to aid him against the Cilma army. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Quint and the others readied themselves for the incoming attack. Slowly removing his blade from its scabbard, and looked to his sides. To his left was Brath, Cid, and Benson, to his right Veriden, and Miland. All of them gave a reassuring nod to Quint letting them know that they were ready. And he himself gave a nodded and said, "Remember, do not move up any further then here. Draw them to use do no pursue." Then he added, "Let's make a wall!" And everyone gave a shout in support.

As Quint then looked down towards the pass opening, he saw the first Ankris troops marching up the hill, no more then twenty. A small number given how much they had in the army. But that is all that could fit in the path at one time. The men in black armor then peaked the hill and were now on the same level. "Get ready!" Shouted Quint.

The first wave of troops rushed at the group. Most of them were soldiers armed with spears, and one was a cavalier targeting Cid. As the two different forces clashed in the pass, the sounds of battle echoed of the mountain walls down to the army the general sat uneasy in his saddle. It had begun.

Quint's attention focused on the soldier charging at him, spear held back ready to thrust. Quint took a defensive stance, and let the soldier attack first. The spearman then thrust his spear at Quint's left shoulder, which Quint dodged by moving his left leg behind his right, moving his body completely and only showing the right side of his body to the soldier. Quint then countered by swinging his sword at the man's arms holding the spear up. He made contact with the man's arm, causing the soldier to scream in pain and drop his spear. After making contact with the soldier, Quint then trusted the point of his sword through the soldier's armor and into his chest. The soldier then dropped to the ground, dead.

Noticing there was no nearby combatants Quint then looked around at the line of men. Veriden was holding three soldiers at bay on his own without any trouble. The same could be said for Brath. He could be seen dodging every spear that that his way, and counterattacking forcefully. Cid and Miland were taking a few hits but it really didn't slow them down. The one person who showed the most trouble was Benson. He had taken several hits and was struggling to keep up with the incoming attacks. Quint knew he had to fall back and seek healing, "Benson," Quint shouted over the fighting, the soldier shot a glance over at the young man. "Get to Clare!" Then he motioned Roch over to him. "Roch take over for Benson! When he is healed, let him take over for you!" The former Ankris soldier nodded and took of to relieve the Noy guardsman.

After he sent Roch away, Quint spun around and faced another incoming soldier. The soldier had snuck away for attacking Veriden and saw Quint not engaging anyone and distracted with ordering Roch and saw his chance to strike. Quint had no time to react, the soldier had already begun to thrust his spear at him by the time Quint had spun around. He watched with a tense face as the spear went past him unchecked and into his right side. He clenched his teeth, feeling the fire of pain that now spread through his right side. Quint then grabbed the spear, and forced it out of his body. The wound was deep, but it had missed pricing any vital organ. So his life was not in danger, at present.

Quint then put is left hand over the wound. While it stung now with his hand covering it, it would slow the blood dripping out of him, buying him some more time before he absolutely needed to get out of the line. He then swung his sword and hit the soldier across the knee. The soldier then tripped to the other knee and Quint then swung his blade the other way, hitting the soldier on hid chest on the other side. The soldier then fell sideways to the ground, knocked out or dead, Quint could not tell. But he had no time to find out. As soon as the one soldier dropped, another took its place.

The next soldier was another spearman, with his spear poised and aiming toward Quint with intent. Quint was slow to raise his sword to block, and the spear lightly kissed the edge of the blade and went on to cut along Quint's right arm, cutting his right sleeve and skin at the same time. Letting out a small grunt of pain. Quint then swung his blade, (though the pain of his arm), to counter. But the soldier was in better shape, and dodged Quint's strike. He then used the back of his spear, (that had a rounded iron end to it), and struck the side of Quint's left leg. Quint then lost all feeling in his leg and it buckled under his weight, falling to the ground. Quint then looked up and saw the soldier holding the spear over his shoulder and then thrust it down to Quint's chest. Quint then slid to the side and the spear merely nicked Quint's right side. To counter, Quint then used the spear as a support stick, grabbing it with his free hand; he lifted himself upright pulling down on the spear and thrust his sword into the soldier. The sword did its job. The blood then began to seep between the blade and the armor, proving that the soldier was hit. Quint then removed the blade, and the soldier fell to the ground. Another casualty.

Quint struggled to get up. The blow to his leg had caused numbness in his left leg and he could not seem to move it. Using the previous soldier's spear, he then slowly climbed up until he was as close to standing up as he could manage. In front of him, he saw several other soldiers approaching him. No doubt thinking they could finish the job.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Benson. He seemed as good as new. "Let me take over, Quint. You get those wounds taken care of." Quint knew better then to protest, he couldn't take on more soldier and hope to survive. Nodding weakly, Quint let Benson take his spot in the line. As he limped back toward Clare, he noticed what Roch and Anatak were doing. When one would get wounded, they would switch and the other would take over. As system that seemed to work well for the two. Shadow was presently filling for Brath who was running up to the line to take over after receiving aid from Clare. As he limped over to Clare, she saw him struggle and ran over to help him.

"Quint," she said in a worried voice. She saw the after effects of his fights. "Clare," requested Quint, "Focus on this wound," he said moving his left hand from his side pierce, "I can use a vulnerary for the rest." She nodded and uttered a healing phrase and lean her staff towards Quint's wound. As a light emitted from the staff and surround the wound, and the pain it cause Quint slowly diminished, until it the staff stopped glowing and then the pain disappeared completely. Looking down at the former wound he touched it and saw that it had healed completely. He then felt energized for the most part. "Thanks Clare!"

"No problem!" She smiled, then she looked at her staff concerned, "I hope we can get out of this fight soon, I fear my staff only have a few more charges left."

Quint nodded, the last thing they needed was to run out of staves. "I will check on Micias." He then turned towards the pass and heading in the direction. His leg had not fully recovered its feeling so he had to walk slowly towards the pass. As he did, he took out a vulnerary and began to pour it on his remaining wounds. It only took a few drops for the other wounds that Quint had.

When he had treated all of the open wounds he then reached down and felt the bruise that the soldier had gave him that caused him to lose all feeling in his leg. After a flash of pain when he found it, he took his blade and took a cut a small hole in his pants around the bruise, then carefully taking his blade, he then poked the tip into the middle of the bruise. It stung worst then the wound in his side; partially because he was putting weight on the leg, but also because it was already wounded. But he had his reasons. After removing the tip of his sword, the blood then began to stream down his leg and to his foot. Then he took the vulnerary and dripped the contents into the open wound. Within seconds the open wound and the bruise cleared up and the pain from his leg slowly ceased to be.

With the pain in his leg gone and the bruise cleared up, he then had the feeling return to his left leg. He now could walk to the pass, which was an improvement from his limping. When he arrived at the rear of the wagon he shouted, "Micias! How far are you?"

He could hear the sound of a pickax against stone, amidst the sounds of battle. Micas was still working on it. "Almost there! Just a few more swings!" Quint nodded. A good time prepare to retreat. Rushing up to the line he shouted, "Everyone, fall back to the wagon!" He then shouted to the Pegasus riders and Monty and Cathlyn. "Cover our retreat!" As the line slowly moved closer to the pass, the Ankris soldiers where constantly bombarded by javelins, arrow and light beams. The volleys were enough to prevent the Ankris soldiers from advancing any further, and allowed Quint and the others to close in around the wagon untested.

"Sir, they're retreating!" Said on of the footmen to a captain. "I see," said the captain, "ready the archers!"

As the volley stopped, Veriden, Cid, Miland and Quint readied for another wave. The path had narrowed which meant only the four of them were needed to form an effective line. They readied themselves for an incoming attack. But it never came. The Ankris soldiers stayed in there positions. What are they planning? Asked Quint to himself.

"Quint!" Came a voice from above. Quint looked and saw it was Skye, "There preparing archers! They are going to rain us with arrows!"

Quint then glanced over, the wagon had not yet been logged free, another minute—that's all they need. "Skye! Cece! Fly through the pass and meet us on the other side!" Skye opened her voice to protest, but Quint added, "There is nothing more that you can do here! You will just be targets for their arrows! Now go!" Realizing he was right, the sky rider nodded, and both of them took of through the pass.

Quint then walked in front of the rest of the troop alone. He sheathed his blade, and took out his book. "Stay behind me everyone! I'll take care of their arrows!" For as long as I can… he thought.

From the other side, were the Ankris soldiers were Quint could hear an officer barking "Archers fire on my command!" At least the arrows will be in unison, he thought. Making his job a little easier. He then tore a page from his tome and readied it. As he did, he heard the command, "Fire!" The shout was followed by several twangs of several bows and arrows whooshing through the air. As the arrows approached the group, Quint raised the page from the tome and shouted "Thundria!" From the page, dozens of lighting sprung out of the page and zigzagged through the air at the incoming arrows. It every one and reduced them all to ash. Seeing it to have hit all of them, Quint let a relived sigh he had stopped the arrows, for now. Then he heard another command, "Fire!" Back to work, Quint thought.

The several volleys of arrows came, and lighting bolts came up to meet them every time. Then the order came, "Fire at will!" And the timing of the arrows varied. Quint continued to cast Thundria, as often as he could to avoid any arrows to fly through his fictional barrier. Occasionally an arrow or to got past him but none of them did any damage. Quint then began to pant heavily; the number of casting the spell was taking its toll on his body. He was unsure how much longer he could keep it up. From behind him he heard Brath shout "Quint! The wagon's free! We're moving Up!" Quint smiled, Finally!

As he casted another Thundria, Quint's vision slowly began to fade and his legs began to shake. He had reached his limit, and he was on the verge of collapsing. Slowly he begun to walk backwards toward the pass, keeping an eye out for any more arrows. As he felt the cold mountain pass surround him, Quint knew that the soldiers would go no further. As Quint was about to turn, when he heard a commanding voice shout, "Men, Fire!" It was accompanied by the sound over several bowstrings going off at once. Quint then pull what he hopped would be the final page, and shouted "Thundria!" And again the page disintegrated and turned into several lightning blots and zigzagged through the air hitting every arrow that was in the air.

Quint then turned to head through the pass he ran two steps before his seemed to lose all strength and his vision failed. As he tried to take a third step, the last think he knew he was falling toward, toward the ground and blacking out. He didn't even remember the feeling of hitting the ground.

Quint woke to a cold wet feeing on his head. Thinking he was still on the battle he then lurched up. Rubbing his eyes to help them adjust to the light, Quint then saw he was in Micias's wagon. In the wagon with him was Gwen, Clare, both here sitting on the edge of the bed and Miland who was leaning up against the doorway. They had had smiled when Quint noticed them, as if they had just received good news. Quint then asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted from over using Thundria." Explained Clare. "Magic fatigue, you have been asleep all day." "Are we through the pass?" They all nodded, "Yeah we're safe. The Ankris army broke off pursuit when we crossed into Rifen. But Skye and Cece flew through the pass and saw the army making camp for the night, and Cid set up double guards tonight just in case. Veriden says there is a village nearby, and we should reach it by tomorrow with a city guard. He said that would a good place for rest." "Did anyone else get hurt?" Clare shook her head. "Nope just you." Quint smiled, they now were safe form the wrath of the Ankris Homeguard and its general. Moving to get up, he then felt a throbbing pain shot into his head. An he put his hand to his head he slowly fell back into the bed. "You might want to sleep a little longer Quint," said Clare, "it will help with the headache." "Thanks," said Quint weakly. Them the other three left Quint to rest. When they were gone, Quint smiled, they had survived. And that was enough.

In the Ankris camp, General Danial was prearranging the men to move out back for the capitol city. He had spent enough time on this wild goose chase. As he barked orders, the Prince walked up to him. "General Danial! What are you doing! I order you to pursue those ruffians!" The General just glanced at the Prince, "Look 'ere boy! I just received an order from your father. He wants me to return to the castle, and unless you want to upset him, I suggest you shut up and let me command my men." The general turned and continued to order his men.

Prince Buthald knew he could not order the general around any further. His father trumped all orders he could give. He had lost his army and his chance for revenge. Walking toward the edge of the camp, the prince then singled out a lone tree, pulled his sword out and swung his blade at it savagely. "Damnit! Blast! Damn him!" He said swing his sword at the tree to relieve his anger. THen he had exhausted all of his strength he then fell to the base of the tree and leaned on the tree had had struck. "Now what?" He asked spitefully.

"Having no luck, Mi'lord?" came a voice from above. The prince then sprung to his feet and readied his blade, "Who said that?"

A figure then jumped the tree; he was a big muscular man with wild black hair that went all the way down his back. He carried an ax on his back and was covered in scars from former battles. "Just I, Mi'lord." He then smiled maliciously. "You can put down the blade, Mi'lord. I'm not gonna hurt ya. But here to make you and offer." "What sort of offer?" "I'm merely offerin' my men's services to help you in your persuit." "Who told you I was chasing anyone?" "Beg pardon, but if a prince takes and army an chases a troop of mercs across Ankris, I'd say that is a clear sign of chasen'" Smiled the man. Then he shrugged, "I'll offerin' my men to take over the chase for your army… fer a price." The prince lowered his blade, he could not pass a man offering to help take down the men who insulted him. "Name it, and you will have it." Smiled the prince. The black haired man smiled, "Mi'lord, I know we will see eye ta eye…heh."

-End Notes-

This chapter was a little rushed but I'm happy I kept in under six thousand words.

Cheers!

Indogma


	16. Beyond the Pass

Character Notes

No notes for this chapter

Intro

After the tough battle of the thin pass, Quint's group then take a brief pause, hoping for a night of rest after being pursued for the last couple of days by the Ankris army. They take shelter at a nearby village for some rest and recovery, finally having some time to take in a nice inn for once.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 14

Beyond the Pass

Quint awoke to the sun lightly kissing his cheeks and eyes, through a small crack in the windowsill. Warming him up in the cool inn room. Opening his eyes Quint then yawned deeply and stretched his back, while still in his cheap bed. While it was one of the poorest beds he had ever slept on, after sleeping on the ground for the past couple of weeks, to Quint it was far better then a bed of feathers.

Still a bit of sleep grabbed his body, and he was reluctant to move. He had the room until noon, and he intended to use it. After his glance drifted around the room, not really looking at anything particular, he then pulled out the small bag that he kept around his neck. He then pulled the stone out of the bag, and held it between his hands. He then shook his head at what he held.

A Fire Emblem. The cause of all of these wars.

Roland then sighed deeply in thought, he reminded himself that he did not know what he had in his hands. There were just the same number of genuine fire emblems to the fake ones it seemed. Plus he had found it at an old man's pawnshop, for 100 worths. Hardly boosted credibility for it being if was real. But the stone alone drew dozens of unanswered questions. But what if it was real? How could he tell?

Too many questions… and not enough answers. Quint then shook his head, it was pointless to ponder on mysteries that one could not answer without more information. Putting the stone back into the bag and putting the bag around his neck. Quint then got dressed and walked down to the first floor of the Inn. Where the smell of what was the group's breakfast encouraged him to walk down the steps.

The group had left the pass the day before yesterday. They arrived at the inn, in the village that Veriden mentioned, yesterday and could not resist what it offered them. Fresh food and warm beds. The group had often to leave of where ever they were staying that most of them had not slept in a bed since they started the journey with Quint. Quint himself was weakened from the day before with the previous engagement, and a bed sounded beyond heavenly. So the group stayed there for the night. Even Miland, while not an official member of the group, was invited in. Quint paid for his room and board to replay him for helping them. And the knight couldn't resist a free meal and bed, so he stayed.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Quint noticed most of the group was already up and was polishing off the remains of their breakfasts. Quint then quickly grabbed some of the broth before the innkeeper took it away, Quint the sat in an open seat where Miland and Cid were.

When Quint sat at the table, he looked at Miland and asked, "So, Miland. Were are you off to now?" The brown hair knight shrugged, as if he didn't know himself. "Dunno," he said leaning back into his chair, he then he laughed, "I was actually toying with the idea of asking you to let me stay with you and your group."

"What made you decided this?" Asked Quint, curious of the knight's motives.

"Well I certainly seemed to have been in more fights in a two day period then I have the past year. I feel I could learn a lot from you guys." Then the pointed to Cid, "especially from him, what being a real knight after all." Quint nodded, then smiled he could not turn down free help, and another mounted fighter would help. Even though they were out of Ankris and of the frying pan, Quint couldn't shake the feeling that any and all help was needed. "Very well. It's your choice." Said Quint.

When Quint had finished his meal he then went out of the inn to the small village that they had settled in for the night. It was a small shop and armory in the town, perfect places to sell the red gems that the group recovered from the outpost just before the pass. They will add much to the company's funds, which needed any and all sources income.

After browsing the armory's wears, Quint then stopped by the shop, sold the gems that they found within the outpost and picked up a couple of vulneraries, since he had used his remaining one in the battle of pass. He also found a half used Thundria tome, which Quint could then bind to his present tome and almost refill the pages that he had used since the journey began. He also found a few spell pages of a very rare defensive spell, Aquadia. A water defense spell, and decided buy it to add it to his book. With that, Quint left the shop, now with a decent profit in his coin purse, and then began to stroll back to the inn.

After starting back, Quint felt uneasy for some reason. Slowly glancing over his shoulders he saw a figure walking behind him. He couldn't turn his head around enough to get a good look at whom it was. But he could feel them behind him. He then continued to walk, making it seem that he was oblivious to the figure. But he changes his direction. Instead of walking towards the inn, he then went past the inn and into a small alleyway between two of the houses.

As soon as he entered into the alley, Quint then sprinted as fast as he could down to the other side of the alley and ducked behind one of the buildings, peering into the alleyway behind him. The figure then entered in the alley, it was a cloaked figure, the same one from the fortress in the forest by Noy. What is he doing here? Thought Quint. The figure then walked half way into the alley before realizing Quint was nowhere to be seen.

Pausing dumbfound, the figure then looked around at both sides of the alley. Realizing he had lost Quint the figure then removed his hood and revealed his face. It revealed a man with long black hair, and deep auburn eyes. A Manakete, thought Quint. They were a separate race from the Laguz altogether. They tracked their bloodlines all the back to when to the ancient dragons and drakes that once few in the air. But took on human forms in order to prevent conflict with the humans. They were known to live in the northern part of Brath-Shall called the Drake Mines, their ancestral home.

The figure seemed that there was a "dark" presence about him, but yet something made Quint doubt that for some reason. The man looked around again to see if Quint had hidden himself in the alley. Scoffing to himself, the man the turned and walked out the opposite way of the alley.

After letting the figure leave the alley, Quint then slowly crept up the alley and peering over the side the figure took. Looking down the street, Quint could not see the figure any longer. Stepping out of the alley, Quint then scratched his head in wonder. The cloaked man's presence here brought with it a flood of questions in Quint's mind. But like the stone that hung by his neck, the answers would have to wait.

Else where in the city, Shadow and Lily were exploring the city. Shadow was not exactly happy she was walking around with Lily. The pink haired cat Laguz wanted to explore the village a little before the group left, but nor did she want to do it alone. Fang was no where to be seen, and Micias was busy with his account work and checking the wagon. That left Shadow as the next best candidate: she was sitting alone in the inn, glancing at one of the patrons in the corner.

When Lily first asked her, Shadow said "no." But the answer was not enough to deter Lily. She then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the inn. Literary. So she was forced against her will to go with Lily. It would make anyone unhappy.

But her mood didn't deter the cat Laguz. Wide eyed and excited, she then began to pounce on every small market stall, browsing their selections. Shadow just tailed her at a distance, not really wanting to be associated with the excited Lily; often shaking her head when Lily did something to embarrass herself.

Lily continued to snoop through the stalls looking at all of them, seeing if there was any scent or sight that appeased her. As she browsed, she caught the scent of something that perked her ears up. It was the smell of apples dipped in honey. Seeing it in a nearby stand, her month began to water. She quickly grabbed for her coin purse, but found nothing there. She had forgotten to take it with her. Her ears then dropped in disappointment. She really wanted the honey apples.

Then a voice came from behind her, "Would you like some of those honey glazed apple slices, girl?" Lily looked at the source of the voice; it was a man in a black rode with auburn eyes, he looked at Lily with a smile on his face. Lily paused in surprise, taken aback by the man's question. But she recovered quickly. "Yeah," she said disappointedly, "I was going to… but I forgot my coin purse." The man just chuckled, not at her but more of a "how cute" kind of laugh. He then turned and bought a small bunch of honey-glazed apples, and handed them to her. "Here," he said with a smile.

Lily's face glowed with joy. She then snatched the apples and began to munch on them. "Thank you sir!" The man just smiled, "Since I did you a favor, would you mind doing something for me?" She then shrugged, "depends on what is…" Normally she would demand some sort of fee for her to do something, but since the man was will to pay for the apples first she felt that she could trust him.

"I understand that a man named Quinthantheus is in the city. Is this not correct?" "Maybe, we have a Quint in our group. Maybe he calls himself Quint for short. Why?" "Well, I have a message for him. It's very important, and I must deliver it to him. Do you know him?" "Yeah, I do. Do you want me to take it to him?" "Would you be so kind?" Said the man with a smile. He then pulled a piece of parchment from his belt, it was folded into a letter, and sealed with a red wax. "This is it, please make sure it gets to him." Lily then stared at the letter curiosity, it was very "official" looking. "Sure I'll do it." She nodded. "Ah, thank you very much."

Lily then turned to head back to the inn, but then swung back around saying, "By the way I didn't get your nam—" she got no further. The man in the black robe had disappeared completely. Lily then looked around, confused at what had just happened. She then slowly turned around and began to walk back towards the inn, and where Shadow was standing; examining the letter that she was handed carefully in one hand and holding the glazed apples in her other hand. As she walk towards Shadow, the letter had perked Shadow's interest enough to ask, "what is that?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. A man bought me these apples in exchange for delivering this letter to Quint." Shadow looked at the letter suspiciously, and sniffed at it. It had a familiar scent… but she could not recall were it was that she had smelt it before. "Weird, huh?" Admitted Lily, then she added. "Is Quint's full name Quinthantheus?" "Why?" Asked Shadow. She was one of the few that knew of Quint's full name. Lily motioned back to were she had run into the man, "The man there said he was looking for him, but when I told him that we had a Quint, he seemed to believe they were the same person."

The name then jogged her memory, and she then recognized the smell. The clocked man from the fortress! She then glanced over to were Lily had been when she had ran into the man. She saw nobody else in front of the stand. Whoever it was, he was long gone. No doubt disappeared like before. "What is it?" said Lily worried. Shadow sighed, "nothing. You better get that to Quint… He'll want to read it…" Lily and Shadow then headed toward the inn.

At the inn, Lily was able to find Quint at the nearby stables, brushing Prince Buthald's horse. The poor thing had followed them since the village and Quint decided to keep him. While it had been years since he had ever ridden a horse, he was open minded to try it again. After all the horse was a fine animal. No doubt it was the princes because of how fine it was.

Lily then walked up to him and said, "there you are, Quint!" Quint smiled, "Oh, Lily. What brings you to the stables?" "I have a letter for you." "A letter?" Who would send me a letter? "Who was it from?" Lily shook her head, "I didn't get his name, he just disappeared after giving the letter." She had giving him the letter. "Disappeared?" Said Quint taking the letter from her. He looked the front of it, nothing to show who it was from. Then he flipped it over, it bore a red wax seal. Quint recognized it. It was a Brath-Shall seal, often used by princes and princesses on official business. "Could you describe him? The man who gave you this letter." Lily shrugged, "he was nice. He bought some honey-glazed apples for me." "Physical features?" "Tall, black hair. And bright…" she struggled with the color of his eyes. "Auburn eyes?" Guess Quint.

"Yeah! I thought he had weird eyes!" Quint then shook his head; it was the man from the alley, the same one from the forest fortress. Quint's mind then jumbled with questions. But then he looked at Lily and smiled, "Thanks Lily."

He then put the letter in his pocket. "Aren't you going to read it?" She asked. Quint smiled, "later, maybe. Right now I have to tend to this horse." Lily sighed disappointed, she wanted to know what the letter was about. "Ok, suit yourself." Quint smiled again and returned to brushing the horse, while Lily walked out of the stables and back towards the inn.

When she was gone, Quint put down the brush and broke the seal of the letter. He carefully opened the letter slowly pulling back each flap of the folded paper. When it was completely open, Quint saw the writing of the letter. It read:

To Quinthantheus

I was hoping to speak to you directly, but it seems that I received only your distrust and avoidance. And under the present assumptions that we have met each other under the first time, it is understandable why you would wish to avoid me. So I wrote this letter so you would have to hear me out.

I have tracking your progress thus far and must say I am impressed with your performance. Not everyone can save a village and lead their troop successfully out of harms way. You certainly have proven yourself to be a brilliant strategist and fighter at the same time.

But this letter is not to only give you praise. I have news that you might be interested to know. I am sure you are aware of the news of the 4th Prince Percious Weson Burtion's assassination in the recent conflict. But I doubt you have heard the news that the 3rd Prince, Vertious Newert Burtion as also been assassinated. In a very similar way as his half-brother. The court is very concerned, and is trying to find the culprit. Many believe it is the former 5th prince. The one disowned many years ago. But you cannot believe everything you hear; you know this to be quite true…

But there are many of us, including my master and myself who disagree with this. We believe that it is the work of another group of masterminds, who are also the plotters of these many conflicts across the land. The ones who seek the tablets. And we have able to confirmed one of you no doubt lingering suspicions. Sothis is one of them. And he is one put of at least four we have heard of. So be cautious. You have quite a fight ahead of you.

I also wish to warn you of a more present danger. The prince of Ankris, the one whom you stole his horse, has employed a company of mercenaries and is traveling with them to pursue you though the pass. Presently they are in the north woods outside the village, and laying in wait for you and your group. I would recommend you attack them before night fall. They seem quite intended on attacking the village then of you do not leave today. And I fear they have bribed the village guard not to rally if they should attack you. So you will be on your own. But I doubt they will that much of a challenge for you.

Please heed my warnings. Although we first met under questionable circumstances, I just want to stress that we both seek the same goal. I do not want or need to be your enemy. And I hope this letter will help you to come to trust me. I doubt the ax man that I injured will, but he does not know the situation like you do.

Please take care of the tablets you have collected. They will slow down our enemies' progress and keep them in the dark like us.

Best of Luck…

Quint slowly read through the letter again to see if he could pick on any little sign as to who wrote it. The writer was very cautious to be as vague as possible. It was clear that he knew a lot of the group's progress, and about Quint. But how much did he know? And the sudden remorse of what he did back at the fortress to Brath? Why now was he trying to communicate with them? The day had been merely one progressing from set of questions to another. But Quint could say one question was answered, "Why was he here?" He wanted to warn Quint it seemed.

"Must be important… if it has caught this much of your attention…" Came a voice outside the door of the stables. Quint looked up from the letter, it was Shadow. "I take it you know who it is from the scent on this letter alone." "You could say that… Quinthantheus." "Please do not call me that." Requested Quint.

Shadow then walked into the stable, "what does it say?" "It seems to be a warning. Apparently the man was trying to warn of a group of mercenaries that are lying just outside the village waiting for us. Can you smell them if they are nearby, Shadow?"

The wolf laguz then closed her eyes and inhale deeply. After a moment of deep sniffs of the air around her she then looked at Quint. "I cannot do it from here." Quint sheepishly grinned; he knew he was asking to much of her abilities. "I guess we will find out when we leave," he said optimistically.

Then a scent caught Shadow's nose and her ears perked up. She then began to glance around quickly. "What is it?" Said Quint concerned. "Someone is here," she said quietly. She sniffed it again, and found the source, up in the hayloft. "I know you're up there, you cannot fool me." Quint watched the hayloft suspiciously, nothing happened. The there a came low grunt and a complaining voice, "aw why'd you have to ruin my hiding spot!" Quint sighed he recognized the voice. It was Lily.

The pink haired Laguz then jumped down to the stable floor, strands of straw and hay caught in her hair and clothing. Quint guessed she had covered herself in it to hide her scent form Shadow. It worked, for a little bit.

"Why were you spying on us?" asked Quint. Lily then smiled guiltily. "Really was I? I didn't even realize—" "Lily," interrupted Quint. Lily then sighed, "I wanted to hear what the letter was about. I mean I had every right to know. I delivered it!" Quint then shook his head. "The man wanted to warn us about some potential mercenaries on the edge of the village waiting to ambush us."

"But what does that have anything to do with Quinthantheus?" "Who told you that word?" Asked Quint. He only recalled Clare and Shadow knowing about it. "The man told me he was looking for a Quinthantheus. I assumed he meant you." The she smiled, "turns out I was right." Quint couldn't argue that she was wrong. She probably had heard Shadow say it and his guilty reply to her.

"It was a name I was once called. A long time ago… before I was a slave." "I see…" said Lily. "I didn't mean to pry…" she now felt guilty. She had forgotten about his past. "Lily," said Quint. "Could you please keep that fact to yourself… I'd rather not have the entire company know about my old name." "Sure," said Lily.

Then from behind them a man walked into the stable. He was middle aged with grey in his red hair with a concerned looked "Excuse me," said the man politely, "would you be heading to the north of village, by chance towards the woods?"

"Perhaps," said Quint cautiously, "what is the matter?"

The man stepped forward. "Please, it's me boys. My sons. They went out hunting yesterday and have not returned to the village yet." "So you want us to check to see if they are ok? Should we bump into them?" Guessed Quint. The man nodded, "if it's not to much trouble. They're names are Larn and Serg. I went to the town guard but they said they could do nothing. Some of them were their friends! I do not know what has come over them!" Quint quickly exchanged a quick glance toward Shadow, and then answered, "we'll do what we can."

The men the thanked them, and went back into the street. Quint and Shadow exchanged glances, "You thinking what I am think?" Asked Quint. Lily looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?" Quint the explained, "If the villager's sons have been delayed somehow from a hunting trip to the woods, wouldn't one of the possible reasons why they are late is that they ran into a band of mercenaries laying an ambush for us, and had to be "silenced" until the ambush was over?"

"You don't mean…" said Lily realizing. Quint shook his head; "I cannot say for sure that is the case. It could just be that there is no ambush and that they got lost somehow. It just means we will have to be careful." He then smiled, "We'll find out soon enough."

It was a shame that Quint was right… well half right. There was a troop of mercenaries set to ambush Quint's group, and they had run into the two brothers out hunting. But they were "silenced" by being tied up and put in the back of the ambush.

At the very back of the ambush, was Prince Buthald on his replacement horse and the dark haired mercenary, who introduced himself as Otern. The black haired man was a tall and muscular man, with scars all over his body and face. He wore a thick jacket over a blue cotton shirt, and carried a large ax.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked the prince with reservations in his mind. The big man smiled, "Ya have nothing to worry about, Mi'lord. My men will take care of them. We got a little bit of everythin' to throw at them. Mounted men archers and even a mage or two. We are ready for them." The Prince had his doubts but he didn't know a thing about planning for a battle. So he just relied on Otern's word. He had been very helpful to the prince, and had asked very little, even for payment. So the prince couldn't help but trust him, he was behaving how the prince felt a true servant should.

"Very well," said the Prince. "Will the battle be nearby?" "Oh, very nearby Li'lord. It may be were ya are standing. One can never tell how a battle will go until it happens." The prince then shifted uneasily in his saddle, "I see… then I will get away from the potential battle ground to, tactically observe the battle." "Good, idea Li'lord," said the chief mercenary, "ya might need a body guard. I better come with ya." "Are you sure?" "I'll leave my best man on the job!" Otern then left the prince and walked over to one of his men and said, "Oi, Pan. Yer in charge. I gotta look over our little coin purse." He said it quiet enough so that the prince didn't hear him.

The man he was talking to was another buff man like the other. He had a bald head and a lot of scars like Otern. "Got it boss!" "Take 'em if ya can. Got it? Then look fer the tablets, they're probably in the wagon that they have." "Right!" And with the Otern turned to the Prince and said, "Shall we, Li'lord?" and the two of them then went deeper to avoid the battle.

Pan then turned to the two prisoners that they had. Both of them had bright red hair and deep blue eyes. One seemed to be a few years older then the other, and the bandit could tell they were family in some way. Seeing the elder struggled against his bindings, Pan then yelled at him, "Aw quit ya struggling. We ain't gonna hurt ya!" "Then what's with tying us up? We were just hunting, we were not doing you any harm," protested the elder. "Yeah, but ya saw us… and we gotta keep ya here until ours job's done." "Are you going to do anything to the village?" Asked the younger one almost in tears. Pan shook is head, "we ain't gonna do anything to the village! We just want a group that settled in there. Now you two better not say 'nother peep today."

Pan then went up the rest of the men, leaving the two brothers bound behind them. The elder stared after the bald mercenary with angry eyes, while the other just crouched in fear, "I'm scared Larn…" he said whimpering to his brother. Larn then broke his stare and smiled at his brother, "It will be ok, Serg. I promise…" "Ok…"said the younger brother meekly. "But we have to get away from here I don't trust them. If we can get to our bows, and our horse we can get away to the village." He then struggled against the ropes, "first though we have to get out of these ropes first."

"Larn," said the younger brother, "how can do that?" "Do you still have your knife?" Serg nodded, the bandits didn't search his boots and found a hidden dagger in it. "Ok, we will use that…"

Quint and the rest of the group had left the village without being the cause of some sort of scene, for once. But Quint had informed the group of what most likely waited for them outside the village and they were prepared to meet them head on. It was not the first time they expected to be ambushed. Quint joked in his head, it's like we are used to getting ambushed. A sad realization for him. (And for me too realizing how many times I have used an ambush situation…).

The group was heading north, towards the woods that blanketed the land between the village and the capitol city, Rifen. Quint was ahead, but this time he really could not come up with a plan. The village itself had a good 500 yards between the woods and the outer buildings. If he sent anyone around the woods to try and flank the mercenaries, they would be spotted in an instant. The only plan that he could devise was to go in expecting an ambush and be prepared for it; a rather weak plan but the only one available. He kept more of the heavy hitters of the group in the front and back, leaving the more weakly armored persons in the middle with the wagon.

Moving closer and closer to the woods, the group's pace became slower and more attentive towards their surroundings. Then they entered the woods and followed the main road to Rifen. Everyone was one there toes. Quint had Shadow next to him, to sniff out any mercenary to let them know when they were getting close.

She then motioned Quint to stop the group, and they stopped in the middle of the road. "What is it?" "I smell a group of men heading our way." "Where?" "They're coming down the road now."

Then from above, Skye came soaring down low and yelled, "Quint there seems to be two riders on a horse coming down the road toward us, they are being chased by a group of men!" "It could be the hunters," said Quint out loud. He then nodded, "alright lets go!" then group then rushed down the road, to help the two hunters from their peril.

"Come on! Go!" Urged Larn to his horse. His brother, Serg held his brother around his waist behind him. Glancing back Serg then cried, "they're gaining on us, Larn!" Larn cursed under his breath, the horse was going as fast as it can, and yet it couldn't out run the faster horses of the mercenaries. If they could get to the village, hopefully they could get away from them and seek shelter. But Larn knew that was unlikely, they were gaining on the brothers quickly.

"Blast!" Said Larn under his breath. He didn't know what to do… Whoosh, came a noise above his head. Larn's head shoot up and he saw two Pegasus riders diving towards him. He then turned pale; he did not realize that they had Pegasus riders. He saw one of them ready a javelin and he held his breath expecting to get hit. But the riders aim above Larn and threw the weapon at the riders pursuing them.

He heard the javelin, bend the air over his head, and pierce one of the mercenary's armor. Quickly looking behind him he saw the mercenary with a javelin in his chest fall off of his horse and land on the ground. They're helping us? Thought Larn confused. Then he looked head and saw a group of armed men walking directly towards them. He could hear the other riders began to slow down and back off, the two parties it seemed to Larn were not friends. They must be the ones the mercs wanted to ambush…

As they rode up to the other troop of men, they slowed down and stopped in front of a brown haired young man. "Larn and Serg, I take it…" he said. "Who are you?" asked Larn. "I'm Quint. You father told us you were late getting back. He asked us to keep an eye out for you two. Are you two alright?" larn then looked back at his younger brother gave a shy nodded that he was fine. "Yeah, we're fine." "Good," said Quint. Quint peered over to the two brothers and saw the mercenaries behind them. It seemed like the entire troop of mercenaries came out of their hiding spots and now were in the open. Thanks to the two hunters the mercenaries were now out of their ambush spots and out in the open.

"You two better get out of here," said Quint. "It is going to become dangerous here soon enough, I'd rather not have you become injured." "If you think I am going to let a group of thugs tie me and my brother up and get away with it, you do not know me very well!" Said Larn angrily. Quint then looked at the red haired hunter, "can you fight?" "I've hunted all my life on horseback. I can ride a horse while hitting a pigeon!" "Hunting and fighting trained men are two different things." "But they are not that different…" countered Larn not budging from his offer.

Quint shook his head, he doubt the hunter could be convinced other wise, "Alright." Quint said giving in. Larn then helped his brother off his horse, and said to him, "Look Serg, I want you to run back to father as quick as you can. Don't look back, I will be back shortly, after I help these people." "No…" said the brother quietly. "What?" asked the brother not hearing him clearly. "I want to help. You were not the only ones that they tied up, I want to help you brother." "Serg, go back home!" Ordered Larn. But Serg meekly shook his head. "I'm staying brother. Were you go I go!" "Serg…" sighed brother.

"I hate to interrupt," said Quint hastily pulling his sword from it's scabbard, "but this is not the place to be having a family argument. He then stepped in front of the brothers and looked at the younger one, "can you fight as well?"

"I'm decent at the bow…" he said meekly, "It's the only thing I know how to do…" "That will do," said Quint. It looks like the younger brother was staying. "Stay behind the guys with swords and you will do fine," he said assuring the young hunter.

Quint then turned looked at the troop of men opposite them. They seemed to be a random gathering of fighters rather then a unified mercenary company. But Quint knew better then to assume other wise. They had a couple of mages, one or two archers, ax men swordsmen and men on horse back, minus one that Skye had taken care of. They numbered about thirty, but all seemed to be well trained in their job and their certain job in the company.

The two troops of fighters then just stared at each other, neither on making a sound or unnecessary move. Then another Whoosh, came from the sky and a poorly aimed javelin came down for the sky and landed between the two parties; providing a "signal" to start the attack.

Both sides rushed into each other with a loud clash. It was so loud that the village could hear it, and was perplexed as to the noise; they had never heard the sound of a battle before.

As they rushed towards each other, Quint singled out one of the mages that was in the front row of men charging. The mage stopped about half the distance from Quint and pulled out his tome. The mage then readied the page, but Quint did not hesitate and kept charging. The mage then called out the spell name, "Elfire!" and a larger hotter fire ball pop from the page and launched towards the charging Quint.

Quint was surprised to see a much larger and more powerful spell coming towards him fast. Thinking quickly, he tucked his head in, jumping into a roll and went under the fireball, dodging it completely. He then got on his feet effortlessly and continued to rush towards the mage. The mage fumbled with his book trying to get open and cast a new spell. But Quint was already at the mage's face and quick punch with his free hand into the mage's head. The mage then blacked out and fell to the ground motionless.

The rest of the battle was going well for Quint's group. Anatak and Roch were ripping apart the axmen, while the three horse riders, Cid, Miland and their newest addition, Larn, were teaming up and taking down fighters one by one. First one of the cavaliers would strike at their target, dealing some damage. The Larn would strike at then with his bow, riding right behind the first cavalier, and he was followed by the second cavalier who was there to finish the man if the first one or Larn's arrow didn't finish the job.

The hunter's brother, Serg was not quite up to par with his brother. He was a novice in every sense of the word. He had trouble drawing his bow, and could keep the arrow straight. Cathlyn was a far better archer when Quint had first met her. Quint then guessed this was his first hunting trip with his brother.

Gwen and Monty were taking on a group of three mages that had singled them out. The mages were using the plan to beat Monty first since light magic was weak against element magic, and then focus all of their remaining attacks on Gwen. While she possessed weaker spell pages then the others hers could do just as much damage as one of other mages more powerful fire spells. She was a threat and the mages needed to finish either one or the other quickly.

At first their plan seemed to be ineffective. Gwen and Monty were both resistant to their attacks, and did not take much damage from the first hits. Gwen even deflected one of their Elfire spells back at the mages and had knocked him to the ground in surprise. Thus there were only two mages left. But then the mages caught a break, one of then casted a critical spell and hit Monty in the chest. He then kneeled to the ground and held his chest in pain. Now it was two on one, Gwen was in trouble.

She then hastily casted several Fire spells trying to knock out another one of the mages, but which ever one she targeted, the other would attack right after she did. And when she became defensive, the mages would double-team her. The mage's plan worked.

Gwen then slowly stepped back, trying to slowly retreating as to buy time. For what though she did not know. As a mage readied to attack, Gwen readied to counter. The fire spell was slow to Gwen and she was able to put her hand under the fire ball and deflect it back towards the mage. But on the turn she failed to notice a second fire ball come at her behind the first. As she released the mage's fireball, the second one struck her in her back. The impact then sent her flying a foot backwards into the cool forest ground. Her deflected fireball however struck the second mage, the who had cast the fireball that hit her, and knocked him out. Leaving only the mercenary mage standing, while Gwen laid face down in the ground in pain. Struggling through the sharp pain in her back, she managed to turn around on the ground and see the mage. He was walking towards her, slowly pulling a page from his tome with a victorious grin on his face.

Gwen tried to get up, but her legs had lost all strength and she could not move away. The mage then stopped twenty feet from her and readied the page, it looked like he planned to finish her off. Gwen then turned her head and closed her eyes saying, "Father… Clare… I'm sorry…"

The she heard the mage taunt her, "Heh, goodbye pest!" The he shouted "Fire!" and the Gwen then prepared for the impact.

Aquadia! Came a voice. Gwen eye's then shot open and she saw a bubble of water surround her. Outside the bubble the fireball headed for the bubble. When the two made contact with each other, the bubble then seemed to burst into a large cloud of misty fog that covered Gwen and the mage. Gwen, perplexed as to what had happened then heard running footsteps to her side. Then through the fog a figure came running through to her, it was Quint with his sword drawn.

"Are you ok, Gwen?" The green haired mage nodded. Quint sighed relieved, "good." He then reached in his bag and pulled out one of the vulnerarys he bought earlier that day and handed it to her. "Here, tend to your wounds. I'll take care of the mage." Before Gwen could say anything, Quint had handed her the vulnerary and disappeared into he fog. Gwen then stared ahead and saw a brief flash of a flame, then heard a scream of pain come from ahead of her. It was either the mage or Quint.

Gwen then slowly rose to her feet and removed the top of the vulnerary. Before she could see a figure walking through the fog from in front of her. Gwen narrowed her eyes and saw that the figure carried a sword: it was Quint.

Quit then stopped right in front of her and said, "One more down." Gwen slightly smiled, but then her back made her clench her teeth. "Can you help?" Asked Gwen. "Where are you hurt?" Asked Quint putting away his sword. "On my upper left shoulder… I was stupid enough to turn my back on the two of them… and one of them got lucky." She said handing Quint the healing potion. Quint then looked at the burn, it was worse then he was expecting. It had burnt threw her cape and blouse, leaving a black burn on her back and around the blouse were the burn was. The vulnerary would heal it, but Quint was surprised that she could take a hit like this and still be awake.

In order to treat the wound, Quint had to pull apart the charred cloth off her blouse, so the medicine could treat all of the burn and damage skin. "I'm going to pull the burnt cloth from you skin. It will hurt…" he warned her. Then he offered, "If you want you can head back and have Clare do it. It will be less painful then a vulnerary."

Gwen shook her head. "No, I'm fine Quint. Go head." Quint sighed, "Alright." He then gripped the cloth around the burn area and gave it a hard tug. The black part of the cloth that was fused to Gwen's skin was separated from her body taking with it a layer of skin, casing blood to begin to flow down from the areas where the skin and the blouse where fused. Gwen then let out a sharp exhale of pain, and then groaned, but did not raise her voice. She has gotten stronger, thought Quint.

Now that the blouse was separated from Gwen's wound, Quint could now apply the vulnerary to it. He poured the liquid on her wound and the burn in the middle of it. Gwen again let out a small groan in pain, but it was less severe then the previous one. Rubbing the liquid into her skin, Quint then saw the open wounds from the blouse steadily closing in front of his eyes.

Gwen was slowly regaining her energy, and started to fell the pain of her back diminish. "Quint," asked Gwen staring into the fog that surrounded them, "What was that spell from earlier? And why did it caused this fog?"

"It's called Aquadia, it's a water defensive spell. It creates a water barrier that protects a person from one attack." "Did it cause the fog?" "When the spell comes in contact with a fire spell, the bubble then dissipates and forms into a think fog, like now. It's only temporary, and it should be ending soon." Gwen then felt Quint's hand leave her back, and said, "I wish I could do defensive magic." "You probably can," said Quint smiling. "You seem to be a lot stronger then you once did." "Really? You think so?" "Gwen," said Quint, helping her to her feet, "you just took an Elfire fireball to your back and lived, I think this proof enough you are skilled enough to learn some defensive spells." Gwen smiled, happy that Quint noticed an improvement in her.

As the two of them stood there, the fog started to lighten, the two looked around and saw a figure in the fog. As the fog lifted, the figure was then revealed to be Monty. "There you are, Gwen! I feared the mage had won." "Almost," said Gwen, "But Quint was able to stop that. How is your chest?" "Better," said Monty. "I had a vulnerary and was able to treat the wound. It hurts to breathe but I can still fight."

Quint nodded, "good."

Monty's eyes then filled with shock, "Quint, behind you!" Quint then swung his head around and saw a bald man, Pan, winding his ax up behind him and Gwen, as if he intended to strike the two of them down in one blow. As the ax started to come down, Quint then tackled Gwen and the two rolled to the side and out of the range of Pan's ax.

After rolling to safety, Quint then pulled out his sword, while Gwen and Monty readied their tomes. It would be three on one, but he odds did not matter to Pan. He then began to slowly walk towards the three of them.

As Pan walked toward Quint and the others, an arrow flew past his feet and landed to the group. Pan noticed this and looked to his side at for the source. It was Serg, the red haired hunter boy, standing about ten feet from him. His recent attack with the arrow proved how inexperienced Serg was as an archer, not even being able to hit a target ten feet away. Pan smiled amused at the boy's attempt of a shot, and shifted his body to walk towards the boy.

Serg, now in a staring contest with the mercenary, began to shiver in fear. This was his first hunting trip, and his first fight. He was not used to this. As Pan got closer to him, the young boy became more scared. Serg then tried to reach for another arrow, but his hands were shaking so bad that he could not grab one. Now Pan was five feet away. "Serg! Run!" Shouted Quint making a made dash towards them, but he knew he could not get their in time.

As Pan raised his ax over his head, tears began to fill Serg's eyes from fear. "I don't want to die…" He whimpered. Pan heard this and smiled; in his own humor he found it funny. As he was about to swing the ax down on the young boy, a sharp pain from nowhere sprung from his shoulder, causing him to drop his ax. Pan then turned and saw Larn on his horse with his bow.

Larn then drew another arrow and shouted, "No one threatens my family!" Pulling it arrow back in the bow, Larn then released the arrow at the bald mercenary. The arrow flew steady and on target. Unlike his brother, Larn's arrow proved that he was a skilled marksman. The arrow hit it's mark, the man's heart and went into the chest easily. Pan would have screamed in pain, if he had been alive. Pan then fell to his knees and slouched over. But everyone knew he was dead, but Larn was not stopping.

In a blind rage, Larn continued to launch arrows at the man, yelling at the dead body. He finally was stopped by Quint grabbing Larn's bow and saying: "that is enough! He's dead! You're just wasting arrows!"

Larn looked at Quint with anger in his eyes, but Quint didn't back down. "Tend to your brother… he needs you. Much more then that body needs another arrow." Larn then looked at his brother. He was still standing their, staring at the mercenary's body, shaking uncontrollably. Larn lowered his bow and motioned his horse to walk to his brother.

Quint watched in silence as the elder brother, began to try and calm down his younger brother. "You think he will be alright?" Asked Gwen walking up to Quint watching the brothers. Quint nodded and said not talking his eyes of them, "the younger one will have nightmares for a few nights, but he will be fine. I'm more scared for the elder." Gwen the looked at him confused. "You're an only child Gwen, so you wouldn't understand." Quint's tone then seem to talk from experience, "an elder brother feels a certain obligation to the young one. He always need to protect them, since they often cannot defend themselves. And when the youngest ones can fight back, that oblation remains for the elder ones. It doesn't go away…" He then sighed, "He will feel very guilty for leading his brother into danger."

"Do you have a younger brother?" asked Gwen curious. The question seemed to startle Quint. "I ask because it sounds like you are taking from personal experience." Quint sighed, he was careless. But then he smiled, "Yes. I have a younger brother." But then he closed the conversation by saying, "But it has been over ten years since I've seen him. So I do not know what he is doing."

Quint then looked back at the brothers. It seemed like Larn had calmed down the youngest. The two of them then walked over to Quint. Larn looked at Quint and said, "I wanted to thank you. All of you. You helped my brother and I escape from these mercs."

Quint smiled, "Your welcome." Larn then stared at the ground. "What is it?" Asked Quint. Larn then swallowed hard, "I wanted to ask if you could use an extra bow." "Why, are you offering yours?" The hunter nodded. Quint shook his head, "Why would you want to join us and abandon your brother?" The hunter shook his head, "It's because I need to get stronger. My brother almost died because of my lack of skill. Because of me… I won't let it happen again! I will never get any better from just hunting in the woods all of my life! I need to fight! Please let me join!" Quint looked into the hunter's eyes. He could see the stubbornness in his eyes, and Quint doubted there was nothing he could do about it. "Alright, but you have to ride back into the village and check with your father first. If he says "no" that is the end if it and you stay. Deal?" The red hair hunter nodded. "Alright, we will be around here for a little bit still. We'll leave just before the late after noon, you have 'til then to catch up." The hunter nodding understanding, and mounted up with his brother and took off into the village.

The fight between Quint's group and the mercenaries were pretty much over, the death of their boss, Pan. Made the entire troop flee in fear. But there was no sign of the prince, which made Quint assume he had fled. After they all gathered around Macias's wagon, Quint went looking thought the bodies for anything of value, particular an Elfire spell that several of the mages cared. Quint thought it would be a nice addition for Gwen.

As he searched through the mages bags, he found several things of interest. He found two Elfires and a Thunder that Gwen could use, but he also found a Bolt spell, a long ranged spell that could be casted from a distance away; a very rare spell. Quint also found a Mend staff, a powerful staff that could heal great injuries. Clare could use this, thought Quint.

As he shared the loot with Clare and Gwen, Larn came riding back to the troop. Quint noticed that Larn was riding back to the troop with is brother. It made Quint wonder what happened. "What did your father say?" asked Quint as Larn rode up to him. "He said I had his permission to travel with you." Quint then nodded to Serg, "why his he here?"

Larn looked to the ground, "He… he wanted to come." Quint looked at the boy, while still scared the boy seemed to share the same look as his brother did. Larn then turned his head embarrassed, "I tried to talk him down, but he can be as stubborn as me sometimes. He said he would follow us if he had to… and if he couldn't join he'd run off and join some other troop of mercs." "So you'd rather him come with us where you can keep and eye on him. Right?" Larn nodded, "yes."

Quint then exhaled sharply. "Ok, he can come but he'll have to earn your keep. Ok?" Larn and Serg both nodded. "Good. We're heading out." "Were to?" asked Larn. "Rifen."

The port of Abia in the nation of Jadis was busy as always, trying to prove its claim as the second largest port in the nation right behind Kethy the capitol. It's sister and rival city just across the horse cape Idia also shared that claim, and since then neither port city got along with each other.

Even as the day begun to end down, the city did not stop or even slow. Even the docks were packed full of people running errands and shipments, talking trade, and making deals.

Amidst the crowd and all of the commotion that the port brought, three figures stood apart from it. All three were mounted and dressed in armor. Two of them were paladins, with heavy armor and spears made of silver. One had bright silver hair pulled back to hugged his head; he seemed aged and wise but also intimidating. The other had straw yellow blonde hair that was curry and seemed hard to manage; he had a bright look on his face but also an arrogant grin that never seemed to go away. They rode to the side of the third, who was very odd by comparison.

The rider was younger then the two, not more then seventeen years old, he had silver blonde hair that was held together by a small golden headband. He wore lighter armor then the paladins, but also had a finer steed then the other two. He had bright blue eyes and an innocent face what was without blemishes. As he rode on his horse an aura of importance seemed to shine form him, a young man of importance.

As they rode through the city in the late afternoon, they came across an inn. When the blonde paladin saw this he turned to the young man and asked, "My lord, may we rest here for the night. The vessel's bed was hardly comfortable and a nice bed on the land would make all the best for a good nights rest."

The elder one then looked at the young man to, "It would be a good time to catch up on your sleep my prince. You did not sleep very mush during the voyage over here."

The young man smiled slightly, "Thank you for your concerns, Sir Gordon. But I can assure I am fine. The voyage was not that terrible."

"But may we stay at the inn tonight?" Asked the blonde haired knight. The prince shook his head, "No Sir Torn, we will head out towards Ankris tonight. I'm afraid my duty as the now Third Prince of Brath-Shall must come first." Then he looked at both f them and reminded them, "I came over here in order to find the fallen prince and see if these rumors of him raising an army against Brath-Shall are true." "And if they are sir?" The Prince then shifted uneasily in the saddle, it was obvious he hated to think about it. He swallowed and repeated his mission as if he had memorized it, "Then it is up to us to capture him and bring back my brother—former 5th Prince of Brath-Shall, Quinthantheus Cesairs Burtion—for a trial of treason." He then turned to them and said, "is that clear?"

Both paladins answered in unison, "Yes Prince Chaserton!" And they rode by the inn without even looking at it. As they approached the city gates, the three stopped and looked into the foreign darkening landscape. They paused to take in the fact they were now in a different and unknown land to them. As they looked at the landscape, the prince then whispered to himself, "I hope for you sake, Quint… that these rumors are false, brother…"

Then the three motioned their horses forward and entered into the darkening countryside. To seek a former Prince of Brath-Shall.

-End Notes-

Serg's Class

Serg's class is another recruit class, one that made up for this story: a hunter class. A Hunter class is the weaker version of an archer and can upgrade to either an archer or a nomad. I thought it would be fun having another type of recruit one could upgrade.

Anyway, review if you have something you have to say or like.

Thanks again Zorkandpals321 for proof reading for me.

Cheers!

Indogma


	17. Riften

Character Notes:

Larn- Larn is a brash and easily flustered young man who cares about his brother. He has bright fiery red hair that reflects his personality, that is cut short and military. Larn's name is really something I came up with, and as far as I know, it has no meaning. If I had to choose a proxy for him, it would be Raven from the first Fire Emblem. His class is a Nomad again like the first Fire Emblem.

Serg- Like Larn, Serg is a name I really came up with on the fly. He has longer red hair then his brother but resembles his brother in every way except the age, for he his younger. He has a less serious look on his face then is bother and when flustered, he becomes frightened instead of angry like his brother. His class is something I made up, (as mentioned in the pervious chapter) he is a hunter or a recruit for the archer class that levels up to a Nomad or an archer.

Intro

As the group heads north, they reach the city and the capital of the area, Rifen. Here they hope to find another tablet, and another piece of this puzzle.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 15

Rifen

The group made their way through the woods without a hostile encounter from any other group. By the early morning of the next day, they had arrived in the capital city of the surrounding lands, Rifen. After being allowed into the gates, Quint and the other began to explore the city. Quint, Gwen, Clare and Monty, decided they would head for the city's temple and see if they could locate the next tablet. Micias, Fang and Lily would explore the markets for deals and trades. While the rest of the group would find an inn and relax, save for Veriden. As soon as he arrived in the city, he was quieter, much quieter. He hardly seemed to talk, and instead of heading for an inn for an ale, begun to walk about the city. Most of the group found this to be odd of Veriden, but left him to his own affairs.

Heading towards the temple, Quint, Gwen, Monty, and Clare strolled up the street casually. As they walked up it, Quint then had a thought, "Clare, I have a question, why is it that all of the tablets we have found seem to be connected to the temples in some way?" Clare and Monty exchanged glances, then Monty begun to explain, "It is because that the tablets are considered to be a message from the gods." "Really?"

Monty nodded, "Yes. Not much is known about the tablets, or what they say. But it is believed that the tablets bear a message directly from the gods. But the message is disputed as to it's meaning. Some scholars of believe it to be a message of a gift given to the people of the world, and others believe it to foretell a curse." "Is it that hard to decipher?" Monty shrugged, "it is mainly talked about in the upper circles of the temple servants. I cannot say that I heard much debate about it amidst my friends. I think the younger monks often forget about the tablets, or disregard them of being merely decorations and not valuable in the slightest."

"I see," said Quint. "Hey," added Gwen, "if they do not value the tablets much, maybe we can get them for cheap!" "Gwen," sighed Clare, "these are priceless artifacts. Please don't pass them off of being next to worthless."

Quint then glanced back the two of them, "Well lets hope that the Monsignor doesn't believe that. I would hate to fork the bill to purchase the tablet." The three of them nodded and continued along the street towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Veriden was walking along a small side street, heading deeper into the to poorer side of the city. As he walked further into the city, the street and the houses slowly began to bear the look of poverty. On the street were beggars and groups of people in poorer clothing. A strange fact that Veridan noticed was that half the people in the streets were laguz or half-breeds in someway. While it was an observation that Veriden made, it did not come as a surprise to him. Rifen was one of the largest slaves markets in the Legion before it was outlawed. When the slaves were freed, they had nowhere to go, so most stayed in Rifen. But yet is was not as grim as it sounded, unlike the Segaul desert. The Rifen people did not segregated between man and beast. Rifen was the most diverse in the entire Legion. Many laguzes and half-breeds held positions of power and were of the upper and middle classes.

As he walked down the dirty street, the people on the path made room for him, seen his armor and thinking he was a soldier. Soldiers often did not visit this part of the city, but when they did the people knew better then to interfere with them. He then stopped in the middle of the street, and looked to his right, he had reached his destination.

To the knight's right was placed an old stone building. In it's windows and door frame were soot marks from fire. It clearly had been abandoned for some time now, even the homeless of the streets did not take up residence there, for some unknowable reason. So the building remained as it was, old and covered in soot.

The knighted then sighed deeply, and slowly walked from the middle of the street and into the building. Slowly opening the door, the knight then took a breath of the burnt smell that existed everywhere in the building, it brought back memories of when he had first been here, all those years and tears ago.

He then caught sight of a burnt frame of a bed, and a cradle at the foot of the bed. When he reached over to the side of the bed he kneeled to the side of it and sighed heavily. Memories then swarmed his head of this house and it's former residence. Amidst the frame, was a pot of flowers that were clearly put after the fire. They were fresh, less then a week old and places together in a nice assortment.

While distracted by he daze of memories, the door behind him opened again, and a soft voice came from behind him. "Oh, excuse me sir. I did not know anyone else was here." Veriden then slowly turned to see whom the voice belonged to. It was from young woman, she wore a cleric's rode and hood that covered her face. She was very small, about two thirds of the height of Veriden. She then removed her hood and smiled, "are you here to give respect to the dead as well?" When she removed her hood, it revealed a head of light orange hair and a large pair of cat ears, and her multicolored eyes, her left being a bright green eye, and her right eye being a darker blue. She was a half-breed laguz, the heterochromatic eyes gave it away, they were fairly common in half-breeds, especially cat half-breeds.

Veriden just gave a small nod and returned his gaze to the bed and cradle. The young woman then walked up the side of the knight and replaced the batch of flowers with a new set. She then said smiling, "I heard a mother and her child were caught in a fire here about five years ago. I thought it would be nice and might help them rest in peace if someone put flowers here."

Veriden said nothing but lightly nodded. He then turned to the cleric and asked, "How long have ya been doing this?" The woman smiled, "ever since I became a cleric, three years ago. It was about of our vow to mourn the dead, and I choose this place to mourn." "Why?" "Because I lost my family in the same way. Our house had caught on fire when I was young, and I lost both of my parents. Ever since then, I lived in the temple with most of the other clerics until I took on the rode three years ago."

Veriden then smiled, "Aye, that's very noble of ya, lass." "Thanks," said the girl back, "I am called Feleen." "Veriden," said the knight.

Quint and the other three had finally arrived at the courtyard that surrounded the temple. "Finally," sighed Quint seeing that they had arrived, "I thought we'd never make it." "Well we might have been here sooner if Gwen had not gotten us lost," said Monty. "So I was off a street," grumbled Gwen, "just leave it be!" Clare and Quint laughed to themselves seeing Gwen show anger toward the monk.

They then head toward the temple doors and entered into the massive temple. The temple was a complete opposite compared to the village by the Fraiden and Ankris boarder, that Monty was attached to. It was spotless, all of the stone that made up the walls were washed to almost gleam in the sunlight that snuck into the temple through the windows and doorway. Monty was taken aback at the care that was visibly seen for a temple.

"Excuse me," asked on of the clerics that were wandering around the temple, "Can I help you?" "Yes," said Clare, "We were hoping we could see the monsignor of the temple. We have a request for him." The cleric then disappeared into a door way for a minute and then came back out with a tall thin middle aged man. He looked annoyed that he was called out of his work to see these travelers, even if two of them were fellow people of the cloth and robes, (slang for the cloth that the monks must don on and the robes of the clerics).

"Can I help you," said the man. "Are you the monsignor?" asked Monty. "Yes," he replied annoyed. "Beg pardon sir," begun Clare with her soft and soothing voice, "But we were hoping we might be able to relieve the temple of its ancient tablet." "Why might I ask do you need it," asked the monsignor, not at all swayed by her voice or tone. "It's complicated," said Clare. She then began to elaborate the group's mission, about the connection of the tablets to the wars in the world, and how they have gathered several other tablets The monsignors expression did not change at all, in fact Quint noticed that he was getting more annoyed at Clare's story, as if he already had a idea of what their quest was.

When Clare was finished with her narration, the monsignor then sorely asked, "So what do you want from me?" "Please sir," asked Clare, "would you be so kind as to loan us your Tablet of Lore?" The monsignor then scoffed, "Why on earth would I do that?" "Because our quest is important," interjected Monty. "So you say, "brother". But let my ask you this, what guarantee can you give me that you speak the truth?" "Isn't our word, both that of a Monk and a Cleric enough?" "What is to say either of you are a true monk or cleric?"

"What?" Asked Clare confused by this accusation. "How dare you," scowled Monty. The Quint interrupted, "Monsignor, you seem to have some sort of preexisting thought of us. Might I ask what you have heard of us?"

The monsignor frown, "Oh I have heard a lot of you and your group. You have been traveling around the continent stealing the tablets from monsignors all across the land! Forcing them to give you the tablet!" Quint was almost not surprised at what the monsignor was saying. "But we did none of that!" Protested Clare. "And there is more!" added the monsignor, "You and your group are wanted for the kidnapping of the Viceroy of Noy's daughter!"

"What?" gasped Gwen. The monsignor nodded, "yes, apparently you snatched the girl from her bed chamber one night and are holding the girl ransom." "That's a lie! Shouted Gwen, "You should know tha—" Quint then held his hand out in front of her, and stopped her from finishing her sentence. He then whispered, "There is no need to tell him. I doubt he would believe you."

Quint then turned and looked at the monsignor, "So I take it that you are not going to give us the tablet?" The monsignor then folded his arms, "Even if I had it, I still wouldn't give it to you." "What do you mean if you "still" had it," asked Monty, he then concluded, "You mean you got rid of it?!"

"Yes," said the Monsignor, "I sold to raise money for the temple." The monsignor then smiled, "We will be able to buy a golden alter for the temple with it!" Both Monty and Clare then looked crossly at the man, "It was not yours to sell! It was temples!" "And who are you to question by reasons for giving it away! You would have me give it away for to you for nothing!"

Monty growled under his breath, but Quint spoke over him saying, "Thank you, monsignor. We will leave you to your affairs." Monty then glanced at Quint who said, "There is no longer any reason to drag this out. The tablet is clearly not here, so anything else we say is pointless." He then motioned the four of them to leave the temple. As Quint was about to reach half way to the door he turned back and asked, "Tell me this: who did you sell the tablet to?" The monsignor did not flinch, "I am sworn to secrecy." Quint then smiled, "It was Sothis, wasn't it." The monsignor then gave a brief twitch of surprise, and Quint knew he had guessed right. And with that the four of them left the temple.

Outside, Monty let out an angry sigh. "It looks like they beat us," observed Gwen. Quint nodded, "Yeah. It does." But then he smiled, "But they do not have them all, remember that. We have several too, so we are not that far behind." Quint then looked at Monty who still had a crossed look on his face, "What is it?"

Monty then looked angrily at the temple, "It's the monsignor. And it is not just about him sell the tablet, it is what he his using the money for. He using it to build a golden alter! Has he seen the poverty in the city?" He then lowered his voice, "I hate people like him, using the money they have on them first, and not on others like they should!"

"Calm down, Monty. There is nothing more you can do. Besides we're done here, so you won't have to worry about the monsignor and his decoration habits." Monty sighed again; it still did not sit well with him. But Quint was right, he doubted he could do anything here.

"Lets head back," smiled Quint, not trying to show his concern about hearing the fact that Sothis was here. He then laughed, "I bet Veriden has drunk a whole barrel of ale by no—" He was then cut off by a bell in the distanced sounding, after a few rings another bell closer begun to ring, and then another and another.

The four then looked at each other confused. Then a few city guards then started to run up the streets, shouting "Alarm! To the barracks! To the barracks! Alarm! Alarm!"

"I wonder what is happening?" asked Clare concerned. "What ever it is," said Quint, "It can't be good." He then looked at the four and said, "better head back the to the inn, and make sure everyone else is ok." The other three nodded and the group then headed back the inn that they were staying at.

When they arrived at the inn, they had accounted for everyone—except for Veriden. "Where is Veriden?" Everyone who stayed behind shrugged; they had no idea, Not good, thought Quint. "Skye, Cece," the two Pegasus knight then walked over to Quint, "fly over city and see what is going on. Keep an eye out for Veriden, find him and try to get him out as soon as you can!" The two riders nodded and then headed out of the inn to a stable were their horses where. As they were leaving Quint then had the rest of them gather their gear and meet outside, they were going to look for Veriden.

Meanwhile Veriden and the half-breed Laguz, Feleen, were running though the maze of back alleys. They were in the thick of danger, for whatever reason. One moment the two of them were sitting in the building, then a loud cry came from out in the street. It was a wolf laguz with purple hair around his grey wolf ears on his head and an eye patch over his left eye. "Alright brothers and sisters! We are here to liberate you from the reign of these humans! We are the Claw Brethren, and we are here for freedom of our kind!" They were trying to start a revolt in the lower end of the city.

Veriden by now was watching them from the window, and the man caught sight of him and shouted, "It's a guardsman!" He said noticing Veriden's armor, "get him!" Veriden then grabbed Feleen by the hand and commanded her, "we got to get out of 'ere!" He knew they may not be kind to her, she was not a pure breed.

Four the next ten minutes the two of them then began to dart down alleyways in an attempt to lose their pursuers. But their hope of escaping was diminished as soon as the two ran down a corridor that turned into a dead end. Releasing they were trapped Veriden then pushed Feleen behind his back. "Get behind me, I can hold them off." He then asked, "You're a cleric right?" She have a scared nod, "you can heal and mend right." She nodded again. "Then I may need ya to heal me, when I get hurt. Can ya do that?" "Y-Yes I can," she shyly admitted. The knight nodded and looked at the first couple of laguzes that had caught up with them, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

Elsewhere in the city of Rifen, two figures were meeting in a dark alley way. One of was a young man who wore a black shaman robe, and head a head of long white hair, the other was the same from the Forest fortress and the village south of Rifen. "Are we clear of the plan," the manakete asked. The druid nodded, "yes, I am to offer my services to Quint and follow the group where ever they go. I am to keep an eye out for any new information that could help us narrow down who is behind this." "Very good, Nevet," smiled the darker haired man with auburn eyes, he then took a serious tone, "We need as much information as possible. We cannot afford to be caught in the open." "I understand," replied Nevet. "Very well, I will report home. I leave the mission in your hands." And then the dark haired man took a step into the darkness of the alley, and vanished. The white haired young man then stepped out of the alley and sighed, "Let's get to work then."

Veriden let a loud yell as he lunged again at one of the two laguz, (now in their beast form), but the laguz was faster then his spear and Veriden missed again. It had been the case for most of the fight; the laguzes were extremely agile for him. He had managed to get a few scratches in but other then that, he had done very little against them. Fortunately, whenever the laguzes would cause him damage, Feleen would heal him right away, making the fight last a lot longer then it would have if it had just been just him on his own.

As the pair of laguzes stepped back to widen the gap between themselves and the knight, hoping to draw him out further into the alley. It didn't work, Veriden was smart enough to know they were baiting him to come out further into the alley. He just stayed where he was and held his ground. Both he and the Laguz knew he could only keep this up for so long.

As they back up, Veriden glanced back at the cleric behind him, "How ya doin' lass?" Feleen then gave a small smile, "I-I'm fine." Veriden smiled, "Good." He then turned his attention back to the remaining two laguzes that posed a threat to him. They took their stances, and Veriden readied for another attack.

Together the two laguzes charged at the knight, claws ready and at full speed. The knight gripped his spear and prepared to block. As they passed half the distance between their starting point and the knight, a object came falling out of the sky and struck one of the laguzes in their back. The laguz, then fell to the ground, (still at full speed), and began to roll forward forcefully onto the ground. The remaining laguz then slowed down and looked up for the source of what had hit his friend. Veriden then took the opening and lunged forward and bashed his shield/chest piece into the back of the laguz's head. The laguz then fell forward and to the ground motionless.

Looking up Veriden then saw a friendly face, it was the red haired Pegasus knight Cece. She then flew lower and yelled, "Veriden! Stay there, I will bring Quint and the others to you!" And with that the Pegasus knight flew into the air, and disappeared from sight. Veriden then looked at Feleen, "Hear that lass, we are gonna get rescued!" She let out a relived sigh, "thank the gods."

The ringleader of the laguzes the one with the eye patch and purple hair sat on a box with head on his hand annoyed and listened to a report from his men. They had set up their base camp in the middle of a small market place on the lower end of the city. "Brother Kela," started one of his men, "the city guard are closing in on us! The men are holding but they cannot last long!" "Then get more of the men and fend them of!" "There is none, sir!" Replied another gesturing to the men around them, "This is all that we have left!" "None of the populace joined our cause sir!"

Then Kela stood in anger, "What do you mean none of them joined?! Can't the fellow laguzes see that we are here to free them from the rule of the humans?!"

"You cannot start a revolution were people do not want one…" came a voice from behind them. And from a nearby alley came a young women of raven black hair and sharp auburn eyes, a Manakete. "What are you talking about, Seri? We are here to free them!" The girl then walked toward the laguz man shaking her head, "Free them from what? The laguzes here are not oppressed like in the Segaul desert. To them your idea of revolution is not needed in their eyes." "But they are our brothers and sisters in blood! They should unite behind us and help us fight!" "Fight who?" Asked the Manakete, "Who do they have to hate? The humans here have been good to them. They have no hatred against the humans, Kela!" Then she added plainly, "They will not join you."

The laguz then closed his eyes and said coldly, "then they are against us." "Kela…" "If they will not join us then they will suffer along with the humans!" The Manakete sighed, "Father will not think kindly of your decision." "But it is mine to make." Countered the laguz, "Father left me in charge of this rebellion, not you Seri!" He then added spitefully, "Go. Tell father that I will lead a revolution here or die trying!"

The girl sighed giving up, "very well. Be safe… brother." And with that see walked towards the alley way again and disappeared into thin air. The laguz then turned and addressed his men, "Alright! Go to every house, find the ones who will help! If they refuse burn their house down! If they will not join our fight then they are the enemy!" Then all the men answered firmly, "Yes sir!" and scattered to visit every house. When Kela was alone he muttered to himself, "This is for you father."

"Sir!" Said a laguz running up to Kela, "a armed group of fighters are heading straight for us!" "What? How did they get through our lines?" "They took the back alleys sir! It seems that the city guardsman and the half-breed girl are now with them! They will be on us soon!"

"Dammit!" swore Kela, "gather the men together we will fight them off!" The laguz nodded and went off together the men.

Within a few minutes Quint and his group, now with Veriden and Feleen in tow, had reached edge of the market place. As they approached the marketplace, a group of about ten laguzes gathered in the center of the square and stared threateningly at the group.

From the group, Kela stepped from the group and yelled, "surrender humans! And we, the Claw Brethern, may consider sparing your lives!" Quint looked his group and compared it to the laguz group, and said, "I didn't know we looked that beat! From what I can see it's you that should be surrendering!"

Sera laughed, "ha! Numbers mean nothing! We have spirit! Every single one of us are ready to die for freedom!" "Freedom from what?" Asked Quint confused. Rifen boasted the best rights for the beast people in the world. The people were happy here, both human and beast.

"Freedom from the oppression of the humans!" Quint shook his head and said "Look around! It is just you and your men. None of the people are out of their homes to support you!"

The laguz then looked angrily at Quint. He had seen the truth of this revolution. "It's fruitless! None of the people want your freedom because they already have it!" "Shut up!" Shouted Kela. "I am here to free them! And those who get in my way, whether it be human or beast, will suffer out wrath!"

Kela then noticed Fang and Lily in Quint's group. "What say you brother and sister?" He said gesturing towards them, "Join us and help us rid the word of human oppression on laguzes everywhere!" Quint looked at the two laguzes in their group, Lily stepped forward and yelled back, "I will never join a group of people who would harm innocent people!" Quint then glanced at Fang who was quiet. He seemed uncomfortable, as if he truly was considering the offer.

"You would deny your heritage? Everything they you are your past!" "I know who I am!" Countered Lily, "And not hating a human does not make me less of a beast then you!"

Kela then narrowed his eye towards Lily, and scowled, "Then you have sealed your fate." He then looked angrily at the buildings around them, "And as have they!" He then singled one of this men, gave a nod back to his boss. He then pulled a stick with a piece of cloth on it's end. Another laguz then took a piece of flint and steel and lit the cloth revealing it to be a torch. When the torch end was completely covered in flame, the laguz then threw the now blazing torch at one of the nearby houses roofs.

"NO!" Shouted Quint and Veriden at the same time. But as the torched began to arc down towards the intended house, a black ball seemed to come from nowhere and hit the torch back down to it's owner. "That will not be allowed." Everyone's eyes then shifted to an alleyway to the right of Quint and his group. A tall man with bright white hair in a druid's robe walked out from the alleyway holding a purple book. He then added, "I believe you people have done enough damage here without resorting to petty arson." He then slowly walked over to Quint's group and said, "Forgive my intrusion, but I could not let this continue any further."

"I'm grateful you did," smiled Quint. "You may have just saved some lives." He then turned to looked at the laguzes, "I see you are a druid, care to lend your mage to aid us in this fight?" "It would be a pleasure." Smiled the druid. "My name is Nevet." "Quint," he said quickly giving his name.

Then Kela growled loudly, "Brothers! Sisters! Kill the humans!" And all at once the laguzes transformed into their various forms, and growled viciously at the group. Quint the countered "Get ready!" And in one motion every one in the group readied their weapons. Glancing over his left shoulder could see every one holding their weapon ready. Then he saw a bright flash of light to his right and turned to see the source, it was Lily transforming into her beast from. But to her side was Fang, standing still as if he was a statue. He was not fighting it seemed.

"Fang what are you doing?" Asked Quint. Fang glanced at Quint and said, "I will not strike against my own kind." After saying that, Fang then slowly turned around and began to walk away from the fight. Quint would have given chase but, the other laguzes had already begun to charge and Quint had to put Fang's little mutiny on hold, and take on the incoming enemies.

Then as the laguzes ran head on into the group they gave a loud roar, while the other group stood ready for the incoming attack. Before the two sides collided, all of the ranged people in the group let go a volley of their ranged attack. From the back of a line of armored units came a mixed verity of magic spells and arrows. The volley had mixed results, most of them missed their marks but Gwen's fireball and Cathlyn's well-trained arrow hit it the same laguz, finishing the beast before he could reach the group.

Then the two groups met, and the battle evolved. While outnumbered it took a lot of effort for Quint group to take one of the laguzes down. Quint group was better armed and armored but the laguzes had speed to their advantage, making them harder to hit. The only strategy that seemed to work was having the archers and magic users of the group attack them after dodging and incoming direct attack. This worked to take down five of the remaining ten laguzes, including Kela.

During this fight, Lily was have trouble. Usually in a fight situation, Fang would support her and watch her back and vise versa. But now that fang had "stepped out" of the fight, she was off her style already. And to make matters worst, Kela had singled her out at the two of them were now fighting one on one.

As the two circled each other, they growled and hissed at each other, You should have joined us when you had the chance!" Growled Kela in the beast language. I will never join you! Lily hissed back. Kela then leaped at Lily growing, Die! And Lily then leaped at the wolf laguz and the two then began to push each other while sinking their claws into each others' back. In this battle of strength, Kela had the advantage and was able to force Lily to the ground. Being on top of her, he then bit her left shoulder causing her to howl in pain. She then tried to kick him off of her with her hind legs, but he was far too strong for her. Kela then, with Lily still on his jaw, lifted Lily from underneath him and shook her back and forth, sinking his teeth further into her shoulder. With one swing Kela then threw Lily against a nearby wall of one of the buildings. She hit the wall hard, almost with enough force to knock her out.

As she struggled to get up, trying to fight the pain that was in her left shoulder, Kela then circled his victim. You blind fool, he tautened, humans and beasts are natural enemies and they will never live together! She then slowly got up, having to put all of her weight on her right paw in order to stand and looked at him, to which he then narrowed his eyes. He saw in her eyes a sort of pity from her, as if she truly felt sorry for him. He could not stand it. Die! Kela howled as he then rushed Lily, and aimed for her neck, for the kill.

As he place his hind feet on the ground, and figure then appeared out of the corner of his eye, but Kela could do nothing, for he was already half jumping. He then felt something hard hit his side ribs just behind his front leg. The forceful impact caused the wolf laguz to go flying into a nearby market stand and caused the canopy of it to fall on him.

Lily then looked to see who had saved her, half expecting it to be Fang, dropping his pride in his race and coming back to help her. It wasn't, instead, who she saw was Quint, sword drawn and pointing it at the stand were he had forced Kela into. He then placed himself between stand were Kela was and the wounded Lily.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lily then nodded. "Good, head over to Clare or the new cleric." He then looked back at the stand to see that nothing had stirred, "I will finish this." Lily was not in any position to complain, her shoulder was tore open and bleeding badly, causing pain when she moved it. It needed to be treated soon. As she limped over to the rest of the group, Kela then jumped and the stand and growled at Quint; and set him as his new target.

You, he growled. But Quint did not understand beast and just took it for growling. The two began to step in a circle, neither one making the first move. Kela then broke the circling and rushed at Quint like before. However, unlike Lily, Quint just took a defensive stance, and waited for the right moment to counter. When Kela then leaped and opened his jaw to bite Quint then reacted. He then ducked under the pouching wolf and while underneath him, jumped into a standing position. This resulted in Kela's back end flying up over his head, and he began to spin in the air.

After about two spins he the air, Kela then hit the same wall that Lily hit not moments before. As he slid down the wall, his head spinning and he temporally lost all awareness of the fight. Quint then took the opening, rushed over and forced his foot on the wolf's ribcage hard, pinning the wolf's body into the corner of the wall and the ground. He then pointed his sword at the wolf's throat and said in a low voice, "It's over." Just then Kela blacked out. He was the last one of the rebellious laguzes. The fight was now over.

Quint then left the knocked out Kela and turned to see a wounded Lily, now back into her human from, slowly limp to the others. She was holding her left shoulder in order to help stop the blood flow. Quint then walked over to her and offered to carry her, saying, "You have done enough today." At first Lily thought he was joking, but couldn't refuse the offer. As he carried her over to the clerics, he then looked at her, she had a bruised face and dozens of claw marks on her and one massive bite mark on her shoulder. Lily then met his gaze and smiled, and he smiled back, but he was not thinking of happy thoughts. Dammit Fang, you could have gotten her killed because of your stupid pride.

After he left Lily in the caring hands of the two clerics, Feleen, who was now helping them out of gratitude, and Clare. He then grabbed a stand of rope that was lying beside the street to tie up Kela. As he walked over the knocked out laguz, he then saw a figure helping Kela up from the wall.

He then realized it was not one of the his group, but someone else, making him pick up his pace to reach him. As he neared the two of them, the figure then caught sight of Quint coming their way. The figure then spun around to reveal to was a young Manakete woman with her left hand pressing the laguz pressed against her shoulder and her free hand held out as if she was about to cast a spell. "Stop right there." She threatened. Quint stopped, but held his sword's handle, just in case. "There is no longer any point in fighting," she reasoned. "I would prefer if we just went our separate ways."

"I cannot do that," said Quint, "I need to know what is going on, and he might be able to tell me!" "Then ask me," she offered, "I will answer three of your questions." Quint looked at her suspiciously, Why would she answer questions? So he decided to try one to see if she was truthful. "Who are you?" The manakete then answered, "I am called Seri. A am a sister of the Claw Brethern, this is my claw brother, Kela. We exist to liberate beasts who have been oppressed by the hand of humans." Quint then found it very odd, Why would a Manakete want to help the beast people? The Manakete race was never oppressed by the humans, unlike the beast race. "I find it strange that a Manakete would be helping the bests fight for freedom. If I remember history, Manaketes never were slaves to the humans." "I fight to give freedom to an oppressed people. To me race means nothing." "Then why are you attacking here? This is one of the few town in the world were humans and beasts were living together!"

Seri then looked at Kela and said, "It was his idea, I had nothing to do with the attack or want to. I thought is city as an example of what unity was between two races." She then sighed, "But Kela saw it differently. He saw it as the beasts being force to conform, being forced to lose their history and identity. He could not believe that they would conform willingly." But then she looked at Quint and a grateful smile came on her face, "I am happy you were here to stop him though. You saved a lot of lives today, both human and beast." Quint was taken aback, she was… grateful? For defeating her claw brother?

She then said, "My time grows short, ask your final question." Quint didn't know what to asked, their were to many small questions that he wanted answered but they merely seemed trivial, then one popped into his head, it seemed like a long shot but it was a serious question. "Do you," he said slowly, still unsure of the questions relevance, "have any connection with Sothis or the people who are after the tablets?" Quint then squinted not expecting an answer form her. But as he looked on her face, and expression of shock and surprise came on it. He then asked again, "Do you know who is behind it?" The Manakete then answered, avoid the question, "that was four questions, not three." "Then answer my third question: who is behind this?"

The Manakete then closed her eyes in thought, as if she was trying to decide weather or not to answer her. She then said, "There are six people who seek the tablets, including the man named Sothis." She then opened her eyes and added, "That is all I know, and time is up along with your questions." She then started to turn to leave

"Hold it!" shouted Quint running after her, she was the best lead they had into finding the identities of the people behind this. But as he neared the Manakete, a wall of fire then appeared before her and the laguz, blocking them from Quint's line of vision. When the fire died down, Quint noticed that the two of them had disappeared. Quint then clenched his fist, "dammit it!" The best source of information they had and it was gone.

Exhaling sharply, Quint then looked on the bright side, they knew a bit more then before. Apart from Sothis, there were five others behind this. It was a small start but it helped, somewhat. Quint then turned to return to the group and help with the post battle. As he walked back, he started noticing the city guard rushing in from the streets and alleyway around them. Humans and half-breeds armed with spears and swords, laguz beasts wearing green surcoats, to show they were apart of the city guard. The cavalry arrived late.

The situation would have turned grim for the group, that is if Veriden had not intervened. The city guard was suspicious of Quint and the rest of the group not being apart of this failed rebellion. But Veriden stepped in. It turns out he was the former captain of the guard in Rifen, and most of the guardsmen recognized him. He then accounted for their side of the story and the city guard then let Quint and the others go.

As they walked away, Brath walked beside Veriden and joked, "Ha, you should have told us you were a captain!" "Listen lad," said Veriden with a little hint of anger in his voice, "I didn't tell ya because I didn't want to." "Oi," exclaimed Brath back, "Don't get cross with me, Veriden. Who am I suppose to know what you don't want to talk about if ya don't tell me." Veriden wanted to snap back at Brath, but he couldn't, the boy was right. "Aye, I guess that's true lad." Veriden then sigh, "Buy me a pint of ale, and I'll tell ya. Deal?" "Deal!" smiled Brath.

In the mean time, the white haired shaman had walked up to the side of Quint and said, "You and your group did a noble thing today." Quint then looked at the shaman, he had no emotion on his face whatsoever. As if he was a blank canvass. "Uh, thanks Nevet." Said Quint unsure of the reason for the complement. Quint then added, "to be fair you were apart of the "noble thing"." The shaman's face did not change, "true." Quint then asked, "You are a dark mage, right? A shaman?" Nevet nodded, "That is correct, I study the ancient magics." "So you might be able to decipher ancient texts and runes?" The shaman nodded. Quint the smiled to himself, he could be a great help for the tablets. "Tell me, what are your plans now?" The monk then suggested, "I plan to travel around and increase my knowledge, but the roads are becoming a dangerous place. So I might be forced to stay here for now." Quint then offered, "You could travel with us."

The shaman the said, "Would you have me?" Quint nodded, "We could use someone acquainted in the ancient magic and runes." "Very well," said the shaman, "I will travel with you."

Back at the inn, Veriden started slowly becoming himself again. He had a couple of pints, on the house since the innkeeper heard of the what the group did to the rebellion, and started becoming boisterous once again.

As the night creeped on the inn, the cleric Feleen, who had left the group to return back to the temple, came into the inn. She walked up to Quint and asked, softly, "Excuse me. I don't suppose you remember me, Feleen?" Quint smiled, "Yes, the cleric that helped us today, I remember." She then looked to the ground and asked, "I was wondering if you could use an extra cleric in your travels." Quint then smiled again, "of course we could use another healer. You are more then welcomed to travel with us." The half-breed girl then smiled, "Thank you!" Quint then looked back on the group, they were growing in numbers and in strength.

Brath was now a steady fighter, and could hold is own now. The two recruits from Fraiden Gerald and Armina were now on to the next phase of their training. Cid had asked Quint to loan him some money to buy Gerald a horse and Armina instead of wanting a horse, wanted a heavier set of armor. Quint obliged the both of them and they both got what they wanted.

Soon the night over took the city, and sleep started to take over the group, one by one they started to head up to bed. Quint was one of the last ones up, but he had a reason for staying up. Then the reason he stayed up walked through the door, Fang had returned.

As Fang walked into the inn, he saw Quint sitting at a table, looking at him with angry eyes. "Where were you?" "Nowhere." "That's not an answer Fang." "Well it's not you business." "It is now," said Quint, standing and storming over to Fang. "Do you have any idea what happened to day?" "Should I care?" "You should… Lily was almost killed." Fang then looked to the ground and avoided Quint gaze, "Do you not care what happens to her?" "I will not fight my own kind," replied Fang, but there was a waver in his voice, as if Fang was saying it to avoid this confrontation.

"Your kind?" Snapped Quint, "Your kind? Let me tell you something about your kind! They wanted to burn everyone's house who opposed them! They were willing to kill both man and beast to prove their point! And you tell me that you will not attack them because they are your kind!" "They are my brothers, my family of my race!" "What does that make the Beasts in the city? Or Micias? Or even Lily? Are they not the same as you? These Claw Brethren would have killed them to as if they were human! What does that make them? Are they still your family, even if they kill their own kind!" Quint then turned and added spitefully, "You need to realized that you cannot hate a race and love another unquestionably, because then it will be the race you love that will end you. Hate the individuals that made you their slave not the race."

Quint then sighed, "I thought you were better then that, Fang. But I guess I was wrong. Find where your loyalties start and end, because I will not put up with this again, Fang. I will not let you endanger this group because you refuse to fight out of stupid pride." And with that, Quint walked up the stairs and to his room. Leaving Fang alone on the bottom floor with his conflicts of is loyalty.

Fire Embelm

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 15

Rifen,

Fin

-End Notes-

Stealing the Spotlight

I have to admit, there was a lot less of the two new characters, Feleen and Nevet, in this chapter then I wanted to be, but the main plot and Fang stole the spotlight. Oh well that is why I have support chapters! (Which I will have to start again.).

Cheers!

Indogma


	18. Shrouded in Fog

Author's Notes:

Character promotion

Last chapter I mention that Gerald wanted to buy a horse to ride, and Armenia wanted a heavier set of armor. This was a subtle way to say that they were getting promoted, Gerald to a cavalier and Armenia to a knight. I felt enough time had passed form them in theoretical game time to have them advance into actually getting good.

Character Notes:

Feleen- She was a character I set up in order to help paint a picture of Riften's population, so I made her a half-breed with different colored eyes to help keep the veriety up. She like most of the other clerics is nice and kind. She has short light orange hair, with two long bangs on either side of her face.

Vevet- He is a shaman who is very reserved and extremely afraid of crowds. He will not talk to more then two people at once, unless they are a good distance away. He has wild white hair that seems to have no rhyme or reason for it's shape, but most people. He has a serious face and is never seen smiling.

Intro.

After discovering that the tablet has been sold for mere greed of another, Quint and his group now make their way northwest, towards the lands of Boter. There they hope to find another tablet, still unsoiled by greed. But as they continue, a think fog rolls in, as if to foreshadow how much they really knew about the plots of their enemies.

Fire Emblem

Casting Shadow

Chapter 16

Shrouded in Fog

The shadowed council meet again, within the dark corridors of a hidden place. This time all six were present, even Sothis. "What the hell were you thinking Sothis!" The voice belonged to the member that was absent their previous meeting. "Why did you buy that tablet when we agreed to let this Quint do all of the work!" "I saw a chance and took it, I thought it would save us time! Besides what does it matter? We have another tablet!" "I thought we agreed when we formed this dark allegiance that we would follow the consensus of the group without question!" Protested the six figure.

"Peace, Marquis Harthen." Said another figure. "Sothis may have been in defiance in the council's agreement, but what he did was more helpful then harmful. If Sothis were to suddenly show a loss of interest in the tablets, Quint might sense out our plan. Besides, we are now another step closer to our goal." He then added cheekily, "Without your help of course."

Harthen snapped back, "I am fighting a war! Ankris is without allies in this conflict that we started! If I can capture Cilma, then I could help more!" "It was your own desire for power that prevented you from making friends. You could have avoided fighting Cilma at all and only would have to focus on Fraiden." "I do not need a mercenary like you telling me what to do, Calvern!" Retorted Harthen. "But you might as well listen," countered Calvern, "Besides the head general of the Totacl army is no mere mercenary. At least I can control my men, unlike you. Where is your son by the way? Out chasing after Quint despite your orders?"

"Why you…" growled Marquis Harthen. "Enough," came a stern voice. Getting them back on track, "Calvern, you will send men to help Marquis Ankris. We need him to be successful in his campaign." "I'll see what I can do."

"Now that that is over," came the dark voice from the cloaked man. "We must talk about our little event at Rifen." "Yes," said the stern voice. "We were able to take Rifen's Fire Emblem without anyone noticing. We replaced it with a fake and no guards were the wiser." He then turned toward the giant figure and said, "Thanks to Bundreck and his Claw Brethren."

The giant figure then stepped forward revealing a loin beast man with a long main around his neck and the top of his head. "You told me that Rifen was in support of our cause! I sent my men to liberate oppressed beasts not to get slaughtered by their own kind!" "Is it wise not to trust us? You are too far in with us now. And sacrifices must be made in order to achieve what we want." Then the figure smiled, "you do want it, don't you?"

The beast then turned his back furiously at the man. "I do not like being made a fool of." "But it was necessary." Said the dark figure. "And it was not for vain. We now have four Fire Emblems and five tablets. We are closer now then ever."

"All we need is the remaining three Fire Emblems and four tablets." Said Sothis doing the numbers in his head. "Which Quint has three. That means we are missing one." "No doubt the one the man that Quint ran into has it." "He is not one of us." "So we have no idea where the final tablet is?" "Not yet." All six shared uneasy glances, but brushed it aside. "I doubt he will hide forever, he will show his face eventually. And when he does he will have all of our wrath." All six nodded. "Now we know what we need to do now, the Fire Emblem of Boter is missing we need to find it."

The road leading northwest from Rifen was blanketed with a thick fog, making traveling along it almost impossible for Quint and the rest of the group. They walked at a sluggish pace, keeping in sight of the person ahead of them and behind them to ensure nobody became lost in the fog. The two Pegasus flyers were grounded and walking along with the rest of the group, with them leading their steeds on the ground.

At the front of the group, Quint groaned inside at the pace they were walking at. If it were up to him, he would have the group stop and make camp until the fog lifted. But the fact that Rifen's tablet had been bought by Sothis only made it clear that they needed to hurry to the next tablet before he reached it. On the map that Salem plotted out, the final tablet in the Legion, other then Ankris's was in Boter. So that was where they were heading.

Right behind Quint he had shadow, who could see through the fog easily, guided Quint and was ready for the worst. Being a thief, she was used to working in low visibility, and whether it was darkness of the night or fog, it did not affect her vision. Quint was grateful she was still with them.

"Shadow," started Quint, trying to make small talk. "I've been meaning to ask, what is "Twilight"?" After asking that Quint turned and saw that Shadow was looking at him not amused. "That is if you wan to talk about," added Quint trying to recover. "I know how touchy you are with talking about anything. In fact, just talking in general."

She then returned her stare to the road through the fog. Not saying anything. Quint sighed, he knew it was a long shot asking. He then turned and returned to the road. But Shadow then replied, "I will talk about Twilight, if you tell me who you are, Quinthantheus." The name made Quint flinch, and he turned quickly around to look at her. She was no staring directly at him. He turned to the road and sighed, Not yet. No need to tell anyone yet, he thought. "I guess it can wait, Shadow." He said dropping the question. "Good," said Shadow. Quint then looked back suspicious, did she knew I would cave in if she asked? Unsure of the answer Quint decided to addressed the group. Turning completely around he said, "Keep together everyone! This fog is thick and it is easy to get lost in it!" And then he forced the group onward through the fog.

Unbeknown to them, they were not alone on the road. Less then a mile ahead waited Prince Buthald and the mercenary captain Otren were waiting with another group of men for Quint and his group. The road itself was a poor spot for an ambush fore the entire land around the area was flat an grass. But the fog provided them with the natural cover needed for an ambush and the men readied for Quint and his group.

As they waited the Prince then asked the raven-haired man. "Are you sure they are coming this way, Otren? How can you tell though the fog?" "I know they are Lil'lord, don't worry about it." "You better not be lying to me." "Come now, if I lied to you, I would not get paid. And I am a mercenary: I live to get paid." Said the man, telling the prince the stereotype of a mercenary.

"Still," said the prince unsure, "they have beaten us before, I want to be sure you can defeat them this time captain." "Well," smiled the captain. "There is one way." "What is it?" "Well, sir. I'm not sure ya'd approve of it, what bein' noble an' all." "Tell me." "ya see we have a couple vials of a kind of poison. And well we could dip our arrows in it. It would give us an edge, if ya want to." The prince then smiled, "do what ever you want. I want them dead." Otren then smiled evilly and bowed, "as you wish, Lil'lord."

Apart from the two different groups, Quint's group walking away from Rifen and the Prince and Otren's waiting for them, there was a third group, of a duo of travelers behind Otren's men and heading towards Rifen through the fog. The duo consisted of a small shaggy man with dark green hair on his head and around his mouth. He wore a light ragged cloak that covered most of his torso. Under it, he had a pair of knives and a lock pick. His profession was a thief, but he seemed to be far more cheerful then other men of his profession. And the other, was a young pretty woman, no more then eighteen. She wore a colorful dress of bright red and brown. She had long black hair with a small white bang that hung over her forehead. On back was a lute that much like the man's lock picks gave away her profession, she was a bard.

As they walked along, the man said aloud, "Blast this fog, it makes it almost scary to walk anywhere." The girl then smiled cheerful and teased, "Huh, I never thought you could get scared, Warin." "Ha," laughed the man, "I never said I was scared, Melody."

The girl then said sternly and quietly, "do not call me that, Warin. Remember we are to be incognito. I am Mel." Werin then rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Mil'lady. I forgot." He then looked around the fog, and said we better continue, Mel. I don't like being in this fog anymore then we have to be, it's a perfect cover for robbers."

She nodded, "Yes, I agree. Should we use the torch?" The man shook his head, "No, not yet, I can see just fine. One the advantages of having a former life of crime." And then the two of them walked ahead into the fog.

Quint and the group still were traveling at their sluggish pace through the fog. The fog was not dissolving and hung in the air around them like smoke. Quint did not like heading forward at all, but it was too late now. Fortunately, the group had managed to stick together and no one got lost in the fog.

Quint then raised his hand to have the group stop. He had enough of the fog, and decided to wait it out. He turned to shout out the plan, when Shadow's ears perked up, and she lifted her nose to smell the air. "What is it?" Asked Quint. "Mercenaries ahead." She then took another smell, "I smell blood. Fresh blood." She added. Quint nodded, and changed plans, "Get your weapons ready! We have company." All at once the group readied their weapons, and focused on the fog around them. "Micas, do you have a torch in you wagon?" The lion man nodded and then reached into the wagon from his seat and tossed a torch at Quint who caught it in the air.

Quint then had them have the archers, mages and the healers in the middle of the troop, with all of the armed people surrounding them. The group then slowly walked ahead, into the fog taking steps in unison, and not making a sound.

Then from the fog, came sounds of combat and the group advanced slowly towards the noises. The group did not travel far, when out of the fog ran two figures, the green haired thief and black and white haired woman ran from the fog and towards Quint and the group. Then from behind them, came several other men chasing them. Quint was unsure of what was happening, but he recognized the two running away as travels and the others as armed mercenaries. As the men who were giving chase saw Quint and his group, they then stopped and held their ground, realizing that they just gave away to Quint.

Quint then saw the looks on the men's faces and knew what had happened. He then asked the tow of them who were hesitant to approach them, "Are you to ok?" The two glanced at each other unsure if Quint's concern was genuine. But he was better then the alternative, the mercenaries that were still behind them.

"Yes," replied the man for the both of them, "We were trying to get though the fog, when we ran into these men, they seemed to standing in wait for someone." The man the looked at Quint and asked, "It is not you they were waiting for?"

"I believe so, I'm afraid," Sighed Quint. "Sorry to have gotten you involved in our fight." The man then turned and looked at the mercenaries though the fog. "It seems it is in our best interest to help you." Offered the man. "Are sure?" Asked Quint, "We are not forcing you."

"I already killed one, I doubt they will be in a mood to let us get away should you fail to defeat them. Better make sure they cannot follow us."

"Fair enough," smiled Quint. "What can you do?" The man smiled, "Well boy I am a retired man of crime I like to say, but everyone else calls me a thief. So I guess I am Werrin the thief." "I see, and what about her?" He said looking at the girl. "I am a bard, sir. I am called Mel."

Quint then nodded, "I'm Quint. We can talk later, right now— we have more pressing issues." The duo nodded, and passed behind Quint. As Werin passed Quint he saw Shadow and smiled, "Fancy seeing you here, Shadow." Shadow said nothing, but her silenced screamed at him to stop. He then walked by her and whispered, "We'll catch up later." Quint caught the first part of what he said, but had to reflect on it later. Right now, he had to worry about the mercenaries."

As Quint stared at the mercenaries' figure in the fog, Werin remembered, "Oh, Quint. I though you would like to know, we walked onto some of the men putting some sort of liquid on their weapons. Poison most likely."

"Thanks. That is good to know." So they had to be careful. Then the figures retreated into the fog, and seemed to have vanished. "Dammit," said Quint to himself. They could be anywhere.

He then went though the options in his head: he could have them wait here and let them come here, but then what is to say they would come? He could have them all head into the fog and search for the mercenaries. But what about the ones who could defend themselves? He could not send them out. Then the choice was clear. And he turned to order the people into their positions.

The some of the party then formed a circle around the healers, Clare and Feleen, and the bard Mel. Quint then had the group that could fight into two groups, one large group to stay and defend the healers, and another to separated into several smaller group. The ones staying behind gave all of their vulneraries to the groups that were heading out. Quint then handed his tome to Gwen and said, "Use this if archers pop up and attack here." Gwen was about to protest, but Quint explained, "Archers will have a field day with all of the people cluttered together over here. Out their we can dodge, they need it here more then I need it out there." "You think I am skilled enough?" Quint nodded and smiled, "I wouldn't give it you if I didn't think you weren't." She then slowly grabbed the tome, as if she had been handed a fragile glass book and stared at it in her hands. "Use it well."

Quint then broke the groups up. There would be three groups. Shadow would lead Nevet, and Cid through one way, Warrin would lead another with Cathlyn and Gerald, and Quint, with Micias's torch in hand, would lead the third which included him, Miland, Brath and Larn. The home part would consist of everyone else and would gather around Micas's wagon to form a base. Using Mel's torch, they placed it on the wagon as a beacon in order to help guide people back, should the out groups need to return for whatever reason. After ten minutes they would all return to the camp and regroup. With a final nod, Quint and the others split into their parties and entered into the sea of fog.

Quint and his group were careful in advancing. With a torch in hand, Quint held it above his head, to spread the light out around them. Quint did not realize, that using the torch painted him and the others he was with as a target. Shadow and Warin were hidden in the fog, just like the mercenaries, the only difference was that the thieves could see through the fog far better then the mercenaries could. Making them hidden to the mercenaries.

Walking ahead, Quint and his group soon came upon four mercenaries. Seeing Quint's torch from afar, they charged at them with their weapons ready. When they came through the fog, Barth took aim with his hand ax and Larn drew his bow. The two of them then released their weapons at once and they both took off into the mercenaries, hitting the same target both square in the chest. He then stumbled for a step but them fell to the ground dead. Three left.

Miland then spurred his horse and readied his sword. As he charged forward, he singled out one of the men on the edge of the group, and knocked him down with the edge of his blade backed by the force of the horse that was behind it. Two left, and the two of them focused on Quint, since he was the one with the torch. One of the men swung is steel sword at Quint, who raised his and blocked the attack, the other then saw the opportunity to strike and swung his blade at Quint's opposite side. But before the man made contact with Quint's exposed side, an arrow struck him in the right shoulder, and the man lurched back abandoning his attack. The arrow then was follows by a hand axe that hit him over his heart, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Quint then took the chance that Brath and Larn gave him and pushed back at the man's sword, causing him to stagger back. Quint then countered by swinging his sword at the man's side, Quint then pulled back the blade and gave the a strong kick to the man's chest, causing him to lose conscience and fall to the ground.

Quint was about to turn around and return to the others, when something on one of the mercenaries caught his eye, it was a blue purse. Grabbing it, Quint open the top of it and saw a sort of light green crystal power. Quint then realized what is was: a powerful antitoxin called Clenza. Tightening the purse he then walked over to Larn with a request.

As he handed Larn the purse, and said "Take this to Clare. She will know what this is. Tell her to use it if anyone becomes poisoned. The red headed archer nodded, and spurred his horse into the direction of the main group with the Clenza in hand.

As the fighting continued, it became harder and harder to find the remaining mercenaries. The fog proved them with the ultimate cover, and made them able to slip back into the fog and disappear to tend to whatever wounds had happened. However, thanks to Shadow and Warrin, they were able to cut down the men who were still hidden in the fog.

When the ten minutes had passed, all of the three groups that went out into the fog headed back into to the base camp. When they regrouped, Quint then noticed that Gerald, and Cid were hit by a poisonous weapon and were now breaking out in a fever. Clare also saw this and was on it in a flash. After already using some of the power on Roch, who was scratched by a poisonous arrow, she concluded their was just enough for the remaining two. As she treated their infected wounds, Quint then went over to Shadow and asked, "What does your nose smell? Are their any left?"

Shadow sniffed the air and said plainly, "There is one. He's on horseback." Her ears then perked up, "He's coming for us."

Quint then shouted and the group to be ready and alerted them of the rider. As they all stood there, waiting for an attack. The sound of hooves beating the dirt could be heard, softly at first, then they gradually grew louder and louder until an arrow flew from the fog and into the group at Quint. The arrow took him by surprise and Quint lunged to the side to try and dodge, but his reaction was to slow and the arrow hit him in his left shoulder. Then a figure on horseback rushed from the fog, with a bow and arrow ready in his hands, and loudly declared, "I am Hurricane! The bringer of death on the wind!" And he spurred his horse to try to hid back into he fog, but by then everyone knew where he was, and all of the archers and mages targeted him at once. Cathlyn, Serg and Larn let go a volley of arrows at him, while the mages Nevet, Monty and Gwen let a barrage of magic spells go. While they all were aimed at the rider, it was Gwen's Thunder, spell, (that she picked up in Rifen), that help seal the nomad's fate. Hurricane then fell to the ground yelling in pain. When he hit the ground he struggled to get back up, saying: "I am the death on the win—" and he got no further before falling further on the ground, dead.

Now that the excitement was over, all eyes turned to Quint with the arrow in his shoulder. He was grabbing the shoulder in pain, and slowly turned around to head to the healers. Clare, now finished healing everyone else who needed it, examined the arrow carefully. She had to be cautious, the arrow had missed Quint main blood vessel, but if she pulled it out incorrectly, she could wide up doing more damage then the arrow caused. She then had Feleen stand ready with her mend staff, just incase the worst happened.

As Clare grabbed the shaft of the arrow she looked at Quint, who nodded to give her permission to do it. After getting his permission, Clare breathed in deep to gather her confidence and looked at the arrow. She then held the shaft firm in her hand, feeling the pressure of her hand, Quint the grunted in pain lightly, but never stopped her. Then Clare, still staring at the shaft nodded to herself and with a hard tug, she pulled the arrow out from Quint body.

Quint then let out a small scream of pain, but Feleen then activated her staff, and focused on the wound. Then a bright light came form the staff and engulfed the wound, causing it to close before any blood could exit it. When the wound healed Quint then gave a sigh of relief, the pain had passed.

After having his arm placed in a sling, Quint slowly got up and addressed the group. "Alright good work people!" He said smiling at he group. As he opened his mouth again to speak again, then the felt is heart beat abnormally, and the former wound on his shoulder then begun to burn. He then looked at his shoulder that was burning and could feel a cold sweat come over him, then he realized that the arrow was poisoned.

"Are you ok?" Asked Gwen. Quint then looked at her and tried to answered, but as soon as he tried to make a sound, his legs lost all strength and Quint fell to the ground, unable to stand.

Everything was black too Quint in the final seconds before the poison robbed him of his conscience. But he heard the sounds of foot steps surrounding him and someone shaking him, "Quint! What's wrong? Quint? Quint!" Then the poison completely robbed him of his conscience.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 16

Shrouded In Fog

Fin

My Apologies

Sorry about the delay for this chapter, finals took awhile to get over. But now I am free, until January again.

Cheers

Indogma


	19. The Gripping Darkness

Character Notes:

Melody/Mel: Mel is a bright young woman with flowing black hair. She wares a bright red and yellow traveling dress, with a light brown lute on her back. She is a bard, and used the lute on her back and her voice to sing to other travels for coin.

Warin: Warin is a street-smart man who is traveling with Mel. He has shaggy green head of hair and a messy face, with a tall and thin body.

After being struck by a toxic arrow, Quint falls into a sicken state. Fearful that his life is in danger the company slows it's pace to a halt, and makes camp not far from the road. Unfortunately for them the fog still is looming over them through the night, as does the band of Mercenaries who again prepare for another strike.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 17

The Gripping Darkness

Along the road that leads northwest towards the northern most part of the Legion from Rifen, Quint's company of travelers made camp and settled in for the night. They had not traveled far from where they engaged the group of mercenaries from before. The reason was because of the state their leader, Quint, was in after taking an arrow to the shoulder, and was in no shape to be moved. The arrow had been laced with a deadly poison that now threatened his life, now that all of the antitoxin had been consumed.

Quint had been placed inside Micas's wagon, where he was under the consistent care of both of the company's clerics, Feleen and Clare. The rest of the company, including the two travelers that the troop had just met today who decided to stay with the larger group until the fog cleared or the morning, which ever came first.

Inside the wagon, Quint stirred in the bed, in the hands of a severe fever that made him toss and turn with a cold sweat on his brow. The Clerics did all that they could to help keep him warm and wipe the sweat from his forehead. They could do little to ease the turmoil that Quint was suffering from in the feverish delusions. The poison was affecting his mind causing him to suffer from dreams and nightmares altogether.

As the day ended and the evening progressed into night, Quint was getting no better then before. The two clerics looked at each other concerned, they did not know what the outcome would be. Clare then decided to leave the wagon for a moment to check in with the rest of the company.

As soon as she exited the wagon, every person's eye fixated on her. She then slowly made her way to a nearby fire, where Gwen, Cid, Brath and Micas were all sitting at. Sighing deeply she gave her report, "Quint's holding on, but at this point it is hard to tell." The others nodded, reveled, happy but glad to here their leader was ok. After giving her report, Clare then returned to the wagon to treat him But when she left, a question seemed to pop into everyone's mind, "What if he dies?"

No one wanted to face that fact, but they needed to have that discussion: if Quint was gone who would take over? Gwen seemed like the most likely candidate, she knew the most about the tablets and was the most educated of the troop. After her it would be Cid that could lead the company, although he was more concerned with honor rather then the mission, he was far more capable with the battle tactics then Gwen was, making him a good leader in conflict, while lacking in the knowledge of the tablets. But neither wanted to think about it right now.

As they sat around the fire, the two from earlier today came up to the fire. When the group noticed their presence, Mel asked, "We were wondering how your friend was doing?"

Gwen smile, "He is holding on," then she sighed, "Barely…"

"We're sorry to hear that, he seems like a nice man," said Warin.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, and if he doesn't make it, I'm worried about how we are going to carry on with our mission."

"Your 'mission'?" Asked Mel.

Gwen then explained to the two of them what the troop had been trying to do over the past couple of months. After she explained the theory of a force behind taking the tablets and Fire Emblems. After she mentioned that, Mel and Warin looked at each other. Gwen then chuckled, "I know it seems far fetched."

"Oh no," said Mel shaking her head, "just the opposite. We believe you. In fact, we thought we were the only ones. It is good to hear someone else has noticed the same thing. So where are you as far as collecting the items?" Mel asked curious.

"Well," started Gwen, "we have not collected any fire emblems," then she chuckled, "we don't have the kind of political pull for that. But we managed to get a hold of two tablets plus a copy of a third tablet, and now we are heading towards Boter. We believe that is were the next tablet is there. Hopefully it will be different then what happened in Rifen, and the tablet being purchased."

"Boter?" Asked Warin. He then looked at Mel and said, "I do not believe that will be necessary, Boter's tablet has been bought already." The rest of the group looked surprised. Warin and Mel nodded, "It is true. We…" Warin then looked at Mel unsure what to say next. "Used to work in the castle, so we heard a lot of news from the castle. The marquis sold it to a man called Sothis to help with the war funds."

"Then, there is no reason to head to Boter, is there?" Said Gwen out loud. Warin and Mel nodded.

"Gwen," came a voice from the wagon. Gwen turned and saw Clare in the doorway, motioning Gwen to come to the wagon. Gwen then walked to the wagon and up the pair of steps. When she reached the top of the stairs, Clare whispered, "Quint is having a moment of clarity. He is awake, and he wants to talk to you." Gwen nodded, and entered into the wagon.

Quint was still drenched in sweat from his fever, as he lay in the bed under the covers. When Gwen entered he looked at her and weakly propped himself, "I have some important things to tell you, should worst come to worst."

Gwen nodded and sat on the bed, while Clare and Feleen gave the two the rest of the wagon and walked outside for a moment. When they were going, Quint begun: "First, Gwen should the worst happen… you need to lead… understand?" Gwen swallowed hard, "But what can I do, I am no leader…" said Gwen protesting. "Gwen…" said Quint, "I'm asking you because no one else can do it…" Then he added, "Please Gwen, I do not have the strength to argue." Gwen then nodded slowly, agreeing to Quint's perhaps dying request. "Second," started Quint again, "I have not been honest with you people, and have hidden my past from you. But the story is too long to tell. But I can say this: my real name is Quinthantheus. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"And finally," said Quint realizing his strength was fading, "Here…" He handed her three items. "The map that Salem made containing all the possible locations of the tablets."

"What is this ring?" Asked Gwen holding up a black ring, in her palm.

"It is a Guilding Ring, it is suppose to be the sign of a powerful magic user. Salem gave to me along time ago, thinking I might turn into an all-powerful magic user, but I never did… I thought it would be better used by you." Gwen smiled, flattered by Quint's present. Then it came to the final item, a small brown pouch with something in it. "And that…" begun Quint, then he felt the poison begin to take over his mind again, and his vision muddied, and lost all strength in his arms. He then fell down towards to the bed.

Gwen caught him before he hit it, exclaiming: "Quint, are you alright!?" Quint grunted lightly and Gwen helped him slowly back down to the bed. When his head hit the bed, Quint then had a second of clarity again, and saw Gwen and said through the pain, "In… the pouch… it's… a Fire Emblem."

Gwen flinched when she heard the last two words. A Fire Emblem? Thought Gwen. She didn't understand. Then she thought that he was delusional. "Are you sure?" She asked. Quint had his eyes closed but was able to hear her and nodded, before he faded back into to the fever.

Gwen didn't want to believe it, but she knew one way to check. She then took the pouch and opened it, and put the stone on her hand. It was everything she expected to be a rough stone, blood red and seemed to give off a light glow. He was telling the truth, but where did he get it?

Putting the stone away, Gwen then opened the door and let the two clerics back in. "He has faded back into the fever," said Gwen. Clare sighed, shaking her head running low on hope for Quint's outcome. "I wish we could do something more. Do we have anything else we can give him?"

Clare then cycled through her head what options were still open for them. Then she remembered hearing Quint mention something regarding about the Monsignor back in Noy and giving him a sort of elixir. Clare then took out Quint's satchel and rummaged though it. She then found a small vial and recognized it. It was called the Tears of Sorith, legends say it could heal any wound or injury. Clare looked look at Quint and then back to the vial. Could this work against poison as well? Clare asked herself. She then looked at the vial and then back to Quint. If it didn't work she would have wasted a rare magical liquid on him, but if it did work, it could improve his chances. Sighing deeply, she pulled the cork off and decided it was worth the risk.

With the night falling and the fog not letting up gave the perfect cover for the mercenaries to prepare to attack. Somewhere in the fog, Prince Buthald, Otern, and the rest of the mercenaries were gathering at a far enough distance away from the group so they could not be heard.

Between the two of them Buthald was furious. Otern had failed to deliver again, and his men were becoming less and less numerous. "Blast it, Otern! You promised me that you could capture them!"

"Calm down," said Otern give a small grin. "We'll be able to handle it. I promise ya, Lil'lord." Buthald frowned he was not convinced by Otern's words. "Besides," added the mercenary captain, "I know we got one of their people. Who knows maybe we have killed their leader?"

Buthald still was not optimistic. "You still have yet to prove yourself. If you expect to get paid, you will have to try a lot harder then you have been!"

Otern smiled evilly, "Easy boy, you ain't the one who's payin' me," he said threateningly.

"What?" Exclaimed prince Buthald confused. Before Otern could answer there came a figure on horseback through the darken fog. Otern then turned and walked up to the man, and waited for him to get off his horse before greeting him, "Glad to see ya made it, Sothis!"

Prince Buthald looked at Sothis for the very first time. He was a short, balding man with a gut that stuck out unattractively, with a beard that hugged his mouth. The prince had heard of the rich merchant Sothis before, but he had never seen him before.

"Otern," Sothis replied in his low gravely voice, "How is our friend?"

"A pain in the ass," replied Otern.

Sothis smiled, showing his crooked teeth that would make a baby cry. "Well, I have some good news. We don't need him anymore."

Otern smiled back, "Can we 'et rid of him?"

Sothis nodded, "You can have your fun with him."

"Excuse me!" Interrupted the Prince not hearing what they where taking about. Otern turned and smiled. He then walked to the prince and put his hand on the prince's shoulder, with a friendly smile on his face. In a split second, the smile changed to a frown, with a quick flash the mercenaries free hand kissed the prince's jaw line and Buthald fell to the ground.

"You don't know how lon' I been waitin' to do that." Sneered Otern. Sothis just smiled. When Otern saw the prince tried to get up, he then kicked him to the ground, yelling: "Stay down, boy!" The prince then fell back to the ground again, out cold and unaware of the plan that included him.

"When you are done having fun with him," said Sothis, "Tie whatever is left him to a post, and leave him for dead. And help yourself to the jewels and gold in his armor, but I want the suit, bloodied and scarped. When you are done with him, take your men and take care of Quint and the rest of his men. You have until midnight, then I want you to head back to Kethy with all haste."

"Is this a sort of job were if I fail I should make myself scarce?"

Sothis shook his head, "I do not need to have Quint and his men killed, they are more of a liability. If you can kill them, take their tablets. If not, no loss, right?"

Otern smiled, all of the men with him were not really his men, they were weak random men that he found in inns across the continent. He had used them since he first met the Prince, ensuring none of his men died in this charade. "Of course, boss. The kid's suit of armor, what do you plan to do with it?"

Sothis grinned, "Well after this, you are going to back off of Quint, but once I explain to the Marquis of Ankris that his son was murdered by Quint— even if he does live his attack, Quint will have the Marquis to worry about instead of us. Let that bastard deal with Quint."

"I see you have no great love for yer partners?" Smiled Otern.

Sothis frowned, "It's a race, we only meet to out buff each other. I need to stay one step ahead of all of them. I trust them no further then I can throw them." He then walked back to his horse, "You have till the middle of the night, and then I want you to be heading back to Kethy. Understand?" Otern smiled, and nodded. Sothis then mounted his horse and looked down at the prince and added, "And shave those golden locks off his head, that will teach him humility," laughed Sothis as he rode away; leaving Otren to deal with the prince and Quint's group as he saw fit for the next couple of hours.

Meanwhile in Quint's camp, most of the others where gathering around the campfires preparing their dinner, while Veriden, Roch and Shadow were on guard duty for the first shift. They all stood at different parts of the camp, in order to cover the most area. As Shadow kept watch, she heard a rustle of the grass behind her, and caught the scent of the person who was walking behind her. It was Lily, her ears far less perky then they usually were. Shadow then turned back and kept to her patrol.

"Hi Shadow," said Lily with a small tone of depression in her voice. Shadow, didn't look back, and kept her eyes focused on the night in front of her. Lily was tempted to leave her alone, but she stood defiant and added, "I wanted to talk." Then she corrected herself, "I needed to talk with someone. I'm scared what if Quint… dies… what happens then?"

"Why with me?" Asked Shadow, "Why not with Fang?"

Lily shook her head, "Fang is the last person I need to talk about this with. Besides I tired to talk to him, and he scoffed it off saying, "I could care less about him"."

"But still, why me?" Asked Shadow.

Lily shrugged, "I heard you were the first one Quint recruited for this little quest, and I thought you might want to talk about it. I mean, you were the one who knew him the longest."

Shadow shook her head, "Just because I knew him the longest does not mean I knew him the best."

"I just thought you might want to talk about it," said Lily sadly. She then grabbed her elbow concerned, "I'm scared what will happen if he does…" she swallow then said the word weakly, "die."

"He won't die," Shadow said confidently. Lily looked at Shadow, odd thing to say after saying that she did not know him that well.

"Shadow," started Lily, "still I'm worried—" Shadow then suddenly raised her hand and cut her short.

Lily then looked at her confused, then she heard the sound of gravel shifting in the night, making her ears perk up. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Shadow then drew her knives and whispered to Lily, "Alert the others. He does not have a friendly scent." Lily nodded then rushed back to the camp and warned the others.

Shadow stood in a defensive stance and let the footsteps come closer to her. Then from the dark fog came a figure with long black hair, covered in scars and had a grin on his face. He walked up to the wolf-laguz with his hands in the air casually. When his figure came into sight, Shadow sunk deeper into her stance.

"Whoa, easy there little girl, I just came here to talk," said Otern. His smile the grew wider, "I came to see if my man Hurricane 'ot someone with his 'ittle bravado." He watch Shadow carefully for a reaction, but she didn't even flinch. He was impressed, it took quite a bit of training for someone to show no emotion to a statement like that. "Yer a tough girl aren't ya? I like that. I take to take them with me an see how it take 'fore they break."

"Too bad you will not will find out," Replied Shadow calmly.

Otern then chuckled at the statement, "You got bark girl, but do you have the bite to back it." He seemed to give up in the attempt to dig for information. "Well, I gotta head back at take charge of my men. Working against the night it seems. We're gonna find out if we got one or not by midnight." He then smiled one more time and added, "I guess I'm gonna learn whether or not you have a mean bite or not." Otern then slowly walked back into the darkness and was gone, but not with making his impression. The entire camp was alerted and ready.

Inside the wagon, Gwen, Feleen and Clare watched Quint carefully. They had given him a small dose of the vial and now were waiting for any sigh of change from the young man. But there was no change. And the three looked at each other concerned.

Then the door opened, and Micias walked in and asked, "How is he?" Clare shook her head, and answered for all of them. "I see," he sighed. "Well, I'm afraid there is nothing more you three can do now, you're needed out there. It seems like the mercenaries are not finished with us and are preparing another attack. They need you out there. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

"But—" protested Gwen. She then looked at Clare, she looked at her with a "he's right," look in her eyes, making Gwen submit. As the three of them filed out of the wagon leaving Micias in charge of Quint, they then met most of the company outside the wagon. They all seemed to be focused on Gwen, who was the only one standing on the wagon.

She looked at all of them and was able to guess what they wanted: they wanted her to take over for them. And Quint himself said he wanted her to lead the troop, Gwen then sighed to herself, she was the last person in her mind that could lead anyone. Personally she would prefer to be following someone else into battle, but now she was being pressed into the position of leader.

She swallowed hard, and griped the Guiding tighter in her fist. She then have a small nodded to herself, and slid the ring on her left on her pinkie finger. While it was a couple sizes to big for her finger, but she wore it anyway. As soon as she let go of the ring, she felt her magic pulse through her body making her far more powerful then before. As if a barrier that was preventing her reaching this potential dissolved into thin air.

After the sudden urge of power, Gwen then looked at the ring she had placed on her finger, it had tightened around her finger and was now a snug fit. She then looked at Cid and took her place as the leader of the troop.

"What do we have?" Asked Gwen.

"Mercenaries," replied Cid, "Unknown in numbers, but we can assume that they are the same mercs from the previous attacks."

"They are short on time," interjected a voice from behind the others. Everyone turned and saw Shadow standing alone a few meters from the rest of the group. "The leader said he had till midnight to beat us."

Gwen nodded, "That means we just have to outlast them." She then looked around at the camp to get a sense of what they were working with. Of the camp there were three fires, two on either side of the back of the wagon, and one in the direct front of it. The three fires lit up the surrounding area despite the thick fog and darkness. Gwen then concluded that they needed to form a protective circle rather then go out in the fog and engage the mercenaries like Quint's previous plan, plus Quint could not be moved that meant he could become an easy target for any attackers.

"Listen up!" She said barking orders, "Quint is in no shape to move. That means we have to guard him until his fever breaks!" If it does break, she wanted to add. But then she pushed the thought aside. It will break, he's invested to much in this quest to die now.

She then started positioning the troops around the camp. First she had the heavy hitters, the knights: Armina and Verdien, the cavilers: Cid, Miland, and Gerald, Brath, Benson, Anatak, and Rock to form a ring around the wagon. She then had the support and indirect units fill in the spaces between the wagon and the ring of heavy hitters. The non-combats then filled in around the wagon, making them the most protected of the group, since they could not fight back.

Gwen then looked over the plan she had came with, it was the best they could do. Hopefully Shadow was right, and that they only had to hold them off till the middle of the night. Hopefully they could last that long.

As the group waited in anticipation, Gwen then looked into the dark fog and saw several figures, carrying weapons. Gwen knew the arrack was coming, "Get ready!" She shouted, warning the other. And within seconds, the group caught sight of the mercenaries, and all of the indirect units opened fire, the battle had begun.

Inside the wagon, Quint was gripped in a dark nightmare thanks to the poisonous fever. He was in a castle's study, much like the illusion he had to cast when the dark figure entered into his dream. And like before there was a beautiful women with black hair and auburn eyes, sitting in a chair making a crown of flowers. But this time the illusion was different for Quint. He was no longer an observer, but now he was the young boy at her feet gripped on every word the women had to say.

The Quint asked, "Mother, do you think one day I will be king?"

The women then looked away from the crown in her hands and to her son, smiling, "Perhaps, Quint." she then lightly place the crown on the boy's head and touched his nose, "but you have to patient. All good things come to those who wait." She then slowly rose from her chair and said, "Now, I believe it is time we find Salem for your lesson."

"But mother," Quint protested childishly, "Can't I play with Lilith and Chase instead? Salem is old and boring."

The mother took her son's hand and said, politely scolding him, "Now now, Salem may be old, but remember you have to respect your elders. After all he knows far more then you, and he is willing to teach you." The child then open his mouth to let out another protest, but the women spoke before him, "If you do your studies and behave for Salem, I will let you play with your brother and Lilith." She then smiled, "Does that sound fair?" Quint nodded, and the woman then took his hand to guild him to a nearby room.

Then in a instant, the surroundings grew black, and there only remained Quint and the woman. Quint stopped in his place for some unknown reason, but the woman kept on walking. The lady too stopped a few feet away from the boy and turned to smiled at the boy one last time. Then slowly the woman began to fade into the darkness. The boy yelled, "No mother don't go!" But the woman continued to fade away, then the boy started to run towards her with tears forming in his eyes, "No, I need you! Do not go!" He then leaped at her legs and tried to grab them, but she disappeared into the blackness, leaving the boy, Quint all alone in the darkness.

Tears then formed in the boy's eyes as he sobbed for his mother. "Mother… please come back. I need you…" Falling on his hands and knees, the sobs become louder, but the darkness seemed to echo his sobs back, reminding him that he was alone.

"Don't go…" Micias heard Quint say. The lion man looked at the young man in the bed, shivering with a cold sweat. Micias took a wet rag and wiped off the brow of the body that was drenched in his sweat. After removing the rag, Micas saw that the rag did very little, and Quint's brow was covered in sweat again in a few seconds. The lion sighed, it was all he could do for the boy at this point.

The lion then peeked out a small window into the night, hoping to catch a glimpse of the battle ensuing outside.

Outside, Gwen was having a difficult time dealing with the attackers. Thanks to the three fires that acted like large torches around the wagon, Gwen and the others were easily made targets to the mercenaries hidden in the fog. And the fog made the mercenaries harder to locate as well. When an axman or a swordsmen attacked, the outer ring, they could be easy targets for the outer ring and the inner ring because they needed to be close to attack, but there was a few archers and mages amongst the mercenaries who were using the fog as cover and attacking the outer circle, probing for weaknesses. If this kept up, Gwen knew that they would not last another hour.

Presently Gwen had taken a spot in the outer ring, relieving Armina who was heading back to the clerics to be healed. To her side was Warin, the other thief, helping her keep and eye out for any figures that might attack from afar.

After a moment, Warin warned Gwen, "I see two figures coming towards us, one swordsmen, and a mage from the look of them." Gwen nodded, and readied her thunder tome.

For an uneasy moment Gwen and Warin waited for the figures to appear from the fog. Then from the fog there came a sudden flash of light, and a thunderbolt then darted through the fog towards the green haired mage and thief. Fortunately, Gwen leaped to her front left and Warin to his side, both dodging the thunderbolt.

As Gwen, slowly rose to her feet, she noticed a swordsmen jump through the fog sword ready, and charging towards her. Gwen reacting to his attack reached for her tome to rip a page out, but found it missing from her hand. Panic then seemed to engulf her mind, she had no time to reach for another tome from her pack, and she could not dodge the incoming attack.

As she knelt on one knee not knowing how to stop her incoming attacker, a strange felling came over her. It was almost like an instinct, something was telling her to wave her hand across the air. Giving in the to the instinct, she then waved her hand across the air, and to her surprise a rune appeared before her very eyes, between her and her attacker. She instantly recognized it as an Elfire rune from on of her tomes that she had with her.

She looked at the swordsman who was less then five feet away from her now, and she waved her hand one more time, making the rune transform into a great ball of fire and launched itself into the swords man. At this range, even if the swordsman was quicker, it was impossible to dodge the spell now. The Elfire ball hit the man in the torso and forced him backwards, causing him to lose grip of his sword as he fell to the ground hard.

After dealing with the swordsman, Gwen then slowly rose to her feet, still in shock over what she had just done. It was called, transference. In the magic the magic community, a sage could summon a spell, providing he had a tome on his/her person, without having to go through the motion of pulling out a rune page from a tome. It still required the magician to sacrifice a page from their tome, but it save the magic user time. But that skill was said to be reserved to the level of ability of the sages. Gwen then asked herself, "does that make me a sage?"

But her answer had to wait, because through the fog again came another thunderbolt. This time Gwen was ready for it. Again giving in to her instinct, she held out her left hand pointer and index finger. As the thunderbolt cut through the air it seemed to be drawn towards her fingers that she held out. As the thunder hit her, it did not shock her. Instead, Gwen could feel the energy from the thunderbolt flow through her fingers, as if she could move it within her body. She then quickly moved the energy from her left hand then through her body to her right hand, and to the very tips of her right pointer and index finger, pushing the energy out of her body. The result was recreating the thunderbolt she absorbed, and it launching itself into the air.

The deflected thunderbolt then cut through the fog, and nearly hit it's owner, but the mage was quick and dodged to the side. But the light that the thunderbolt produced, lit up the mage's figure for a second, which gave Gwen a position to target.

For the final time, she let her new found instincts take over. She then three times threw her hand out: once to the sky, and twice to her either side of her. Each time, and small diamond of light appeared and she felt a little of her magic drain when these diamonds appear. Then the three diamonds drew towards each other and merged into one large diamond right in front of her face. She then waved her hand again, and envisioned the rune for Elfire again, which appeared before her again with the diamond merging with the rune, to make it bigger. She then waved her hand again and cast the spell to where she last saw the enemy mage. The Elfire this time was much larger then before and seemed to burn brighter as well as hotter.

As the fireball flew through the fog, it seemed to disappear for a second. Then a large pillar of fire appeared in the fog, and was accompanied by a painful scream. Gwen then knew she had hit her target.

Gwen then stood still for a moment, in awe of what she just managed to do with her magic. She then looked at her hands and asked herself in her mind, how was I able to do that? She then caught sight of the black ring around her pinkie finger. She then realized that the ring had given her these abilities. Slowly the wonder wore off and she then looked around to see if Warin was around.

The green haired thief stood a few feet away with a slight grin on his face. "Impressive," he praised, "I never guessed you were a sage by the look of you."

Gwen laughed embarrassed, "Yeah, neither did I…"

"Well," said Warin bringing them back to earth, "don't get too carried away, we still have enemies to deal with." Gwen nodded in agreement and returned her focus to the fight.

Quint tossed and turned in the bed inside the wagon. Again torment by another nightmare. This time Quint was on a ship, lurching back and forth in a rough sea storm, both of his hands looking out into the water. The rain was coming down hard like little arrows from many bows in the sky. But the boy did not stir. He was inside the same boy who was now older than his previous nightmare.

From behind the boy, came a large armored figure. It was a man with silver white hair and a old seasoned soldier's face. He looked at the boy emotionlessly and said, "My prince, wouldn't be wise for you to head below? This storm is very rough and people have been known to fall overboard."

The young boy did not move to reply, "Thank you, Calvern. But I am fine. I'd rather watch the storm. It is a good picture of how I am feeling right now."

"I can imagine…" said the elder knight. "The "fallen prince" they are calling you now. How does that make you feel?"

"Let them call me what they like. It will not matter when I return with an army and crown myself king." Said the boy sternly.

"King Quinthantheus of Brath-Shall." Said the knight out loud. "It has a certain noble ring to it." The knight then smiled, "With Queen Lilith at his side…"

"I am sure you realize that as king, I can have as many wives as I want. Like my father."

"True my prince," said the knight. "But your first wife is important, it must be of strong noble blood to keep the line strong. Should your child become the next ruler of Brath-Shall." The knight the stopped speculating, "But that is if we conquer Brath-Shall first."

"We will," said the boy with any hesitation. "By the gods, if they are fair and true, we will." The boy then looked at the knight and said, "You and Tyrael, have served me well despite my being disown. When I am king I will return your service ten fold."

The knight then walked up to the prince, placed his hand on the princes shoulders, and said, "Thank you my prince."

Then the grip on the boy's shoulder's tightened, the boy was about to turn and asked what the knight was doing, but before he could the knight had picked him up and held him over his head. With a flash of lightning, the knight then threw the boy into the rough sea. As the boy fell off the ship, he caught sight of the elder knight, who had a smile best described as "evil".

"Nooo!" shouted Quint as he fell into the black sea, as the ship slowly disappeared into the black night. "Why?" he asked himself. "Why did you do it?"

In the dark foggy night, Prince Chaserton and his two guards Gordon and Torn were riding alone the rode from Rifen. The Prince was reluctant to stop at the city the night before, but his senior guard, Gordon strongly urged the young prince to have the men take a nights rest in the city. The three men had been traveling relentlessly since landing in Abia, and had not had a good night's sleep since arriving on the continent, and were on the verge of falling off of their saddles if they did not get any sleep. Eventually the prince gave in to the knights' wishes, and let them stay at an inn in the city of Rifen.

By the time the three of them had managed to reach the city, the little "rebellion" had quelled down, and the city was quiet once again. The irony is that if the knights were not so tired from their ride, they would not have missed Quint by not asking around the city until the morning when Quint had already left.

Chase was kicking himself the rest of the day because of that. After the three of then slept like logs that night, they then discovered that a young man with a small company of mercenaries called Quint had been in the city just a day before them. Chase and the three took off with all haste to pursue him, but as soon as they left the city at about noon, they ran into the thick fog, making then slow to a walk to keep tract of each other.

"This is pointless," sighed Torn. "I rather be back in Rifen in that soft inn bed."

"Stop your complaining, Sir Torn!" Retorted Sir Gordon. "We are to follow the prince wherever he goes. And if that includes one day of rest then so be it."

Torn knew that, but still grunted in protest. This mission did not suit him. He preferred when the prince was back in Brath-Shall, there he could have free time whenever the prince was home, but now several hundred miles away from it the idea of rest seemed foreign to the young prince. But Torn still had is duty, and kept to it.

As they continued along their trek, Gordon, who had taken point and was leading the three knights through the fog. Suddenly the knight raised his hand to have the three stopped in their tracts. The two others then rode to either side of the knight, and heard what made the knight stop.

"It sounds like fighting, sir." Stated Gordon. "Maybe highwaymen robbing someone."

"It does not involve us, so why bother with it?" Sighed Torn.

"My lord, what are your orders?" Asked Gordon seeking his masters will.

The prince closed his eyes in thought. After a moment he said, "I agree with sir Torn, our mission is to bring back my brother to Brath-Shall with most haste." Torn smiled to himself, glad that things were finally going his way. But the prince then added, "However, I cannot ignore this. Ready your weapons! Let us ride to help these travelers!"

Gordon gave a slight bow in his saddle, while Torn let a small moan of irritation. But like his counterpart drew their weapons and rode into the fog, following the sounds of battle.

This time Quint dreamt that he was in the searing heat of the Segual desert, on a chain line towards a hidden slave market within the dunes. The heat bore down on the line, and the chains that they wore on their necks and their wrists did not help the matter. All of the slaves had rags for clothes, but with the rags there seemed to be a common look on all of the slaves faces. Surrender. Each one seemed to give up hope that they may one day be free.

The heat then overwhelmed Quint, and he then collapsed face first into the sand; making the entire line of slaves, both in front of him and behind him come to a stop. One of the slave traders, armed with a whip, came over to the boy and kicking saying: "Get up, boy! 'Fore I let loose the whip on ya!" The boy then slowly got up, but not quick enough in the eyes of the slaver, which made him have a fit of anger. He then grabbed his whip, and then began to swing it at the boy.

With every contact the whip made with the boy's skin, the boy let a cry off pain. When the slaver's anger was depleted, the boy had fallen back into the ground again, this time passed out from the severe whipping he had received.

The slaver then spat at the boy and cursed under his breath. The he looked up and saw the leader of the slave line riding up to him on a horse to see what had happened.

"What the hell is the hold up here?" Shouted the man on horseback.

"Ain't my fault, Sothis!" Shouted the Slaver. "The boy wouldn't get up, so I had to beat him!"

Sothis then looked at the boy, and saw that he was unconscious from the beating. He then dismounted and stood over the boy's body. "Damn you, Quint! Don't ya know you are costing me money!" He then let out and angry grunt, and kicked the boy as well. But the boy did not stir from the ground. "I can't sell him like this now." Sothis said thinking out loud.

He then turned to the slaver and said, "cut him from the line and leave him, we have a schedule to keep." The slaver nodded, and did as he was told. In the time it took for the fat merchant to remount his horse, the boy was unchained from the others, and tossed to the side into the sand like a piece of garbage. When he was out of the line, the slave that was behind the boy was moved up and the chain was connect again. The slaver then gave the signal that the line was ready to move, and the line continued without the boy.

When the boy awoke, the sun had already set on the desert, and the temperature had dropped considerably. All the boy could do now was kneel in the sand and cry to himself. He was now free from the slavers, but he was alone and lost in the frigid desert night.

"Help me, somebody…" Cried Quint. "Gods… mother… anyone. Please… help me…"

Inside the wagon, Micias then took the damp rag again to wiped Quint's brow. As he did, he noticed small pockets of tears gather around Quint's eyes, as if he was crying in his sleep. Micias then sighed depressed. He could not imagine what sort of nightmare Quint was having. But whatever it was, it clearly upset him.

Back outside, Gwen knew that they were not having the better of the fight. While they managed to push back every wave that came at them, but they were running low on supplies. Clare and Feleen healing staffs had almost run out of magic, and the company had very few vulneraries left. Still an hour away from the supposed time that they would retreat, it did not seem that the group would last must longer against the mercenaries.

As she watched the fog carefully for any sign of a enemy, Cid rode beside her and said, "How much longer do you think we have left?"

"About another hour, if I had a guess," said Gwen. "Hopefully they will give up."

"Assuming Shadow is right," said the former knight.

"She have never lead us wrong before. There would be no reason to start now."

The two returned to watching the fog for enemies. Then from the fog there came the sounds of steel clashing against steel. Gwen and Cid looked at each other, sharing the same confused look. What was happening out there? Were some of the mercenaries fighting against the others? Did they decide to betray each other?

As they returned to watch the fog, a lone figure came running from it. It was one of the mercenaries, but unlike before, the man seemed to be running from something, instead of trying to attack the group.

As soon as the man came rushing out of the fog, there came the sound of hoof beats from the fog growing louder. Then a blonde haired knight came riding from the fog with a sword ready. In one swing, he struck the man on the back. The man then fell to the ground just a few feet away from Cid and Gwen.

The two of them stared at the paladin, and the paladin returned the stare. Neither side said nothing for an uneasy moment. From behind the blonde haired paladin, there came a voice calling: "Sir Torn, where did you go?"

"I'm here!" He shouted turning his head back to the fog for a second, and then returned his gaze back to the young mage and the knight. From the fog, came two other riders. One elder paladin, and a young boy about the same as Gwen.

The young boy rode then rode in from of the two paladins, and asked, "Are you alright, Mil'lady?"

Gwen looked at the young man for a second confused, before realizing that he was talking to her. She quickly replied looking over her group, "yes, we are alright." Then she turned her glaze to the young man and the two paladins and asked, "and who are you?"

"I am Prince Chaserton, 3rd prince of Brath-Shall. My knights and I heard sounds of fighting and decided to investigate. When we came close to the noises these ruffians attacked us. Do they intend to do you people harm?"

"Yes, my prince." Replied Cid, addressing the young prince, "They seem determined to overrun us and kill us. If you and your knights were to offer assistance, we would be forever in your debt."

The prince nodded, "We would gladly help you. It is not right for any lord to pass a troubled civilian in any case or country."

Within Quint's feverish nightmare, a dark mist surrounded him even under his feet. As he looked around trying to find a way out of this mist, he saw a campfire through the fog, and headed towards it. When he made it through the fog, he then stopped on the edge of the light of the fire, and looked down to the ground, that had reappeared when he broke through the fog.

On the ground was a similar sight to Quint because he had seen it before. The ground was covered in the corpses of his company. But this time it was different, this time there were far more corpses then the previous nightmare that had shown him this. There were the two blonde haired squires, next to each other, with their hands extended out as if they tried to reach the other before they died. There was Monty, Roch, Miland, Cece, the brothers Larn and Serg, the healer Feleen, and the two new recruits, the bard Mel and Warin.

As Quint walked in the middle of the corpse field, there came another voice like before. It said, "You killed them Quint."

But Quint was not fooled, the trick had work once, but not this time. "Show yourself!" Demanded Quint.

The field of corpses disappeared into blackness, which surround Quint again. This time, there was a shadow figure that stood in front of Quint. The figure laughed, "I should have known that trick would not have worked a second time on you."

"Who are you?" Asked Quint again. The figure did not reply, instead it started moving closer towards Quint. Quint then tried to move, but he was frozen in place. He could not fight the figure, not like before. The figure laughed again, "The poison has weakened your ability to fight me. Making it easy to do this…" then the figure grabbed Quint by the throat and held him above the figure head.

Quint then grasped for air, and struggled against the figure's grip, but he could not loosen it.

"Now, my dear Quint." said the figure cackling, "Tell me what you are hiding."

Quint knew whatever he thought would be shown here, so he did his best to focus on another idea other then the Fire Emblem. For a few attempts it seemed to hold the figure at by, but Quint knew he could only last so long.

Then from the darkness there came a dark flux ball that seemed to appear from nowhere. It took the both of them by surprise, and it struck the figure, causing him to poof in a cloud of smoke and reappear a few feet away from Quint. Quint fell to his knees and started grasping for air.

Both then looked to the direction were the flux came from, and there stood another cloaked figure. Quint recognized him, even with the cloak over his head; it was Nevet, the dark mage that joined the company in Rifen.

The figure then looked at Nevet and said, "I was not expecting you to interrupted us." He then turned to Quint and added, "It looks like I was not able to find out what you are hiding again. But no matter. It is a matter of time before I find out." Then the figure slowly disappeared, and added "Goodbye for now, Quinthantheus," and completely vanished into the dark mist.

Quint then slowly rose to his feet, and looked at Nevet, "How were you able to do that?"

"He was using dark magic to enter into your dreams. I merely copied him and fought him off," said Nevet plainly.

"I see, thank you," said Quint. Nevet said nothing, and like the other figure disappeared into the black mist, leaving Quint alone in his feverish delusions.

Otern waited in the fog, and let his men have the fun of overrunning Quint's camp while he stayed back ready to high tail it when things got to rough for him. He didn't care: at the end of the day, he was getting paid either way.

As he stood there, daydreaming of what Sothis had in store for him back in Jadis, one of the mercenaries came running up to him with a worried look on his face. "Sir, sir, Sir!"

Otern then awoke from his day dreaming, "Hm? What is it?"

"A group of paladins came riding though us! They have wiped out half of our men! Now they seem to be working with the camped company! What are your orders?"

"Orders?" Scoffed Otern not caring. As soon as the word paladin crossed his ears, Otern knew it was a loss cause. "Heh, I don't know about you but my orders are getting out of here in one piece. If ya want to continue the attack then go ahead. I'm not in charge any more." He then turned and waved back to the man, "see ya!" And he disappeared into the fog.

The man just stood there, unsure of what had just happened. Realizing that their boss had just abandoned him and his men, the man the decided to follow suit and cut his losses.

After Otern left his men to the mercy of Gwen and her company, discipline broke down. Within minutes word spread that their leader had abandoned them, and all of the men knew with Otern gone, and the arrival of the paladins that there was no hope for them. Soon they all started abandoning their posts and began to disappear into the fog that they once came from.

As the night grew quiet once again for Gwen and her company, they all looked at each with uncertainty in their eyes. Was it over? Or were the mercenaries pulling a ruse over their eyes to lower their guard? No one was sure.

"They might be setting up a trap," said Gwen thoughtfully.

"Indeed," agreed Chaserton, he then looked at Gwen and said, "My men and I are in good shape. Why don't we ride around and make sure they are gone?"

"If you want to." Said Gwen accepting his offer. She then decided to send tow of their own out to help look. Looking over the company she then picked the two that were the least tired to go out there. "Warin, Roch! You two go out there too and look for any mercenaries!" The thief and swordsman nodded to each other and then went out into the fog with the three riders.

After an hour, the three riders came back to the camp first and happy reported that all signs pointed to the men retreating. The camp together breathed a sigh of relief, but still held their anxiety, while they waited for the thief and swordsman to return. After about ten minutes, both Roch and Warin came walking though the woods, but this time with something else in tow. Between them, they carried a young man in rough shape.

His face and body was covered in fresh bruises and cuts, and his head had cuts in it, as if someone had cut it roughly recently. As they brought the young man closer to the camp, the clerics then rushed out to treat him.

"We found him tied up to a tree and left for dead," said Warin.

"The mercs must have beat him senseless before robbing him." Said Roch. He then added, "Poor traveler," not recognizing the young man as prince Buthald without his armor or his long golden blonde hair.

As the clerics treated the man, Gwen then turned to the three riders and thanked them.

"It was our duty to stay and help," replied the young prince. "If you wish, you are more then welcomed to stay with us and camp here for the night," smiled Gwen. Sir Torn liked that idea, "Ah, now that sounds like a plan, My Lord. Sleep here on the nice cool grass… sounds a lot better then riding all night."

But the prince shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I am afraid we have business to see to." The Prince explained: "We have been sent here to seek out, my brother, the former 5th prince of Brath-Shall: Quinthantheus." The word seemed make Gwen, Lily, and Shadow flinch all at the same time. "Have you heard of him?"

Gwen almost froze in her place after hearing Quint's full name. But she managed to sake off the surprise and reply calmly, "No cannot say that I have."

"I see," said the prince disappointed. "No matter, we will pursue him still. Even if it takes many years to do so!"

"Where do you think he has gone?" Asked Gwen probing for information.

"We believe he was in Ankris, but after staying in Rifen yesterday we heard that he was traveling this way, but as to were we do not know."

"If he was traveling this rode, it was safe to say that he was heading north, to Boter or maybe even Noth-Illa." The Prince looked at Gwen, surprised at the suggestion. Gwen shrugged sheepishly, "It is only a guess."

"I see," said the Prince thinking about what the girl had just said. He could see the logic behind it. The information that Chaserton had learn before arriving in New Crestent was that Quint had been in Fraiden for a day, that meant there would be little reason to assume he was to head back there. Instead he would be more likely to had north, to unknown ground. "Thank you for the advice," said the prince smiling.

The prince then turned to his guards and said, "Let's go, we have to find him." "Yes, mil'lord!" Replied Gordon enthused. Torn just let out a sigh of frustration. The prince turned towards Gwen and said, "Best of luck in the future. I'm sure we will meet again someday."

Gwen smiled back, "I am sure we will." And with that, the prince spurred his horse, and the three of them disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

After they were gone, Gwen let out a long sigh. She was glad it was over. She had helped the company defeat a troop of mercenaries with the help of a prince who was searching for Quint. It was a rough night for her, one that she hoped she would never have to repeat.

Gwen then looked out into the fog, with a concerned look on her face. She know knew more about Quint then when she had first met him. He was a prince. No, he was the fallen prince, as they called him. In all of her mind she never would have guessed him to be that. But now that she knew, it made sense, to a point. But it also raised dozens of questions that only Quint could answer. Then the thought crossed her mind, "How is Quint?"

Forgetting her worries, she then rushed up to the wagon and opened the door. Inside, she saw Micias sitting on a chair, watching over the brown haired young man. She then slowly walked up to the lion and asked barely audible, "How…how is he?"

Micias then slowly turned his head towards Gwen after a moment of silence, a smiled appeared on the lion's face. "His fever broke about fifteen minutes ago. Right now he is resting. He'll make it, little girl." Gwen then let a sigh pass her lips, in truth she didn't want to be the leader any more. To much work.

Micias looked at her and smiled, "I suggest you get some rest too, you've had a rough night." Gwen didn't protest, she gave a half nod, and then walked out of the wagon. After she left the wagon, she could remember nothing else all that seemed to be on her mind was falling asleep in a bedroll. After catching sight of the nearest one, she then plopped down on it hard, and was asleep in seconds. Her first night as the company leader had exhausted her completely. And she hoped he would never have to do that again.

As the rest of the camp settled into bed, the fog slowly dissipated into the sky, and within the hour the sky was clear and calm, showing the stars above their heads, helping remove the darkness that seemed to grip the camp.

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 17

The Gripping Darkness

-Fin-

-End Notes-

End of Break Soon

I will be done with break by the time this chapter comes out, so hopefully I will be able to continue updating this story. It is funny, since I have been home I have been far less productive then when I was in class, so now that break if almost over, I might be more frequent with my updates. (One can hope, right?)

Cheers!

Indogma


	20. Memories

After a long and grueling fight in the dark mists surrounding Rifen, the mercenaries retreated thanks to the intervention of Prince Chaseton and his Paladins. As the Prince informs Gwen of their mission, she makes the connection between Quint and the "Fallen" Prince Quinthantheus. After the Prince and his troop depart, it leaves Gwen with a different view of their leader…

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 18

Memories

Gwen awoke from her sleep; to the sight of the sun shining it's rays directly on her. Feeling the light burn her eyes she quickly closed them and turned over in her roll to the welcoming darkness. Slowly this time she opened her eyes again to be greeted with the sight of green blades of grass. Leaning up out of out of her bed roll she stretched her arms up over her head, allowing her back to stretch and creak as it woke up.

Tossing the cover off of her body, Gwen got on her feet turned towards the company's wagon and began to walk towards it. As she approached the wagon, she glanced around and the small signs of battle last night. There were some bloodstains scattered upon the grass, and the occasional imprint of a body or weapon lying on the grass. Fortunately none of the bodies were of the troop's personal. It was hard to believe that a few hours earlier, the camp was doubting that they might not survive the night. But now, a soothing calm passed over the camp with the disappearance of the mist.

Gwen the came to the steps of the wagon, and slowly walked up them into the roofed wagon. Inside, she found Clare sitting on a chair beside the bed watch the leader of this odd group of people rest. "How his he?" She asked the cleric. Clare smiled, "He is doing much better, and now he is resting. No doubt that poison took a lot of strength out of him." "Will he be up soon?" Clare shrugged, "Who knows?" She then smiled, "Why, tired of being the leader?"

Gwen swayed her head, "Yeah, a little. I'd rather have Quint leading us to our fate then me. Besides, he was a far better leader then I was." Clare smiled, "He does seem to have a skill at it." She then turned to Gwen, "But I think he will be happy to hear how you did last night," Clare praised. "And I hope that is the last time I ever have to lead anyone again," said Gwen leaving the cleric to her patient.

After leaving the wagon, she walked over to the campfire, where she saw Feleen and Lily talking. As she walked up to them, they stopped their conversation and looked at Gwen, knowing she had just come the wagon. "How is he?" Lily asked. "Doing better. Clare doesn't know when he will awake, but she hopes it will be soon. So do I." Lily smiled, "That's good to hear." Lily then turned to Feleen and asked, "And what about the other one."

Gwen looked at Feleen, forgetting that they had another victim of the mercenaries attack. Feleen sighed, "He seems to be recovering slowly. He was barely alive when we first found him, and it may take some time before he will open his eyes." "Who is he?" Asked Lily. Feleen shrugged, "I have no idea. He was completely covered in burses and his hair seemed to be cut short recently. But other then that, we will have to wait to here from him before we know who he his." Lily and Gwen nodded.

As the morning grew brighter, Clare finally emerged from the wagon, and walked over to the fire with a large smile on her face. "He's awake." She announced to Gwen, Lily and Feleen. Gwen sighed to herself, mentally releasing herself as the leader of the group, and walked over to the wagon to see Quint.

When she entered the wagon, she was surprised to see Quint sitting up in the bed. With his arm in a sling, that Clare put on before she left. She exclaimed, "You are up!"

The young man smiled at the green haired mage. "Yes, and am feeling much better. I understand you had a busy night last night while I was under the weather."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah I was worried about if we would make it out of it alright." She then looked down at the ring he had given her earlier, "This helped a lot." "Good," smiled Quint. "But," said Gwen telling the full story. "If it were not for a friend of yours, we might not be here at all." "A friend?" Asked Quint confused. "More like family…" corrected Gwen. She looked Quint in the eye and said, "It was your brother, Prince Chaserton."

Quint looked at Gwen in surprise, "What?"

Gwen nodded, "He said he was seeking out his brother, the former 5th Prince of Brath-Shall, Quinthantheus."

Quint gaze then landed on the bed that he was in, lost in thought and bewilderment at the idea of his brother searching for him. Why is he over here? He asked himself. After a long pause of silence, Quint looked up and saw Gwen sitting at the foot of the bed. He smiled saying, "I suppose you want to hear my story?"

Gwen nodded, "I believe you often told Cid you would tell him "when it is relevant." I believe now is very relevant."

Quint smiled, "You make a good point… and I guess you have a right to know." Just then there came a loud rumbling from Quint's stomach, that made both he and Gwen look at it. Quint chuckled, "But my stomach says otherwise." Quint then stuck a deal, "Let me eat some breakfast first and see how the rest of the camp is before I tell you. That way you can let Cid know that I am telling my story for all. Deal?" Gwen nodded, "Deal." Then she teased, "You know I kind of like leading this troop," making Quint laugh as he got out of the bed.

As Quint got some of the breakfast that had been made for the group, he could see the warmth on everyone's faces when they saw him. Showing that they were concerned for him last night. Lily proved it by tackling him as soon as he came out of the wagon, and Brath tapped him lightly in the shoulder that was injured, causing Quint to give a muffed moan of pain. After dealing with those two, Quint walked up to one of the fire the group had made to keep warm, he noticed Shadow standing beside Quint's path to the fire, with her arms folded and a blank look on her face. As Quint got closer, she said, "Glad to see the poison didn't take you."

Quint gave a small grin in surprise and said, "Aww Shadow. I didn't think that you cared." Shadow frowned, and began to walk away. Quint then felt guilty for casting aside the one positive thing Shadow said to him. "Shadow," he said calling after her. The half wolf laguz stopped and looked over at him. Quint smiled, "Thanks…" Shadow just gave a single nod, and continued along her way.

After eating a large breakfast, Quint then looked around him and saw nearly everyone was gathering around him. Gwen must have spread the word about Quint; and everyone what he was going to reveal. Smiling to himself Quint asked: "I suppose you all have gathered to hear my story. Am I right." Together the entire group gave a nod. Alright," sighed Quint. "Here it goes."

"First off," Quint begun, "I should reintroduce myself. You all know me as Quint, but my real name is Quinthantheus Cesairis Burtion, former 5th prince of Brath-Shall." Then from the crowd there came a hand rising in the air, accompanied by Brath's voice asking, "What do you mean my "former"? Aren't you still a prince?" Quint shook his head, "No, Brath. I am no longer a Prince. As to why, I guess I should start at the beginning."

"I was born as the fifth child to King Derimon in the city of Panshire: my mother was his third wife: a Manakete Noble woman from the lords of the Drake mines." He could see that a look of confusion came over their faces when he mentioned that detail, causing him to elaborate. "In the land of Brath-Shall, the king is meant to be a representation of all the races present in the land. This allows the king to marry as many women as he desires as long as they help bring their blood into the throne. It is a good way to ensure your subjects loyalty. My father's two previous wives were full humans, thus he needed to take a Manakete wife to ensure their blood line is brought into the royal line." Looking over the group again, he saw that their looks of confusion had disappeared. "In total, my father had four wives, making me have five brothers, four older, and one younger: the prince who you owe for saving us last night. Prince Chaserton."

"He seemed determined to find you, Quint." Added Gwen remembering how the prince seemed to sound last night.

Quint nodded, "I have no doubt that he feels I have betrayed the throne in someway to extract revenge against them." "Why?" Asked Gwen.

Quint sighed, "When I was about six, my mother and I were living with my new step mother and my step-brother Chaserton at one of the royal estates." Quint could paint the image in is mind perfectly: it was the same place as the image that he used to flush the attacker of his dreams out. "There my mother… "vanished"… according to the guards." "Vanished?" Asked Lily. Quint shook his head, "Yeah, suddenly too. At first, I thought she was lost somewhere on the roads. But as the weeks grew on… I realized she was gone." He then sighed, "And it only got worse from there.

"Against the advice of my tutor," he then looked at Gwen, "Salem, I accused my father of having something to do with my mother's disappearance." "Why?" Asked Brath. "Because the two were not on the best of terms when she disappeared. I am not sure what caused it, but there was a rift between the two of them by the time I was born. That is why we lived in a separate estate than my father, and why my father took another wife immediately after my mother. I felt he was behind it in someway, so I accused him…" Quint paused, as if he was embarrassed of this part of his life. "And failed."

"After that, things became more bumpy between my father and me. Three years later, my tutor Salem was released from service and banished from Soyl." Quint sighed, "I felt that my father was trying to rid me of all of the people I loved, or cared about. So I decided to try and dethrone my father. For two years I plotted against him in secret, trying to plan a way to dethrone him… but again that failed." He then glanced around him. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of his or her seat. "My father decided he had enough of me. He banished me from Soyl as well."

"How can a father do that to his own child?" Asked Gwen thinking out loud. Quint half smiled, "I cannot say I blame my father for doing what he did. I was different person then, Gwen. Bitter, uncaring, very full of myself, and stepped on everyone beneath me." He then chuckled, "In short, I was a royal bastard."

"That still doesn't explain your mark, "prince."" Said Fang from the back with his arms folded, looking rather unhappy at Quint and his sad story.

Quint smiled, not upset at all that he was not moved by his story. "I am getting to that." And Quint continued.

In his mind, Quint started picturing the next part of his journey, he was on a large vessel bound for New Crestent. "After I was banished, myself and my two bodyguard knights, Calvern and Tyreal, chartered a ship to sail us to Jadis. On the way there I was… thrown over broad." Quint said it as if he had been hit again with another arrow in his chest. It was a difficult thing to admit.

"What happened?" Asked Cathlyn.

Quint sighed depressed, "My trusted knight, Calvern. Came out to deck were I was. Then he…" Quint swallowed hard, "picked me up over his head, and threw me into the deep sea." Quint then turned his gaze to the ground, reliving the painful memory in his mind. "I caught a glance at his face as I fell in, and it still haunts me to this day… it looked…" Quint struggled to describe it, "evilly pleased with himself. As if he was glad to kill me.

"After I was thrownover board, I struggled to stay afloat. I still had my royal armor on, and it was dragging me into the sea. A stupid boy I was, I felt I could not abandon my armor. Then… I do not remember what happen…"

"When I awoke," continued Quint. "I found myself on a beach beside a small coastal village. Somehow, my armor fell off of me, and I floated to the island of the beasts." Quint then looked around at the few beasts in the company. Lily and Shadow seemed to have little pride in the fact that Quint mentioned the Isle of Beast. Fang on the other hand seemed to have a small smile on his face. Maybe he was expecting Quint to praise the Isle of beasts in someway. But Micias's look was more of a surprise to Quint. He seemed more interested, a glimmer of attentiveness in his eyes. But for why, Quint did not know.

Brushing it aside, Quint resumed his tale: "I entered the village, and myself being the stuck up royal brat that I was. I demanded attention from the locals, to help me get back on my way. There response was… less then hospitable. They took me prisoner, and held me until a group of slavers came to the town looking for volunteers. And they volunteered me."

"Isn't slavery suppose to be illegal?" Asked Feleen. Quint nodded, "It is in all but the free west. But that does mean it cannot happen underground. I know for a fact that it did, In the Segaul desert, in Jadis, and even in the Legion I found myself when I was a slave. It is there, Feleen if you know were to look."

Quint then sighed, "It was a change of lifestyle… to say the least. From riches to rags. one could say. For the first couple of months, I tried to fight against my owners. I felt I deserved better then this, I mean I was royalty after all. Then slowly, I started to realize that this was my life now. A slave. And I began to accept that." He then looked to the ground. "It humbled me," Quint stated.

In the four years I was a slave, I was traded many times. But the longest keeper, (a master of slaves), was a cruel man by the name of Sothis. He was a "merchant" of wares, or so he said. When I told him when I first met him that I was a prince, he just laughed, and punched me saying: "welcome to the real world, boy!" He often loved to torment me. For a year I was stuck with him for a year, and from there I had various masters until I was thirteen. Then I fell back into his possession, for another year."

"How did you get out of slavery?" Asked Gwen.

Quint looked at her softly and smiled, "It was on a long march in the Segaul. While it was one of the more recent countries to band slavery, that also means a lot of people still thought it was right, and did it illegally. On the way there, I must have collapsed from exhaustion, and Sothis had to cut me from the group to meet a dead line." Quint then chuckled a little bit. "And sometimes I pray that I made him loose money that day."

Then Quint's smile decreased as he continued, "When I awoke, I found myself alone in the desert. Not sure of what to do, I began to wander. I only got a half a day's walk in before I collapsed again. That time, I was sure I would have died. If someone else had not came by to rescue me." Now Quint's eyes were growing brighter, showing he like this part of the story. "It was Salem, my old tutor who found me." Quint then chuckled, "and what a surprise that was for him!"

"After recovering from my exhaustion, Salem offered to hire me on as his bodyguard. In the state I was in I could hardly refuse, and for the next three years, we traveled together." Quint then paused and looked at Gwen, "He taught me everything I know and then some. And people often say that his good humor has rubbed off on me. He was a true friend, and perhaps more of a father then I ever had in my life. He changed me for the better, and I am grateful for that."

"For three years, we traveled around New Crestent, until little more then a year ago. By then the traveling life was wearing out the old man, and he had trouble keeping up. So he decided to settle down for the rest of his life." He again looked at Gwen and Clare and smiled, "He had never seen the free west and wanted to be apart of it's future. So he decided to head to Noy. Me, I was still too young to settle anywhere. And as someone with my past, I felt it was best that I keep on moving from place to place, as to avoid attention. And for about a year, I was a freelance mercenary and travelier. Going were I wished and doing what pleased me. It was fun."

"Then," started Quint loosing his smile, "I received a letter from Salem. He said he needed to talk to me, about something important. So I started for Noy." He then paused and closed his eyes, letting the group ponder on all of his stories. Quint then opened his eyes and looked around. "That is my story." Ending his little revelation of memories.

"But why is your brother looking for you now?" Asked Lily.

Quint smiled, "I am sure you have heard that one of the Brath-Shall princes have been assassinated recently." Everyone gave a small nod. Quint smiled, "Well I have little doubt that they believe that I am somehow behind it in someway: as either a plot of revenge or ascension to the throne. I mean, I when I left, I had tried to take the throne from my father. They are probably still thinking that, even thought that is far from my intentions." Quint grinned, "I have no desire to be a king anymore."

"Why is that?" Asked Fang suspicious.

"Because it is a lot of work, Fang." Smiled Quint. "I'd rather let the weight of an entire kingdom rest on the shoulders of someone else who wants it. Besides," added Quint, "I grew tired of the backstabbing politics that went on amongst the nobles."

Quint then looked around at the large group of fighters and made a thought sprout, "Now that I think about it, they might be thinking I am raising an army to invade Brath-Shall." The group exchanged glances with each other, with this new information Quint had given about his past it made sense why a far off King might think about it.

Quint just laughed it off, "But I doubt I could even if I wanted to. I cannot stand boats, especially that… night," said Quint referring to that night his bodyguard through him over board. "Ever since that night I could never sail on a ship, so I walk where I want to go."

"So you have no intention to heading to Brath-Shall?" Asked Cid. Quint shook his head, "Not unless a land path arises from the sea, I will be staying in New Crestent."

"But what about the tablets? Are their not some in Soyl?" Asked Clare. Quint then rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "hehe, I have not thought that far ahead. But," he added, "I do know for a fact, when I left Brath-Shall eight years ago, the tablet was in my father's possessions. And given the fact that my father and I left on bad terms, I doubt we will ever see that tablet." The group all gave a small understanding nod. "So for now, lets worry about the tablets on this continent."

Quint then looked to the group and said, "Also I would like to avoid my brother if I can help it." He then looked to Gwen and asked, "Did my brother say were he was going?"

Gwen gave a mischievous smile, "I do. I told him I heard a man named Quint was heading north towards Boter." Quint then raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do that? Isn't that were we have to go?"

"The tablet in Boter has been already taken," came a voice to Quint's side. He turned and saw it was Mel the bard. Quint looked at her confused, "how do you know that?"

"Because I used to work at the castle, and I heard many things." She replied plainly. Quint then looked at her companion Warin who have a small nod to confirm her story. Quint sighed, "Alright. That means we will have to head south now. Passing Fraiden," he said looking at Cid, "and into the Segaul Desert. If that is ok with all of you?" He then moved his eyes around the camp to see their reactions. They all seemed ready, and none of them looked frightened. Quint smiled to himself realizing how lucky he was to be in the presence of the people.

"Good." He said taking back command of this little troop. Gwen secretly smiled, she was glad to be relieved of her command. "We will break camp tomorrow at first light." He ordered, and the entire company gave a unison complying nod to the order.

After Quint's past was revealed and the marching and guard patrols were assigned, Quint asked Gwen to follow him back to the wagon. After closing the door behind her, Quint asked: "Happy to see me back in charge." Gwen smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I guess it is for the best after all. I mean you are a prince, and probably have far more experience in the field then I do."

"I was a prince," corrected Quint. "And just because one is of noble blood does not make them a capable leader. Trust me, I was noble once." Gwen nodded. "Ok, Quinthantheus." "And please," said the young man raising his hand to stop her, "just Quint. Quinthantheus sounds far to stuck up for me."

Gwen laughed lightly, "Okay Quint."

"Now," begun Quint sitting back in the bed, "My near death experience has shown a problem within our current system. We have no chain of command, Gwen." The green haired sage nodded, if Quint had died, it might have been the end of the troop and their mission. Gwen knew she would hold them together for a day or two, but then after that, the troop would slowly crumble. "That is why I decided to take you under my wing, Gwen." "What?" Asked Gwen confused. "I am going to teach you how to lead and the tactics behind and battle."

"Why me?" She asked realizing she may have lead the company again.

Quint looked at her seriously, "Because Gwen, you are the only one who can lead after me. You know of the tablets and their purpose, you know magic and can read and write. And finally, you are the daughter of the Viceroy of Noy, making you practically royalty, behind me that is." Gwen then looked down at the wagon's floor, she had never thought of it that way. After leaving Noy, she too felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, and she enjoyed it.

She then sighed depressed, "Must I?" Quint nodded, "I would put my mind a ease. If anything would happen to me, again, I would hate to throw you into that position unprepared." Again she sighed giving in.

"Alright," she said. She then looked Quint in the eye and said. "I will do it."

Quint smiled, "Good, training starts tomorrow, "pupil"." Gwen laughed, "Did Salem call that?" "That and a whole bunch of other fouler words when he first met me," joked Quint. "But he always was kind, and always knew what to say." "Like you," said Gwen. Quint smiled, "I'm not as good as he was."

Gwen smiled, "Oh, I don't know about that. I think you might be improving." Quint laughed, grateful for the complement. "Is that all Quint," she asked.

Quint shook his head. "Not quite," he said holding out his hand, "I would like to take the Fire Emblem back." Gwen then pulled the pouch from her neck, and handed to Quint. "It is hard to believe that is a Fire Emblem," she said slowly letting it fall from her palm into his.

"Yeah," agreed Quint. "I didn't believe it when I first saw it either." "Where did you find it?" "At a small store that Salem used to live at before he died. I found it just before I went to the temple." "Hard to believe Salem walked by it and did not notice it." "It is probably because very few have seen a Fire Emblem before. I only recognized it because the Brath-Shall King put ours in the crown. And Salem never met my father." Quint then remembered something, "You know there is a myth about the Fire Emblems, when they are nearby another one, they glow softly. The stories say it is from the lost magic that was used to create them. I am not sure if it is true, but it would be an interesting way to find all of the real Fire Emblems."

Quint then looked at Gwen and said, "I hope you will keep this our secret. The less people who know about it, the better. Gwen nodded, understanding the reason for the secrecy.

"Thanks, Gwen." Quint said as he put the pouch around his neck. "I suppose you want the ring back too?" Asked Gwen almost afraid that he was going to say yes. But Quint shook his head, "No. You keep it, you've earned it." He then felt extremely tried for some reason and gave a large yawn. "I will see you tomorrow."

Gwen smiled, "Yes, master." "Just Quint, Gwen, remember." She laughed, and walked out of the wagon and closed the door behind her, letting Quint sink into the bed further and sink into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, while Quint was into a slumber, the troop's rescued man from the night before was waking up. As he slowly opened his eyes, a fading blue sky, and a setting sun greeted him. As he slowly recovered his mind, he steadily arose from the sleeping roll he was in. He then sat up to the site of a campfire with several people gathered around him.

"I'm glad to see you are alright," came a soft voice to his side. He looked and was greeted by a smiling young beast cleric.

"W-where am I?" he asked in a dry raspy voice. He then felt the burn of his parched throated and yelp, "Water!" Feleen had a water skin nearby, and gave it to the young man. He took several gulps of the skin, while Feleen explained. "We found you beaten and half dead last night, after being attacked by some mercenaries last night." The young man then pull the skin away from the his lips and gasped for air.

"We were hoping you could tell us a bit about yourself. When we found you, there was nothing of your own it seemed."

The man nodded, it seemed fair that they should know how he was. As the man tried to recall his name, he found his mind empty. He could not remember anything. "I do not know…" he said to himself. "What?" Asked Feleen hearing him mumbled. The young man looked at Feleen with a look of fear in his eyes. "I do not know who I am."

Fire Emblem

The Casting Shadow

Chapter 18

Memories

-Fin-

End notes:

A bit off?  
I could not help but feel that something was strange with this chapter? Is it just me? Or is their something off about the story?

The new Fire Emblem.  
Sadly as of yet I have not been able to purchase the newest Fire Emblem game due to some mix up at the local gaming shop, now i am out of five dollars. Oh well..., but I do plan to buy it soon.

As always your reviews, favorites and follow are always appreciated! (It would make a great valentines gift for me! Just saying...)

Cheers,  
Indogma


End file.
